


Dwadzieścia lat wcześniej

by Elleen



Series: Ginny, tam i z powrotem [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First War with Voldemort, Flashbacks, Gen, POV Third Person Limited, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 100,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleen/pseuds/Elleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podczas sprzątania starego mieszkania Łapy Ginny znajduje zegarek, który przenosi ją w czasie dwadzieścia lat wcześniej, do czasów pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem, prosto w ramiona młodego Syriusza. Jak uda jej się pogodzić świadomość nienegocjowalności przeznaczenia z coraz większym przywiązaniem do nowych przyjaciół?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.1

 

[](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=34yrb0w)

(Fanart autorstwa Psiej Gwiazdy).

 

 

 

— Zdecydowałem — powiedział Harry podczas jednego ze wspólnych obiadów w Norze — że w przyszłym tygodniu się przeprowadzę.

Ginny podniosła głowę tak szybko, że aż się zakrztusiła zupą i musiała skorzystać z pomocy Hermiony, by móc ponownie złapać oddech. Załzawione oczy przeniosła z powrotem na Harry'ego i zamrugała szybko.

— Ależ Harry, kochaneczku! — zaprotestowała pani Weasley. — Przecież nie musisz się wyprowadzać! Jesteś najmilszym gościem, jakiego moglibyśmy sobie wyobrazić. Może ci niewygodnie w starym pokoju Billa? Może chciałbyś się przenieść na pierwsze piętro albo...

— Dziękuję, pani Weasley — przerwał jej Harry, który sprawiał wrażenie dość zażenowanego całą sytuacją. A na pewno, jak zauważyła Ginny nie bez rozczarowania, całkowicie pewnego swojej decyzji. — Wydaje mi się, że to już właściwy czas, bym zamieszkał sam. No i z Londynu będę miał bliżej do pracy.

— Z Londynu? — zainteresowała się Ginny. Minę miała na pozór obojętną, ale od środka zżerało ją poczucie niepowodzenia. Ostatnio bardzo się zbliżyli, możliwe, że w końcu do czegoś by między nimi doszło, nawet Harry nie mógł przecież opierać się dłużej temu napięciu... Tymczasem on postanowił — ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie — wyprowadzić się z Nory! Niedorzeczność.

Harry potoczył nieśmiałym spojrzeniem po wszystkich zebranych.

— Odnalazłem mieszkanie Syriusza. Prosił mnie kiedyś, bym się zastanowił, czy nie chcę z nim tam zamieszkać. Dawno temu, jeszcze w trzeciej klasie...

— GRIMMAULD PLACE? — zagrzmiała pani Weasley i zatrzęsła się z oburzenia. — Myślałam, że chcesz sprzedać ten przeklęty dom! Nie sądzę, by mądrze było...

— Pani Weasley — przerwał jej spokojnie Harry. — Nie mówię o Grimmauld Place. Mówię o starym mieszkaniu Syriusza, tym, do którego się przeprowadził po skończeniu Hogwartu. Znalazłem je. Jestem jedynym spadkobiercą Syriusza, sprawdzałem w ministerstwie. Jest moje.

— Ron! — zawołała pani Weasley, szukając wsparcia u swojego najmłodszego syna. Ron, który od początku rozmowy niewzruszenie przeżuwał gulasz, wzruszył tylko ramionami.

— Rozmawiałem już z Harrym. Jeśli chce się przeprowadzić, nie możemy mu tego zabronić.

"Nie?" — zapytał rozczarowany głos w głowie Ginny. Ona sama uśmiechnęła się za to promiennie do Harry'ego i rzuciła:

— Popieram Rona. Sama bym się chętnie wyprowadziła, gdybym tylko miała dokąd.

— Moja panno...

— Oj mamo! Wszyscy kochamy Norę, ale każdy chciałby kiedyś zacząć życie na własny rachunek. Prawda, Harry? — Kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się do niej blado. — Skończyliśmy już wszyscy szkołę i...

— Masz dopiero dziewiętnaście lat!

— My z Hermioną zaczniemy szukać jakiegoś mieszkania, kiedy tylko skończę kurs — dodał Ron z pełnymi ustami, za co Ginny była mu wdzięczna, bo teraz litania mamy skupiła się na nim i Hermionie, zahaczając po drodze o złe wychowanie, brak kultury i wszystkie inne wady, jakie tylko mogła wymyślić w nadziei na odwiedzenie syna od rychłego wyprowadzenia się z domu. Ale Ginny wiedziała, że Ron już dawno zdecydował. Podobnie jak Harry.

— To gdzie dokładnie masz to mieszkanie? — zapytała, pochylając się lekko w jego stronę, aby wyjść z pola rażenia wściekłości mamy. Nie było to zresztą wcale mądre posunięcie, bo teraz musiała spoglądać na jego zatroskaną twarz z naprawdę niewielkiej odległości.

— Niedaleko świętego Munga, do ministerstwa będzie parę przecznic. Zupełnie nienanoszalne, chronione mnóstwem zaklęć. Bez szans na fotoreporterów pod oknami — dodał i popatrzył w kierunku okna, a kiedy Ginny podążyła za jego spojrzeniem, dostrzegła chudego człowieka kulącego się niezgrabnie za krzakiem dzikiej róży — w jego ręku błyszczał aparat fotograficzny.

— Ciężkie życie bohatera — roześmiała się Ginny i poklepała Harry'ego po ramieniu. Kolejne złe posunięcie. Za bardzo tęskniła za jego dotykiem, by móc sobie beztrosko pozwalać na takie przypadkowe gesty. Szybko cofnęła dłoń i zajęła się swoimi zimnymi już ziemniakami. On wydawał się nawet nie zwrócić uwagi na jej zmieszanie.

— Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz — westchnął. — Nie wiem tylko, kiedy mi się uda zrobić porządek. Od czasu Syriusza nikt tam nie mieszkał i czuję, że ogarnięcie tego niesamowitego bałaganu, który po sobie pozostawił, zajmie mi wieki.

— Och! — zaszczebiotała Ginny tak radosnym głosem, że przez chwilę zastanawiała się nawet, czy na pewno należał do niej. — Chętnie ci pomogę!

— Nieee — zaczął Harry, ale w jego głosie dosłyszała wahanie. Wykorzystała to więc szybko i pokręciła głową.

— I tak nie mam co robić, siedzę tu w domu z mamą, której ostatnio naprawdę zaczyna ciążyć perspektywa puszczenia nas wszystkich w świat. Sam zresztą wiesz. Proszę!

— W sprawie eliminacji nadal nic? — zmartwił się Harry.

— Mają mi dać odpowiedź w przyszły piątek. Słyszałam zresztą, że ścigająca Harpii jest w piątym miesiącu ciąży i niedługo będą szukać kogoś na zastępstwo, może powinnam...

— Tak! Tak, koniecznie się zgłoś. Prędzej czy później dostaniesz się do jakiejś drużyny, jesteś za dobra, by długo szukać pracy.

— Dzięki, Harry. Ty i George jesteście jedynymi osobami, które nie każą mi się zająć "czymś bardziej pożytecznym" — tu wyjątkowo udanie sparodiowała głos mamy — zamiast lataniem. Jeśli przez coś bardziej pożytecznego rozumieją nurzanie się w stosach papierów i noszenie kawy wyżej postawionym pracownikom ministerstwa, to... och! Nie miałam na myśli ciebie. Jestem pewna, że po szkoleniu zaczną wam przydzielać bardziej odpowiedzialne zadania.

— Nie szkodzi — uśmiechnął się Harry w odpowiedzi. — I tak nie zamieniłbym tej pracy na inną. I ty też nie powinnaś rezygnować ze swoich marzeń.

"Na pewno nie zrezygnuję" — pomyślała Ginny, pozwalając swojemu kolanu na ułamek sekundy oprzeć się o kolano Harry'ego. Natychmiast zrobiła też niewinną minę, z satysfakcją obserwując nieznaczny rumieniec na twarzy chłopaka.

— No więc kiedy chcesz się zająć tym mieszkaniem? — zapytała.

— Sobota?

— Jesteśmy umówieni.

Przez resztę tygodnia Ginny zdążyła wymyślić co najmniej kilkadziesiąt scenariuszy dotyczących tego, jak potoczy się ich sobotnie spotkanie — w końcu sam na sam, bez obawy, że za chwilę wpadnie do kuchni Molly i zacznie rozstawiać wszystkich po kątach, bez towarzystwa ghula na strychu i obściskujących się we wszystkich pokojach Rona i Hermiony. Tylko ona i Harry. Nie wzięła w swoich entuzjastycznych planach pod uwagę tylko dwóch rzeczy.

Pierwszą było zdecydowane niedocenienie rozmiarów nieporządku. Nici z romantycznej atmosfery, odgruzowywanie tego zajmie im wieki.

Drugą z niesprzyjających okoliczności okazała się obecność Neville'a.

— Cześć Ginny — powitał ją Harry wesoło. Miał na sobie absolutnie ohydną flanelową koszulę w kratę, która była co najmniej cztery rozmiary za duża. Ginny wzdrygnęła się lekko na myśl o planie, z jakim tam przyszła, po czym przeskoczyła stos starych pergaminów i usiadła obok Neville'a na jedynym nielepiącym się meblu w całym pomieszczeniu — starym, hebanowym biurku.

— No, chłopaki. To od czego zaczynamy?

— Zaczęlibyśmy od wymiecenia stąd tych wszystkich pajęczyn i kurzu — zaczął niepewnie Harry — ale obaj jesteśmy beznadziejni w zaklęciach gospodarskich.

Ginny się uśmiechnęła. To akurat miała opanowane do perfekcji.

— Najpierw wynieście stąd te zapleśniałe dywany. Do niczego się już nie przydadzą, a tylko cuchną. Jest tu jakieś mniejsze pomieszczenie? Gabinet, magazyn?...

— Pokój Syriusza. Drugie drzwi po prawej obok łazienki — odrzekł Harry.

— Zacznę tam — powiedziała i westchnęła, a Harry popatrzył na nią z taką wdzięcznością, że od razu poczuła więcej zapału do pracy.

Mieszkanie było niezbyt duże, ale znajdowało się w nim wszystko to, czego młody mężczyzna mógł potrzebować, kiedy zaczynał prowadzić życie na własny rachunek. Urządzone typowo po męsku, oszczędnie, tylko tyle mebli, by pomieścić dobytek dwudziestolatka. Teraz w całym pomieszczeniu panował niewyobrażalny bałagan; po rozmieszczeniu niektórych zalegających tam latami książek, części garderoby i różnych szpargałów Ginny mogła poznać, że Syriusz nie należał do osób dbających przesadnie o porządek. Nie żeby oczywiście nie zauważyła tego już dużo wcześniej, kiedy mieszkała na Grimmauld Place. Obszerny salon połączony z kuchnią sprawiał wrażenie przyjaznego miejsca, ale prowadzący od niego wąski korytarz z rzędem czarnych drzwi przywodził na myśl posiadłość rodową Blacków, więc Ginny przyspieszyła kroku i weszła do sypialni Syriusza.

Natychmiast — mimo zalegającego tam od kilkunastu lat brudu, pleśni i zapachu stęchlizny — poczuła, że mogłaby w niej zamieszkać. Ściany pokrywały plakaty różnych drużyn quidditcha poprzylepiane jeden na drugim, tu i ówdzie znalazło się miejsce dla mugolskich fotografii motorów albo naprawdę gorących dziewczyn z rozkładówek. Pośrodku, pod oknem, stało dość duże łóżko, a obok niego tylko dwie niewielkie komody i regał. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn czuła się tam tak swojsko, jakby... już kiedyś widziała to miejsce.

Potrząsnęła głową i złapała się pod boki.

— Od czego by tu zacząć...

Wbrew oczekiwaniom nawet niewielka sypialnia Syriusza okazała się niezwykle odporna na wszystkie zaklęcia sprzątające i dopiero w niedzielę popołudniu Ginny zaczęła widzieć jakieś drobiny materii w tej ziejącej czarnej dziurze. Harry i Neville mieli tego dnia dyżur, a do pomocy w mieszkaniu zgłosili się Ron i Hermiona, którzy początkowo podeszli do sprawy z należytą powagą, ale sądząc pod ssąco-mlaszczących odgłosach dochodzących z okolic łazienki, musieli się już swoją misją znudzić i zająć rzeczami daleko bardziej interesującymi. Ginny nie była pewna, czy powinna się cieszyć ich szczęściem, czy zwymiotować na myśl o warunkach, które tej dwójce najwyraźniej nie odbierały ochoty na igraszki. Pochyliła się i wyjęła spod łóżka Syriusza kilka przedmiotów.

Zdjęcie w srebrnej ramce przedstawiające młodego Blacka razem z bardzo do niego podobnym młodszym chłopcem ("To musi być Regulus" — pomyślała) postawiła na komodzie i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nie z zainteresowaniem. Widziała w albumie Harry'ego kilka zdjęć młodego Syriusza, wiedziała, że był kiedyś bardzo przystojny, ale to zdjęcie jako pierwsze oddawało coś, co później trudno było już w nim dostrzec — wyraźną rysę arystokratycznej nonszalancji.

Kilka listów od Jamesa Pottera, których taktownie nie otwierała, a jedynie odłożyła na bok, by przy najbliższej okazji przekazać Harry'emu. Pismo, którym jego ojciec adresował koperty, było znacznie bardziej staranne od pisma Harry'ego, ale i w pewien sposób wywołujące na twarzy uśmiech — duże brzuszki przy literach, długie, zawijane ogonki, zamaszyste przecinki... Ginny miała irracjonalne wrażenie, że mogłaby się z nim zaprzyjaźnić.

W końcu złapała niewielki kieszonkowy zegarek i przysunęła go sobie pod nos, by móc mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Kształt miał okrągły, wygląd raczej niepozorny, a jedyną wzbudzającą zainteresowanie cechą było ciche tykanie na granicy słyszalności, choć wskazówki się nie poruszały. Ginny postanowiła odłożyć znalezisko aż do powrotu Harry'ego.

Chociaż...

Może powinna spróbować go nakręcić?

— Hermiono! — krzyknęła w głąb ciemnego korytarza. Mlaskanie ustało. — Hermiono! Znalazłam coś ciekawego!

Chwila ciszy i nerwowe szuranie, a po chwili:

— Zaraz u ciebie będę!

Ginny pokręciła głową na ten całkowity upadek moralności, wspominając jednocześnie upojne chwile z Harrym nad jeziorem kilka lat temu. Wiele by dała, by móc być z nim teraz tak szczęśliwa, jak Hermiona była z Ronem.

Przyłożyła zegarek do ucha. Tykanie nie dawało jej spokoju. Tik—tak—tik—tak—tik—tak...

Może wskazówki się zepsuły?

Potrząsnęła nim lekko. Tik—tak—tik—tak—tik—tak... Pewnie wystarczy go nakręcić.

Odblokowała maleńkie pokrętło i chwilę się zawahała — może faktycznie powinna zaczekać na Hermionę? — a potem delikatnie przekręciła je w prawo.

Poczuła mocne szarpnięcie, a potem ssanie, jakby wciągał ją potężny wir. Chciała poruszyć ręką, ale nie panowała nad swoim ciałem. Wirowała coraz szybciej i szybciej, zawroty głowy stały się nie do zniesienia, zrobiło jej się niedobrze, a potem wir zaczął się oddalać, szum wokół niej cichł, a ona sama robiła się cięższa, aż w końcu straciła świadomość.

Głowa pulsowała jej bólem nie do zniesienia. Otworzyła oczy, ale pokój zlał się w wielobarwną plamę, a łupanie w czaszce przybrało na sile, więc ponownie je zamknęła.

"Co, u licha?..." — pomyślała i przyłożyła dłonie do twarzy. Wszystko było w porządku, każdy element na swoim miejscu, żadnych drastycznych zmian. Spróbowała zamrugać. Ból zelżał nieco, ale wzrok nie zdążył się jeszcze dostosować — plama powoli formowała się w znajome kształty. Łóżko Syriusza, regał, komody, stos ciuchów na podłodze... Podniosła się szybko na łokciach i rozejrzała niepewnie dookoła. Ile musiała tam leżeć? Dlaczego nie pamięta, by dokończyła sprzątanie pokoju?

"O nie! Straciłam pamięć!" — pomyślała z przerażeniem.

Ulga spowodowana wcześniej uświadomieniem sobie, że nie aktywowała jednak międzynarodowego świstoklika do Australii, została szybko zastąpiona przez poczucie niepewności. Gdzie jest Hermiona? Harry? Ron? KTOKOLWIEK? Czemu pozwolili jej tutaj leżeć, a sami...

Jej rozważania zostały gwałtownie przerwane przez wtargnięcie do sypialni półnagiego mężczyzny z różdżką wycelowaną prosto w jej pierś. To było zbyt absurdalne, by mogła się poruszyć.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał nieznajomy, a Ginny pomyślała, że to dość zabawne, bo właśnie zamierzała mu zadać identyczne pytanie. W końcu miała większe prawo tu przebywać niż ten... ten...

— SYRIUSZ?!

Dyskretnie przesunęła rękę w okolice podołka, gdzie trzymała zazwyczaj różdżkę, ale nie wyczuła znajomego kształtu. Mężczyzna zaczął groźnie dyszeć. To nie był Syriusz, którego zapamiętała z Grimmauld Place. Ten stojący przed nią mógł mieć najwyżej dwadzieścia lat, był też jakby bardziej energiczny i zdecydowanie lepiej wyglądający. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i westchnęła.

— To się nie może dziać naprawdę — powiedziała, bardziej do siebie niż do niego. On zaś wciąż stał przed nią z uniesioną różdżką i miną wyrażającą zarówno uprzejme zainteresowanie, jak i kończącą się powoli cierpliwość.

— Dowiem się, kim jesteś i, co ważniejsze, jak się przedostałaś przez zaklęcia ochronne? Kto cię przysłał? Masz minutę i lepiej, żebyś brzmiała wiarygodnie.

Ginny prychnęła. Za kogo on się uważał? Na wszelki wypadek uszczypnęła się jeszcze w przedramię, mając cichą nadzieję, że to tylko sen, ale magicznie ożywiony Syriusz nie zniknął. Ba, stał się może jeszcze bardziej nawet realny, kiedy odepchnął się od ściany i zbliżył o kilka kroków, tak że jego różdżka celowała w nią z naprawdę bardzo, bardzo bliska.

— Nazywam się Ginny Weasley — powiedziała w końcu. Drgnął, kiedy usłyszał nazwisko.

— Weasley. To interesujące, bo, o ile mi wiadomo, w rodzinie Weasleyów od kilku pokoleń nie urodziła się ani jedna dziewczynka.

— Cóż, urodziłam się ja — odpowiedziała chłodno Ginny. — Jestem córką Artura i Molly Weasley.

Syriusz roześmiał się tak głośno, że zadrżały poustawiane na komodzie modele motocykli.

— Pamiętasz, kiedy wspominałem, że powinnaś brzmieć wiarygodnie? — Machnął różdżką, a cienkie sznurki oplotły jej ciało, zanim zdążyła sięgnąć za pazuchę. Nie była zresztą pewna, czy znalazłaby tam to, czego potrzebowała. Wciąż nie rozumiała, co się wydarzyło. — Nie spodobało mi się twoje wyjaśnienie. A jeśli zaczniesz opowiadać kolejne bajki, które mi się nie spodobają... — Skinął od niechcenia nadgarstkiem, a leżący pod oknem słoik wybuchł, pryskając w Ginny kawałkami szkła. — Mów.

Niepewność zaczęła ustępować miejsca wściekłości. To, w jaki sposób potraktował ją Syriusz, nie dało się wytłumaczyć żadnymi środkami ostrożności. Przecież nawet nie sięgnęła po różdżkę!

— Posłuchaj mnie. A kiedy mówię "posłuchaj mnie", mam na myśli "posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzać". Nie wiem, co się stało. Nie wiem, jak tu trafiłam. Na dodatek zaczynam się niepokoić, że odkręcanie tego może nie należeć do prostych i bezbolesnych. W jednej chwili robiłam porządek pod łóżkiem Harry'ego, a w drugiej... znalazłam się tutaj. Wydaje mi się, że... jeśli zaczniesz się śmiać, przysięgam, że cię przy najbliższej okazji przeklnę, a jestem prawdziwą mistrzynią Upiorogacka, nie poznasz po tym swojej twarzy... Wydaje mi się, że przeniosłam się w czasie.

Nastała kilkusekundowa cisza, podczas której Syriusz wydawał się intensywnie nad czymś myśleć. W końcu, kiedy Ginny zaczynała się już niecierpliwić, zmarszczył brwi i zapytał:

— Upiorogacka? Co to takiego?

Ginny otworzyła usta w wyrazie niedowierzania.

— Czy naprawdę ze wszystkich tych informacji uznałeś Upiorogacka za najciekawszą?!

— Wybacz, dziewczyno. Laska z przyszłości trafiająca prosto do mojego łóżka brzmi odrobinę mniej wiarygodnie.

— Znam przyszłego ciebie.

Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby.

— I pewnie jesteś w przyszłości moją dziewczyną. Nie, nie, czekaj... Żoną!

— Jesteś niepoważny. Mama miała co do ciebie rację. Nie, nie jestem twoją dziewczyną, żoną, kochanką, siostrą, córką ani matką.

Szarpnęła rękami, ale sznurki oplatały ją ciasno. Zaczęła żałować, że dała się omamić temu okropnemu tykaniu!

Tykanie...

— Zegarek! — krzyknęła i zaczęła się rozglądać dookoła. — To wszystko przez ten przeklęty zegarek!

— Przeniosłaś się w czasie za pomocą zegarka?

— TAK!

Na twarzy Syriusza po raz pierwszy od początku tego niecodziennego spotkania pojawił się rumieniec.

— Ale nie takiego... okrągłego...

— ... którego wskazówki się nie poruszały...

— ... a mimo wszystko...

— ... nieznośnie tykającego? Tak.

Chłopak podrapał się po głowie i rzucił Ginny niemal przepraszające spojrzenie.

— Znalazłem go dziś rano. Potrzebowałem zegarka, a ten wydawał się całkiem gustowny. Mogłem go... nakręcić. Dla próby. — Oczy Ginny zaczęły ciskać błyskawice. — Ale nie działał.

— Cóż. Działał. Tylko nie był zegarkiem. Czy możesz mnie rozwiązać?

— Nie sądzę.

— CO MAM CI JESZCZE POWIEDZIEĆ, ŻEBYŚ MI UWIERZYŁ?

— Może cokolwiek interesującego, bo na razie wciąż najbardziej podobał mi się Upiorogacek. Co to?

Ginny westchnęła, a potem wytłumaczyła Syriuszowi działanie zaklęcia. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, natychmiast uwolnił ją z więzów. Pokonała chęć odpłacenia mu pięknym za nadobne, usiadła i zaczęła rozcierać sobie nadgarstki.

— Wymyśliliśmy z Jimem tę klątwę. Upiorogacek to idealna nazwa, żałuję, że sami na to nie wpadliśmy. Dzięki.

— Nie ma za co.

— A więc kim jesteś?

— Już ci mówiłam. Ginny Weasley, córka Artura i...

— Nie urodziłaś się jeszcze.

— Celne spostrzeżenie.

— Łał. Szkoda. Zacząłem się przyzwyczajać do myśli, że jesteś moją żoną — zakpił Syriusz, a Ginny przewróciła oczami.

Spuściła nogi z łóżka i dopiero teraz zauważyła, że sypialnię Syriusza w obecnym jej stanie różnił od stanu z przyszłości jedynie brak pokładów kurzu i pleśni. Chłopak podążył za jej spojrzeniem, ale nie miał nawet wystarczająco przyzwoitości, by się zawstydzić. "A powinien" — pomyślała Ginny, czując, że nie będzie mogła dłużej ignorować jego nagiego torsu. Jakby wyławiając tę myśl z setek innych, Syriusz zanurkował pod łóżko i wyciągnął stamtąd koszulę, którą po szybkim obwąchaniu zarzucił na ramiona.

— Który mamy rok? — zapytał i ponownie skupił wzrok na Ginny.

— Wy? Nie mam pojęcia. My dwutysięczny.

— Sądząc po twoim czułym powitaniu... znamy się, tak?

"Znaliśmy".

— Tak — odpowiedziała zdawkowo. Miała nadzieję, że Syriusz nie zacznie wypytywać o szczegóły.

— Skąd?

— Z Zakonu.

— A więc Voldemort...

— Nie żyje.

— Kiedy?

— Dwa lata temu.

Wciągnął szybko powietrze, jakby nie dowierzając, że wojna mogła trwać tak długo.

— Jak?...

— Słuchaj, nie jestem pewna, czy mogę ci to mówić. Hermiona wspominała...

— Kto?

— Moja przyjaciółka. Nieistotne. Słuchaj, myślisz, że mogłabym się zobaczyć z Dumbledore'em?

Na tę myśl jej żołądek zawiązał się w ciasny supeł. Żywy Dumbledore w pełni swoich magicznych mocy. Czy będzie musiała mu powiedzieć, jak umarł? A może sam to z niej wyczyta? A jeśli zmieni bieg historii, czy... czy będzie mogła wrócić? Zaschło jej w gardle, kiedy pomyślała, że mogłaby już nigdy nie zobaczyć Harry'ego. Wydawało jej się, że poprzedni wieczór zdarzył się lata temu.

Syriusz nagle jakby skulił się w sobie.

— Dumbledore jest pewnie... bardzo zajęty — powiedział bez przekonania. — A poza tym...

— Nie powiem mu, że to ty zacząłeś zabawę zegarkiem — przerwała mu Ginny z irytacją. — Po prostu pozwól mi się z nim zobaczyć. Chcę wrócić do domu.

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, a potem Syriusz sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej małe lusterko. Pochylił się i — ku zaskoczeniu Ginny — szepnął do niego:

— Sytuacja krytyczna. Moje mieszkanie. Teraz.

— Co?... — zaczęła Ginny, ale jej towarzysz pokręcił głową.

— Poczekaj — powiedział.

Nie wiedziała, na co czekali. Czy Syriusz wezwał Dumbledore'a? Usiedli obok siebie na łóżku, a Ginny próbowała nie skupiać się zanadto na absurdzie tej sytuacji. Oto siedziała w sypialni Syriusza z jego dwudziestoletnią wersją — bardziej żywą i realną niż kiedykolwiek mógłby się stać jego poazkabanowy odpowiednik. Atrakcyjny, inteligentny, zabawny... I wszystko to miało się niedługo skończyć, a Ginny — wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa — nie mogła nic zrobić, by temu zapobiec. Zacisnęła zęby i odwróciła twarz w drugą stronę, by Syriusz nie mógł dostrzec jej miny.

Nagły łomot w drzwi sprawił, że podskoczyła.

Syriusz jedynie wdzięcznie zsunął się z łóżka, jakby niczego innego nie oczekiwał, i wybiegł przez korytarz do salonu. Rozległ się dźwięk odsuwanych rygli, a potem:

— Lepiej, żebyś umierał, bo przerwałeś mi w połowie meczu.

Ginny trochę wbrew sobie zachichotała.

— To jest gorsze od umierania. W moim pokoju jest dziewczyna, która...

— Masz panienkę w pokoju i wzywasz mnie na pomoc?! Stary, odbiło ci?

— ... która twierdzi, że przybyła tu z przyszłości.

Ginny wstrzymała oddech. Spodziewała się salw śmiechu — już po powitaniu zorientowała się, kto był tym wyczekiwanym przez Syriusza gościem (jak mogła się nie domyślić wcześniej?), teraz całe jej ciało z niewiadomych przyczyn zesztywniało i przestało reagować na polecenia — usłyszała tylko szuranie, jakieś szepty, a w końcu zza framugi wychyliła się, jakże znajoma, czarna czupryna.

James był niezwykle podobny do Harry'ego, a jednocześnie różnił się od niego każdym najdrobniejszym szczegółem. Ginny nie miała czasu na zastanawianie się, jak to w ogóle możliwe, bo teraz już cały Potter, nie tylko jego głowa, zmaterializował się przed nią ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i rozbawioną miną.

— A więc to ty jesteś tajemniczą nieznajomą z przyszłości.

— Nie taką tajemniczą — odezwała się Ginny, bo już nie mogła wytrzymać napięcia. I w tamtej chwili miała w nosie, jaką ilość informacji wszechświat uzna za nazbyt dużą. — Jestem przyjaciółką twojego syna.

Syriusz zagwizdał, gotów się roześmiać razem z Jamesem — wyglądał, jakby tylko czekał na znak. Ale James nie sprawiał wrażenia osoby przesadnie rozbawionej, był raczej zaciekawiony i trochę... przestraszony?

— Mam syna? — zapytał cicho.

— Harry. Jest wspaniały.

Obaj z Syriuszem wydawali się dość mocno wstrząśnięci tą informacją. James przekrzywił w końcu głowę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, a potem nieoczekiwanie spojrzał Ginny w oczy i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Kogoś jej przypominał, kogoś, kto nie był Harrym...

A potem mrugnął i Ginny już wiedziała. Fred. Potrząsnęła głową, próbując odsunąć od siebie tę niezbyt szczęśliwą myśl.

— Słuchaj, eee... James — powiedziała, czując się odrobinę nierealnie. Nigdy nie próbowała sobie nawet wyobrazić ojca Harry'ego inaczej niż idei spoczywającej pod kamienną płytą w Dolinie Godryka. Teraz stał przed nią żywy, realny, namacalny. — Czy możesz być odrobinę bardziej pomocny od swojego przyjaciela? Potrzebuję się spotkać z Dumbledore'em.

Wzruszył ramionami i wymienił z Syriuszem znaczące spojrzenia. Z boku wyglądało to tak, jakby czytali sobie w myślach, bo Black jedynie skinął głową, obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju. Ginny i James zostali sami.

Jego oczy były zupełnie inne niż oczy Harry'ego — jasnobrązowe, roześmiane, błyszczące... trochę jak oczy psa, który czeka na rzucenie mu piłki, merdając ogonem. W niczym nie przypominały skupionych, zmęczonych oczu jego syna, w kącikach których trudno było dostrzec choćby jedną zmarszczkę świadczącą o tym, że w życiu Harry'ego zdarzały się również radosne chwile. Oczy Jamesa były ich całkowitym przeciwieństwem — Ginny nie mogła oderwać od nich wzroku.

— Nie zmyślasz? Naprawdę znasz mojego syna?

— Nikogo poza moimi braćmi nie znałam nigdy lepiej.

— Więc wy?... — James wykonał dziwny ruch szyją i znowu do niej mrugnął.

— Nie. Kiedyś... Ale teraz nie.

— Powiedz mi coś o nim. Jaki jest?

— Bardzo dzielny — odrzekła Ginny czule. Na samo wspomnienie o Harrym poczuła rozpływające się po jej ciele ciepło. Tak bardzo chciałaby wrócić. Nie mogła powiedzieć zbyt wiele, ale doskonale wiedziała, co powinno zadowolić Jima. — Na swoim pierwszym roku został wybrany najmłodszym szukającym stulecia.

Miała rację — Potter wypiął pierś tak dumnie, że przez chwilę obawiała się, że pęknie.

— A ja?

Spuściła wzrok na jego dłonie. Nie miała pojęcia, jaki mógłby być dorosły James Potter, nigdy go przecież nie poznała.

— Wiesz — mruknęła. Z niewiadomych przyczyn znacznie trudniej było jej skłamać w tym przypadku niż wcześniej w rozmowie z Syriuszem. — Ty... nic się nie zmieniłeś.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał, siadając obok niej na łóżku, za co była mu wdzięczna, bo poczuła się zdecydowanie swobodniej, nie musząc ciągle unikać tego przeszywającego spojrzenia. Roześmiał się, a potem, ku przerażeniu Ginny, dodał: — Nie żyję, prawda?

Kiwnęła głową.

— Wybacz.

— Kiedy?

— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

— To prawda, nie powinnaś. A... matka? Nie powiedziałaś, kto jest jego matką.

— Wiesz, chyba w ogóle nie powinnam otwierać ust. Jeśli jeszcze nie wiesz, to znaczy, że mogłabym sporo namieszać, zdradzając ci jej tożsamość. Spotykasz się z kimś?

— Nie. Tak. Nie. — Podniosła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Jego mina wyrażała zrezygnowanie. — Nie wiem. Kocham... wydaje mi się, że kocham... Ale nie wiem, którą z nich.

— To jest ich więcej niż jedna? — zapytała Ginny ze zgorszeniem, zapominając, że nie powinna się angażować emocjonalnie w ten świat. Harry pół życia karmił się mitem nierozłączności swoich rodziców, a teraz James mówił jej, że kochał kogoś oprócz Lily Evans?

— Ooo tak — rozległ się głos od progu, oznajmiający powrót Syriusza.

Ginny odwróciła głowę. Black nie był sam — towarzyszył mu Albus Dumbledore. Oczy dyrektora ledwie zauważalnie błysnęły, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

— Dzień dobry Ginny Weasley — powiedział wesoło i skłonił się, jakby witał dawno niewidzianą znajomą. — Syriusz wspominał, że masz mi do opowiedzenia bardzo ciekawą historię.


	2. 1.2

 

Albus Dumbledore rzucił jedno spojrzenie chłopcom, a oni natychmiast opuścili pokój, zostawiając Ginny sam na sam z dyrektorem.

— A więc przeniosłaś się tutaj w czasie z roku...

— Dwutysięcznego — odpowiedziała Ginny.

— Oczywiście, oczywiście — mruknął i zacmokał ze zrozumieniem. — I w ciągu zaledwie... — spojrzał na zegarek — dwudziestu minut zdążyłaś poważnie zachwiać naszą rzeczywistością.

— Ja... Zachwiać? Przecież nie powiedziałam...

— Niczego znaczącego? Dla ciebie może nie — odrzekł uprzejmie Dumbledore. Przez cały czas na jego ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech, jakby Ginny dostarczyła mu swoim pojawieniem się rozrywki, za którą tęsknił. — Powiedziałaś Syriuszowi, kiedy skończyła się wojna. Nie sądzę, by miało mu to w czymkolwiek przeszkodzić, rzecz jasna, ale osobę słabszą psychicznie mogłoby zaniepokoić, może załamać, może doprowadzić do... Ale o czym to ja?... Ach tak. Panno Weasley. Ginny. Nawiasem mówiąc, bardzo ładne imię. To od Ginewry, nie mylę się? — Ginny skinęła tylko głową, zbyt onieśmielona, by przerwać monolog Dumbledore'a. — Chyba je podsunę Arturowi i Molly, kiedy przyjdzie na ciebie pora.

— A więc... — upewniła się Ginny, bo z oczu dyrektora trudno było cokolwiek wyczytać. — Wierzy mi pan, tak?

— Ależ oczywiście, że ci wierzę, moja droga. Obawiam się jednak, że nie potrafię rozwiązać twojego problemu.

Ginny zamrugała. Słowa Dumbledore'a nie od razu pokonały drogę z jej uszu do odpowiedniego obszaru mózgu, ale całe ciało natychmiast zesztywniało. "Nie potrafię rozwiązać twojego problemu". Czy on naprawdę właśnie to powiedział?

— To znaczy, że... nie będę mogła wrócić do domu? — zapytała z przerażeniem. W ustach poczuła nagłą suchość, a przed oczami pojawiły jej się kolorowe plamy. Harry. Rodzice. Ron. George. Hermiona. Nigdy ich już nie zobaczy?

— Och, tego nie powiedziałem — ucieszył się dyrektor. — Stwierdziłem jedynie, że w tej chwili nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc. Obawiam się, że będziesz musiała z nami zostać na jakiś czas.

— Jakiś czas — powtórzyła Ginny. Dumbledore wciąż uśmiechał się dobrotliwie, co powoli zaczynało wyprowadzać dziewczynę z równowagi. Ona prawdopodobnie nigdy już nie zobaczy swojej rodziny, przyjaciół, Harry'ego, a on spogląda na nią, jakby była ciekawym okazem tykwobulwy! — Jakiś czas. Może do jutra, może na miesiąc, może na rok, czy tak?

— Dokładnie tak.

— I... nic pan nie może zrobić?! — zawołała niemal rozpaczliwie. Przecież to Dumbledore, Dumbledore znajduje wyjście z każdej sytuacji! Musi jej pomóc wrócić, musi zrobić cokolwiek, przecież nie mogła utknąć tam na zawsze! Przeklęty Syriusz i jego zegarek! Przeklęta ochota, by go nakręcić! Przeklęty Harry, który nie potrafił się zdecydować!

— Widzisz, Ginny... Mogę ci mówić po imieniu? — Kiwnęła sztywno głową. Miała w nosie, jak się będzie do niej zwracał, byle ją z tego wyciągnął. Był jej ostatnią deską ratunku. Był Dumbledore'em. — Nie istnieje taka magia, taka _kontrolowana_ magia, która przenosi ludzi w czasie o dziesiątki lat. Parę godzin, kilka dni... Do tego służą nam zmieniacze czasu. Ale żeby przetransportować kogoś wiele lat wstecz, potrzeba skomplikowanych zaklęć i ogromnej precyzji. Jeśli będziemy pewni, że potrafimy cię zwrócić odpowiedniej płaszczyźnie czasowej, niezwłocznie wyślemy cię z powrotem. Tymczasem sugeruję, byś nie opuszczała tego mieszkania i nie próbowała zdradzać jego bywalcom szczegółów dotyczących ich przyszłości. Teleportuję się stąd natychmiast do ministerstwa, Augustus Rookwood jest specjalistą od podróży w czasie, on...

— NIE! — wyrwało się Ginny, zanim zdążyła pomyśleć. Ale przecież musiała temu zapobiec, musiała się przyznać do tej wiedzy. Nie mogła pozwolić, by Rookwood wszedł w posiadanie tak cennej dla Voldemorta informacji. — Augustus Rookwood jest śmierciożercą.

To zdanie zrobiło na Albusie Dumbledorze olbrzymie wrażenie. W końcu — co Ginny powitała z ulgą — przestał się uśmiechać, pochylił za to głowę i spoglądał na swoją rozmówczynię poważnie sponad okularów-połówek. Uznał najwyraźniej, że mówiła prawdę, bo w końcu skłonił się lekko i splótł palce na podołku.

— To bardzo poważne oskarżenie, ale wierzę, że masz powód, by je wysuwać.

— Owszem — odpowiedziała Ginny chłodno. — Jestem tego najzupełniej pewna. Rookwood jest sługą Lorda Voldemorta. Który mamy rok?

— Dwudziesty szósty marca tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątego dziewiątego.

— A więc za niecałe trzy lata zostanie skazany na dożywocie w Azkabanie.

— Augustus Rookwood był dotychczas naszym głównym konsultantem z Departamentu Tajemnic — powiedział Dumbledore bardzo cicho, jakby do siebie. — To bardzo cenna wiadomość, Ginny. Myślę, że powinniśmy zmodyfikować trochę plany.

— Zmodyfikować plany — powtórzyła Ginny.

Zaczynało jej powoli szumieć w głowie od nadmiaru informacji. Voldemort zginął, wojna się skończyła, wszyscy mieli szansę po latach strachu zacząć w końcu prowadzić normalne życia. Tymczasem w tym świecie wojna dopiero się zaczynała, ba, zaczynała się _pierwsza_ wojna, a jeśli Ginny się nie uda w miarę szybko tego świata opuścić, być może wymaże z historii całą swoją powojenną rzeczywistość, swoje szczęśliwe życie, być może będzie musiała przeżyć wojnę jeszcze raz. Jęknęła w duchu, ale wyraz jej twarzy pozostał niezmieniony, kiedy przeniosła wzrok z powrotem na dyrektora, a ten zmrużył oczy i ponownie się uśmiechnął.

— To ogromna odpowiedzialność i wielki sprawdzian dla twojej siły ducha, Ginny Weasley. Czy jesteś gotowa na podjęcie się bardzo ryzykownej misji?

— Tak — odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia.

Cokolwiek mogło sprawić, że wróciłaby do domu, który wciąż byłaby w stanie nazywać _domem_ — była zdeterminowana, by to zrobić.

Inaczej nie nazywa się Ginny Weasley.

— Dobrze — powiedział Dumbledore poważnie, ale z błyskiem w oku. — Bardzo dobrze. Co wyznałaś już Jamesowi i Syriuszowi?

Opowiedziała o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło od początku jej podróży aż do tamtej chwili. Dyrektor słuchał jej uważnie i bez choćby mrugnięcia okiem, choć powieka mu wyraźnie zadrżała, kiedy przyznała się, że nie okłamała Jamesa w sprawie jego śmierci.

— To bardzo ważne, Ginny, byś się nauczyła panować nad świadomością własnej rzeczywistości. Każdy najdrobniejszy nawet szczegół może zaważyć na losach całej czarodziejskiej społeczności. Krótka wymiana zdań z drugim człowiekiem może zmienić decyzje, które kiedyś okażą się istotne. Wierzę, że to rozumiesz.

— Oczywiście. Ale dlaczego... dlaczego pan mi to mówi? Przecież miałam zostać tutaj i czekać, aż będę mogła wrócić.

Dumbledore zacmokał w bardzo niepokojący sposób. Ginny odruchowo przygryzła policzki, czekając na cios.

— Twoja wzmianka o... politycznych sympatiach Augustusa każe mi przypuszczać, że świat, z którego pochodzisz, nie jest czystą kartką, na której ktoś zrobił właśnie kleksa. Podróże w czasie to jedna z najsłabiej poznanych dziedzin magii. Nie mogę być niczego pewny, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę niezwykłość twojego przybycia tutaj. Zalecałbym ci jednakże szczególną ostrożność podczas podejmowania jakichkolwiek decyzji. Wydaje się, że historia mogła zostać zapisana już na wspomnianej kartce z kleksem, a próba wywabienia go mogłaby się skończyć równie źle jak tworzenie nowych plam.

Z całej tej wyszukanej metafory Ginny wyłuskała dla siebie jedną informację, która stawiała na głowie całe jej życie.

— Tym kleksem... jestem ja, prawda?

Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

— To znaczy, że jeśli nie zachowam równowagi w tym świecie, mój... mój może przestać istnieć?

— Obawiam się, że twoje rozumowanie jest słuszne. Jesteś teraz panią swojego czasu.

"O nie!" — krzyknął jej mózg bardzo słabo, jakby chciał się bronić, ale jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że każda próba ucieczki będzie bezcelowa. Usta Ginny wydawały się w ogóle nie współpracować z resztą ciała, bo kiedy odezwała się, by podsumować tę rozmowę, głos wydobywający się z jej gardła brzmiał bardzo pewnie, sucho i rzeczowo.

— Jeśli jest cokolwiek, _cokolwiek_ , co sprawi, że będę mogła wrócić, zrobię to bez wahania.

Ostatecznie — to było jedyne wyjście.

Po wysłuchaniu litanii rad i wskazówek Dumbledore'a Ginny w końcu mogła opuścić sypialnię i przejść do salonu, gdzie zastała Jamesa i Syriusza siedzących naprzeciwko siebie okrakiem na oparciu kanapy i dyskutujących o czymś przyciszonymi głosami. Odchrząknęła głośno, ale zupełnie się tym nie przejęli — Syriusz dokończył niewzruszenie rozpoczętą myśl, a dopiero potem zwrócił ku niej twarz.

— Podobno masz tu zamieszkać — powiedział z rozbawieniem. — Myśleliśmy właśnie nad twoim nowym imieniem. Co powiesz na Hiacyntę Abigail McDonald?

— Imię prawie równie urocze jak Walburga — odcięła się Ginny, a James wybuchnął śmiechem. Black skrzywił się niemiłosiernie, jakby zmusiła go właśnie do przełknięcia syropu z czyrakobulwy.

— Znasz moją mamuśkę?

— Miałam tę wątpliwą przyjemność. Myślałam o czymś zwyczajnym... Hermiona Thomas?

— Mówiłaś, że Hermiona to jakaś twoja przyjaciółka. Nie chcemy, żeby...

— Tak, to moja przyjaciółka, ale ma inne nazwisko i pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny. Nikt się nigdy nie zorientuje, że Hermiona Thomas z przeszłości miała cokolwiek wspólnego z Hermioną Granger, która o świecie czarodziejskim dowie się dopiero za jedenaście lat z hakiem.

— No nie wiem — mruknął Syriusz, wciąż wyglądając na nieprzekonanego. — Dziwne jakieś to imię. Nie znam żadnej Hermiony...

W głowie Ginny rozległo się natrętne bzyczenie, niczym ostrzeżenie o jakimś przeoczonym szczególe. Zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła swoim myślom wędrować w poszukiwaniu brakującego elementu...

 

_— Masz bardzo ciekawe imię, Hermiono — mówi Syriusz, wyciągając swoje długie nogi na dywanie salonu domu przy Grimmauld Place 12. Zrobili sobie przerwę od pracy, teraz on, Ginny, Ron i Hermiona siedzą pod ścianą i obserwują, jak Molly wrzeszczy na bliźniaków za nakarmienie Stworka krwotoczkami._

_— Moi rodzice są wielkimi fanami mitologii greckiej — odpowiada Hermiona i uśmiecha się szeroko. Długo jeszcze wymienia słynne postacie z mugolskiej kultury noszące to imię, ale Ginny jest zbyt zmęczona, by się temu przysłuchiwać. Ron też wygląda, jakby przysypiał. Zastanawia się, czy grzecznie będzie położyć głowę na jego ramieniu i odpłynąć na chwilę w trakcie monologu przyjaciółki, ale wtedy dostrzega spojrzenie Syriusza. Black patrzy na Ginny uważnie, a jego mina wyraża rozczarowanie._

_"Święty Syriusz Black" — myśli dziewczyna ze złością, przecierając zmęczone oczy i zmuszając się do skupienia uwagi na wywodach Hermiony. "Założę się, że ciebie też to nie interesuje. Mam w nosie twoje karcące grymasy"._

_— Znałem kiedyś jedną Hermionę — mówi w końcu Syriusz, kiedy Hermiona przerywa na chwilę, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Ron wzdycha z ulgą. — Była do ciebie bardzo podobna._

_— Naprawdę? — jąka Hermiona i rumieni się okropnie. Nie widzi, że kiedy Syriusz wypowiada ostatnie zdanie, jego wzrok wciąż skupiony jest na Ginny._

— Hermiona Thomas, tak się nazywam. Jestem Brytyjką, która spędziła dzieciństwo we Francji. Skończyłam Beauxbatons i jestem...

To ostatnie nie mogło jej przejść przez gardło. Wyręczył ją Syriusz.

— Moją nową dziewczyną — oznajmił i wyszczerzył zęby w bardzo niepokojącym uśmiechu. — A więc od czego zaczniemy nasz związek?

— Od posprzątania twojego mieszkania. Jak można żyć w takim chlewie?

Ginny czuła, że salon stanie się jej ulubionym pomieszczeniem. Było w nim wszystko to, co zapamiętała z mieszkania Harry'ego, ale też wiele dziwacznych przedmiotów, które musiały zostać zarekwirowane, kiedy ministerstwo przeszukiwało lokal po ucieczce Syriusza z Azkabanu. Wykrywacze wrogów, kilka magicznych zwierciadeł, których właściwości Ginny była niezmiernie ciekawa, zakurzone księgi z kruszącymi się kartami... A pod ścianą motocykl wielkości dziecięcego rowerka — zapewne potraktowany zaklęciem zmniejszającym. Ginny dobrze znała ten model.

Syriusz przerzucił prawą nogę przez oparcie i osunął się na poduszki z wyrazem lekceważenia wymalowanym na twarzy.

— Czuj się jak u siebie w domu — powiedział i machnął ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku, jakby liczył na to, że Ginny lada moment rzuci się na kolana i zacznie szorować podłogę.

Nie skomentowała tego, a jedynie posłała w jego kierunku ironiczny uśmiech.

— To nie ja będę sprzątać — odrzekła chłodno i zwróciła się do Jamesa, który słuchał tej wymiany zdań ze szczerze ubawioną miną. — To gdzie masz ten mecz?

— U siebie. Dom moich rodziców jest chroniony tak wieloma zaklęciami, że od jakiegoś czasu nasz ogród służy wszystkim znajomym za centrum sportu. Grasz?

— A mogę?! — podekscytowała się Ginny. Jeśli pobyt w tamtym świecie nie oznaczał zrezygnowania z quidditcha, może nie będzie aż tak źle?

— Jaka pozycja?

— Ścigająca, choć jako szukająca też daję radę.

James złapał ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie.

— Dobra, bracie, poradzisz sobie sam ze sprzątaniem? Porywam twoją laskę na mecz.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak — prychnęła Ginny, obserwując zbolałą minę Syriusza. — W każdym razie nie kiedy jesteśmy we troje i nie musimy udawać, że jestem Hermioną Thomas.

Odwróciła się, by wraz z Jamesem opuścić mieszkanie, gdy zatrzymał ich głos Blacka.

— Hej, dziewczyno, myślisz, że możemy powiedzieć Remusowi i...

— NIE! — warknęła ostrzegawczo, a kiedy Syriusz dostrzegł ogień w jej oczach, zamknął usta i nie powiedział nic więcej. Remus nie powinien wiedzieć, to prawda, ale tym, co przeraziło ją o wiele bardziej, była perspektywa poinformowania o sytuacji Petera Pettigrew. Ta informacja byłaby o wiele cenniejsza niż miejsce kryjówki Potterów, o to mogłaby się założyć. — Dumbledore powiedział, że już wasza trójka to zbyt wielu wtajemniczonych. Musicie przysiąc, że nie powiecie nikomu, nawet Remusowi i Peterowi.

Bardzo się starała, by jej mina nie wyrażała obrzydzenia, kiedy wymawiała ostatnie imię. Cokolwiek się stanie, nie może im powiedzieć. Spojrzała Jamesowi w oczy i ta perspektywa zabolała ją bardziej niż jakakolwiek inna rzecz od początku podróży. Chłopcy pokiwali głowami, Syriusz wyraźnie niepocieszony.

Ginny nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym dziwnym wspomnieniu sprzed kilku minut. Czy naprawdę była w tym świecie już wcześniej i wpłynęła na kształt swojej własnej rzeczywistości? Jeśli tak — dlaczego nikt jej tego nigdy nie powiedział, by nie błądziła po omacku i wiedziała, kiedy nie będzie już potrzebna. Czy domyśli się sama w miarę rozwoju wydarzeń? Te i inne pytania dręczyły ją, kiedy teleportowała się z Jamesem na skraj jakiegoś parku i ramię w ramię zmierzali w kierunku dużego, pięknego domu z ogrodem, który musiał być jego domem rodzinnym. Okolica była niezwykle malownicza, prawie jak obrazek z mugolskiego kalendarza. Ginny wcale się nie dziwiła, dlaczego Syriusz zdecydował się na jakiś czas zamieszkać u rodziców Jamesa przed ukończeniem szkoły.

Rodzice Jamesa. Zatrzymała się w pół kroku.

— Czy... czy będą tam twoi rodzice? — zapytała ze strachem. Poznać ojca Harry'ego to jedno, poznać jego dziadków...

— Tato umarł w zeszłym roku.

— Przykro mi.

— Dzięki. Mama pewnie będzie, o ile nie jest właśnie u pani Longbottom. Ale my nie zamierzamy siedzieć w domu, zagramy w ogrodzie, jest jeszcze dość ciepło i jasno. Myślę, że sporą frajdę sprawi ci poznanie dwóch osób. — Popatrzyła na niego z zainteresowaniem. — Są tutaj twoi ee... wujkowie.

— Moi wujkowie? — zapytała Ginny z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem. Nie przypominała sobie, by bracia taty wyrażali zainteresowanie quidditchem. Tak naprawdę to nie przypominała sobie, by bracia taty wyrażali zainteresowanie czymkolwiek, co nie było jedzeniem, spaniem i świętym spokojem.

— Gideon i Fabian Prewett — powiedział powoli James, obserwując minę Ginny, jakby trochę w obawie, że powiedział coś niestosownego.

Wszystkie jej kończyny stały się nagle niezwykle ciężkie, tak że kroczyła przez trawnik, czując się jak niezgrabny troll. Mimo to uśmiechnęła się do Jima szeroko.

— Nikt w naszej rodzinie nigdy nie nazwałby ich wujkami — powiedziała ze śmiechem. — Te same geny co Fred i George, wiesz, moi bracia, ten sam poziom nicponiowatości.

Musiała go usatysfakcjonować ta odpowiedź, bo rzucił jej jeszcze tylko jedno niepewne spojrzenie i wyprzedził ją o kilka kroków, by otworzyć drzwi domu.

Poruszał się zupełnie inaczej niż Harry — było w nim coś beztroskiego i ulotnego, coś, czego Harry nie miał szans nigdy w sobie odnaleźć. Nie na tym poziomie doświadczeń. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, jaki byłby Harry, gdyby wojna nie pozbawiła go ojca, gdyby miał szansę zostać przez Jamesa wychowanym i ukształtowanym. Słyszała o Potterze seniorze wiele skrajnych opinii w swoim życiu — z jednej strony posągowy ideał, urwis, ale bystry, gotów oddać życie za przyjaciół, kochający do szaleństwa swoją żonę, z drugiej pozer, arogancki palant i lekkoduszny idiota. Prawdziwy James Potter nie był żadnym z nich, za co Ginny była mu niewymownie wdzięczna.

— No w końcu! — zawołała jakaś postać, kiedy tylko James i Ginny przekroczyli próg kuchni. Siedem osób siedziało dookoła stołu, racząc się herbatą i ciastkami — w dwóch z nich Ginny rozpoznała Gideona i Fabiana, bo choć włosy mieli nieco ciemniejsze, wpadające niemal w brąz, to łobuzerski błysk w oku trudno było zignorować. "Oni też nie żyją" — pomyślała ze smutkiem, przypominając sobie srebrny zegarek, jedyny element nierozniesiony w pył podczas ataku śmierciożerców, a fala nienawiści większa niż jakiekolwiek inne uczucie w jej życiu prawie pozbawiła ją tchu.

— Wybaczcie, Syriusz znalazł się w sytuacji zagrożenia życia, gdyż inaczej nie korzystałby przecież z naszego tajnego sposobu komunikowania się przeznaczonego właśnie na sytuacje zagrożenia życia. Innymi słowy dostał robotę, a właśnie zabawiał swoją uroczą przyjaciółkę rozmową — wyjaśnił wszystkim i mrugnął, dając do zrozumienia, że mówiąc "rozmowa", wcale nie ma na myśli rozmawiania. Ginny nie mogła się powstrzymać i przewróciła oczami. — Pomyślał, że francuska gwiazda quidditcha może nam się dzisiaj przysłużyć.

— Pensez-vous jouer au Quidditch? — odezwała się jakaś dziewczyna siedząca między bliźniakami. — Comme qui?

Ginny wymieniła z Jamesem szybkie spojrzenia. Nie znała francuskiego i miała nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie od niej tej znajomości wymagał.

— Mieszkałam we Francji, ale pochodzę stąd, więc możemy rozmawiać po angielsku — powiedziała. — Nazywam się Hermiona Thomas.

— To Fabian Prewett — rzucił natychmiast James i zaczął wskazywać kolejno osoby siedzące przy stole, a one uśmiechały się do Ginny na powitanie albo kiwały głowami. — Alicja Serkins. Gideon Prewett. Larry Albright. Marissa Huntington. Stewart Lincoln. I Dorea Potter, moja mama.

Ginny dopiero teraz zauważyła, że siedząca w cieniu kobieta, którą wzięła wcześniej za jasnowłosą nastolatkę, była tak naprawdę zupełnie siwą starszą panią o pięknej, ale poznaczonej czasem twarzy.

— Dzień dobry — powiedziała pani Potter i uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Wyglądasz na dość stanowczą osóbkę, moja droga. Cieszę się, że Syriusz przestał się w końcu uganiać za eterycznymi mimozami, przyda mu się odrobina kobiecej dominacji.

Ginny posłała mamie Jamesa ciepły uśmiech i odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć jeszcze raz na tę dziewczynę, która odezwała się do niej po francusku. Nie było w niej nic szczególnego, ot, niewysoka, dość pulchna blondynka o rumianej twarzy i roześmianych oczach. Jak przedstawił ją James? Alicja Serkins. Serkins. Serkins. Serkins. Nic jej to nazwisko nie mówiło. Może Alicja też zginęła na wojnie? Westchnęła i oderwała od dziewczyny wzrok, bo James właśnie rzucił w jej stronę miotłę. Nie mogła jednak przestać o tym myśleć. Skądś znała tę twarz. Coś jej przypominała.

Mecz trwał prawie trzy godziny, podczas których Ginny mogła się w końcu odprężyć — poczuć się wolna, szczęśliwa i spełniona. Od kiedy po raz pierwszy ukradła miotłę ze schowka za Norą wiedziała, że nic nie będzie jej w życiu sprawiało większej przyjemności niż pęd wiatru we włosach, kiedy wzbija się coraz wyżej w powietrze, wirowanie dookoła własnej osi dziesiątki stóp nad ziemią, uczucie niepewności, kiedy w ostatniej chwili podrywa miotłę kilka cali nad boiskiem. Zapach mokrej trawy i szelest targanych wiatrem szat — tym była i z tym kojarzył jej się Harry.

Zgrabnie wylądowała tuż przy ogrodzeniu i przez chwilę obserwowała jeszcze Jamesa, który zataczał nad ziemią coraz szersze kręgi, jakby próbując oddalić w czasie chwilę, kiedy będzie musiał zsiąść z miotły i ponownie zamknąć ją w schowku. Pozostali gracze już się pożegnali i powoli opuszczali ogród, ale Ginny wiele frajdy sprawiało obserwowanie powietrznych akrobacji Jamesa i porównywanie go do jego syna.

Obaj mieli olbrzymi talent. Ginny nie była jednak pewna, czy Harry sprawdziłby się na innej pozycji niż szukający — zawsze skryty, zawsze wycofany, chory na myśl, że mógłby się komuś zwierzyć ze swoich problemów... Dobrze, że znalazł takich przyjaciół jak Ron i Hermiona, którzy siłą wyrywali z niego te sekretne plany i tajemnicze odkrycia, by nie musiał ratować świata w pojedynkę. Czasem irytowało ją to bezustanne stwarzanie dystansu — jakby zupełnie nie pamiętał, że bez ich pomocy, bez pomocy wszystkich innych zaangażowanych w Zakon i Gwardię ludzi, zginąłby już przy pierwszej próbie.

James był innym rodzajem bohatera — może muszkieterem, może rycerzem Okrągłego Stołu. To, w jaki sposób rozmawiał z ludźmi, czym się z nimi dzielił; jego relacja z Syriuszem, a pewnie też z Remusem i Glizdogonem... To wszystko sprawiało, że trudno było w nim dostrzec choćby cień tego zamkniętego w sobie człowieka, którym został później jego syn. Trochę się tego wstydziła, ale musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że ta wersja chłopięcej odwagi była dużo bliższa jej sercu niż wyobcowanie Harry'ego.

— Zamarzniesz tam! — krzyknął James, lądując kilka stóp od niej i śmiejąc się z jej zamyślonej miny. — Czemu nie latasz?

— Chciałam cię poobserwować. Jesteś niezły. Harry odziedziczył twój talent.

— Żartujesz?! Jeśli już jesteśmy przy talencie, to popatrz na siebie! Te zwisy, te rzuty... Kto cię tego nauczył?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

— Trochę moi bracia, trochę sama się uczyłam, trochę podpatrywałam moich ulubionych graczy. Lubię latać. Nigdzie się nie czuję bardziej wolna niż tam w powietrzu. — Wskazała brodą bliżej nieokreślony punkt na niebie.

— Czuję, że się zaprzyjaźnimy, Ginny Weasley — uśmiechnął się James, po czym objął ją przyjacielskim gestem i razem ruszyli przez mokrą trawę w kierunku domu.

— A więc to jest jedna z nich — powiedziała po chwili Ginny, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać. — Alicja jest jedną z tych kobiet, o których mówiłeś.

— Pytasz czy informujesz?

— A jaka to różnica?

— Jeśli informujesz, to pewnie rozpoznałaś w niej matkę mojego syna. Jeśli pytasz, to nie rozpoznałaś w niej nikogo znaczącego.

— Wiesz doskonale, że nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć. Pytam, bo nie mogę znieść tego, jak oboje unikacie swoich spojrzeń. Jeśli ją kochasz, to dlaczego jej tego nie powiesz?

"Proszę, cokolwiek czujesz, nie rób tego, nie rób tego, nie rób tego..."

— Nie wiem, czy ją kocham. Nie wiem, czy ona kocha mnie. Czy możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? Czuję się dziwnie, omawiając swoje życie uczuciowe z przyjaciółką mojego syna, która przybyła tu z przyszłości, więc i tak potrafi w nim czytać jak w otwartej księdze.

"Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo nie potrafię, James".

— Okej. Słuchaj, możemy coś zjeść, zanim wrócę do mieszkania Syriusza? Umieram z głodu, a szczerze wątpię, że znajdę tam coś, co będzie na tyle czyste, bym chciała to zbliżyć do ust.

James wyszczerzył się do niej radośnie.

— Jasne! Mama zrobiła pyszne purée, będziesz błagać o dokładkę.

Kiedy wróciła do mieszkania, zastała Syriusza dokładnie tak, jak go zostawiła — siedzącego na kanapie z nogami wyciągniętymi na stole w samym środku apokalipsy. James wyczytał awanturę w jej spojrzeniu i szybko się teleportował z powrotem do domu, natomiast Syriusz zmierzył ją nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem i mruknął:

— Czy księżniczka życzy sobie spać w sypialni, czy niegodna kanapa będzie wystarczająca?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko i warknęła:

— Księżniczka może spać choćby i na podłodze, byle ta podłoga nie była oblepiona dwudziestoletnim kurzem. Czego w "zaczniemy od posprzątania twojego mieszkania i to nie ja będę sprzątać" nie zrozumiałeś?

— Czego w "to moje mieszkanie" TY nie rozumiesz? — zapytał wściekle i podniósł się z kanapy. — Zjawiasz się tutaj z przyszłości, informujesz, że wiesz, co się z nami stanie, ze wszystkimi naszymi przyjaciółmi, ze wszystkimi naszymi rodzinami i wrogami. Wiesz, kto zginie, a kto przeżyje, wiesz, kiedy to się stanie. Ale oprócz tego dodajesz, że wojna skończy się za dwadzieścia lat, że nie mamy szansy, żeby to przyśpieszyć, że nic nam nie możesz powiedzieć, a my nie możemy na tobie niczego wymóc. Wiesz, kim jesteś?! Jesteś zbędnym elementem tej układanki! I jeszcze próbujesz mi rozkazywać w moim WŁASNYM MIESZKANIU!

Ginny aż sapnęła z oburzenia. Jak śmiał?...

— A tobie się wydaje, że pojawiłam się tutaj dla własnego widzimisię! Ot, postanowiłam pewnego dnia opuścić mój wolny od wojny i nudny świat, w którym wszyscy są szczęśliwi i w końcu pozbierani, w którym zaczynamy nowe życia... By pojawić się tutaj, dwadzieścia lat wcześniej, gdzie od moich decyzji zależy przyszłość całego czarodziejskiego świata, gdzie jeden błąd może sprawić, że mojego świata nie będzie, że nie będę miała do czego wracać. Ty egoistyczny dupku!

Pchnął ją na ścianę i sięgnął po różdżkę, ale Ginny była zwinniejsza — stali naprzeciwko siebie, dysząc ciężko, jej różdżka celowała prosto w jego klatkę piersiową, która opadała i unosiła się bardzo szybko. Napięcie między nimi można było kroić nożem. Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, nie spuszczali z siebie wzroku jak dwa dzikie zwierzęta, każde gotowe, by ukąsić, kiedy tylko drugie pozwoli sobie na moment nieuwagi. To szalone spojrzenie Syriusza przypomniało jej...

_Schodzi na chwilę do kuchni. Dom pogrążony jest w mroku, śpią nawet portrety przodków Syriusza, a głowy skrzatów przybite do ścian — paradoksalnie — sprawiają o wiele mniej przerażające wrażenie. Ich karykaturalne obrysy ust w świetle sączącym się spod ciężkich zasłon wydają się uśpionymi uśmiechami. Ginny zsuwa kapcie ze stóp i boso pokonuje resztę schodów, ale kiedy przekracza próg kuchni, musi zatkać sobie usta dłonią, żeby nie krzyknąć. Na podłodze siedzi Syriusz — Ginny przyklęka i patrzy mu ze strachem w oczy, które w otaczającym ich półmroku są prawie czarne, czarne jak oczy Toma... Mruga, żeby odpędzić od siebie tę myśl._

_— Syriuszu, co?..._

_Chwyta ją za ramiona i potrząsa mocno, jego niewidzący wzrok wędruje gdzieś ponad nią, a Ginny nie wie, czego szuka. To szaleństwo przeraża ją i przyciąga jednocześnie. Czuje, że łączy ją z Syriuszem jakaś straszliwa tajemnica, mroczny sekret z pogranicza snu i jawy. Palce mężczyzny zaciskają się na jej ramionach — boli, Ginny ma ochotę krzyczeć..._

_— Tak bardzo chciałem cię wtedy zabić. Tak bardzo chciałem... — Ponownie zwraca ku niej wzrok, jego oczy nagle stają się na powrót szare. Szaleństwo topnieje. — Idź spać, Ginny Weasley — mówi._

_Ginny jest pewna, że zagrała jedynie rolę widma z jego upiornej przeszłości._

Teraz zrozumiała, że tym widmem była ona sama.

Odepchnęła Syriusza od siebie i schowała różdżkę do kieszeni.

— Idź spać — powiedziała. — Ja ogarnę trochę salon, bo nie zasnę w takim bałaganie.

Wahał się tylko kilka sekund.

— Pomogę ci. Już dawno zamierzałem tu posprzątać, ale prawie nie bywam w tym mieszkaniu.

Połączeni na chwilę wyraźnie niezrozumiałą dla Syriusza niemą zgodą stanęli do siebie plecami i jednocześnie mruknęli:

— _Chłoszczyść._

Ginny przygryzła wargę. Czym dla Syriusza z jej przeszłości musiało być spotkanie jej na Grimmauld Place 12 i ciągłe milczenie o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło? Była jedną z nielicznych osób z jego otoczenia, która doświadczyła ich czasów, poznała jego i Jamesa — choćby tylko przelotnie... Ale tego nie pamiętała, nie była świadoma wspólnej przeszłości, a żyjący w zamknięciu Syriusz powoli umierał na jej oczach. Aż w końcu umarł naprawdę.

Chrząknęła i pochyliła się, by ręcznie zetrzeć ostatnią plamę na dywanie. Wiedziała, że tego również pod żadnym pozorem nie mogła mu powiedzieć.


	3. 1.3

Obudził ją monotonny odgłos deszczu uderzającego o szyby w salonie. Przez chwilę leżała, gapiąc się w sufit i próbując wpaść na powód swojego beznadziejnego samopoczucia — a potem sobie przypomniała. Podróż w czasie. Mieszkanie Syriusza.

Podniosła się na łokciach i rozejrzała. W kuchni nie było już ani śladu po wczorajszych porządkach. Zlew pełen był brudnych naczyń, a blaty i podłoga uwalane resztkami jedzenia. _"Jak skomplikowane może być zrobienie sobie kanapki?"_ — pomyślała z irytacją i zwlekła się z łóżka z zamiarem ofukania Syriusza, ale jego sypialnia była pusta. Westchnęła i podeszła do okna, żeby rozsunąć zasłony i wpuścić do środka tę odrobinę światła, której nie udało się chmurom zasłonić. Spojrzała na zegarek — dochodziła dziewiąta. Deszcz zelżał nieco, ulicą śpiesznie przemykali mugole w płaszczach przeciwdeszczowych, a po drugiej stronie placyku, przy którym znajdowało się mieszkanie... Tak, to był Syriusz. Stał tam odwrócony do niej plecami, z daleka wydawał się jakby mniejszy, przykurczony. Na ramiona zarzucił płaszcz, ale niczym nie osłonił głowy — stał nieruchomo i wydawał się wpatrzony w jeden punkt gdzieś daleko na horyzoncie.

Ginny pokręciła głową, złapała parasolkę i zbiegła na dół, czując się trochę winna jego nastrojowi. Trochę jej zresztą przypominał poazkabanową wersję siebie — ponurego dzieciaka uwięzionego w ciele dorosłego mężczyzny. Zatrzymała się, zamknęła na chwilę oczy, wciągnęła w płuca powietrze przesiąknięte zapachem deszczu, a potem otworzyła parasolkę i ruszyła w kierunku Syriusza.

— Skoro już ci powiedziałam, że się spotkaliśmy, mógłbyś chociaż _spróbować_ nie umrzeć przez najbliższych kilka lat — powiedziała karcąco.

Syriusz powoli odwrócił ku niej twarz i wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że... to nie był Syriusz.

— Znamy się? — zapytał Regulus cicho, na pozór spokojnie, ale jego ręka natychmiast powędrowała do kieszeni. Ginny na wszelki wypadek rozstawiła szerzej nogi i niby od niechcenia pogładziła się po prawej ręce, gdzie w rękawie spoczywała jej własna różdżka.

— Przepraszam, pomyliłam cię z Syriuszem — wyjaśniła. Regulus nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Jego twarz miała o wiele mniej szlachetne rysy niż twarz jego brata, była trochę bez wyrazu, płaska, beznamiętna, zwyczajna.

— Gdzie on jest? — zapytał młodszy Black szybko, a szare oczy poruszyły się niespokojnie. Ginny mogłaby przysiąc, że jego głos lekko zadrżał ze źle skrywanej niecierpliwości. Powróciła pamięcią do drzewa genealogicznego na ścianie domu przy Grimmauld Place — Regulus jako ten bardziej godny potomek Walburgi i Oriona Blacków nie został z niego przecież wymazany. Codziennie na wakacjach przed swoim czwartym rokiem mogła obserwować Syriusza wpatrującego się chmurnie w kropkę podpisaną imieniem jego brata. Regulus Arcturus Black... _Regulus Arcturus Black 1961—1979_... 1979! Zamrugała szybko i instynktownie odsunęła się o krok. Stał przed nią śmierciożerca, który albo już poznał, albo był bardzo bliski poznania tajemnicy horkruksów.

— Dopóki się nie odwróciłeś, myślałam, że jest tutaj — odpowiedziała z wahaniem. — Spałam, kiedy wychodził.

Usta chłopca wykrzywiły się w trudnym do rozszyfrowania grymasie — mógł to być zarówno niezdarny uśmiech, jak i mina wyrażająca zdegustowanie.

— Ach, więc to ty jesteś jego nową dziewczyną. Francja, ha?

— Widzę, że plotka podróżuje w tym świecie równie szybko — mruknęła Ginny bez zastanowienia. Regulus uniósł brwi.

— W tym świecie?

— W Wielkiej Brytanii — poprawiła się szybko.

— Najwidoczniej. W każdym razie... mam swoje źródła. Muszę się z nim zobaczyć. To pilne.

— Powiedziałam ci już, że wyszedł, nie racząc mnie o tym poinformować.

Była zła na Syriusza. Mógł jej chociaż zostawić kartkę.

— Nie mam za wiele czasu — burknął Regulus nieprzyjemnie i rozejrzał się dookoła. — Muszę... muszę iść. Muszę coś zrobić.

_Ukraść medalion i zginąć._

Zrobiło jej się żal Regulusa, a potem zrobiło jej się żal siebie samej, bo znała przyszłość tego niewysokiego, przemoczonego, sprawiającego dość żałosne wrażenie Ślizgona i nie była to przyszłość ani szczęśliwa, ani długa. Całe szczęście on również musiał sobie z tego zdawać sprawę, co uczyniło łatwiejszym opanowanie się i niewykrzyczenie mu w twarz jak wielką głupotę robi. Ostatecznie medalion pojawił się w przyszłości Harry'ego, a ona musiała uważać, by nic nie zmienić, by nie zburzyć swojego świata, by...

— Nie rób tego — powiedziała.

_"I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o niemieszanie"_ — pomyślała z goryczą, bo Regulus zmrużył oczy i napiął wszystkie mięśnie jak dzikie zwierzę gotowe do ucieczki. Nie mogła jednak znieść myśli, że za kilka... — godzin? dni? — stojący przed nią człowiek zginie, i to zginie w imię zemsty za skrzywdzenie jego skrzata domowego. Prawdziwa Hermiona na pewno nie pozwoliłaby mu odejść. _Harry nie pozwoliłby mu odejść._

— Nie rób czego? — zapytał młody Black z irytacją. — Nie próbuj dawać mi rad, francuska paniusiu, nie masz pojęcia...

— Nie idź do jaskini.

Twarz Regulusa straciła jakiekolwiek resztki koloru. On sam wyglądał, jakby był rozdarty między przeklęciem Ginny a natychmiastowym deportowaniem się z placu. Najchętniej pewnie zrobiłby obie rzeczy, ale zbyt był niepewny refleksu swojej przeciwniczki, wzrok miał utkwiony w niewielkiej wypukłości na jej rękawie.

— Skąd?... — zaczął pełnym nienawiści głosem. — Kto?... Czy Syriusz?...

— Syriusz nie wie. Nikt nie wie. Ja... mam dar jasnowidzenia — skłamała Ginny bez mrugnięcia okiem.

— Jasnowidzenie! — prychnął Regulus wściekle. — Wróżysz z fusów? Z dłoni? Z dna oka?

Ginny stała nieporuszona. Regulus tak bardzo przypominał jej Harry'ego, tak bardzo chciała go ocalić...

— Poznałam przyszłość i ciebie w niej nie ma.

Nie ugiął się pod brzemieniem tej wiadomości — wręcz przeciwnie. Jego oczy błysnęły lekko, jakby Ginny przekazała mu dobrą nowinę.

— To znaczy, że się nie zawaham — ucieszył się irracjonalnie. — Bałem się, że stchórzę — dodał bardziej do siebie niż do niej, cicho i niepewnie.

— Regulusie — powiedziała Ginny ostro i zmusiła go, żeby na nią popatrzył. — Zginiesz. Nie ma nic bohaterskiego w udawaniu się na pewną śmierć — warknęła i poczuła falę zawodu zalewającą ją zupełnie niespodziewanie po wielu miesiącach tamowania goryczy. Zawsze chciała powiedzieć Harry'emu, co myślała o jego hierarchii wartości, wielokrotnie wyobrażała sobie, jak wyrzuci w końcu z siebie obraz jego martwego ciała niesionego przez Hagrida. Co by się z nimi wszystkimi stało, gdyby nie miał w sobie cząstki duszy Voldemorta? Czemu przysłużyłaby się ta bezsensowna śmierć?

Ale Regulus wcale jej nie słuchał. Wydawał się patrzyć przez nią, zupełnie jakby była tylko mokrą szybą. W duchu widział już na pewno tę radość płynącą z oszukania największego czarnoksiężnika na świecie. Mogłaby go powstrzymać chyba tylko oplatając jego ciało grubymi sznurami i trzymając go w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi w piwnicy. Regulus wyciągnął w jej kierunku lekko trzęsącą się rękę i zapytał drżącym szeptem:

— Jeśli... jeśli naprawdę poznałaś przyszłość... Czy on?... On, Czarny Pan... Czy on?...

— Tak.

— I ja... pomogę?

Nie potrafiła go okłamać.

— Tak.

Uśmiechnął się.

— Wiesz, jesteś pierwszą dziewczyną Syriusza, którą byłbym w stanie polubić.

— I ostatnią — skomentowała Ginny krótko. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że Regulus naprawdę chciał to zrobić. A może... a może wcale nie chciał, dopóki jej nie spotkał? Zamrugała, zszokowana tą możliwością, ale nie zdążyła poddać tej myśli choćby krótkiej analizie, bo Regulus nagle padł u jej stóp jakby rażony piorunem.

Wyszarpnęła z rękawa różdżkę i skuliła się, by nie podzielić jego losu, ale kiedy odwróciła głowę, dostrzegła biegnącego w ich kierunku Syriusza.

— ZWARIOWAŁAŚ?! — wrzasnął, a jego oczy były oczami szaleńca. Celował różdżką w swojego brata bez choćby cienia rozpoznania, ale jego wzrok przeskakiwał z niego na Ginny i z powrotem, jakby Syriusz nie był pewien, przed kim powinien się bronić. — Zostawiam cię na pięć minut, a ty wychodzisz z mieszkania i ucinasz sobie pogawędki ze śmierciożercami?! Mówiłem Jimowi, że będą z tobą same kłopoty!

— Jeśli na co dzień jest równie troskliwy, to zupełnie się nie dziwię, dlaczego z nim jesteś — odezwał się z przekąsem Regulus, próbując się wyczołgać z olbrzymiej kałuży, do której wpadł po straceniu równowagi. Ginny spojrzała na Syriusza z wściekłością, jej wzrok ciskał gromy.

— Rozwiąż go — rozkazała.

Syriusz się nie poruszył.

— Co Dumbledore mówił ci o kontaktach ze śmierciożercami? Było takie słowo, hmm, jestem prawie pewien, że go użył. O tak, to chyba to... UNIKAĆ. UNIKAĆ, ty głupia, nieodpowiedzialna dziewczyno!

— Znalazłaś prawdziwy skarb — wtrącił się Regulus. Syriusz zaczął głośno sapać.

— Zamknij się — powiedział jadowitym tonem. — Zamknij się, albo pożałujesz, że się kiedykolwiek urodziłeś. Co tu robisz? Szpiegujesz mnie? Jestem na czarnej liście Voldemorta? — Regulus przygryzł wargę. — Nie mów, że boisz się jego głupiego imienia. Voldemort. Voldemort. VOLDEMORT.

— DOSYĆ! — krzyknęła Ginny, kiedy ból na twarzy Regulusa był już tak widoczny, że prawie czuła go w swojej głowie. Jednym ruchem różdżki unieruchomiła Syriusza i pochyliła się, by pomóc Regulusowi uwolnić się z więzów. — To twój brat, do cholery! Gdybyś wiedział, co... — zaczęła, ale jedno spojrzenie na twarz Regulusa wystarczyło, by ugryzła się w język. — Mógłbyś z nim porozmawiać jak z człowiekiem, przyszedł tu bez złych zamiarów!

Syriusz nie mógł wprawdzie nic powiedzieć, bo zamroziła mu wszystkie mięśnie, ale groźny błysk w jego oczach sugerował, że Ginny pożałuje swojego czynu. Najchętniej zaśmiałaby mu się w twarz.

— Dzięki, dziewczyno — powiedział Regulus, kiedy stanął już o własnych siłach i osuszył płaszcz różdżką. — A ty... — zwrócił się do Syriusza. — Ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że Czarny Pan... że on jest... Nieważne, zapomnij. Przyniosłem ci coś.

Wyciągnął zza pazuchy szare zawiniątko i podał je Ginny.

— Przekażę mu, kiedy do siebie dojdzie.

Chłopiec pochylił się tak, że Syriusz nie mógł go usłyszeć.

— Nie mów mu, w porządku?

_"I tak bym nie mogła"_.

— Masz moje słowo.

— Dzięki.

— Reg...

Pokręcił tylko głową i deportował się z trzaskiem, pozostawiając Ginny z uczuciem niewytłumaczalnej straty. Była tak zła na Syriusza i rozczarowana jego zachowaniem, że opuściła mu na podołek pakunek od brata, cofnęła zaklęcie i obróciła się na pięcie, rzucając tylko przez ramię:

— Mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolony z jakości waszego pożegnania, bo to był ostatni raz w tym życiu, kiedy spotkałeś swojego brata.

Zostawiła Syriusza, pakunek i porwaną przez wiatr parasolkę i wróciła do mieszkania, ale na samą myśl o wracającym tam lada chwila chłopaku rozbolała ją głowa, więc nabazgrała tylko na skrawku papieru: _"Będę u Jima"_ i wbiegła na poddasze, by się stamtąd teleportować. W innej sytuacji nigdy, przenigdy nie powiedziałaby Syriuszowi o losie Regulusa, to zupełnie jakby to ją ktoś poinformował podczas bitwy o Hogwart: _"Wiesz, Ginny, ten raz, kiedy oddaliłaś Freda gestem, bo chciałaś odszukać wzrokiem Harry'ego, był waszym ostatnim, za chwilę Fred zginie"_ — ale z Syriuszem było inaczej. On z rozmysłem skrzywdził Regulusa, choć ten nie miał nawet zamiaru użyć przeciwko któremukolwiek z nich różdżki. Nie zrozumiał — ani teraz, ani później w swojej dorosłości — że Regulus nigdy nie był złym człowiekiem.

Dom Potterów znajdował się dobrych kilkadziesiąt mil na północny zachód od Londynu, gdzieś pomiędzy wioskami okalającymi St Albans. W promieniu kilkuset stóp nie sposób było się natknąć na człowieka niezmierzającego właśnie do posiadłości, zwłaszcza jeśli mowa o mugolach. Swego czasu Charlus Potter, zaniepokojony wzmagającym się w świecie czarodziejskim poczuciem zagrożenia, rozszerzył naturalne bariery ochronne, by zapewnić swojej żonie i synowi bezpieczeństwo. James opowiadał Ginny nie bez dumy, jak w dzieciństwie cały wolny czas spędzał na beztroskim wymykaniu się poza granice barier, znajdując ich słabe punkty i łamiąc czary ojca. _"Krew z krwi"_ — pomyślała wtedy Ginny z rozbawieniem — było dla niej oczywistym to, czego James zdawał się nie dostrzegać: Charlus Potter z pewnością nie pozostawił w barierze luk ani przez roztargnienie, ani z powodu magicznej niekompetencji. Wychowywał w ten sposób swojego syna na prawdziwego Huncwota.

Kiedy dotarła w końcu do drzwi wejściowych, zdziwił ją nieco panujący wewnątrz domu gwar — zupełnie jakby w środku odbywało się właśnie huczne przyjęcie. Zapukała głośno, a kiedy nie doczekała się żadnej reakcji, przekręciła gałkę i wsunęła się cicho do środka.

Salon pełen był ludzi — głównie nastolatków, z pewnością licznych znajomych Jamesa — wszyscy kołysali się lekko do płynącej jakby z sufitu muzyki albo rozmawiali donośnie, a przez wszystkie te dźwięki od czasu do czasu przebijał się czyjś radosny śmiech. Ginny poczuła się, jakby trafiła do zupełnie innego świata — nieogarniętego wojną i poczuciem niepewności.

— Gin! — krzyknął James z drugiego końca przedpokoju, a kiedy się odwróciła, ujrzała jego potarganą czuprynę przyozdobioną wymyślną, szpiczastą tiarą.

— Ciszej! — syknęła, podchodząc bliżej. — Dla wszystkich tutaj obecnych jestem Hermioną, pamiętasz?

James wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, w którym nie znać było poczucia winy.

— Nikt nas stąd nie usłyszy. Są zbyt pochłonięci zażywaniem beztroski, która, jak wiesz, rzadko się nam przydarza. Gdzie Łapa?

Ginny przygryzła wargę. Miała nadzieję zastać Jima samotnie spędzającego to deszczowe przedpołudnie — jak miała mu teraz wyjaśnić tę sprawę z Regulusem?

— W mieszkaniu.

— Pokłóciliście się? ZNOWU?

— Nie do końca. — James popatrzył na nią z ukosa. — Właściwie to tak. Widziałam się z Regulusem.

— Aahaa — powiedział powoli Potter i zmarszczył czoło. — Zgaduję, że Syriusz nie był szczęśliwy.

— Wściekł się. Spętał go, wrzeszczał na mnie... Zachowywał się trochę jak oszalały.

— Czego chciał Młody?

W tonie Jamesa Ginny nie wyczuła zdegustowania ani dezaprobaty, raczej rezygnację.

— Nie wiem. Nie mieli okazji porozmawiać, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Z tego co ja zrozumiałam... przyszedł się pożegnać.

— Masz na myśli?...

— Tak.

_"Gdzie jest Jim?"_ — dało się słyszeć dziewczęcy głos z salonu. Ginny uznała, że musiał należeć do Alicji Serkins. James pociągnął ją za kotarę oddzielającą przedpokój od komórki na miotły i po raz pierwszy tego dnia popatrzył na nią z całkowitą powagą.

— Syriusz wie?

— Regulus nic mu nie powiedział. Ja tak. — Źle interpretując minę Jima, dodała: — Byłam na niego zła! Ja, w przeciwieństwie do niego, wiem, co się stanie z Regulusem! To dobry chłopiec, któremu zabrakło odwagi jego brata.

Ale James wcale nie zamierzał jej strofować, wręcz przeciwnie.

— Niestety nie jesteśmy w stanie wybić Łapie z głowy tej obsesji na punkcie Regulusa. Zazwyczaj udaje, że zupełnie go nie interesują poczynania Młodego, ale gdyby mógł... Gdyby mógł, pewnie zabijałby go i wskrzeszał w nieskończoność, niepewny, czy tak bardzo go kocha, czy może tak szalenie nienawidzi. To, że w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiają, pogarsza jeszcze sprawę, bo Syriusz zdecydowanie woli otwarte konflikty. Wrzaski, pojedynki, potem ewentualnie pełne pasji godzenie się, o ile nazwisko delikwenta nie brzmi Snape... W przypadku Regulusa to jest zawsze wojna psychologiczna. Żadne środki nie działają, Syriusz jest zupełnie niereformowalny.

A więc było dokładnie tak, jak Ginny podejrzewała. Uczucie Syriusza do brata było bardzo silne, a skoro on sam nie wiedział, czy bardziej chciałby go ochronić, czy własnoręcznie zamordować... To tłumaczyło, dlaczego w dorosłym życiu wolał wyrażać się o nim z pogardą — nie musiał już dłużej próbować zdecydować, kim był dla niego Regulus.

— To... smutne — powiedziała Ginny. James wzruszył ramionami.

— Co się z nim stanie?

— Zginie, kradnąc Voldemortowi to, co jest jednym z... gwarantów jego niezniszczalności.

— I co się stanie z tym... czymś?

— Zniknie na wiele lat. Ale potem ktoś to znajdzie i zniszczy.

— A nie mogłabyś powiedzieć, co?...

— Nie.

— Warto było spróbować.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i poprawił tiarę, która podczas rozmowy zdążyła mu zjechać na ramię.

— Co to za okazja? — zapytała Ginny.

— Moje urodziny.

— Och. Naprawdę? A ja wpadłam tutaj z opowieściami o Regulusie, na dodatek z pustymi rękoma — zmartwiła się.

— W przeciwnym razie na pewno zaoferowałabyś mi jeden z tych niezliczonych skarbów, wraz z którymi przeniosłaś się w czasie. Nie wiem, czy bardziej chciałbym ten porywający człowieka dziesiątki lat wstecz zegarek, czy może twoją prawą skarpetkę — zaśmiał się Jim.

Ginny zrobiła przepraszającą minę.

— Niestety zegarek skonfiskował Dumbledore, więc w tej chwili mogę ci zaoferować jedynie skarpetkę.

— Może potem. Wystarczą mi życzenia stu lat życia — tu mrugnął do niej znacząco — oraz... — i stuknął palcem wskazującym w swój policzek.

Uśmiechnęła się w duchu — czyż nie poprosił właśnie o podobny prezent, jaki ona zdecydowała się dać Harry'emu w jego siedemnaste urodziny? Z Harrym było rzecz jasna inaczej, pocałunek nie był ani odrobinę przyjacielski, choć czasy zdawały się równie niepewne. Nie wiedziała wówczas, czy kiedy pozwoli mu odejść, będzie im dane się jeszcze w tamtym świecie spotkać. Wspomnienie drugiej wojny było już blade, a twarz Harry'ego niewyraźna — trudno jej było oddzielić ją od tak podobnej twarzy jego ojca, która promieniała teraz dziwną mieszanką beztroski i powagi. Wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go lekko w nadstawiony policzek.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Jim.

— A sto lat? — droczył się.

"Co powiesz na dwadzieścia jeden?"

— Sto lat!

— No! Teraz zdecydowanie lepiej! Chodź, poznasz parę osób.

I pociągnął ją w stronę salonu. Rozpoznała Gideona i Fabiana, wyższe i szczuplejsze pierwowzory Freda i George'a, stojącą obok nich Alicję Serkins, Larry'ego i Marissę z wczorajszego meczu quidditcha, a nieco dalej... _"Tak, to musi być Peter Pettigrew"_ — pomyślała i wzdrygnęła się z obrzydzeniem. Ledwie się powstrzymała przed rzuceniem w niego jakimś zaklęciem. Wiedziała, _wiedziała_ , że nic nie może zrobić, ale dopiero teraz w pełni zrozumiała Syriusza i wszystkie uczucia, które musiały nim targać w Azkabanie i potem tego dnia, w którym prawie udało mu się złapać i zabić Glizdogona. James oddalił się w kierunku grupki nieznanych Ginny osób, a ona pochyliła się nad stołem, udając, że nie może się zdecydować, co chce sobie nałożyć na talerz, ale tak naprawdę nie spuszczała wzroku z grubego, roześmianego chłopca o szczurzej twarzy. Nie sprawiał w ogóle wrażenia osoby, która za nieco ponad dwa lata uklęknie przed Voldemortem i wyzna drżącym głosem: _"To już się stało, mój Panie... P-potterowie uczynili mnie ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy"_. Potrząsnęła głową i wzięła dwa głębokie oddechy. _"Przestań analizować!"_ — rozkazała sobie. — _"To się musi wydarzyć"_.

Peter musiał dostrzec jej spojrzenie, gdyż po chwili wahania podszedł do stołu i posłał Ginny niepewny uśmiech.

— Cześć — bąknął i zarumienił się.

— Hej — odpowiedziała Ginny, nawet nie siląc się na uprzejmość. Odwróciła się i zrobiła parę kroków w stronę Alicji i braci Prewett, ale Pettigrew dogonił ją i pisnął z zachwytem:

— Jesteś znajomą Jima?

— Można tak powiedzieć. Chodzę z Syriuszem.

— Och.

Kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzała, dostrzegła na jego twarzy cień zawodu i ledwie się powstrzymała przed pogardliwym prychnięciem. Chyba nie liczył, że zechce z nim flirtować! Nie poświęcając mu już więcej uwagi, złapała swój talerz i odeszła, byle dalej od niego i jego oślizgłego spojrzenia. Zrugała się za to w myślach, ale nic nie mogła poradzić — wystarczająco wiele energii kosztowało ją udawanie przed Jamesem, że Peter był do końca jednym z jego najwierniejszych przyjaciół. Gdyby zasiała w nim ziarno podejrzenia — w nim albo, co gorsza, w porywczym Syriuszu — nie uczyniłby Glizdogona swoim Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, nie zostałby zdradzony, być może by nie umarł... Jej serce zatrzepotało dziko, jakby uznało, że pomysł ten godny jest rozważenia, ale wtedy odezwał się cichy głos w jej głowie:

_"Harry"_.

A tego głosu nie mogła zignorować niezależnie od tego, co dyktowało jej serce. Czy Harry wybaczy jej, kiedy się dowie, że miała szansę uratować jego rodziców, ale nie podjęła ryzyka?

— Nie jesteś Francuzką — usłyszała za plecami dość jadowity szept, a kiedy odwróciła się szybko, by sprawdzić, do kogo należał, przed oczami ujrzała jedynie czyjś gustownie wyeksponowany biust. Cofnęła się o krok, by móc objąć wzrokiem również twarz kobiety. Wyglądała znajomo. Grube, brązowe włosy splecione w warkocz, ciemne, zmrużone oczy, arystokratyczne rysy i ten pełen pobłażania uśmiech... Andromeda.

— Masz rację, nie jestem Francuzką. Moi rodzice pochodzą z Wielkiej Brytanii, ale...

— Nie zrozumiałaś mnie — przerwała jej Andromeda cicho. — Nigdy nie widziałaś nawet Beauxbatons. Nie grasz w żadnej ze znanych mi francuskich drużyn quidditcha, a uwierz mi... znam chyba wszystkie ligi. Sprawdziłam cię. Nikt nie słyszał nigdy o żadnej Hermionie Thomas. Gdybym cię przepytała, idę o zakład, nie potrafiłabyś sklecić nawet zdania po francusku.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytała Ginny dla zyskania kilku sekund. Jej umysł pracował gorączkowo. Co jeśli Andromeda zdemaskuje ją za chwilę przed wszystkimi? Dlaczego w ogóle się nią zainteresowała? Czy wystarczy jej potwierdzenie Jamesa, że nie ma powodu do paniki? Wytężała umysł boleśnie, by przypomnieć sobie, czy kobieta nigdy, przenigdy w swojej przeszłości nie miała żadnych związków z ludźmi Voldemorta.

— Jestem przyjaciółką rodziny, bliską kuzynką twojego, hmm... _chłopaka_. Bardziej interesujące jest jednak: co TY tu robisz? Kim naprawdę jesteś?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. Rozejrzała się szybko dookoła, ale, jak na złość, Jamesa nie było nigdzie w pobliżu.

— No cóż... Jak już ustaliłaś, na pewno nie Hermioną Thomas.

— A więc jak się nazywasz?

— Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć.

— Chcesz, żebym cię ujawniła?

— Nie rób tego, póki nie porozmawiasz z Jamesem i Syriuszem. Albo z Dumbledore'em. Oni wszystko wiedzą. Masz rację, nie jestem Hermioną Thomas, nie mówię po francusku i nie byłam nigdy w Beauxbatons. Nie jestem też dziewczyną Syriusza — dodała chłodno.

— Dumbledore... wie? — zapytała Andromeda już nieco mniej jadowicie. — A więc nie jesteś szpiegiem?

Ginny — mimo kołaczącego głośno serca — zaśmiała się serdecznie.

— Uwierz mi, jestem ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby być szpiegiem Voldemorta.

Na dźwięk tego imienia kobieta wzdrygnęła się ze strachem, ale popatrzyła na Ginny łagodniej, tak że przestała wyglądać jak surowa nauczycielka, a zaczęła być po prostu dwudziestoparoletnią wersją babci Teddy'ego.

— Mogę porozmawiać z Jamesem? — zapytała.

— Szczerze mówiąc... nawet powinnaś. Ale musisz wiedzieć, że on nie może ci niczego powiedzieć. Z pewnością jednak przekona cię, że nie jestem, nigdy nie byłam i nigdy nie zamierzam być czyimkolwiek szpiegiem. Z prawdziwych informacji o mnie: naprawdę gram w quidditcha — uśmiechnęła się Ginny i z głęboką satysfakcją obserwowała, jak Andromeda kluczy pomiędzy ludźmi w poszukiwaniu solenizanta.

Oto odnalazła swoją kroplę miodu w otaczającym ją morzu goryczy — spotkała Andromedę Tonks, jedyną z dotychczas poznanych w tym świecie osób, którą będzie mogła zapytać: _"Dlaczego? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?! Dlaczego mnie nie uprzedziłaś?"_. A wtedy, _och nie_ , wtedy Andromeda zada jej podobne pytanie, ale na to Ginny nie będzie potrafiła znaleźć satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. Zdała sobie nagle sprawę, że jednak dużo łatwiej będzie jej sobie radzić po powrocie z cierpieniem Syriusza, który umarł, niż z tragedią Andromedy, której to Ginny przyszła po Bitwie o Hogwart powiedzieć o śmierci Tonks. Usłyszane z właściwych ust, choć o dziewiętnaście lat za późno. Gdyby wówczas wiedziała, na pewno nie pozwoliłaby Dorze iść za Remusem.

Ginny miała serdecznie dość całego tego świata — tego, jak psuła nastroje innym, a także tego, że nie mogła nic na to poradzić, psując tym samym nastrój sobie. Od rana chodziła za nią myśl, by zignorować wszystkie zakazy i nakazy i spróbować uratować te życia, które były według niej warte uratowania — począwszy od Regulusa. Ale czy ktokolwiek był jej w stanie zagwarantować, że to rozwiązanie nie będzie jedynie doraźne? Że porządek w świecie jest zachowany tylko wtedy, kiedy pozwala mu się toczyć jego własnym, z góry ustalonym torem; że nie pogrąży ostatecznie wszystkich tych, których próbowała uratować, z sobą i Harrym na czele? Osunęła się na najbliższe krzesło i schowała twarz w dłoniach. _"Niech ktoś mnie w końcu zwróci mojej rzeczywistości, zanim oszaleję"_ — pomyślała z rezygnacją.

— Ciężki dzień? — zapytała Alicja, przysiadając się do niej.

— Nie wyobrażasz sobie.

— Co się stało?

_"Pozwoliłam Regulusowi umrzeć, pogłębiłam znieczulicę Syriusza, zaczęłam rozważać, czy cenniejsza jest nienaruszalność kolei losu, czy może życie Jima..."_.

— Pokłóciłam się z Syriuszem.

Alicja uśmiechnęła się blado.

— Nie przejmuj się. Wprawdzie łatwo go wyprowadzić z równowagi, ale równie łatwo udobruchać. Ja jestem zbyt niecierpliwa, by znosić takie humory, ale zapewniam cię, że niemal cała żeńska połowa Hogwartu życzy ci teraz powolnej i bolesnej śmierci za ośmielenie się na zdobycie jego serca.

— Dzięki, Alicjo, to bardzo pocieszające — roześmiała się Ginny. — Świetnie wczoraj grałaś.

— Ty też. Pewnie wszyscy ci to mówią, w końcu grasz zawodowo, ale naprawdę, naprawdę masz talent. Gdybyśmy cię mieli w drużynie za czasów szkolnych, ach, co by to były za mecze!

— Daj spokój. Ty i Jim wystarczacie za siedmiu zawodników.

— Ja za jednego, on za sześciu — mruknęła Alicja i popatrzyła przed siebie, bo w drzwiach do salonu pojawił się w końcu James, rozmawiający przyciszonym głosem z Andromedą. Od czasu do czasu zerkali w ich stronę, Andromeda kiwała tylko głową, a James coś jej intensywnie tłumaczył. Ginny właśnie zamierzała zapytać Alicję, czym się zajmuje na co dzień, kiedy dostrzegła coś niesamowitego — spojrzenie jej niebieskich oczu, kiedy wpatrywała się w Jamesa, było tak znajome i kojące, że Ginny poczuła się, jakby wróciła na chwilę do swojej rzeczywistości i siedziała na bujanym krześle w bibliotece domu... Neville'a.

Żołądek zawiązał jej się w ciasny supeł.

Alicja Serkins była Alicją Longbottom. Szalona matka Neville'a, którą spotkała kiedyś w Mungu, siedziała właśnie obok niej i była absolutnie, bezgranicznie i do nieprzytomności zakochana — być może z wzajemnością — w Jamesie Potterze.

Ta kropla przepełniła czarę — Ginny poczuła kłębiące się w jej umyśle pourywane wątki i niedokończone historie, wszystkie elementy układanki rozsypały się nagle jak karty w grze Eksplodujący Dureń, zrobiło jej się ciemno przed oczami. Nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób powinna to wszystko naprawić. A może zostawić wydarzenia własnemu biegowi, zamknąć się w mieszkaniu Syriusza i czekać na jakiś pomysł Dumbledore'a? Musiał przecież wpaść na cokolwiek, _cokolwiek_ , byle nie tkwiła dłużej w tym świecie pełnym idealnego Jamesa Pottera i zakochanej w nim matki Neville'a, pełnym Regulusa i opętanego obsesjami Syriusza, pełnym ludzi, których Ginny nie chciała już spotykać, żywych czy martwych za jej czasów. Chciała się obudzić następnego dnia w sypialni Syriusza w roku dwutysięcznym. Przeżyła opętanie przez Voldemorta i śmierć Freda, przeżyła wojnę, terror w Hogwarcie, odejście Harry'ego... Ale dopiero teraz zaznała w pełni tego, czego Harry doświadczał przez całe swoje życie: odpowiedzialności za losy świata. Zacisnęła pięści i wstała. Skoro miała zacząć naprawiać ten świat czy też nie pozwolić mu się rozpaść — nie była do końca pewna, jakie stało przed nią zadanie — zamierzała zacząć w tej konkretnej chwili, w bardzo konkretnym miejscu. W umyśle Syriusza.

— Musimy pogadać — rzuciła tylko, kiedy wpadła do mieszkania i zastała go siedzącego na kanapie i odbijającego gumową piłkę od ściany. Zaświtała jej nawet myśl, że mógł nie ruszyć się z miejsca przez wszystkie te godziny, które spędziła w domu Potterów.

— Jeśli o Regulusie, to możesz sobie darować — odpowiedział chłodno.

— Nie, nie o Regulusie, choć należy ci się taki wykład, że pożałowałbyś wszystkich tych myśli, w których posyłałeś w jego kierunku Avadę Kedavrę. Tak, tak, rozmawiałam z Jimem — dodała od niechcenia, kiedy popatrzył na nią ostro. — Ale zasłużyłeś na tę niewiedzę, więc nie będę cię już nigdy dręczyć twoim bratem. Chcę pogadać o Jimie i powiem to wprost. Alicja nie jest matką Harry'ego.

Nie poruszył się, ale jego oczy błysnęły — tak jak przypuszczała, musiała go ta informacja ucieszyć. Nie mogła się nadziwić, jak kruchy był ten z pozoru pewny siebie, zbuntowany i nonszalancki łamacz kobiecych serc. Uciekł z domu, postawił wszystko na jedną kartę, przyłączył się do Zakonu, a jednak wciąż gdzieś w środku bał się, że miłość Jamesa do Alicji mogłaby się stać ważniejsza niż przyjaźń, która łączyła tych dwóch (Ginny — choć znała Jima zaledwie dwa dni — była przekonana, że nic takiego nie mogłoby mieć miejsca, bo James, gdyby zaistniała taka potrzeba, umarłby za Syriusza wielokrotnie).

— Gdyby nasz drogi Jim był typem wskakującym z byle kim do łóżka po pijaku, mógłbym mieć jeszcze wątpliwości, ale skoro tak nie jest, pozostaje tylko jedno wyjście — burknął Syriusz z pewną dozą niezadowolenia, choć już nie strachu. — Księżniczka Evans.

Ginny kiwnęła głową.

— Mamy czas mniej więcej do Halloween. Jest szansa?

— Na wrzucenie tych dwoje do łóżka ze skutkiem... brzemiennym?

— W wersji minimalistycznej. Ślub, miłość i tego typu dodatki mile widziane.

— A co z Serkins?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. Musiała się jeszcze upewnić, choć z rozmowy z Jamesem tuż po meczu wynikało, że sam nie jest do końca pewien, na której z dziewczyn zależy mu bardziej. Tylko dlaczego Lily nie pojawiła się na jego przyjęciu urodzinowym?

— Przy odrobinie szczęścia wyjdzie za kogoś innego, urodzi mu dziecko i będą żyli długo i... _szczęśliwie_.

Ostatnim słowem prawie się zakrztusiła.

— Możesz mi o tym mówić? — zainteresował się Syriusz.

— NIE. Nie mogę ci o tym mówić, bo inaczej cały świat, który znamy przyszły ty i przeszła ja, legnie w gruzach. Przy czym jeśli Harry się nie urodzi, ten świat i tak legnie w gruzach, więc chyba nic złego się nie stanie, jeśli mi pomożesz.

— A co JA będę z tego miał?

Ginny zaśmiała się gorzko.

— _Co?_ Ale przecież ty doskonale wiesz, co będziesz z tego miał. Jamesa. Alicja nie będzie zagrożeniem dla waszej przyjaźni, czy nie o tym marzysz?

Wyprostował się groźnie i zacisnął pięści.

— Jak śmiesz sugerować, że traktuję Jima jak... jak własność?!

— Jak śmiesz _traktować_ go jak własność, hm? — zapytała Ginny chłodno. — Możesz udawać przed innymi, Syriuszu. Ba, przyznam, że całkiem nieźle ci to wychodzi. Zwłaszcza starszemu tobie. Ale mnie nie oszukasz ani w kwestii Jamesa, ani w kwestii Regulusa. Darzysz ludzi chorymi uczuciami, a chociaż w przypadku Jima jest to przyjaźń niemal wzorcowa, to twoja nienawiść do Regulusa...

Doskoczył do niej w ułamku sekundy — nie zdążyła wyjąć różdżki, więc musiała się bronić gołymi rękoma. Próbowała go przewrócić, a w konsekwencji sama straciła równowagę, ciągnąc go za sobą na ziemię. Uderzenie podziałało na niego jak zimny prysznic. Natychmiast przestał ją szarpać, teraz tylko przygniatał ją do ziemi całym swoim ciałem i oddychał ciężko w jej ucho.

— Nigdy. Więcej. Nie zaczynaj. Tematu. Regulusa — wychrypiał.

— Jesteś szalony — odpowiedziała na to Ginny.

— A ty nawiedzona.

Popatrzyła mu w oczy, prawie spodziewając się, że znów ujrzy w nich zgnębionego więźnia jego własnego domu rodzinnego niemal dwadzieścia lat później, ale ujrzała tylko troskę i ciekawość. Widziane z tej odległości, oczy te wydawały się niemal czarne. Odchrząknęła znacząco, bo jego oddech na jej twarzy zaczął wprawiać ją w zakłopotanie, a Syriusz natychmiast pojął sugestię i sturlał się z niej na podłogę.

— Zdecydowanie zbyt często się kłócimy — powiedziała po chwili Ginny.

— To ty na mnie tak działasz. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem ochoty kogoś jednocześnie zabić i napić się z nim wódki.

Ginny się zaśmiała.

— Gdybyś powiedział wcześniej, że chcesz się ze mną napić wódki, zaoszczędzilibyśmy sobie wielu nieprzyjemności.

Syriusz podniósł się z ziemi i wyciągnął do Ginny rękę.

— Aktualnie mam tylko kremowe, ale możemy od tego zacząć. Nie zaobserwowałaś u siebie przypadkiem zjawiska rozplątywania się języka pod wpływem alkoholu?...

Przewróciła oczami i ujęła jego dłoń.

— Zaczynam rozumieć uczucie, o którym wspominałeś...


	4. 1.4

Środowe przedpołudnie upłynęło Ginny i Syriuszowi pod znakiem ekscytującej gry w Bombardowanie — w przeciągu kilkudziesięciu minut zdążyli zdemolować salon i łazienkę, a choć niektóre szkody wydawały się całkiem poważne, Ginny musiała przyznać, że nie bawiła się równie dobrze od czasu, kiedy bliźniacy zapoznali ją z prototypem Wirującego Lassa. Gra była dość prymitywna i polegała na obrzucaniu czarodziejskimi minami pól oznaczonych jako własność przeciwnika, ale pikanterii dodawał zabawie fakt, że miejsca te były rozłożone dość przypadkowo i w razie nieprecyzyjnego strzału można było osłabić samego siebie. Pamięć ich niedawnego spięcia zbledła znacząco, kiedy pośród salw śmiechu próbowali bronić swoich cennych własności — Ginny zdążyła już stracić gumowego pająka i dziurawą tiarę, w zamian zaś odstrzeliła Syriuszowi _"Standardową księgę zaklęć, stopień piąty"_ , dwa egzemplarze mugolskiego czasopisma _"Zmotoryzowani"_ oraz lalkę Barbie bez lewej nogi, za to z magicznie powiększonym biustem.

— Ha! — wrzasnął Syriusz triumfalnie, kiedy bomba Ginny odbiła się od jego modelu motoru i wystrzeliła prosto w porcelanową misę, będącą w grze jej bazą, a ta roztrzaskała się na setki drobnych kawałków. — Szach i mat, dziewczyno!

— Oszukiwałeś — mruknęła Ginny bez przekonania. — Zaklęcie Protego jest zabronione.

— Zaklęcie Protego! — prychnął Syriusz i wypiął pierś tak dumnie, że Ginny na miejscu Walburgi Black rozważyłaby umieszczenie jego portretu w przedpokoju domu przy Grimmauld Place 12. — Myślisz, że pozostawiłbym moje modele bez jakiejkolwiek ochrony, podczas gdy to mieszkanie jest centrum pijackich spędów młodzieży zakonnej, a także moich...

— Miłosnych schadzek? — dokończyła za niego Ginny ze śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie, jak Syriusz jednym ruchem ręki zrzuca na podłogę całą zawartość biurka, by... _"Nie. Myślenie o tym nie jest najlepszym pomysłem"_. Odchrząknęła. — Łapię. Jesteś człowiekiem o silnych obsesjach.

Musiała przyznać, że kiedy humor dopisywał im obojgu, Syriusz był doskonałym kompanem i świetnie się sprawdzał w roli beztroskiego urwisa. Może i był bardziej od Jima gwałtowny, a chwilami po prostu nieprzyjemny, ale gdy się dobrze bawił, bił od niego chłopięcy, naturalny, nieodparty wręcz urok. W tamtej chwili przestała się nawet dziwić, dlaczego tych dwóch nazywano Fredem i George'em czasów pierwszej wojny.

— Lubię cię takiego — powiedziała Ginny po chwili, obserwując, jak Syriusz wykonuje dziki taniec radości.

— Jakiego? — zapytał Syriusz i wyprostował się nagle groźnie, ale efekt ten zepsuła wciąż rozwichrzona fryzura i śmiejące się do Ginny szare oczy.

— Beztroskiego. Szczęśliwego. Niewiszącego nade mną z żądzą mordu w oczach — wyjaśniła i wzruszyła ramionami. Z jednej strony była przekonana, że Harry byłby zadowolony, widząc Syriusza w takim nastroju, a z drugiej... Czy nie połączyła ich głównie tęsknota za Jamesem? Czy Harry byłby w stanie się zaprzyjaźnić z młodym Syriuszem, gdyby nie poznał wcześniej starszego? Ginny była przekonana, że ona sama byłaby nawet bardziej skora polubić młodszą wersję Blacka, gdyby nie widziała go wcześniej wyniszczonego Azkabanem i wynędzniałego.

— Sugerujesz, że nie lubisz, kiedy przyciskam cię do ściany albo podłogi? No, no, no... Byłabyś pierwsza — zaśmiał się, a śmiech ten zabrzmiał jak szczeknięcie. I choć słyszała to już wcześniej, w swojej rzeczywistości kilka lat temu, to różnica w brzmieniu tego szczeknięcia stanęła jej śliską gulą w gardle. Ten Łapa był jeszcze szczeniakiem — nonszalanckim, trochę zmanierowanym, porywczym, ale wciąż cieszącym się życiem, nietracącym hartu ducha. Psi śmiech dorosłego Syriusza mroził jej zawsze krew w żyłach.

Podniosła się z podłogi i otrzepała spodnie.

— Dobra. Teraz musimy ogarnąć ten syf, zanim...

Nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo zza drzwi wejściowych dobiegł ich uszu dudniący odgłos, coś jak stłumiony wystrzał armatni. Syriusz natychmiast skoczył na równe nogi i ustawił się przed Ginny z różdżką wycelowaną w dziurkę od klucza. Minęło kilka długich sekund, podczas których mięśnie karku Syriusza zaczęły drżeć z wysiłku, a potem...

_BUM!_

Huknęło, usłyszeli kobiecy pisk, aż w końcu zamek szczęknął, a drzwi zaczęły się otwierać...

Ku zdumieniu Ginny Syriusz natychmiast opuścił różdżkę.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — warknął ze złością w kierunku skulonej na podłodze postaci, ale po chwili zaoferował jej wyciągniętą dłoń, którą z wdzięcznością przyjęła.

— Wybacz — powiedziała cicho i Ginny rozpoznała w tym trzęsącym się szepcie głos Andromedy. — Zapomniałam, że zmieniłeś hasło.

— Wejdź — powiedział Syriusz, po czym wyjrzał na korytarz i rozejrzał się kilka razy we wszystkie strony. — Pusto. Ale narobiłaś rabanu, kuzyneczko. Wstyd i hańba dla szlachetnego i starożytnego...

Urwał, kiedy Andromeda podniosła na niego wzrok. Jej usta były zaciśnięte w wyrazie determinacji, ale dziwnie błyszczące oczy wołały o pomoc.

— Kto? — zapytał Syriusz groźnie, a Ginny musiała się złapać oparcia fotela, bo już wiedziała, że usta Andromedy ułożą się za chwilę w słowo, które i Ginny, i Syriusz chcieli usłyszeć najmniej w świecie:

— James.

Potem na mieszkanie Syriusza opadła gęsta chmura — a przynajmniej tak wspominała to Ginny — w której wszystkie dźwięki dochodziły jakby zza grubej szyby, a ruchy stawały się powolne, choć przecież trzeba było działać szybciej, szybciej, szybciej...

— SZYBCIEJ! — krzyknęła Ginny. Syriusz popatrzył na nią nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

— Nigdzie się nie ruszaj — powiedział z naciskiem.

Ginny zacisnęła pięści. Nie zamierzała pozwolić sobie rozkazywać, a już na pewno nie Syriuszowi, kiedy James mógł w każdej chwili... _Nie, to niedorzeczne_ — przyszło jej na myśl. — _James nie może umrzeć. Jeszcze nie teraz. A najlepiej nigdy._

— Idę z tobą!

— Zostaniesz tutaj, głupia dziewczyno! Nie wiesz w ogóle, co ci grozi! Jeśli będę zmuszony, przywiążę cię do krzesła, odbiorę różdżkę, unieruchomię i!...

— Ja z nią zostanę — powiedziała szybko Andromeda.

— Upewnij się, że... że...

— Idź.

Syriusz się zawahał.

— Jeśli...

— Idź!

Popatrzył jeszcze raz na Ginny, na celującą w nią różdżką Andromedę, potem znów na Ginny, jego rysy na moment złagodniały, jakby posyłał w jej kierunku niemą prośbę — jeszcze nigdy go takim nie widziała, jednocześnie żądnym krwi i odpowiedzialnym. Zamknęła na chwilę oczy, a kiedy je ponownie otworzyła, Syriusz znikał już za drzwiami mieszkania. Słyszała, jak wbiega po schodach, by się aportować ze strychu — dokąd? Tego nie wiedziała. Wiedziała za to, że — dokądkolwiek się wybierał — miał tam zastać Jamesa bliskiego śmierci albo nawet...

_To niedorzeczne, pamiętasz?_ — upomniała się w duchu.

Wzięła dwa głębokie oddechy. James. James. Była zła na Syriusza, że nie chciał jej ze sobą zabrać — zupełnie jak Harry przed wyprawą w poszukiwaniu horkruksów, jak mama podczas Bitwy o Hogwart... Dlaczego była wciąż dla wszystkich małą, niepotrafiącą sobie poradzić w walce dziewczynką?!

Andromeda zmierzyła ją uważnym spojrzeniem i opuściła różdżkę.

— Okej — powiedziała, zdejmując z wieszaka jedną z kurtek Syriusza i rzucając ją w kierunku Ginny. — Chodź, mamy mało czasu.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi. Chciała pobiec za Syriuszem i zrobić wszystko, by mu pomóc — życzył sobie tego czy nie — ratować Jima; była Gryfonką, to oczywiste, że chciała działać! Ale skoro wyraźnie jej zabronił wychodzić, pozostawiając pod opieką swojej kuzynki — czy powinna lekceważyć ten stanowczy sprzeciw?

— Dokąd? — zapytała podejrzliwie.

— Nie tylko Jim potrzebuje ratunku — odparła Andromeda zwięźle i cmoknęła ze zniecierpliwieniem. — No ubierzże się, dziewczyno, i chodź! Znasz się na zaklęciach magomedycznych?

W głowie Ginny natychmiast zaczęły się pojawiać obrazy z czasów panowania w Hogwarcie Snape'a i Carrowów — ranny Neville, wycieńczone drugoklasistki, nadużywane kary cielesne... Wszyscy przeszli wtedy przyśpieszony kurs dojrzewania ze specjalizacją w magii leczniczej.

— Wystarczająco dobrze, by uratować komuś życie — odpowiedziała sucho.

— I to jest dokładnie ta postawa, której oczekuję. No chodź! — powtórzyła tym razem ze złością Andromeda. — Możesz mi zaufać. Syriusz mi ufa.

To ostatnie wydało się Ginny argumentem na tyle zachęcającym, że zarzuciła sobie na ramiona podaną jej wcześniej kurtkę i razem z Andromedą pobiegła na strych, by się teleportować... Dokąd właściwie? Postanowiła zaufać starszej koleżance.

Andromeda rzuciła jej krótkie spojrzenie — mające pewnie na celu dodanie jej otuchy, ale w wykonaniu rodzonej siostry Narcyzy Malfoy oraz Bellatriks Lestrange sprawiło jedynie, że Ginny poczuła niemiły dreszcz przesuwający się wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. Złapały się za ręce, Ginny zamknęła oczy.

— Już — oznajmiła po kilku sekundach Andromeda.

Stały w samym sercu lasu, dookoła panowała upiorna, pełna napięcia cisza. Andromeda przyłożyła palec do ust i nakazała Ginny gestem, żeby szła za nią. Ścieżka, którą kroczyły, była śliska i zarośnięta, a od czasu do czasu przemykały im pod nogami ogromne pająki albo dziwaczne robaki o niezliczonej liczbie kończyn. Najbardziej spodobał się Ginny zapach — nie kojarzył się zupełnie z lasem, ale przywodził na myśl coś bliskiego, ciepłego i kojącego. To właśnie zapach uspokajał jej kołaczące serce, kiedy pod wpływem nagłego szelestu napinała wszystkie mięśnie w oczekiwaniu na atak. Szły już kilka minut, szczęka Ginny zaczęła dygotać z zimna, a ona sama powoli traciła czucie w palcach, co chwilę więc dyskretnie pocierała dłońmi o uda, by w razie potrzeby nie spowolnić swojej reakcji. Zapięła zamek kurtki aż po sam nos i wtedy odkryła, że zapach, który ją otaczał, nie był wcale zapachem lasu. To był zapach Syriusza.

_— Nie martw się — mówi Remus i uśmiecha się do Ginny tak uspokajająco, że ma się ochotę uwierzyć mu we wszystko. — Mamy to świetnie przemyślane, nie ma szans, by się domyślili. Harry będzie naprawdę dobrze chroniony, przecież wiesz._

_— Wiem — odpowiada Ginny bez przekonania. Jej wnętrzności są boleśnie ściśnięte, ma niejasne wrażenie, że wydarzy się coś bardzo złego._

_— Hagridzie, pozwolisz na sekundkę? — mówi Artur i półolbrzym podnosi się z fotela, a wysłużony mebel niemal wzdycha z ulgą. — I wy, chłopcy. — Wskazuje na Freda i George'a, więc i Ginny wstaje z miejsca: ostatnio spędza z bliźniakami jeszcze więcej czasu niż zazwyczaj. — Potrzebuję waszych silników torpedowych._

_— Arturze... — zaczyna Molly z naganą, ale cała piątka ulatnia się szybko z salonu. Ginny słyszy tylko, jak mama próbuje zmusić Rona do poparcia jej opinii na temat śmiercionośnych zabawek taty. Uśmiecha się z politowaniem._

_W garażu już od kilku dni stoi ogromny motocykl — tak wielki, że jest w stanie unieść nawet Hagrida! Ginny jest bardzo ciekawa, jak Syriuszowi udało się opanować tę dziką maszynę._

_— Ten przycisk... — zaczyna Artur i pięć głów pochyla się nad zielonym guzikiem. Ginny nie interesują wcale techniczne szczegóły, byle plan wypalił, byle się udało przetransportować Harry'ego bezpiecznie do Nory. Oni wszyscy wydają się podchodzić do sprawy raczej beztrosko — przyjmując porady od Mundungusa i planując wyprawienie Harry'ego razem z Hagridem — a Ginny oczywiście nie może powiedzieć, co o tym wszystkim sądzi. Nawet zresztą nie próbuje, bo kiedy tylko sobie wyobrazi pełne uprzejmej pobłażliwości: "Ginny, jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem" w wykonaniu mamy..._

_Wskakuje na niewielki podest przy drzwiach i obserwuje z zainteresowaniem, jak bliźniacy próbują przekonać tatę, że na wyposażeniu latającego motoru powinny się koniecznie znaleźć perskie magopłaszczki. Hagrid opróżnia wszystkie tajne skrytki, u stóp Ginny ląduje paczka mugolskich papierosów, nieruchome fotografie roznegliżowanych dziewczyn, pudełka po czekoladkach, których wieczka są już tak przetarte, że trudno zgadnąć, skąd pochodziły, jakaś stara skórzana kurtka..._

_Tę ostatnią Ginny podnosi z zamiarem podłożenia jej sobie pod pupę — cały garaż uwalany jest smarem o niepokojącym zapachu, nie chce nim przesiąknąć — ale szybko z zainteresowaniem podsuwa ją sobie pod nos. Mimo upływu lat, zupełnie jakby zawartość tajnych skrytek stanęła w miejscu tuż po tragedii w Dolinie Godryka, skórzana kurtka pachnie mieszaniną potu, dymu i czekoladek. Nigdy nie ośmieliła się podejść do Syriusza na tyle blisko, by poczuć, jak pachnie on sam, a nie tylko jego okazjonalnie alkoholowy oddech, ale gdyby to zrobiła — jest o tym przekonana — pachniałby dokładnie tak samo jak ta stara kurtka._

_I wtedy wierzy — nie Remusowi, nie Ronowi, nie histerycznym zapewnieniom mamy — wierzy starej kurtce przesiąkniętej zapachem Syriusza, która mówi jej, że wszystko będzie dobrze._

Objęła się ciasno ramionami i kilka razy odetchnęła głęboko z nosem przyciśniętym do zamka.

— Ćśś! — Andromeda przyłożyła palec do ust i pochyliła się, bo stanęły właśnie u wylotu niewielkiej jaskini, z której dochodziły jakby... jęki? — Nic nam nie grozi, to tylko kryjówka, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Pójdę przodem, zabezpiecz jaskinię.

Różdżka Andromedy zapłonęła bladym światłem, a Ginny odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia i nałożyła kilka zaklęć zabezpieczających. W tym też była niezła, spędzili w końcu z Neville'em długie godziny w bibliotece, by mieć pewność, że Carrowowie ani nikt z ich popleczników nie dostaną się do Pokoju Życzeń. Mogła się założyć, że Malfoy i Parkinson próbowali niejednokrotnie.

Tunel był ciemny i wąski — światła z ich różdżek wystarczały, by oświetlić drogę jedynie na kilka stóp przed nimi, więc Ginny musiała uważać, by się o nic nie potknąć i nie przeoczyć gwałtownych obniżeń podłoża.

— Nie jestem w Zakonie, w każdym razie nie oficjalnie — odezwała się Andromeda ledwie słyszalnym szeptem. — Dumbledore zaangażował mnie jako osobę, której kontakt ze śmierciożercami, ze względu na rodzinne koligacje, nie będzie wyglądał podejrzanie. Nie, nie, Narcyza do nich nie należy — dodała, źle interpretując minę Ginny — a Bella prędzej sama wyszłaby za mugolaka, niż odezwała się do kogoś, kto splamił czystość krwi, podążając za głosem serca. I tak mnie nie będą podejrzewać, wszyscy myślą, że szpiegiem jest ten smutny, żałosny wymoczek, Snape czy Snake... — Ginny ledwie się powstrzymała przed zimnym śmiechem pełnym satysfakcji. — Jim z Prewettami miał wszystko załatwić, sprawa była ważna, bo trzeba było coś wykraść Czarnemu Panu. Ale kretyni z ministerstwa nałożyli wcześniej zabezpieczenia na posiadłość, które zaalarmowały śmierciożerców zamiast oficjeli, więc wpadli... Trudno mi powiedzieć, jak wygląda sytuacja na froncie, musiałam ratować tę głupią dziewczynę.

Zatrzymały się. Ginny obniżyła nieznacznie różdżkę, a jej światło padło na leżącą na ziemi dziewczynę, na oko jej rówieśniczkę. Miała kasztanowe włosy i upiornie bladą twarz, a przez grubą szmatę, którą była owinięta w pasie, przesiąkała krew. Andromeda pochyliła się nad nią i dotknęła palcem jej twarzy, a wtedy dziewczyna otworzyła oczy.

Ginny pisnęła. Oczy Harry'ego. Lily!

Pochyliła się szybko, różdżkę odłożyła na posadzkę i odwinęła prowizoryczny opatrunek. Rana nie wyglądała najlepiej — była bardzo głęboka, a waga mokrej szmaty wskazywała na to, że Lily straciła już bardzo dużo krwi.

— Przydałby mi się dyptam — szepnęła Ginny do Andromedy. Ta natychmiast rozwiązała niewielki woreczek, który nosiła na szyi, i podała jej małą, zakorkowaną butelkę.

— Ja będę zielarzem, ty magomedykiem — powiedziała. — Dyptam działa na nią słabo, potrzeba zaklęć.

Ginny zamknęła oczy, próbując zebrać myśli.

— Zatamuję krwawienie, powinno mi się udać chociaż na chwilę. Polejemy ją potem dyptamem, a ja prowizorycznie odbuduję tkankę. — Poczuła, że zielone oczy wpatrują się w nią nieprzytomnie, więc zmusiła się, by spojrzeć na Lily, i uprzedziła ją łagodnie: — Będzie trochę bolało. Wytrzymasz?

Lily kiwnęła lekko głową.

Podczas gdy Ginny zajmowała się raną — była naprawdę trudna, dla kogoś o mniejszej woli życia pewnie śmiertelna — Andromeda dopowiadała jej szeptem resztę historii. Lily wydawała się coraz bardziej tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością, tylko na dźwięk imienia Jima jej powieki drżały, jakby próbowała je zmusić do podniesienia się.

— Kiedy się dowiedziałam, co nabroili ci ze służb bezpieczeństwa, natychmiast aportowałam się w umówione miejsce. Miał na mnie czekać Dumbledore, ale musiał usłyszeć skądś wcześniej, bo zastałam tylko Evans. Głupia, głupia dziewczyna... Kiedy tylko wspomniałam nazwisko Jamesa, zerwała się jak szalona, deportowała bez słowa. Jest łakomym kąskiem, a była tak zaaferowana, że nawet nie zwracała uwagi na śmigające dookoła zaklęcia. Pewnie by ją zabili od razu, ale skoro mają podejrzenia w stosunku do tego zadurzonego w niej małolata, chcieli ją pewnie złapać i podręczyć go jej wrzaskami podczas tortur. Z rąk Mulcibera odbił ją James, była nieprzytomna.

— James... — jęknęła Lily i zupełnie już straciła świadomość.

— Wszystko z nią w porządku? — zaniepokoiła się Andromeda.

Ginny sprawdziła puls i oddech.

— Jest słaba. Będziemy potrzebować chińskich ziół albo wywaru z tykwobulwy.

— Mam ekstrakt z czerwonki cętkowanej.

— Może być.

Ginny rozchyliła usta Lily i wylała jej na język kilka kropel specyfiku.

— Będę ją musiała przytrzymywać przy życiu jeszcze kilka godzin w tej jaskini. Tylko tutaj udało mi się dociągnąć bezpieczny świstoklik, teleportacja nie wchodziła w grę. Potem zabiorę ją do swojego domu.

— Nie narazisz się na niebezpieczeństwo? Siebie, Dory...

— Nikt nie będzie jej u mnie szukał. Za to przetrząsną na pewno kilka mieszkań jej przyjaciółek, dom jej rodziców... Nie martw się — dodała, widząc minę Ginny. — Wysłałam już do nich Teda. Śmierciożercy powinny zastać pustki. Dorę wysłałam na jakiś czas do mojej rodziny, do Francji. Jesteśmy tylko ja i Ted, potrafimy się obronić. Zresztą, jak już wspomniałam, nikt mnie nie podejrzewa.

— Ale dlaczego jest dla nich taka ważna? — nie mogła zrozumieć Ginny.

— Mówiłam ci już, szukają źródła przecieków. Zbyt wiele rzeczy się ostatnio Czarnemu Panu nie udaje. Dopadną każdego, kto może im pomóc zdemaskować szpiega. To, co próbujemy ukraść, było pilnie strzeżoną informacją.

Ukraść. Akcja Zakonu. James.

Ginny przełknęła ślinę i poczuła nieprzyjemne drapanie w gardle. Bała się o Jamesa bardziej niż o siebie, a teraz na dokładkę bała się o Syriusza. I jej wujowie, ich nazwiska też padły w opowieści Andromedy. Na ile ten świat jest identyczny z jej światem, póki nie zacznie w niego ingerować? Całą nadzieję pokładała w znajomości przyszłych wydarzeń i liczyła na to, że jej ta nadzieja nie zawiedzie.

Piętnaście minut później Lily otworzyła oczy. Wyglądała na całkiem świadomą, bo kiedy złapała Ginny za rękę i posłała jej pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie, zdawała się widzieć właśnie ją, a nie urojone obrazy Jamesa pośrodku pola bitwy.

— Muszę iść — zwróciła się Ginny do Andromedy. — Syriusz może wrócić w każdej chwili, wpadnie w szał, jeśli mnie nie zastanie.

— Odprowadzę cię.

— Nie — powiedziała Ginny stanowczo i pokręciła głową. — Znam drogę, jestem niemal pewna, że nikt nas nie śledził. Teleportuję się do Londynu bez większych komplikacji. Musisz zostać z Lily.

— Ale...

— Poradzę sobie!

W końcu Andromeda odpuściła, za co Ginny miała irracjonalną ochotę ją uściskać, bo był to bardzo rzadki gest w stosunku do jej osoby. Wszyscy zazwyczaj upierali się przy swoim zdaniu i kazali Ginny "siedzieć cicho i słuchać starszych". Nikt nigdy nie brał pod uwagę faktu, że przeżyte doświadczenia mogły Ginny bardzo uodpornić na wszystkie ciosy; nawet mama uważała, że najlepszym lekiem na szok po opętaniu była podwójna porcja owsianki i nieruszanie się ze swojego pokoju.

— Dyptam co piętnaście minut, czerwonka co godzinę — powtórzyła głośno Andromeda.

— I zaklęcie. Appeagi focus.

— Appeagi focus. Appeagi focus. Appeagi focus. Uff, chyba zapamiętam. Dzięki za nieocenioną pomoc... _Hermiono_ — westchnęła Andromeda i uśmiechnęła się znacząco. — I... wszystko będzie dobrze.

— Mhm.

Wszystko będzie dobrze. Z tą myślą Ginny opuściła jaskinię i ruszyła ścieżką z różdżką ściskaną kurczowo w dłoni.

Aportowała się na strychu i zamarła w pół kroku. A jeśli zejdzie na dół, a Syriusz będzie tam na nią czekał, żeby przekazać tragiczną wiadomość? Jeszcze gorsza wydała jej się perspektywa czekania na niego w mieszkaniu — chodzenie od ściany do ściany pośród nieznośnej ciszy przerywanej tylko odgłosami jej kroków. Nie, postanowiła zostać na strychu, przynajmniej przez chwilę.

Wszystkie myśli kotłowały się w jej głowie, tak że Ginny nie była pewna, której z nich powinna poświęcić więcej uwagi. Czy obawie o życie Jamesa — i Syriusza — czy bladej twarzy Lily ( _"Oby przeżyła najbliższych kilka godzin"_ ), czy może w końcu poświęceniu Andromedy: ona wiele straciła w oczach czystokrwistych rodów, wychodząc za mugolaka, ale wciąż zaliczano ją do osób godnych uwagi, a mimo wszystko dość beztrosko angażowała się w najbardziej ryzykowne akcje Zakonu. Mimo arystokratycznych rysów i ogólnie chłodnego stosunku do otaczających ją ludzi było w niej kilka cech, które Ginny poznała później — "wcześniej" — u Tonks.

A Lily? Musiała szaleć za Jamesem. Dlaczego więc nie byli razem? Owszem, istniała historia między nim a Alicją, ale ten związek nie istniał, żadne z nich nie zrobiło kroku, by być razem, co więc mogło sprawić, że ścieżki Lily i Jima nie mogły się połączyć? Ginny uważała, że Lily postąpiła strasznie nierozsądnie, pojawiając się na miejscu akcji — zupełnie nieprzygotowana i nastawiona jedynie na ratowanie Jamesa bez względu na wszystko — ale z drugiej strony nie mogła jej nie podziwiać za odwagę. I trochę jej tej odwagi, nawet jeśli głupiej, zazdrościła.

— Ty głupia, głupia, GŁUPIA dziewczyno! — warknął jej do ucha Syriusz, a zrobił to tak niespodziewanie, że aż podskoczyła ze strachu. Odwróciła głowę w jego stronę i przeskanowała jego twarz w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek emocji, ale nie potrafiła zinterpretować tych trzęsących się warg — ze złości czy od powstrzymywanego płaczu? — i opuchniętych powiek. — Ty nierozsądna, nieodpowiedzialna!...

— Co z Jimem?! — przerwała mu Ginny rozpaczliwie, nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymać. Musi jej powiedzieć, że żyje, dopiero wtedy będzie mogła mu wytłumaczyć...

— Kazałem ci zostać w domu, kazałem Andromedzie... Gdzie ona jest?!

Rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby się spodziewał, że kuzynka zmaterializuje mu się nagle przed oczami. — Co się stało, gdzie wy?...

— Co z?...

— ŻYJE. — Ginny dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że jej policzki są całe mokre od łez. — No już, już, przestań ryczeć, babo...

Zamiast kontynuować wrzaski, jak to zwykle miał w zwyczaju, objął ją ramieniem i pogłaskał po głowie. Ginny nawet nie pociągała nosem, była bardzo daleka od głośnego wyrażania swojej ulgi oraz żałosnego pochlipywania, ale nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że jej oczy jakby odkryły na swoim dnie prawdziwe morze łez, które postanowiły teraz wypłakać. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale wtedy zaczęły też szczypać, w efekcie więc rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej.

— Bałam się — powiedziała. — O Jamesa, o ciebie...

— O mnie? — zapytał Syriusz niedowierzająco. Wydawał się jednocześnie zbity z tropu i mile połechtany tym wyznaniem. — Niepotrzebnie. To dla nas rutyna, przecież wiesz.

Jego poszarpana koszula i dwie podłużne rany na przedramionach kłóciły się z tą tezą, ale Ginny wcale nie miała ochoty sprzeczać się o drobnostki. Ważne, że obaj żyli.

— Ja i Andromeda... Musiałam jej w czymś pomóc.

Syriusz uniósł brwi.

— To ona cię stąd wyciągnęła? Już ja sobie z nią pogadam. Wiesz, co przeżyłem, kiedy wróciłem do mieszkania i żadnej z was nie było? — zapytał groźnie i przycisnął Ginny do siebie jeszcze mocniej, tak że bała się trochę, czy nie połamie jej kręgosłupa w ramach kary za niesubordynację.

— Już w porządku — podsumowała Ginny i wyswobodziła się z jego objęć, bo zaczynała się powoli czuć odrobinę niezręcznie. — Kiedy mogę się zobaczyć z Jimem?

Odpowiedział jej znajomy śmiech z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

— Kiedy tylko chcesz — mruknął James radośnie i podszedł bliżej, a Ginny zauważyła, że kuleje. — Czekałem tylko, aż skończycie się ściskać.

Niewiele myśląc, rzuciła mu się na szyję, a zrobiła to tak gwałtownie, że ledwie był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach, zwłaszcza że jedna z nich była mniej sprawna.

— Jesteś dziś bardzo przytulaśna, Ginny Weasley. Czego chciała Dromeda? — zapytał Jim zdawkowym tonem, jakby przed chwilą nie był bliski śmierci. Znów zobaczyła wyraźnie, jak wielka przepaść dzieliła Harry'ego i jego ojca, mimo że na pierwszy rzut oka wydawali się bardzo podobni. Harry przyjmował swój obowiązek ratowania świata śmiertelnie poważnie, czasem odrobinę zbyt rycersko i ostatecznie. Dla Jamesa była to tylko kolejna z przygód — robił coś dobrego i sprawiało mu to przyjemność, żył adrenaliną nie tylko na boisku, ale we wszystkich aspektach życia. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że nie pamięta już nawet, w jaki sposób uśmiechał się Harry — w jej umyśle był teraz tylko cieniem zasłoniętym sylwetką jego ojca. Zawstydziła ją ta myśl, więc szybko przeniosła wzrok na Syriusza.

— Potrzebowała pomocy przy rannej. Kiedy się dowiedziała, że jestem niezła w podstawowych magomedycznych trikach, poprosiła mnie o pomoc.

— Kim była ranna? — zapytał James.

Ginny wiele wysiłku włożyła we wzruszenie ramionami i pozbawioną emocji odpowiedź:

— Lily Evans.

— Znasz ją? — próbował ją podejść.

— No teraz już na pewno — prychnęła Ginny. — To nie jest dobry moment na próby wyłudzenia cennych informacji, Jim, ale gdyby cię to z jakichś powodów interesowało... będzie żyła.

— To dobrze.

Trudno jej było ocenić jego uczucia. Złożyła to jednak na karb ciężkiego popołudnia, skoro trudno jej było nawet zinterpretować własne. Jak to możliwe, że od planu "zatroszczyć się o przyszłość Harry'ego" przeszła do "skupić się na teraźniejszości Jamesa"? Gdzie popełniła błąd w chłodnej ocenie sytuacji? I dlaczego, na wszystkich bogów, Syriusz postanowił nagle zacząć łypać na nią groźnie, skoro jeszcze przed chwilą zrezygnował z krzyków na rzecz tulenia jej do siebie jak pięciolatki?

— Potrzebuję snu — oznajmiła chłopcom i na potwierdzenie swoich słów ziewnęła szeroko.

— Ja też — zawtórował jej James. — Spadam do siebie, mama się pewnie martwi.

Pomachał im żywo, wyciągnął różdżkę i trzy sekundy później tylko drobiny kurzu unoszące się kilka cali nad podłogą świadczyły o jego niedawnej obecności. Syriusz popchnął ją delikatnie, choć stanowczo w kierunku klatki schodowej i po chwili znaleźli się w mieszkaniu, gdzie zaległa między nimi trudna do wytłumaczenia, niezręczna cisza.

— Słyszałem o Evans. Nie sądziłem, że jest aż tak narwana — powiedział w końcu Syriusz. — I aż tak napalona — dodał z przekąsem.

— Tak, to było głupie — zgodziła się Ginny. — Myślisz, że to ich do siebie zbliży?

— A chciałabyś? — zapytał Syriusz lodowato i, nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, nalał sobie do szklanki mleka i skierował się prosto do swojej sypialni. — Padam. Będę, jak się wyśpię.

Pozostawiona z jeszcze większym poczuciem niezrozumienia Ginny zakopała się w koc i długo myślała o tym, co powiedział Syriusz, a w końcu zasnęła bardzo niespokojnym snem, który bardziej ją zirytował, niż uspokoił. Dwie godziny później wstała, zrobiła sobie mocną kawę i usiadła przy oknie, próbując zdecydować, czy jest bardziej zła na siebie, czy może na Syriusza, ale nie doszła do żadnych satysfakcjonujących wniosków.

_"Chcę do domu"_ — pomyślała nie wiadomo który już raz w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni.


	5. 1.5

Kolejny tydzień swojego pobytu w roku siedemdziesiątym dziewiątym spędziła na spaniu, czytaniu książek i okazjonalnych meczach quidditcha, podczas których mogła odpocząć od atmosfery panującej w mieszkaniu Syriusza od czasu ostatniej akcji Zakonu. Oboje byli dla siebie uprzejmi, zazwyczaj nawet przesadnie, ale większość ich dyskusji sprowadzała się do prozy życia — nigdy nie wracali do poruszanych wcześniej trudnych tematów: czy to przeszłości Ginny, czy sprawy Regulusa — Ginny wciąż nie odkryła, co znajdowało się w tajemniczym pakunku — czy też związku Jamesa i Lily.

— Zostawiłem ci trochę puddingu na wypadek, gdybyś wróciła głodna z meczu — powitał ją Syriusz w sobotnie popołudnie, kiedy mokra i zziębnięta przekroczyła próg mieszkania i natychmiast z ulgą zrzuciła z siebie przemoczoną szatę, by w samej koszulce przemaszerować do łazienki.

— _Zawsze_ wracam głodna z meczu — krzyknęła spod prysznica i odkręciła wodę. Ciepły strumień nakierowała najpierw na stopy, potem coraz wyżej w górę nóg, przez brzuch i piersi aż do ramion. Zazgrzytała zębami, kiedy nieprzyjemne mrowienie oznaczające powrót skostniałych członków do życia zaczęło się rozchodzić po ciele.

— Kto wygrał? — dosłyszała z salonu krzyk Syriusza. Ginny uważała, że czas spędzany pod prysznicem jest jednym z nielicznych momentów w życiu człowieka, kiedy ma on czas wyłącznie dla siebie i umiera na chwilę dla świata, by zatopić się — niemal dosłownie — we własnych myślach... no i przy okazji umyć. Syriusz wydawał się mieć na ten temat odmienne zdanie; według niego prysznic był idealną chwilą na prowadzenie ożywionych konwersacji z innymi ludźmi. _"Z pewnością spodobałyby mu się antyczne łaźnie"_ — pomyślała Ginny z przekąsem.

— Jeśli odpowiedź na to pytanie się kiedykolwiek zmieni, dam ci znać — odkrzyknęła, wyraźnie akcentując koniec tematu. Przez chwilę panowała w łazience błoga cisza, jeśli nie liczyć odgłosu spływającej z prysznica wody. Ginny właśnie zaczęła po raz kolejny rozpamiętywać okrzyk podziwu, który rozległ się na boisku po jej wyjątkowo udanej akcji, kiedy...

— Nuda! — dało się znów słyszeć głos Syriusza, tym razem znacznie bliżej łazienki niż wcześniej. Musiał się w międzyczasie przenieść do sypialni. — Powinniście kiedyś zagrać z Jimem w przeciwnych drużynach, może bym sobie nawet taki mecz obejrzał.

— Przecież nie znosisz quidditcha! — odpowiedziała znów Ginny, zapominając o swoim postanowieniu niekontynuowania tej rozmowy.

— Nie znoszę, kiedy jest nudny. Lubię oglądać dobre mecze. Lubiłem chodzić na rozgrywki Slytherin—Gryffindor, kiedy Jim grał na pozycji szukającego przeciw Regulusowi.

_"Wspaniale"_ — pomyślała Ginny z wściekłością. — _"Syriusz po raz pierwszy od czasu ostatniej kłótni wypowiada imię Regulusa, a ja muszę być akurat pod prysznicem!"_. Szybko dokończyła spłukiwanie resztek szamponu z włosów i zakręciła wodę.

— Jak to się stało, że tak wam się rozeszły sympatie, co? — zapytała ze śmiechem, nie chcąc go spłoszyć, a niedostosowany do ciszy ton głosu odbił się echem od ścian łazienki. — On był świetnym graczem, a ty ledwie znosisz quiddtch.

Owinęła ciało ręcznikiem i prosto z łazienki skierowała się do pokoju Syriusza; zastała go tam półleżącego na łóżku z modelem motoru w dłoni — palcem prawej ręki wprawiał w ruch jedno z kół, ale oczy miał utkwione w przestrzeni przed sobą.

— Nie byłby to pierwszy przypadek, kiedy rozeszły nam się sympatie — powiedział gorzko.

Ginny wsunęła się do środka i przysiadła na brzegu łóżka, uważając, by nie zaprezentować mu przypadkiem więcej ciała, niż było to konieczne.

— Słyszałeś coś o?... — zapytała z wahaniem w głosie.

Syriusz dopiero teraz zauważył, że Ginny nie jest kompletnie ubrana. Szybkim spojrzeniem otaksował jej nagie ramiona i uśmiechnął się blado, ale nie spróbował nawet uraczyć jej niestosownym komentarzem — musiał być czymś głęboko wstrząśnięty.

Nie myliła się w ocenie jego uczuć. Syriusz pochylił się i podał jej kawałek pergaminu.

— Andromeda przysłała dziś wiadomość.

Ginny wiedziała, co mówił list Andromedy, nie musiała go nawet czytać. Mimo wszystko podsunęła sobie kartkę pod nos i w ramach samoudręczania przebrnęła przez pięć akapitów, w których kuzynka Syriusza zapewniała go, jak wielką stratą dla niej i dla całej rodziny Blacków była nagła śmierć Regulusa. I z nich wszystkich tylko Ginny wiedziała, dlaczego umarł naprawdę. Ginny i... Stworek.

— Przykro mi — powiedziała ze smutkiem. Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

— Dostał to, na co zasługiwał — powiedział chłodno.

— Nie wolno ci tak mówić. Nie masz pojęcia...

— Nie chcę mieć.

Jego twarz była upiornie blada, dużo bledsza niż w najgorszych chwilach, w których Ginny miała nieprzyjemność go widywać. Podczas długich bezsennych nocy na Grimmauld Place, kiedy spotykała go w kuchni albo mijała się z nim w ciemnych korytarzach — nawet wtedy nie wyglądał równie przerażająco. Jednocześnie jak ziejący ogniem smok — z tymi ciemniejącymi pod wpływem tłumionych emocji oczami — i bezsilne, kruche dziecko. Odwróciła twarz w drugą stronę i podniosła się, by wyjść. Zostawić go samego z tymi uczuciami, których nie chciał przed nią odkryć, ale — na co miała nadzieję — może po raz pierwszy w życiu zamierzał zmierzyć się z nimi w pojedynkę. Już chwyciła za gałkę, by zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi, kiedy usłyszała ciche:

— Nie chciałem, żeby umarł. — Zatrzymała się w pół kroku. — Nigdy nie życzyłem mu śmierci. Jasne, chciałem go zabić milion razy, ale zawsze robiłem to tylko w myślach i po wszystkich tych morderstwach... żył.

W końcu głos mu się załamał, a Ginny zerknęła na jego twarz, by sprawdzić, czy ma przyzwolenie — kiedy tylko dostrzegła na sobie jego wzrok, natychmiast cofnęła się w głąb pokoju i pochyliła się, by go mocno objąć. Nie protestował, choć przez chwilę nie wykonał żadnego gestu, by jej uścisk odwzajemnić. W końcu rozluźnił się w jej ramionach i przycisnął szorstką brodę — nie golił się od co najmniej kilku dni — do jej obojczyka. Bała się przez chwilę, że rozklei się jak mały chłopiec, a ona nie będzie wiedziała, jak sobie z taką rozpaczą poradzić — nigdy nie wiedziała, jak się zachować w obliczu łez, dlatego sama tak rzadko płakała — ale widocznie wystarczał mu ten poziom żalu. Chłodny. Cichy. Stłumiony.

Kiedy tak siedziała, czując jego ręce zaplecione dookoła jej talii i ciężki oddech na szyi, dotarło do niej, jak trudno będzie jej się rozstać z tym światem i wrócić do siebie ze świadomością, że resztę swojego życia Syriusz przeżyje w stanie skrajnej rozpaczy, dużo gorszej niż targająca nim aktualnie, że umrze w niewyjaśnionych naukowo okolicznościach, wpadając za zasłonę, że nigdy, _nigdy_ nie zazna prawdziwego szczęścia — może jeśli nie liczyć tych momentów, w których oddzieli Harry'ego od Jamesa i odnajdzie w nim nadzieję na pomyślniejszą przyszłość — że ona, Ginny z jego przyszłości, nie będzie miała pojęcia, jak wielki żal w stosunku do niej żywił.

Ich chwilę wspólnego nieszczęścia przerwało trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych.

— Łapo? Ginny?

James.

Odsunęli się od siebie, unikając swoich spojrzeń. Ginny otuliła się szczelniej ręcznikiem i wyszła z sypialni, by powitać pożegnanego zaledwie przed kilkunastoma minutami przyjaciela — ale ten nie przyszedł sam. Towarzyszyła mu osoba, którą Ginny miała ochotę ujrzeć ponownie już co najmniej od kilku dni — Albus Dumbledore ze swoim nieodłącznym, przeszywającym spojrzeniem.

— Ginny, chciałbym cię zaprosić na małą wycieczkę — powiedział dyrektor.

Otworzyła usta w wyrazie niedowierzania. _"W końcu wrócę do domu"_ — pomyślała jedna część jej mózgu, podczas gdy druga wyłączyła jej awaryjnie wszystkie zbędne czynności życiowe, zajęta rozpaczliwym wrzeszczeniem: _"Nie, nie, jeszcze nie!!!"_. Ginny zmusiła się, by spojrzeć na Jamesa, ale na widok jego beztroskiego uśmiechu przygryzła wargę i spuściła wzrok na swoje stopy. _"To niedorzeczne"_ — skarciła się w myślach. — _"Dlaczego Jamesowi miałoby być przykro, że odchodzisz? Dlaczego miałby się do ciebie przywiązać? Nikt nie zamierza tutaj za tobą tęsknić, głupiutka Ginny Weasley"_. Za jej plecami rozległo się szuranie, więc obróciła się tylko po to, by ujrzeć twarz Syriusza, na której rysowały się wszystkie te emocje, które od kilku sekund rozsadzały jej klatkę piersiową. Przez moment patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, połączeni niezrozumiałym dla Ginny niemym buntem, aż w końcu Syriusz przeniósł spojrzenie na Dumbledore'a i zapytał ochryple:

— Już? Znaleźliście sposób, jak ją zwrócić czasom, z których pochodzi?

James zmarszczył brwi, a Dumbledore popatrzył najpierw na Ginny, potem na niego, a w końcu uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

— Gdyby to było takie proste, Syriuszu. Gdyby to było takie proste... Tymczasem chciałbym zabrać pannę Weasley ze sobą na kilka godzin. To jest... jeśli się zgodzi, oczywiście.

I skłonił się lekko w jej kierunku. Ginny powoli odzyskiwała oddech. Zostaje. Zostaje!

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak ją przeraziła wizja powrotu — przecież tak bardzo chciała zobaczyć znów Harry'ego, Rona, Hermionę, wrócić do Nory... Obiecywała sobie, że przez co najmniej rok nie wspomniałaby słowem o wyprowadzce i nie wyśmiewałaby gdakania mamy za jej plecami. Byłaby dobrą i przykładną córką, wspaniałą przyjaciółką, może nawet zebrałaby się na odwagę i porozmawiała z Harrym o ich przyszłości? Tymczasem na myśl o tak niespodziewanym pożegnaniu z tym światem doświadczyła mini ataku serca i — co dziwniejsze — nie była w tym osamotniona. Jeszcze raz zerknęła na Syriusza, ale tym razem jego twarz pozbawiona była jakichkolwiek emocji — czy to rozczarowania, czy zadowolenia.

— Dokąd chce mnie pan zabrać, profesorze? — zapytała Dumbledore'a, starając się, by jej głos zabrzmiał normalnie.

— Do Ministerstwa Magii. O, nie masz się czego obawiać — dodał, kiedy zrobiła zaskoczoną minę. — O tej porze prawie nikogo tam nie ma. James był tak miły i pożyczył mi swoją pelerynę niewidkę, będę cię musiał niestety prosić, byś z niej skorzystała.

— A pan?

— Ja zawsze jestem w ministerstwie mile widzianym gościem.

Ginny odchrząknęła i spojrzała w inną stronę. Nie chciała, by Dumbledore wyczytał z jej twarzy zaskoczenie, z jakim powitała ostatnie stwierdzenie. Wojna w jej świecie wydawała się trwać tak długo, iż już niemal zdążyła zapomnieć, że w czasach pokoju Albus Dumbledore był największym autorytetem, a nawet... _"Niedługo zaproponują mu stanowisko Ministra Magii!"_ — przypomniała sobie z rozbawieniem.

— Dobra, to wy idźcie, a ja postaram się wyciągnąć Syriusza na piwo. Umieram z pragnienia po tym meczu. Świetna gra, Gin. Pierwsza klasa — powiedział James i ściągnął z wieszaka skórzaną kurtkę Syriusza; tę samą, którą miała na sobie Ginny podczas ratowania Lily. — Chodź, stary, kisisz się w tym mieszkaniu od rana.

Syriusz machnął tylko ręką.

— Padam — wyjaśnił krótko. — Zobaczymy się jutro, nie spałem pół nocy przez ten durny księżyc.

— Powiedz to Remusowi — zarechotał James, ale kiedy jedyną reakcją Syriusza było lekkie uniesienie kącika ust, zmarszczył brwi w wyrazie niezrozumienia.

Syriusz obrócił się na pięcie i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi sypialni, a James podszedł do Ginny i szturchnął ją łokciem w bok.

— Ej, co mu się stało? Znowu się pożarliście?

Ginny pokręciła głową.

— Regulus nie żyje — powiedziała cicho.

— O cholera.

James wymienił z Dumbledore'em tajemnicze spojrzenia, po czym mruknął: _"Zajmę się tym"_ , jakby przeprowadzili właśnie w myślach jakąś sensowną rozmowę. Ginny wpadła szybko do łazienki, by się ubrać, a kiedy wróciła, Dumbledore uprzejmie, ale stanowczo popchnął ją w stronę wyjścia, tak że ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zanotowała, był Jim łomoczący w drzwi sypialni Syriusza i grożący, że jeśli ten mu nie otworzy, to będzie zmuszony je wyważyć.

Na strychu chwyciła dłoń dyrektora i razem aportowali się przed wejście dla interesantów.

— Dokąd teraz? — zapytała, kiedy ramię w ramię przemierzali atrium w stronę złotych wind. Czuła się odrobinę niezręcznie — w końcu nigdy wcześniej nie była na tyle istotna w walce o losy świata, by Dumbledore zajmował się nią osobiście. Nawet Ron i Hermiona rzadko dostępowali tego zaszczytu, za to Harry... Ginny znała tylko dwie osoby, które były dla dyrektora naprawdę ważne — Harry i profesor McGonagall. No i, jak się później okazało, również Snape, ale o nim nie potrafiła myśleć inaczej niż z nienawiścią i nic, ani miłość do Lily Evans, ani tragiczna śmierć, ani opowiadana z coraz większym namaszczeniem historia jego życia, nie mogło zmienić tego stosunku.

— Do Departamentu Tajemnic — odpowiedział profesor Dumbledore z uśmiechem.

Dotarli właśnie do wind, więc nagłe zatrzymanie się Ginny uszło jego uwadze. Tymczasem wnętrze jej czaszki jakby eksplodowało — skronie pulsowały tępym bólem, a bodźce zewnętrzne dochodziły do niej z opóźnieniem albo wcale. Departament Tajemnic. Ostatni raz, kiedy tam była, zginął Syriusz.

Nagle wspomnienia rzeczywistości, z której pochodziła, stały się wyraźniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Szalony śmiech Bellatriks Lestrange rozchodzący się echem po całej Sali Śmierci. Rozpaczliwy krzyk Harry'ego. I... ten wyraz bolesnego rozczarowania w oczach Syriusza, kiedy po raz ostatni ich spojrzenia się spotkały. _"Nie powiedziałam mu, że umrze"_ — pomyślała gorączkowo, a zimny pot oblał jej czoło i kark. — _"Poszedł tam, bo był przekonany, że to przeżyje. Zabiłam go"_.

— ... szalenie niebezpieczne, prawdopodobnie śmiertelne... — mówił Dumbledore, ale jego głos dochodził do niej jakby zza ściany; nie mogła się zmusić, by zacząć go słuchać. Dopiero co odkryta przyczyna śmierci Syriusza wstrząsnęła nią tym bardziej, że jeszcze nie tak dawno tuliła go do siebie, marząc, by nie musiał spędzić reszty swojego życia według takiego scenariusza, jaki napisała dla niego historia. Wystarczyłoby kilka słów, kilka drobnych, pozornie nic nieznaczących słów.

— Nienawidzę tego! — powiedziała głośno, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że się trzęsie. Dumbledore przerwał swoją opowieść i po raz pierwszy, odkąd opuścili mieszkanie Syriusza, przyjrzał się jej uważnie znad okularów. — Nienawidzę tego, że wiem, co się stanie, ale nie mogę temu zapobiec!

— Ależ możesz — odpowiedział spokojnie dyrektor. Ginny zamrugała.

— Mogę? — zapytała z powątpiewaniem. — Przecież sam pan mówił...

— Mówiłem, że wybór należy do ciebie. Tylko ty wiesz, co się wydarzy. Prawdopodobnie posiadasz takie informacje, które mogłyby skończyć wojnę już teraz, nie mylę się? — Nie potwierdziła, ale kiedy ich spojrzenia ponownie się spotkały, usta starca wykrzywił ponury uśmiech, tak różny od wyrazu twarzy, do którego była przyzwyczajona. — Nie mogę na tobie jednak wymóc, byś się nimi ze mną podzieliła, bo to zupełnie jakbym prosił, byś poświęciła życie dla mojej wojny.

_"Kiedyś jeszcze o to poprosisz"_ — odezwał się jakiś głos w głowie Ginny, a ona sama ukryła twarz w dłoniach. To wszystko było zbyt skomplikowane. Dumbledore miał rację, mogłaby skończyć tę wojnę na pstryknięcie palców. Wiedziała, gdzie znaleźć wszystkie horkruksy; Dumbledore stał przed nią żywy i w pełni sił magicznych; Harry się jeszcze nie urodził, a więc nie trzeba by go wcale poświęcać, by zbawić świat... Uratowałaby setki żyć, może tysiące. Oddałaby dzieciom rodziców, uchroniłaby bliskich jej ludzi przed tragicznym losem — James, Syriusz, Alicja, Lily, oni wszyscy zasługiwali na szczęśliwe zakończenie. Ale jaką mogła mieć pewność, że wszystko się potoczy tak, jak by sobie tego życzyła? A jeśli wszechświat uzna, że nie uniesie zmiany tego kalibru? Wyobraziła sobie wir czasu wsysający ją zachłannie i wypluwający pośrodku pustyni w nieokreślonym momencie historii — natychmiast odechciało jej się płomiennego wyznawania Dumbledore'owi tajemnicy horkruksów. Zdała sobie sprawę, że spojrzenie niebieskich oczu świdrowało ją z coraz większą intensywnością.

— Chciałabym wrócić do domu — powiedziała i uznała, że — mimo bólu, jaki wywołuje perspektywa rozstania — byłoby to wyjście najrozsądniejsze. Jeśli świat po jej odejściu nie naprawi się sam, trudno, najwyżej wyląduje w pustym mieszkaniu Syriusza w świecie bez Harry'ego, bez Rona i Hermiony, może bez innych bliskich jej osób... Ale jeśli istniała szansa na to, że nie jest tu potrzebna, zamierzała zrobić wszystko, by z niej skorzystać.

— Oczywiście, że chciałabyś wrócić do domu. Ale, jak wspominałem, nie jest to takie proste. Kiedy zjedziesz ze mną na dół, pokażę ci kilka rzeczy, które być może rzucą nieco inne światło na obie rzeczywistości: tę, z której pochodzisz, oraz tę, w której się aktualnie znajdujesz. Czy trafiłaś już kiedyś do Departamentu Tajemnic?

— Tak — odpowiedziała, zwalczając w sobie przemożną chęć skłamania. Nie miała ochoty wgłębiać się w szczegóły swojej wizyty tam. — Dawno temu. Niespecjalnie w charakterze wycieczki krajoznawczej, więc nie pamiętam wiele. Jednego byłam pewna... po tym, jak zniszczyliśmy przez przypadek gablotę ze zmieniaczami czasu, nie sądziłam, że przenoszenie się w czasie będzie możliwe za życia mojego pokolenia.

— To bardzo pożyteczne urządzenia, jeśli je umiejętnie wykorzystać. Jeden z nich służył mi na przykład do przenoszenia się w czasie tak, bym mógł uczęszczać na wszystkie interesujące mnie zajęcia za czasów mojej nauki w Hogwarcie.

— A więc jest pan jedną z dwóch takich osób w całej historii czarodziejskiego świata — mruknęła Ginny znudzonym głosem.

— Dwóch? — zapytał Dumbledore z zainteresowaniem, a jego oczy zamigotały radośnie. — Z przyjemnością poznam tę drugą.

— Proszę mi uwierzyć... kiedy już się pojawi w pana życiu, rozpozna ją pan bezbłędnie.

Trochę się rozchmurzyła, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że być może pamięć o tej rozmowie pozostanie w głowie Dumbledore'a przez wiele lat, a dzięki temu Hermiona otrzyma w trzeciej klasie zmieniacz czasu, który uratuje Syriusza przed pocałunkiem dementora. Zabiła go i wskrzesiła w ciągu zaledwie pięciu minut, niezły wynik jak na znajdowanie się dobrych kilka mil od niego.

Kiedy miły, kobiecy głos oznajmił: _"Departament Tajemnic"_ , Ginny miała gęsią skórkę na karku. Pewnym krokiem opuściła windę, czując na sobie uważne spojrzenie Dumbledore'a, ale wewnątrz była zwyczajnie przerażona, zupełnie jakby seria strasznych wspomnień uformowała się w rzeczywistość i kazała jej przeżyć śmierć Syriusza i walkę w Departamencie jeszcze raz.

_"— On nie może wrócić, ponieważ jest m..._

_— NIE JEST MARTWY! SYRIUSZU!"_

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał dyrektor. Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie lubię tego miejsca — odpowiedziała cicho.

Przeszli razem przez czarne drzwi i zatrzymali się pośrodku okrągłej sali, której ściany — wbrew oczekiwaniom Ginny — wcale nie zaczęły się obracać. Spojrzała na dyrektora i zorientowała się, że jego usta poruszały się bezgłośnie, a różdżka skierowana była w górę. Skinieniem głowy zachęcił ją, by przekręciła gałkę drzwi prowadzących do Sali Czasu. Przełknęła ślinę i wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę.

Pomieszczenie wyglądało, jakby siedemnaście lat dzielące obie wizyty Ginny w Departamencie Tajemnic nie trwało dłużej niż kilka tygodni. Te same podłużne stoły poustawiane w ciasnym pomieszczeniu aż po przeciwległą ścianę, ten sam szklany klosz, prezentujący magię upływu czasu, ten sam labirynt drzwi poukrywanych za biurkami i półkami — Ginny wiedziała, że część z nich prowadziła do miejsca, którego nie chciała ponownie oglądać. Do Sali Śmierci z kamiennym łukiem szepczącym głosami przeniesionych na drugą stronę dusz.

Dumbledore podszedł do ściany po prawej stronie pokoju niedaleko wejścia i przyłożył do niej ucho.

— Tak... — mruknął do siebie. — Tak... Myślę, że mam odpowiednią osobę...

A potem się odsunął i schylił do szuflady biurka stojącego obok, by wyjąć ze środka szklaną misę przypominającą myślodsiewnię, ale znacznie większą i wypełnioną błękitną cieczą rozbłyskującą co jakiś czas kolorowymi świetlikami.

— Co to? — zapytała Ginny z zainteresowaniem.

Poczuła przemożną chęć podejścia bliżej, może zanurzenia się w misie... Kolorowe światełka wydawały jej się zmaterializowanymi myślami, które kiedyś jej uciekły i nigdy później nie mogła do nich wrócić — teraz miała szansę je złapać, zamknąć w dłoni i nie pozwolić im się ulotnić; wyciągnęła ramię...

— Nie — powiedział Dumbledore stanowczo i stanął między nią a misą. Ginny natychmiast się ocknęła, jak gdyby oblał ją lodowatą wodą. — To potężna magia, panno Weasley. Jak do wszystkiego, co się tutaj znajduje, należy do niej podchodzić z wielką ostrożnością. Departament Tajemnic pełen jest rzeczy niebezpiecznych, może nawet śmiertelnie. Osoby niepowołane próbujące się dostać do środka często przepłacają te próby zdrowiem i życiem. Uspokoiłem się, kiedy powiedziałaś, że już tutaj byłaś. Jesteś silną czarownicą, Ginny; wierzę, że uda ci się odnaleźć w Zwierciadle Czasu wskazówki, których ja nie jestem w stanie ci udzielić. Ale musisz być bardzo, bardzo ostrożna. Świetliki nie są odpowiedzią.

Skinęła głową. _"Świetliki nie są odpowiedzią. Oczywiście, że świetliki nie są odpowiedzią!"_ — pomyślała, zła na siebie. — _"Bardzo tanio z twojej strony, Ginny Weasley. Dać się zwieść pierwszej lepszej błyskotce"_.

Dumbledore przesunął się w bok i umysł Ginny znów został otępiony zachwytem, z jakim przypatrywała się wnętrzu misy, ale tym razem nie pozwoliła sobie na chwilę słabości. _"To tylko ułuda. Rozwiązania mam szukać między świetlikami, nie bezpośrednio w nich"_. Pochyliła się i złapała misę obiema dłońmi, a wzrok wbiła w błękitne dno jarzące się bladym światłem — tam powoli formowały się jakieś kształty, niezidentyfikowane postacie poruszały się lekko, jakby płynęły w jej stronę łodzią... Najpierw poczuła zapach.

Ten sam, który czuła zawsze w Norze, przyciskając głowę do poduszki — w dzień, kiedy Harry odebrał swój urodzinowy pocałunek; w dzień, kiedy kładła się do łóżka ze świadomością, że w pokoju na górze George przewraca się z boku na bok, zakrywając dłonią ziejącą dziurę po uchu; w dzień, kiedy po raz ostatni wróciła z Hogwartu... — od szalonej radości po rozpacz, strach i zwątpienie. Wszystko mogło się zmieniać, ale nocny zapach Nory był zawsze taki sam. Maminy, kojący, całkowicie nie do podrobienia, wypisujący jej w sennych obłokach słowa: _"Wszystko będzie dobrze"_.

Potem zobaczyła Harry'ego. Wyglądał jak namalowany palcem na powierzchni wody, zastygły w pozie pełnej pozornego rozluźnienia, ale jego oczy utkwione były w jakimś punkcie poza otaczającą go rzeczywistością, wydawał się zerkać przez czas wprost na Ginny.

_"Wróć do mnie"_ — mówił. A może to po prostu szumiała woda?

I Ron z Hermioną, zamknięci w miłosnym uścisku w łazience Syriusza. Coś w głowie Ginny podpowiadało, że ta rzeczywistość — mimo kilku błędów popełnionych przez nią w czasach pierwszej wojny — wciąż istnieje niezmieniona i czeka na nią z otwartymi ramionami. Przełknęła ślinę z ulgą i już miała podnosić wzrok znad misy, kiedy na dnie ujrzała coś jeszcze... Dwa niewyraźne kształty — to ludzie? A może ryby? — szamotały się dziko, próbując walczyć o wydostanie się na powierzchnię, ale powstały nagle wodny wir wciągnął je jeszcze głębiej, tak że zlały się w granatową plamę, coraz mniejszą i mniejszą, aż w końcu tylko dym unoszący się zza obrazu Nory na tle pól pozostał jedynym ruchomym elementem wodnego pejzażu.

Ginny odsunęła się od misy z mieszaniną ulgi i niespełnienia, choć nie była do końca pewna, czym mogło być spowodowane to drugie uczucie. Harry wciąż miał się urodzić, wciąż miał pokonać Voldemorta i żyć długo i szczęśliwie. Syriusz wciąż miał umrzeć. Wszystko miało pozostać dokładnie takim, jakim to zostawiła w momencie przeniesienia się do tego świata. Odwróciła się i dostrzegła, że Dumbledore wpatrywał się w nią uważnie, kiwając głową i cmokając, jakby sprawdzały się jego domysły.

— Gratuluję — powiedział po kilku sekundach. — Wyszłaś z tej próby zwycięsko i, w co głęboko wierzę, posiadłaś wiedzę, której ci brakowało.

— Wątpię, czy mi to w czymkolwiek pomoże — odparła Ginny zgodnie z prawdą. Co z tego, że wiedziała, iż niczego nie zdążyła jeszcze zepsuć, skoro wciąż nie miała pomysłu na to, jak mogłaby wrócić do siebie?

Dumbledore wydawał się czytać w jej myślach.

— Jest taka sala w Departamencie Tajemnic — zaczął, a jego oczy zmrużyły się lekko, by zatuszować nagły błysk. — Zawsze zamknięta. Nie otwiera się nawet dla tych, którzy z trudem zdobyli do niej klucz. — Zacisnął pomarszczoną dłoń na kieszeni szaty i uśmiechnął się do Ginny ponuro. — Mam podejrzenie, że to właśnie dziś mogą się otworzyć, by pokazać komuś drogę do domu. Nie gwarantuję ci jednak, że to zrobią. A jeżeli nawet... Nikt nie wie, jak wielka siła tam drzemie i co może zrobić z człowiekiem, który ośmieli się zakłócić jej spokój. Nie oczekuję od ciebie, że stawisz czoła tak wielkiej niewiadomej.

Ale Ginny wcale się nie bała.

— Chcę to zrobić — powiedziała.

Dumbledore mierzył ją spojrzeniem przez bardzo długi moment, a potem bez słowa wsadził rękę do kieszeni i wyjął z niej stary, zardzewiały klucz nie dłuższy niż dwa cale. Spodziewała się złotego i zdobnego, otwierającego bajkowe pałace, tymczasem ofiarowany jej kluczyk wyglądał zbyt niepozornie jak na mit, który narósł wokół tajemniczej Sali Miłości. Niepewna, co zrobić, zacisnęła palce na kluczu i cofnęła się do drzwi, a kiedy nie usłyszała sprzeciwu — pociągnęła za klamkę i wybiegła do okrągłego pomieszczenia, by wprost z niego skierować się do pokoju tuż obok wejścia do Sali Czasu — pamiętała, że to właśnie ten zamek stopił scyzoryk Syriusza, kiedy Harry za jego pomocą próbował się dostać do środka. Szybko wsadziła zardzewiały klucz do dziurki, wstrzymała oddech, a potem przekręciła. Coś w środku szczęknęło. Drzwi do Sali Miłości były otwarte.

Bez zastanowienia pociągnęła za gałkę i weszła do środka, zanim dopadły ją wątpliwości, a ciężkie drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią z hukiem. Stała pośrodku dużej, zupełnie białej sali, której ściany świeciły oślepiająco. Nie było tam żadnych mebli, obrazów ani nawet tajemnych przejść. Tylko cztery ściany, sufit, podłoga i ona, Ginny Weasley, stojąca pośrodku i niewiedząca, co powinna teraz zrobić.

Przez chwilę miała w głowie zupełną pustkę, a potem wydało jej się, że ściany szumią, zachęcają ją do wypowiedzenia życzenia.

_"Chcę wrócić do domu"_ — pomyślała od razu, ale pokój nie wydał się zachwycony tak bezpośrednim żądaniem. Zamknęła oczy i skupiła się na tym, czego najbardziej pragnie, starając się nie ubierać tego w słowa, ale przemówić obrazami.

Twarz Harry'ego, uśmiechnięta, szczęśliwa, rozluźniona. Szalone mecze quidditcha na podwórku Nory. Mama. George. Ron i Hermiona. Bill. Charlie. Teddy Lupin. Tata i Percy. Luna. Neville.

Uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli i poczuła, jak drżenie kolan ustępuje, a kiedy pokój znów zaczął wibrować, przed oczami przefrunął jej ogromny motor; usłyszała krzyk Syriusza: _"Wsiadaj!"_ , a potem James zaczął się śmiać i wyraźnie zobaczyła, jak przeczesuje wolną ręką włosy... Otworzyła oczy, próbując wtopić wyrzuty sumienia w świecącą biel ścian.

Mrugnęła dwa razy ze zdziwieniem i zrobiła krok do przodu — na podłodze leżał jakiś przedmiot, musiała go wcześniej przeoczyć. Mały, błyszczący, coś jakby... zegarek. Chwyciła go w dłoń i serce natychmiast wykonało jej kilkanaście koziołków, by się zatrzymać pośrodku drogi między gardłem i żołądkiem. To był ten sam zegarek, za pomocą którego została przeniesiona do tego świata; ten sam, który zniknął tuż po jej pojawieniu się w pokoju Syriusza.

Rozejrzała się dookoła, czekając na jakąś podpowiedź pokoju, ale ten przestał szumieć, jak gdyby w napięciu oczekiwał na jej decyzję. Nie zastanawiała się długo i natychmiast przekręciła pokrętło — po części dlatego, że zawahanie w takiej sytuacji mogłoby ją wiele kosztować, a po części... gdzieś w głębi duszy przeczuwała, że nic się nie wydarzy.

Serce biło jej jak szalone, kiedy wychodziła z pomieszczenia, dzierżąc w dłoni swoją zdobycz, a na widok czekającego na nią w okrągłym pokoju Dumbledore'a poczuła zalewającą ją falę ulgi. Nie planowała odejść bez pożegnania, choć wiedziała, że najprawdopodobniej musi to zrobić.

— A więc zostałaś wpuszczona do środka — powiedział Dumbledore z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i podziwu w głosie. — Wiele bym dał, by móc dokonać takiego czynu.

Ginny spuściła głowę. Nie chciała, by się domyślił, że znała historię jego życia.

— Pokój jest zupełnie pusty. Dziwnie szumi. Dużo światła — wyznała nieskładnie, wiedząc, że musiały być to dla niego cenne informacje. Jej umysł jednak zajęty był czymś innym. Po opuszczeniu Sali Miłości odzyskała zdolność racjonalnego myślenia, teraz wszystkie jej myśli skupione były na pierwszej rozmowie, którą przeprowadziła z Syriuszem tuż po pojawieniu się w jego sypialni.

_"Znalazłem go dziś rano" — mówił wtedy Syriusz. — "Mogłem go... nakręcić. Dla próby"_.

_Znalazłem go dziś rano._

— Czy podpowiedział ci?... — zaczął Dumbledore, ale Ginny nie miała czasu odpowiedzieć. Chwyciła za gałkę drzwi sali, którą przed kilkunastoma minutami opuściła, i podbiegła natychmiast do gabloty pełnej zmieniaczy czasu. Nie wiedziała, skąd się w jej głowie wzięła ta myśl, ale czuła, że powinna za nią podążać, że nie ma nic do stracenia. Zacisnęła palce na tajemniczym zegarku i odwróciła się w kierunku dyrektora.

— Profesorze, czy mógłby pan sprawić, że zmieniacz przeniesie mnie w czasie o... — zrobiła szybki rachunek w myślach — mniej więcej dwa tygodnie?

Dumbledore spojrzał na nią znad okularów, ale nie zadał pytania o cel takiej podróży. Była mu za to wdzięczna.

— Dwa tygodnie? To sensowne przeniesienie, myślę, że nasze zmieniacze sobie z nim poradzą. Zakładam, że chodzi ci o przeniesienie wstecz?

Ginny kiwnęła głową. Chciała wytłumaczyć swoją decyzję, ale kiedy zogniskowała myśli na zdaniu: _"Niech pan przekaże Syriuszowi..."_ , wielka gula unieruchomiła jej struny głosowe. Ostatecznie mogło nie być takiej potrzeby. Dumbledore otworzył gablotę i dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się zmieniaczom, a później wybrał jeden z nich, posrebrzaną klepsydrę, i przytknął do niej różdżkę.

— Dokładnie dwa tygodnie w tę i z powrotem — powiedział i podał jej zmieniacz. Nie uśmiechał się. — Będę tu na ciebie czekał... pół godziny.

Kiwnęła głową. Cieszyła się, że nie musiała mu niczego tłumaczyć — dyrektor wydawał się rozumieć, co zamierzała zrobić, ale w żaden sposób nie próbował jej powstrzymać. Zacisnęła usta, próbując nie myśleć o Jamesie i Syriuszu. Jeśli jej się uda — a była pewna, że nie ma innej możliwości — nigdy więcej ich nie zobaczy, ale też nie będzie musiała odczuwać z tego powodu wyrzutów sumienia, ponieważ i oni wtedy nie będą jej pamiętać. Przekręciła pokrętło klepsydry.

Po chwili dość nieprzyjemnego kręcenia się wokół własnej osi wylądowała na kolanach w pustej Sali Czasu dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Kilka mil od tego miejsca Syriusz wiódł właśnie nieskażone jej obecnością życie beztroskiego dwudziestolatka przekonanego, że wojna skończy się lada chwila, on i James pozostaną przyjaciółmi do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej, a wszystko skończy się dobrze. Poczuła ucisk w żołądku, kiedy przeszła przez pokój i szarpnęła za klamkę drzwi po lewej stronie, a te otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem i oczom Ginny ukazał się duży, kamienny łuk z falującą lekko zasłoną. Zeszła powoli pomiędzy ławami, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu i nie spuszczać wzroku z zasłony.

Dobrze, że niczego nie jadła od samego rana, bo od nadmiaru wrażeń niechybnie by zwymiotowała. Zatrzymała się u stóp podestu i wytężyła słuch — szepty uwięzionych za zasłoną dusz przypominały jęk wiatru w listopadowy wieczór, budziły grozę i żal jednocześnie. Ginny zastanawiała się, dokąd wędrują, kiedy trafią w przejście między światami przez falującą zasłonę — czy podobnie jak wszyscy inni dostają wybór? A może tłoczą się w jednym maleńkim pokoju, błagając o litość i cierpiąc do końca świata? Ta perspektywa wydała jej się tak straszna, że prawie cofnęła się z obrzydzeniem, w pełni świadoma faktu, że jeśli teraz wróci do siebie, los Syriusza pozostanie niezmieniony. Może mogła mu chociaż zasugerować, aby nigdy, przenigdy nie przekraczał progu Departamentu Tajemnic, cokolwiek by się działo? Ale czy by jej posłuchał? W obecnej sytuacji prawdopodobnie i tak niczego by to nie zmieniło, skoro zamierzała wymazać swoją dorosłą wersję z jego życia raz na zawsze.

Uniosła dłoń, w której trzymała magiczny zegarek. Nie płakała, choć kolana trzęsły jej się okropnie. Jeśli teraz się nie zawaha, Syriusz nigdy nie nakręci zegarka, a ten nigdy się nie pojawi w jego sypialni. Czas powinien wessać ją w miejsce, z którego rozpoczynała przygodę — dwadzieścia lat później.

— Przepraszam, James — rzuciła w przestrzeń, a jej głos odbił się echem od ścian, zadudnił i zamarł. — Wybacz, Syriuszu.

I zanim żal rozsadził jej klatkę piersiową, cisnęła zegarek przez zasłonę.


	6. 1.6

Ginny poczuła bolesny ucisk w żołądku — spodziewała się następującego po nim szarpnięcia, które zabrałoby ją z powrotem do roku dwutysięcznego, ale kiedy po kilku sekundach nic takiego nie nastąpiło, zaniepokoiła się. Ostrożnie zrobiła kilka kroków w przód. Nadal nic.

Obeszła podest dookoła, ale nigdzie nie znalazła zegarka. Co poszło nie tak? Przysunęła się do zasłony, jak mogła najbliżej bez dotknięcia uchem materiału, i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Po drugiej stronie ktoś ją wołał: _"Chodź do nas, Ginny, przyjdź, uratuj nas..."_ — nagle perspektywa wskoczenia na podest i rzucenia się na drugą stronę wydała jej się kusząca, prawie nie do odparcia. Postawiła stopę na podwyższeniu i wychyliła się jeszcze bardziej do przodu, ale wtedy jakiś głos w jej głowie szepnął rozsądnie: _"Odsuń się natychmiast, niemądra dziewczyno!"_. Posłuchała tego głosu, choć jej nogi podążyły za poleceniem wycofania się z wielkim oporem. Było w zasłonie coś przyciągającego, coś, co sprawiało, że chciała wspiąć się wyżej i uchylić ją na tyle, by dostrzec, co znajduje się po drugiej stronie. Dlaczego zegarek zniknął, a ona pozostała w miejscu? A może nie pozostała? Może wessanie w czasoprzestrzeń nie było po prostu odczuwalne?

_"Przynajmniej nie obudziłam się pośrodku pustyni"_ — pomyślała z westchnieniem i było to spostrzeżenie dające ulgę o wiele większą niż którakolwiek z dwóch pozostałych myśli:

_"Wróciłam do Harry'ego"_.

_"Zostałam w czasach pierwszej wojny"_.

Jeszcze raz obeszła podest, zajrzała pod kamienne ławy, spróbowała przywołać zegarek zaklęciem... Nic się nie wydarzyło. Wciąż stała pośrodku Sali Śmierci, wyglądając dość głupio z rozstawionymi szeroko nogami i różdżką wyciągniętą przed siebie w stanie gotowości, jakby się spodziewała ataku. Spojrzała w stronę drzwi, a między piersiami zakołysała się jej posrebrzana klepsydra.

_"Dokładnie dwa tygodnie w tę i z powrotem. Będę tu na ciebie czekał... pół godziny"_.

Dumbledore wiedział, że jej się nie uda.

Dlaczego więc mimo wszystko pozwolił jej spróbować, skoro miał świadomość, że zegarek przepadnie bezpowrotnie, a ona pozostanie zawieszona w nie swoim czasie z szansami na powrót do domu malejącymi teraz niemal do zera? Mózg prawie jej wybuchł od prób odpowiedzenia na wciąż mnożące się pytania — Ginny przysiadła na jednej z ław i włożyła głowę między kolana. To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę.

Kiedyś Hermiona w ramach zabawnej anegdoty o "tych prostodusznych chłopcach" opowiedziała jej historię o Ronie dziwiącym się Cho, iż ta z nadmiaru targających nią sprzecznych uczuć nie eksplodowała. Najwidoczniej niemożność poradzenia sobie z takim napięciem była u Weasleyów rodzinna, ponieważ Ginny świetnie rozumiała wątpliwości Rona, zwłaszcza w tej chwili.

Zasłona ponownie zaczęła ją wzywać do siebie, więc — zwalczając chęć potraktowania jej prostym Silencio — podniosła się z ławy i z ciężkim sercem ponownie przekręciła pokrętło klepsydry.

— Robiłam to zaledwie kilka razy, a już tego nienawidzę — powiedziała do Dumbledore'a, kiedy opuściła Departament Tajemnic i zastała go przechadzającego się korytarzem prowadzącym do sal rozpraw Wizengamotu. Myślała o rzuceniu się na niego z pazurami i wydarciu z tych śmiejących się oczu wszystkich tajemnic, którymi nie raczył się z nią podzielić, ale myśl ta przeminęła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła. Dumbledore nie był wcale o wiele młodszy niż ten, którego poznała w pierwszej klasie, którego oglądała codziennie z pierwszych stron gazet, kart z czekoladowych żab, na stronach podręczników... A mimo wszystko była w nim pewna lekkość, której nigdy później w nim nie dostrzegła — a może po prostu niewystarczająco wyraźnie obserwowała? Czy to tragedia w Dolinie Godryka tak go odmieniła, czy trudy wojny zakończonej bez wyraźnej puenty? A może zmieniał się wraz z odkrywaniem prawdy o Harrym?

Ginny wielokrotnie zastanawiała się, co musiał czuć dyrektor, kiedy sadzał Harry'ego naprzeciwko siebie wieczorami w gabinecie na siódmym piętrze i zdawał sobie sprawę, że skazuje go na śmierć. Ten Dumbledore, który stał teraz przed nią, jeszcze tego nie wiedział.

— Co się stało z zegarkiem? — zapytał dyrektor konwersacyjnym tonem, jakby w ogóle nie oczekiwał wariantu innego niż jej powrót do tego punktu rzeczywistości.

— Zniknął — odpowiedziała Ginny gorzko. — Czy przedmioty nieożywione opierają się działaniu zasłony?

— Och — ucieszył się Dumbledore — jestem przekonany, że reagują z nią dokładnie tak samo jak wszystko inne.

— No więc dlaczego wciąż tu jestem?

— Zadajesz wiele skomplikowanych pytań, droga Ginny. Trudno mi wybrać najbardziej spójną merytorycznie z setek nasuwających mi się odpowiedzi. Być może to nie był właściwy zegarek. Być może fakt, że Syriusz przy nim majstrował, nie miał żadnego znaczenia. Być może lokalizacja Łuku Śmierci jest chybiona... ale to rozważania nie na nasze czasy i nie na nasz poziom wiedzy magicznej — zamyślił się starzec. — Skupiłbym się jednak na miejscu, w którym znalazłaś zarówno interesujący cię przedmiot, jak i inspirację dotyczącą poradzenia sobie z problemem. Skoro wciąż tu jesteś...

Ale Ginny pokręciła gwałtownie głową i Dumbledore uśmiechnął się tylko, ale nie dokończył zdania. Sala Miłości, miejsce zagadkowe, obiekt pożądania naukowców i poszukiwaczy od dziesięcioleci, otworzyła się przed nią i wpuściła ją do środka, zaproponowała rozwiązanie, naprowadziła na odpowiedź — a potem pozostawiła ją w tym samym miejscu, z którego startowała. Jeśli chciała jej w ten sposób coś przekazać, to Ginny wcale nie chciała tego przekazu poznać. Co mógłby bowiem oznaczać? Że jest tu potrzebna bardziej niż u siebie, dlatego nie może się stąd ruszyć aż do wypełnienia się misji? To by oznaczało, że musi zdwoić starania o niezachwianie równowagi, a miała już serdecznie dość odpowiedzialności za cały świat. A może Sala Miłości sugerowała, że serce Ginny należy do czasów pierwszej wojny? Było to jawną nieprawdą, ponieważ jej serce należało do Harry'ego, Weasleyów i Nory, do schyłku dwudziestego wieku i rzeczywistości wolnej od strachu. Ostatnim rozwiązaniem było założenie, że Sala Miłości była po prostu złośliwym pokojem nazwanym tak przez naiwnych ludzi, łudzących się, że przyniesie im rozwiązanie trosk i wskaże właściwą drogę, podczas gdy prawdziwym jego zadaniem było świecenie oślepiającym światłem i mącenie ludziom w głowach.

_"Właściwie to prawie zupełnie jak miłość"_ — pomyślała.

Najbardziej jej się spodobało ostatnie rozwiązanie i postanowiła trzymać się go dopóty, dopóki ktoś nie udowodni jej, iż się myliła. A to oznaczało... musi się postarać o powrót do współczesnego jej świata na własną rękę.

— Wierzę, że Departament Tajemnic udzielił ci dziś wielu odpowiedzi — powiedział w końcu Dumbledore, kiedy trzęsąca się winda dotarła ze zgrzytem na dół.

— O tak — skłamała Ginny gładko.

_"Odpowiedzi na pytania, które zrodziły się w mojej głowie po tej wizycie, nie zmieściłyby się we wszystkich książkach biblioteki Hogwartu"_ — westchnęła w myślach, a wszystko zagłuszyło jej burczenie w żołądku, tak że nawet gdyby Dumbledore próbował zastosować na niej legilimencję, niczego by się nie dowiedział.

Do mieszkania Syriusza dotarła z sercem na ramieniu. Zatrzymała się na chwilę przed drzwiami, próbując ocenić, czy powinna tam teraz wchodzić — jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut temu wydawało jej się, że opuszcza ten świat na zawsze. Bez pożegnania, bez żadnych wskazówek udzielonych Jimowi i Syriuszowi, bez oglądania się za siebie. Teraz, kiedy wiedziała już, że zostaje, poczuła się nagle okropnie ze świadomością tego, co zamierzała zrobić. Na dodatek Syriusz był aktualnie w fatalnym stanie — poradzenie sobie ze śmiercią brata nie przyjdzie mu łatwo, znała to uczucie z doświadczenia i należało ono do najokropniejszych w świecie.

— Sophia Loren jest gorąca — szepnęła do dziurki od klucza i odsunęła się, aby drzwi ją przepuściły. W salonie zastała Jima pochylonego nad _"Zastosowaniem numerologii w planowaniu strategii"_. Na jej widok odrzucił książkę i poderwał się na nogi, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.

— Strasznie długo wam to zajęło — powiedział z wyrzutem, zupełnie jakby to Ginny zaplanowała tę wycieczkę i jeszcze celowo się ociągała z powrotem. — Syri gdzieś poleciał na tym swoim charczącym złomie, powiedział, że musi odreagować...

— Jak sobie radzi?

— Średnio. Właściwie to trochę się o niego boję, sama wiesz, jaka to gorąca krew.

— Odezwał się lodowiec.

Ginny była tak przeładowana emocjami, że ostatnia uwaga wypłynęła z niej właściwie mimo woli, a sposób, w jaki została wypowiedziana, sprawił, iż po kilku sekundach absolutnej ciszy oboje z Jamesem wybuchnęli szaleńczym śmiechem, który na nowo ożywił mieszkanie spowite na chwilę tak niepasującym do charakteru właściciela całunem żałobnym.

W momencie, gdy Ginny ocierała z policzków łzy rozbawienia, a James trząsł się jeszcze spazmatycznie, trzymając się za brzuch, drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i stanął w nich chłopiec, którego Ginny skojarzyła od razu, choć jego dorosła wersja wyglądała na co najmniej czterdzieści lat starszą. Remus Lupin.

— Hej — powiedział niepewnie, przenosząc wzrok z Jamesa na Ginny i z powrotem. — Słyszałem o Regulusie. Syriusz wie?

James kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Oboje z Ginny poczuli, jak bardzo nieodpowiednio musiał wyglądać ich śmiech w kontekście zaistniałej sytuacji.

— Poszedł na motor — wyjaśnił Jim.

Remus pokręcił głową, jakby doskonale zrozumiał całą historię kryjącą się pod tymi trzema prostymi słowami, a potem uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do Ginny.

— Hermiono — powiedział łagodnie, a Ginny włożyła wiele wysiłku w próbę niewyglądania na zaskoczoną, kiedy użył tego imienia. Prawie już zapomniała, że w tym świecie była panną Thomas. — W końcu mam przyjemność cię poznać. Wiele o tobie słyszałem.

_"Wszystko to nieprawda"_ — pomyślała Ginny ponuro.

— Bardzo mi miło — odparła i uścisnęła jego wyciągniętą rękę. Z bliska wydawał się jeszcze młodszy niż przed chwilą; bardzo chłopięcy, nastoletni, a choć doświadczony przez życie — wciąż szczęśliwy. Wydało jej się to przerażające przez kontrast z wersją poznaną przez Ginny siedem lat wcześniej, poważnym profesorem Lupinem w połatanej szacie.

— Na pewno nic tu po mnie, ale chciałem pokazać, że może na mnie liczyć — wytłumaczył się Remus i Ginny dopiero teraz zauważyła zmęczenie w jego oczach i ospałość ruchów. Syriusz wspominał wcześniej o księżycu — Remus musiał się tutaj pofatygować tuż po przemianie. Zrobiło jej się go żal, ale też zapragnęła nagle rzucić mu się na szyję i uściskać go za wszystkie złe rzeczy, które mu się jeszcze w życiu przydarzą, na wypadek gdyby później nie miała okazji. Całe szczęście zdołała zachować obojętną minę przeznaczoną dla człowieka, którego widzi po raz pierwszy w życiu i jest nim zainteresowana umiarkowanie z przechyleniem na słabo.

— Wie — powiedział krótko James. — Ale dobrze, że jesteś. Zrobię ci kakao, co?

I, nie czekając na odpowiedź, nastawił mleko w garnku. Ginny dostrzegła napięcie w jego spojrzeniu, kiedy próbował wyczytać w jej oczach stopień zażyłości ze stojącym przed nią chłopcem. Wydawał się uspokojony, kiedy odnalazł tam rozpoznanie i nić przywiązania. To oznaczało, że Remus przeżył pierwszy rzut wojny.

— Z którego rejonu Francji pochodzisz? — zapytał Remus konwersacyjnie. — Syriusz jakoś nigdy nie wspominał.

_"Zaskakujące..."_

— Prowansja. Ale zdecydowanie bardziej lubię Wielką Brytanię. To moja prawdziwa ojczyzna. — Miała nadzieję, że ta wzniosła i wypowiedziana z odpowiednim nadęciem deklaracja zakończy francuski temat raz na zawsze. Dlaczego ludzie byli tak ciekawi tego kraju? Można by pomyśleć, że leżąca rzut beretem od Anglii Francja nie będzie budziła żadnego zainteresowania, dlatego jest bezpiecznym miejscem na fikcyjny kraj pochodzenia, ale skądże znowu! Czasem Ginny odnosiła wrażenie, że mniej emocji wzbudzałby Wietnam albo Sri Lanka. — A co u ciebie, Remusie? Ciężka noc?

Remus wymienił z Jamesem szybkie spojrzenia i zmarszczył czoło w niezrozumiałym dla Ginny grymasie.

— Ty i Syriusz to tak na poważnie, ha?

I wtedy Ginny zrozumiała. Syriusz nigdy nie miał dziewczyny na tyle mu bliskiej, by wyznać jej najpilniej strzeżoną tajemnicę Huncwotów — likantropię Remusa i wiążącą się z tym animagię pozostałych przyjaciół. Zastanawiała się nawet kiedyś, jak im się udało ustrzec ten sekret przed wszechwiedzącym Albusem Dumbledore'em, ale nie doszła do żadnych satysfakcjonujących wniosków.

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, bo nie wiedziała, jak mogłaby tę uwagę skomentować. Żałowała z całego serca, że nie mogli dopuścić Remusa do tajemnicy, ale bardzo nie chciała pozostawiać go z tym uczuciem, z którym będzie musiała pozostawić Syriusza — świadomością nieujawnionej tajemnicy, która mogła uratować wiele żyć. Drugim powodem był oczywiście Peter Pettigrew, który pod żadnym pozorem nie mógł się dowiedzieć, kim była naprawdę. Trudno byłoby wytłumaczyć Jamesowi i Syriuszowi, dlaczego z pozostałej dwójki ich przyjaciół nie powinni wtajemniczać w sekret tylko jednego, i to zrobić to w taki sposób, by Syriusz wciąż uważał uczynienie Petera Strażnikiem Tajemnicy najgenialniejszym pomysłem świata. Wzdrygnęła się.

James — zupełnie jakby czytał jej myśli na wyrywki i odnosił się do interesujących go fragmentów — odwrócił się od kuchennego blatu i rzucił bez związku:

— Był tu dziś Pete, dowiedział się od Andromedy.

Remus kiwnął głową, a Ginny spróbowała zrobić minę wyrażającą żal z powodu ominięcia takiej ważnej wizyty, ale to, co wykwitło na jej twarzy, można by prędzej przyrównać do szczękościsku niż szczerego ubolewania.

— Zaraz powinny wpaść jeszcze dziewczyny — rzucił Remus zdawkowym tonem, którego James może nie rozszyfrował, ale Ginny już tak. Doskonale wiedziała, które "dziewczyny" miał na myśli i co oznaczało długie, znaczące spojrzenie w kierunku przyjaciela.

— Syriusz będzie zachwycony tym tłumem w jego mieszkaniu — zarechotał Jim. — Jak go znam, a znam go jak własną kieszeń... — mówiąc to, sięgnął do swojej prawdziwej kieszeni, z której wyciągnął małą fiolkę z eliksirem o intensywnym, turkusowym odcieniu, i przyjrzał jej się uważnie, marszcząc brwi z zaskoczeniem — ... w każdym razie na pewno dobrze... Spodziewa się, że wykorzystamy jego nieobecność na ewakuowanie się do siebie i nieprzeszkadzanie mu w jego męskiej, godnej rozpaczy.

Powiedział to trochę z czułością, a trochę z rozbawieniem, a Remus uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, jakby dokładnie to samo chodziło mu po głowie.

— Niech nie liczy na to, że mu odpuszczę — powiedział. — Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego. Nie musi przed nami udawać. Chyba już dawno się zorientował, że wiemy.

— Co wiecie? — zapytała Ginny, czując się trochę zagubiona w dyskusji po powrocie ze swoich rozmyślań.

— Że jest małym, słodkim misiem o kruchym serduszku — droczył się James.

— Że dałby się zabić za Regulusa i czuje się całkowicie bezradny w obliczu jego śmierci — wyjaśnił Remus z należytą dozą powagi, a Ginny pokiwała głową, w myślach sympatyzując jednak z wypowiedzią Jima.

Kubek z parującym kakao stał przed nimi na stole, a słodki zapach rozchodził się po salonie, mieszając się z panującym w środku zaduchem i uświadamiając Ginny, że najwyższy czas otworzyć okno i przewietrzyć mieszkanie — idea Syriuszowi zupełnie nieznana.

Kiedy mocowała się ze starą klamką, coś u drzwi zabrzęczało, a Jim poderwał się zwinnie, żeby otworzyć. Remus w tym czasie zdążył zaledwie odwrócić głowę w stronę hałasu — Ginny tym bardziej doceniła poświęcenie, jakim musiało być dla niego pofatygowanie się tutaj, by być przy Syriuszu w trudnej chwili.

— Cześć — usłyszała znajomy głos i jej wcześniejsze podejrzenia się potwierdziły. W drzwiach stała Lily Evans.

Dopiero teraz Ginny mogła się jej porządnie przyjrzeć, wcześniej skupiała się raczej na niedopuszczeniu do jej śmierci przez wykrwawienie, na dodatek z bladej twarzy i rozbieganych oczu trudno było wyczytać cokolwiek poza wycieńczeniem i desperacją. Dziś — mimo bardzo skromnego, mugolskiego ubioru i związanych w koński ogon kasztanowych włosów — wyglądała bardzo ładnie i zdrowo. Trudne do zidentyfikowania szczypnięcie na wysokości mostka rozeszło się po klatce piersiowej i zmieniło w ledwie odczuwalny ucisk, kiedy James stanął najpierw jak wryty, a potem przesadnie uprzejmie zaprosił Lily do środka i odwrócił się do wszystkich plecami, zajęty przygotowywaniem kolejnych porcji kakao, o które żadne z nich nie prosiło.

— Syriusza jeszcze nie ma — wyjaśnił garnkowi. — Wyszedł dwie godziny temu na motor i jeszcze nie wrócił. Pewnie się trochę wkurzy, kiedy nas tutaj wszystkich zobaczy.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. _"Wkurzony Syriusz, no tak, to taki niecodzienny widok"_ — pomyślała z przekąsem.

Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od oczu Lily, które były tak bardzo oczami Harry'ego, że to aż zapierało dech w piersiach. Za każdym razem, kiedy dziewczyna spoglądała w stronę Jamesa — a robiła to zaskakująco często — malowała się w tych oczach niezidentyfikowana tęsknota, szukający ujścia żar... Dokładnie tak zapamiętała Ginny spojrzenie jej syna, kiedy tłumaczył, że muszą się rozstać z powodu tajemniczej misji, którą ma do wypełnienia po śmierci Dumbledore'a. Trudno było znaleźć wspólne elementy obu tych sytuacji i Ginny poczuła się trochę skołowana. Czy to Lily traktuje Jamesa jak misję ocalenia świata, czy może dla Harry'ego misja ocalenia świata była największą miłością?

Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że Lily podeszła i położyła jej rękę na plecach — kiedy odwróciła się w jej stronę, natrafiła na zielone oczy stanowczo za blisko własnych i bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej poczuła, że brakuje jej obecności Harry'ego.

— Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczna za to, co dla mnie zrobiłaś — powiedziała Lily ciepło, a Ginny zdała sobie sprawę, że chyba po raz pierwszy skupiła się na jej głosie, a nie tylko na samych wypowiadanych słowach, a głos ten był bardzo czysty i dźwięczny, przepełniony sympatią, Ginny nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć w odpowiedzi, nie odwdzięczyć takim samym ciepłem, choć gdzieś w środku kiełkowało w niej przekonanie, że spoufalanie się z Lily nie leży w sferze jej zainteresowań, że z jakiegoś powodu są rywalkami. Przepaść między chęcią zostania najlepszą przyjaciółką Lily a płynącą gdzieś z wewnątrz sugestią natychmiastowego podjęcia próby wymazania jej z historii była zbyt wielka, by Ginny potrafiła ją zgrabnie przeskoczyć. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że ten straszny dzień wkrótce dobiegnie końca. Może wszystko to okaże się tylko koszmarnie długim snem?

Próba przekonania Lily, że pomoc w ratowaniu jej życia była odruchem niemal równie naturalnym jak oddychanie i że naprawdę nie ma za co dziękować, zajęła Ginny sporo ponad kwadrans, a i tak zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Po siódmym zapewnieniu ze strony Lily, jak wiele jest winna Ginny i jak bardzo nie wie, czym mogłaby się odwdzięczyć ( _"Och, to proste, wyjdź za Jima, urodź mu syna o imieniu Harry, koniecznie umrzyj w jego obronie, a reszta dopełni się sama"_ ), Ginny zaczęła przywoływać Jamesa wzrokiem, by pomógł jej skierować rozmowę na inne tory, ale ten jakoś się nie kwapił do przejęcia na siebie ciężaru zabawiania panny Evans konwersacją.

_"W tym tempie uda mi się ich połączyć najwcześniej pod koniec przyszłej dekady"_.

Całe szczęście kilka minut później drzwi łupnęły o futrynę, a do środka wparował Syriusz w skórzanej kurtce, dzierżąc pod pachą motor wielkości dziecięcego rowerka. Najprawdopodobniej zdążył się przygotować psychicznie na tłum gości pragnących go pocieszyć po śmierci Regulusa, bo tuż po przekroczeniu progu wyszczerzył się do Remusa i krzyknął jowialnie:

— No no, wilczek już na nogach? Wcześnie dzisiaj! — A potem dostrzegł jeszcze Lily stojącą cały czas u boku znudzonej już jej mową dziękczynną Ginny. — Evans! Czemu zawdzięczam ten zaszczyt? Mam nadzieję, że Jim zdążył cię odpowiednio ugościć.

Lily uniosła dwa kubki kakao i uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. Ginny wykorzystała jej moment nieuwagi i wskoczyła szybko na kanapę między Remusa i Jamesa — nie uszło to zresztą uwadze Syriusza, który uniósł tylko brwi i odstawił motor pod ścianę.

— A tak serio... Jeśli to zebranie to w sprawie Rega...

Choć nikt się wcześniej nie odzywał, to i tak w uszach Ginny cisza, która zaległa po tej urwanej wypowiedzi, była dużo bardziej niezręczna niż wcześniejszy brak komentarzy. To zupełnie jakby Remus i Lily wstrzymali oddechy, byle tylko nie zranić kruchych uczuć Syriusza. James wymienił z Ginny znaczące spojrzenia.

— Chciałbyś — odezwała się Ginny, zanim którekolwiek ze skamieniałej dwójki zdążyło zabrać głos. — Jim robi nam tutaj takie kakao, że niektórzy biorą od razu po dwa kubki. Co jest w sumie dobrym pomysłem — dodała i podniosła się z kanapy, by dolać sobie trochę gorącego napoju do w połowie opróżnionego kubka — bo skoro już przyszedłeś, to skończy się szybciej, niż zdążymy powiedzieć "wystarczy".

Nie dał się wprawdzie nabrać, ale był wyraźnie wdzięczny za rozładowanie atmosfery. James również. Nawet Remus jakby się trochę ożywił — chwycił swój kubek z zadziwiającą energią i natychmiast zaczął opowiadać o poznanym przed kilkoma dniami wampirze z Urugwaju. Syriuszowi wystarczało, że byli, nie musieli koniecznie rozmawiać o Regulusie. Była to zresztą wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa ostatnia rzecz, na którą w kontekście niedawnych wydarzeń miałby ochotę.

Lily uciekła jakoś krótko po dziewiątej, tłumacząc się dyżurem w Kwaterze Głównej. Remus niedługo później zasnął na kanapie, a wyglądał na tak wykończonego, że żadne z nich nie chciało go budzić, więc tylko przykryli go kocem i podłożyli pod głowę poduszkę. James zamarudził prawie do północy, próbując namówić Ginny na kolejny mecz, tym razem — zgodnie z życzeniem Syriusza — mieliby grać przeciwko sobie, szukająca przeciw szukającemu. Ginny długo nie chciała się zgodzić, tłumacząc, że lepiej się czuje jako ścigająca, ale Jim argumentował, że świat nie jest jeszcze gotowy na taki pojedynek gigantów i trzeba zacząć czymś łagodniejszym. Syriusz śmiał się głośno i prawie szczerze, choć Ginny podskórnie wyczuwała, że coś go gryzie — i nie był to nawet Regulus.

W końcu i James wrócił do siebie, a Ginny i Syriusz zamknęli się w sypialni, próbując zdecydować, czy wszechświat zniesie mecz Ginny kontra James oraz jej wspólne spanie w jednym łóżku z Syriuszem w przeciągu zaledwie kilku dni. Ułożenie się na kanapie albo fotelach odpadało z definicji — po pierwsze kanapę zajmował Remus, a po drugie... dla wszystkich postronnych byli bardzo zaangażowaną uczuciowo parą, lokowanie się na niewygodnych meblach zamiast na szerokim, niemalże małżeńskim łóżku Syriusza mogłoby — słusznie — budzić podejrzenia.

— Rozmawiałaś dziś z Lily — powiedział Syriusz, kiedy wróciła z łazienki, upewniając się wcześniej, czy wszystkie guziki piżamy były dokładnie zapięte. Jego mina była trudna do odczytania.

— Głównie to ona mówiła do mnie — odpowiedziała Ginny zgodnie z prawdą. Syriusz właśnie ściągnął koszulkę i rzucił ją przed siebie na podłogę, więc odwróciła się w stronę regału, żeby mu zapewnić odrobinę prywatności. Z pewnością nie był przyzwyczajony do przebywania w sypialni z dziewczyną w celach innych niż... wiadome.

— Nie lubisz jej, co?

Ponownie na niego popatrzyła. Chyba już wiedziała, dokąd zmierzał, i bardzo jej się to nie podobało.

— Mylisz się. Uznałam, że jest bardzo sympatyczną i ciepłą dziewczyną. Po prostu zmęczyła mnie swoimi podziękowaniami, nie przepadam za nadmiarem wdzięczności.

— Sama nie wiesz, dlaczego jej nie lubisz — drążył dalej Syriusz, jakby w ogóle się nie odezwała. — Wydaje się w porządku, odnosi się do ciebie bez zarzutu, ale gdzieś w środku czujesz taką pulsującą żyłę.

Wstał i podszedł bliżej, tak że nie mogła nawet skłamać. Miał rację, dokładnie tak się czuła, targała nią niewytłumaczalna irytacja za każdym razem, kiedy Lily otworzyła usta. Mimo wszystko chciała zaprzeczyć — nie zamierzała pozwolić, by obnażał ten sposób wszystkie jej uczucia, nawet te, których była nie do końca świadoma — ale kiedy dumnie podniosła głowę i popatrzyła mu w oczy, jej usta ułożyły się w ciche:

— Skąd wiesz?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się z triumfem, a było w tym coś dzikiego i nieokiełznanego, zupełnie jakby powrócił ten porywczy Gryfon z początku ich znajomości w tym świecie. Przełknęła ślinę, kiedy pochylił się nad nią jeszcze niżej, ale nie odwróciła wzroku.

— Bo czuję to samo — odpowiedział po prostu. Na chwilę jego rysy złagodniały, ale chyba tylko po to, żeby uśpić czujność Ginny, bo kiedy się ponownie uśmiechnął, znów przywodził na myśl psychopatycznego mordercę. Trudno się było dziwić aurorom wrzucającym go do celi bez procesu na dwanaście lat, skoro potrafił się tak uśmiechać... — Jim jest moim bratem. Nie, nie takim bratem! — dodał zirytowanym głosem, kiedy Ginny otworzyła usta. — Jest moim _prawdziwym_ bratem. Jeśli ktoś miałby mi to zabrać, zabrać mi...

— Nikt ci nie zamierza zabierać Jamesa! — warknęła Ginny z oburzeniem, bo fobie Syriusza zaczynały powoli zakrawać na paranoję. Z jednej strony bardzo dobrze rozumiała uczucia, jakimi mogli się nawzajem darzyć Huncwoci, widziała, jak to wyglądało ze strony Jamesa, domyślała się, że Syriusz może to uznawać za niewystarczające, mało satysfakcjonujące, nie w pełni zrealizowane braterskie oddanie... Wystarczy spojrzeć, jak łatwo przyszło Jimowi zaprzyjaźnić się z nią, "intruzem". Z drugiej strony jednak to właśnie zbyt silne przywiązywanie się do ludzi, na których mu zależało, zbyt intensywne domaganie się pełni poświęcenia, doprowadziło Syriusza do upadku.

— Ale ty... — zaczął znów Syriusz i był już tak blisko, że Ginny musiała się odsunąć o kilka kroków, aż poczuła na plecach chłód ściany. — Ty nie jesteś jedną z nas. Ty czujesz niechęć do Evans z innego powodu.

Znów się przysunął. Jego głos był tak pełen pogardy i złości, że Ginny zaczęła się autentycznie obawiać, że może jej zrobić krzywdę. Zastanawiała się, w jaki sposób mogłaby sięgnąć po leżącą na skraju łóżka różdżkę, zanim on zdążyłby wykonać jakiś ruch. Nie dawała sobie wielkich szans.

Ale potem w jej głowie odezwał się znajomy głos. _"To Syriusz"_ — mówił. — _"Ten sam Syriusz Black, który zginął, ratując Harry'ego"_. Wypuściła głośno powietrze.

— Bredzisz — powiedziała cicho. — Bredzisz, Syriuszu. To jest chore, twoja paranoja sięga dużo dalej niż twój rozsądek.

Roześmiał się gorzko i przechylił głowę; poczuła ten sam zapach jego skóry, który towarzyszył jej w garażu przy Norze, a potem w lesie podczas ratowania Lily, uspokajający i niepokojący jednocześnie. Już nie miała się gdzie odsunąć.

— Nie wiem, kogo próbujesz oszukać, mnie czy siebie — wycedził przez zęby, a choć znów się przy tym zbliżył, tak że podczas każdego oddechu muskała śliskim materiałem swojej piżamy jego nagą klatkę piersiową, to wściekłość w jego głosie ustępowała miejsca desperacji. Najwyraźniej nie tylko Ginny przeżyła tego dnia przejażdżkę emocjonalną kolejką górską. — James nie jest swoim... synem. On jeszcze nawet NIE MA syna. Nie szukaj w nim swojego chłopaka, nie próbuj...

— Harry nie jest moim chłopakiem — poczuła się w obowiązku wyjaśnić Ginny, choć zupełnie nie wiedziała, dlaczego miałoby to Syriusza interesować. Wciąż oddychał jej ciężko prosto we włosy, a kolor jego oczu zmieniał się jak zwykle od ciemnoszarego aż po głęboką czerń. — Syriuszu... wierz mi albo nie, zupełnie mnie nie obchodzi, co myśli o mnie jakiś świr z przeszłości, ale Jim jest dla mnie jak brat. I to nie hipotetyczny brat, którego nigdy nie miałam, ani też taki, którego chciałabym mieć. Jest jak Fred, jeden z bliźniaków. Fred... zginął na wojnie. Ironia losu, co? Miej sześciu wspaniałych braci i strać najukochańszego z nich.

Nigdy do tej pory nie płakała na wspomnienie Freda. Wystarczyło, że przez pierwszych kilka miesięcy niemal codziennie widywała George'a z podkrążonymi oczami, że mama przemieniała się w fontannę przy każdym głupim skojarzeniu, że Harry zastygał w bezruchu, kiedy ktoś wspominał to imię, jakby się bał, że lada chwila zawali się świat, bo gdzieś kiedyś zginął jakiś Weasley. Wszystko to przytłaczało ją i irytowało, nie chciała dołączać do zbiorowej histerii — kochała Freda najbardziej z braci, jego i George'a — nie była to znacząca różnica w sympatiach rodzinnych, skoczyłaby przecież w ogień także za Percym, ale oni, bliźniacy, byli jej zdecydowanie najbliżsi. Zwłaszcza Fred — zawsze bardziej postrzelony, z szalonymi pomysłami; ale też jako ten o siedem minut starszy — bardziej troskliwy, gotowy do przeklęcia każdego, kto złym słowem czy spojrzeniem skrzywdził jego małą siostrzyczkę.

Teraz po raz pierwszy poczuła pieczenie w gardle, które mogłoby się przemienić w płacz, gdyby tylko Syriusz choć na chwilę spuścił z niej wzrok. Ale on tego nie zrobił. Patrzył na nią inaczej, głębiej, tak jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd, zupełnie jakby dopiero odkrył w niej coś wartościowego.

— Przykro mi — powiedział i odsunął się o krok.

— Dzięki — odpowiedziała Ginny.

Przez chwilę stali bez ruchu i patrzyli na siebie, jakby ktoś ich zaklął, oboje równie dumni i równie uparci, żadne z nich nie pozwoliłoby drugiemu wygrać tego starcia, postanowili więc zakończyć je zwycięskim remisem, zamiast jedno drugie pociągnąć na dno.

— Jesteśmy zbyt podobni, Gin — powiedział cicho Syriusz i odwrócił się powoli, jakby niechętnie, a i Ginny została zalana tak intensywnym poczuciem zawodu, że wydało jej się to nierzeczywiste. Spróbowała się zmusić, żeby podejść do łóżka i sięgnąć po pozostawioną tam szczotkę, ale nie mogła oderwać wzroku od napiętych mięśni na plecach Syriusza.

Coś go jeszcze gryzło, jeszcze nie wszystko z siebie wyrzucił. Zrobiła krok do przodu, a wtedy on odepchnął się od parapetu, jakby nagle podjął jakąś decyzję, przeciął szybko pokój i, zanim zdążyła się zorientować, co się dzieje, pchnął ją z powrotem na ścianę i pocałował.


	7. 1.7

To było zupełnie jakby ktoś pozbawił ją oddechu, wolnej woli i wspomnień — przez kilka długich sekund nie mogła sobie nawet przypomnieć, kim jest i czyje to usta rozchylają zachłannie jej własne; słyszała tylko głośne bicie własnego serca i czuła zapach potu zmieszany z jakąś znajomą wonią... Skóra Syriusza.

Odwróciła głowę, próbując złapać oddech. _"Nie możemy. Nie możemy. Nie możemy"_ — powtarzał rozpaczliwie jej mózg, kiedy ona starała się odepchnąć Syriusza od siebie, ale zdawała się nie wkładać w to wystarczająco dużo siły; jego ciało nadal przypierało ją do zimnej ściany, klatka piersiowa chłopaka poruszała się bardzo szybko, kiedy — nie mogąc dosięgnąć jej ust — przygryzał boleśnie skórę na jej szyi.

— Ginny... — wychrypiał, a _"Nie możemy"_ w jej umyśle zmieniło się w _"Chcę tego"_. Jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuła się podobnie odurzona. — Ginny...

Zanim się zorientowała, zanim w ogóle zdążyła to rozważyć — już oddawała mu pocałunki równie gorliwie, pozwoliła jego dłoni wśliznąć się pod koszulkę, a sama dotykała jego twarzy i włosów, jakby miał za chwilę przestać istnieć, obejmowała go tak ciasno, że zapomniała, gdzie kończy się jej własne ciało. Syriusz wcale nie pozostawał jej dłużny, a siła, z jaką na nią napierał, pozbawiała ją oddechu. Jeszcze żaden mężczyzna w całym życiu Ginny nie całował jej w taki sposób, żaden nie był na tyle zdesperowany, żaden tak bardzo nie wiedział, co należy zrobić z kobiecym ciałem w swoich ramionach. Jęknęła, kiedy zapamiętale zaczął całować jej szyję coraz niżej i niżej, a jego prawa ręka powędrowała w dół jej pleców przez biodro, a w końcu zacisnęła się na udzie.

— Syriusz... — szepnęła i... zesztywniała.

Dopiero teraz w pełni do niej dotarło, co się dzieje. _Całowała się z Syriuszem!_ Pozwalała martwemu w jej rzeczywistości mężczyźnie dotykać się w sposób, w jaki nikt nigdy przedtem jej nie dotykał, podczas gdy... Harry. James. Azkaban. Zasłona.

Odepchnęła Syriusza od siebie tak mocno, że stracił równowagę i runął na ziemię, uderzając plecami o ramę łóżka.

— Co, do cholery? — zaklął, zszokowany. Jego spojrzenie wciąż było nieprzytomne. Ginny poczuła jednocześnie łaskotanie w podbrzuszu i silne łupanie w skroniach. To, co właśnie zrobili, było niewłaściwe we wszystkich znaczeniach tego słowa. — Co się właśnie stało?

— Nie możemy — powiedziała tak ochrypłym głosem, że sama go nie rozpoznała. Odchrząknęła. — Przepraszam, po prostu nie możemy.

Bez słowa podniósł się i otrzepał spodnie. Ginny obserwowała, jak odwrócony do niej plecami poprawia pościel na łóżku, potem podnosi z ziemi książki, które strącił, rzucając się na nią bez opamiętania, a w końcu uspokaja oddech i oznajmia beznamiętnie:

— Pozwolisz? Wolałbym się zdrzemnąć w fotelu w salonie. Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli — dodał po chwili namysłu.

Zmrużyła oczy.

— Ale... Remus...

Syriusz zaśmiał się dość nieprzyjemnie, podszedł do drzwi sypialni i otworzył je na oścież.

— Myślisz, że cokolwiek jest go w stanie obudzić, kiedy jest w takim stanie? Mógłbym stanąć w korytarzu — po tych słowach przestąpił próg i popatrzył Ginny prosto w oczy, a spojrzenie to zmroziło jej krew w żyłach — i krzyknąć: HERMIONA THOMAS JEST W RZECZYWISTOŚCI GINNY WEASLEY I JESZCZE NAWET NIE ZDĄŻYŁA SIĘ URODZIĆ. ACH, I GDYBY TO USZŁO CZYJEJŚ UWADZE... NIE JEST MOJĄ DZIEWCZYNĄ!

Zamilkł złowrogo, z satysfakcją obserwując błysk przerażenia w oczach Ginny.

— Nie powinieneś... — zaczęła, ale znowu jej przerwał. Prawie zdążyła zapomnieć, że jeszcze przed chwilą namiętnie się całowali — wzbierała w niej wściekłość. Dlaczego był taki okropny? Musiał sobie zdawać sprawę, że nie mogli wchodzić w jakiekolwiek... ciaśniejsze relacje. Nie był głupi.

— Może faktycznie nie znasz Remusa? Może on też zginął na tej pieprzonej wojnie? Co wiesz, dziewczyno? Dlaczego jesteś taka cholernie tajemnicza?

— Nie, to po prostu ty jesteś idiotą — warknęła Ginny, nie mogąc się pohamować. — Myślisz, że jeśli ci cokolwiek powiem, to zmienisz bieg historii? Może w pojedynkę pokonasz Voldemorta?! ZEJDŹ NA ZIEMIĘ. Czy tobie się wydaje, że dla mnie to jest ŁATWE?! Ty pieprzony egoisto!!!

Znów się do niej gwałtownie zbliżył, tym razem z różdżką między palcami — otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale natychmiast je zamknął z powrotem. Ginny również to poczuła — elektryzująca iskra przeskoczyła pomiędzy ich ciałami, było dokładnie jak kilka chwil wcześniej — spojrzała w górę prosto w jego oczy i niewiele brakowało, by teraz to ona rzuciła się na niego dziko...

— Ginny Weasley? No, no, no...

Oboje zesztywnieli. Ginny odwróciła się powoli i poczuła gęsią skórkę na karku. Wszystko się skomplikowało podwójnie, kiedy napotkała przed sobą zimne, surowe spojrzenie Andromedy.

— Andy... — zaczął Syriusz, ale Ginny rzuciła mu tak wściekłe spojrzenie, że natychmiast się zamknął. Andromeda obejrzała się za siebie — zapewne by sprawdzić, czy Remus nadal pogrążony był we śnie — a potem ostrożnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi sypialni. Założyła ręce na piersi i kiwnęła głową ponaglająco. Ginny westchnęła.

— Cześć — powiedziała swobodnie, jakby spotykała Andromedę po raz pierwszy w życiu. — Jestem Ginny Weasley.

— Miło mi cię poznać, Ginny — odpowiedziała Andromeda, a ton jej głosu nie mógł brzmieć bardziej lodowato, zupełnie jakby chciała dodać, że bardziej miłe od tego spotkania byłoby dla niej nurkowanie w jeziorze pełnym jadowitych tentakuli.

— Chciałabym powiedzieć, że mogę ci wszystko wyjaśnić, ale... nie mogę.

Czuła się głupio, mówiąc to po raz drugi tego wieczoru. _"Nie możemy. Nie mogę"_ — ograniczało ją w tym świecie zbyt wiele zakazów. Andromeda przygryzła wargę.

— Powiedz mi tylko, czy to prawda. — Ginny kiwnęła głową. — Jesteś z przyszłości? — Kolejne kiwnięcie. — Twoi rodzice to... Artur i Molly? — I kolejne. — Syriusz... i James. Oni wiedzą. — Jeszcze jedno. — Dumbledore, jak zgaduję, również?

— Byłoby prościej, gdybyś mnie poprosiła o wyjaśnienie tego od początku — burknęła Ginny. — Za chwilę sobie skręcę kark od tego potakiwania.

Andromeda ją zignorowała.

— To jakaś tajna misja Zakonu? — zapytała.

Ginny prychnęła.

— Tajna misja Zakonu, mhm. Raczej moja chrzaniona nadgorliwość połączona z parszywym zbiegiem okoliczności. Gdyby Harry sam sprzątał swoją sypialnię, obeszłoby się bez całej tej szopki. Ostatecznie on ma o wiele większe doświadczenie niż ja...

Po minach Syriusza i Andromedy poznała, że niczego nie zrozumieli z jej wypowiedzi. Nie obchodziło jej to.

— Ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie musiała się pojawić akurat w mojej sypialni, a teraz...

— Zamknij się! — syknęła Ginny i z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że Andromeda zrobiła dokładnie to samo. Syriusz, wyraźnie niezadowolony, przerwał swoją tyradę.

— Jesteś jeszcze wielkim, nieodpowiedzialnym dzieciakiem, drogi kuzynie. I masz cholerne szczęście, że osobą, która podsłuchała twój bardzo TAJNY sekret, byłam ja, a nie ktoś niepowołany. Wiesz, ile ona byłaby w tamtych kręgach warta? — Wskazała podbródkiem na Ginny. — Co do twojej ostatniej wypowiedzi zaś... Nie zauważyłam, żeby ci jeszcze przed chwilą jakoś specjalnie przeszkadzał fakt, że Her... Ginny pojawiła się akurat w twojej SYPIALNI.

Choć przytyk skierowany był do Syriusza, to Ginny poczuła, jak zaczynają jej płonąć policzki. Andromeda zauważyła, że coś się między nimi wydarzyło. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, trzeba będzie ją zabić.

Nie patrzyła na Syriusza, choć wraz ze słowami Andromedy złość w niej narastała — kobieta miała rację, zachował się — po raz któryś z kolei — jak rozwydrzony bachor, któremu odebrano ulubioną zabawkę. Bez względu na wszystko próbował dostosowywać wszystko do swoich zachcianek, a kiedy ktoś ośmielał się zaprotestować, mógł się spodziewać ciosu prosto w plecy już przy pierwszym potknięciu. Tylko James miał nad nim kontrolę — reszta stanowiła wyłącznie puzzle w wielkiej układance zwanej Zadowolić Syriusza Blacka. Nie zamierzała stać się jednym z elementów.

— W każdym razie — zwróciła się do Andromedy, bo każda kolejna myśl o Syriuszu wzmagała nieżyt żołądka — wiesz teraz dokładnie tyle, ile wie Jim czy... on. — Z wielkim wysiłkiem udało jej się spojrzeć na stojącego w kącie Blacka, ale natychmiast odwróciła wzrok, niepewna, co poczuła na widok jego zaciętej, ale zbolałej miny. — Dumbledore wymógł na mnie obietnicę, że nie powiem nikomu więcej, niż...

Andromeda uniosła rękę.

— Rozumiem — powiedziała, a było to chyba najbardziej przekonujące _"rozumiem"_ , odkąd Ginny postawiła stopę w roku tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątym dziewiątym. Od razu poczuła zalewającą ją falę sympatii do Andromedy. Nic dziwnego, że Tonks — poczuła w klatce piersiowej ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia i tęsknoty — wyrosła na tak świetną dziewczynę. — Igranie z czasem nikomu nie przyniosło pożytku. Planujesz wrócić?

— O niczym innym nie marzę.

Teraz już nawet nie próbowała zerknąć w stronę Syriusza. Każdy z ewentualnych wyrazów jego twarzy po tych słowach wydałby się jej równie bolesny.

— To dlatego się mnie nie przestraszyłaś?

— Słucham?

— Na urodzinach Jima. Kiedy do ciebie podeszłam, żeby cię zdemaskować, nie wydałaś się przejmować. Znamy się?

— To zabawne, że wszyscy o to pytają — powiedziała Ginny z ledwie zauważalnym uśmiechem. — Tak, znamy się.

Z jakiegoś powodu Ginny odczuła wtajemniczenie Andromedy jako ogromną ulgę — zupełnie jakby po wielu dniach odetkało jej się ucho. Niby zdążyła się przyzwyczaić, że nic nie może powiedzieć, ale jakże lepiej żyło się ze świadomością, że przynajmniej przed nią nie musi się ukrywać.

Połączone silniejszą niż kiedykolwiek więzią Andromeda i Ginny jednocześnie spojrzały na Syriusza — Andromeda trochę mniej ostro, zapewne mając w pamięci jego niedawną stratę — a potem wyszły razem do salonu, by tuż nad głową śpiącego kamiennym snem Remusa zrobić sobie coś do picia i posiedzieć razem w milczeniu, ale plany te przerwało im ciche, trochę nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi wejściowych.

To nie mógł być James — a kto inny pojawiłby się tu o tej porze?

Wymieniły zaniepokojone spojrzenia, po czym Ginny podniosła się i zacisnęła palce na różdżce.

— Kto tam? — szepnęła w dziurkę od klucza i kątem oka zauważyła Syriusza wynurzającego się z sypialni w takiej samej jak ona pozycji bojowej. Nie mógł słynąć z gościnności. Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza, a potem ktoś odszepnął zbolałym głosem, który Ginny natychmiast rozpoznała:

— Artur Weasley.

Nawet nie spojrzała w stronę Syriusza, smagnęła różdżką i pociągnęła za klamkę, a jej oczom ukazał się... Percy. A właściwie jego starsza, mniej nadęta wersja. Otworzyła usta ze zdumienia i przyglądała się, jak jej tato przestępuje próg i szuka wzrokiem Syriusza. Nie umknęło jej uwadze długie, zaskoczone spojrzenie, które posłał wcześniej w jej kierunku.

— Syriuszu, ja... — Zwrócił się ponownie w stronę Ginny i skłonił głowę w dość niezdarnym geście. Poczuła zalewającą ją falę czułości. — Przepraszam, że tak bez powitania. Artur Weasley.

— Gi... Jestem Hermiona Thomas, miło mi pana poznać.

— Co się stało, Arturze? — zapytał Syriusz, kiedy pan Weasley przyłożył obie dłonie do twarzy i zaczął nagle gwałtownie szlochać. Ginny jeszcze nigdy nie widziała swojego ojca w takim stanie. Zazwyczaj udawało mu się trzymać emocje w ryzach, a podczas kryzysów służyć całej rodzinie za ostoję rozsądku i opanowania.

— Mo—Molly... Moja Molly! Dopadli ich, kiedy próbowali przechwycić plany ataku na ministerstwo. I Molly tam była, miała dziś dyżur. — Trząsł się tak straszliwie, że Ginny przez jedną długą, przerażającą sekundę myślała, że historia sobie z niej zakpiła i jej mama umarła, zanim zdążyła ją urodzić. Była to wizja tak bolesna, że na chwilę pociemniało jej przed oczami i tylko silny uścisk Andromedy powstrzymywał ją przed upadkiem. _"Nie mama, tylko nie mama!"_ — Zabrali ją do Munga, mówią, że jej godziny są policzone... Molly! Nie umiem... bez niej... dzieci...

Reszta słów utonęła w potoku łez, których nie był w stanie powstrzymać. Stał pośrodku salonu Syriusza i łkał jak mały chłopiec z twarzą ukrytą w ramionach i trzęsącymi się ramionami. Ginny rzadko czuła się równie bezsilna jak wtedy, a nie mogła przecież nawet podejść i wziąć go w ramiona. Syriusz patrzył na Ginny bezradnym wzrokiem, zupełnie jakby nigdy wcześniej nie miał do czynienia ze zrozpaczonym człowiekiem. Miała ochotę prychnąć, ale byłoby to niewłaściwe.

— Arturze — rozległ się ochrypły głos zza kanapy i wszyscy odwrócili się jak na komendę, by spojrzeć na zaspanego Remusa siedzącego na kocu i przecierającego oczy. — Arturze, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Ta obietnica brzmiała tak realnie, że nawet Ginny poddała się brzmieniu tego głosu i natychmiast wzięła w garść.

— Straciliśmy kogoś? — zapytał Syriusz rzeczowym tonem, w którym nie znać było strachu i Ginny znała tego przyczynę — jedyne osoby, o które mógł się martwić, znajdowały się tego wieczoru w jego mieszkaniu, więc nie miał powodu, by podejrzewać, że którykolwiek z Huncwotów przydzielony był do drugiej zmiany w Zakonie.

— Nie wiemy, gdzie jest Linda — odpowiedział Artur słabo. — Prawdopodobnie zabrali ją ze sobą, kiedy się deportowali.

— Kurwa.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, co to mogło oznaczać. Ginny nagle zapragnęła, by Linda — kimkolwiek była — okazała się martwa.

— Bertie jest w ciężkim stanie, cięższym niż Molly. Uzdrowiciele mówią, że nie przeżyje nocy...

— Chwileczkę — odezwała się Andromeda i zmarszczyła brwi. — Co ty tu właściwie robisz? Dlaczego nie jesteś w Mungu?

— Dzieci — odpowiedział Artur takim tonem, jakby zamierzał się ponownie rozpłakać. — Nie mam z kim zostawić dzieci... Są teraz same, Bill ma już dziewięć lat, jest takim odpowiedzialnym chłopcem... Ale to tylko na chwilę, boję się, że coś im się stanie... Moja Molly, co ja bez niej zrobię?

Łzy wielkości grochów zaczęły mu kapać na kurtkę. Andromeda otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Ginny ją uprzedziła.

— Chętnie zajmę się chłopcami — powiedziała. Artur i Syriusz zwrócili na nią zaskoczone spojrzenia. — Molly będzie żyła, obiecuję ci to. Deportuj się do szpitala i zostań tam tak długo, jak to będzie konieczne.

Przyglądał jej się chwilę, jakby próbował zdecydować, czy jest godna zaufania, a potem rzucił Syriuszowi szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię.

— Ręczę za nią — zapewnił Syriusz gorliwie. — Z nikim twoi chłopcy nie będą bezpieczniejsi.

Była mu wdzięczna za to, że mimo okropnych rzeczy, które się między nimi wydarzyły w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu minut, wciąż potrafił być lojalny.

— Dziękuję — szepnął Artur. To zadziwiające, że pomimo płaczu, drgawek i ogólnie rozpaczliwego stanu nadal nie był żałosnym człowiekiem, budził jedynie sympatię i współczucie. Zawsze o tym wiedziała, ale dopiero teraz uświadomiła to sobie z całą mocą — miała wspaniałą rodzinę i nie zamieniłaby żadnego z jej członków na nikogo innego, choćby mógł się poszczycić aparycją Syriusza, mądrością Dumbledore'a i urokiem osobistym Jima. No, tego ostatniego pasowałaby ewentualnie na swojego Brata Honorowego.

— Dobra — powiedziała Andromeda, podnosząc z oparcia kanapy swój płaszcz podróżny. — To ja z Hermioną aportujemy się do Nory, a Syriusz poinformuje Jima i resztę, na pewno przyda się wsparcie.

— Ja pójdę z Arturem — dodał Remus. — Giddy i Fabian?

— Już wiedzą.

— Świetnie.

W mieszkaniu zapanowało poruszenie — wszyscy zarzucali płaszcze, zgarniali do kieszeni przedmioty, które ich zdaniem mogły się przydać — Ginny nie miała pojęcia, kiedy będzie mogła wrócić, więc wzięła ze sobą wszystko, co do niej należało, a nie było tego wiele.

— Daj — rozległ się przy jej uchu głos Syriusza. Wyjął jej z rąk swoją skórzaną kurtkę, w którą zdążyła się zaplątać ze zdenerwowania, i zawiesił ją na wysokości jej łopatek w zapraszającym geście. Trochę skrępowana, włożyła ręce w rękawy i odsunęła się od niego szybko, zanim ponownie poczułaby coś niewłaściwego. Kiedy się odwróciła, by na niego spojrzeć, już rozmawiał z Remusem.

— Wiesz — powiedział Artur, przepuszczając ją przed sobą na schodach wiodących na strych. — Trochę mi przypominasz moją żonę, Molly.

— Naprawdę? Zaskakujące — odpowiedziała uprzejmie i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. _"Bądź dzielna, mamo"_.

Przekroczenie progu Nory było jak powrót do domu — we wszystkich tego zwrotu znaczeniach. Ściany pokrywał ten sam karmelowy kolor farby, teraz w kilku miejscach zachlapanej kaszą albo zupą; stosy pięknej porcelany po babci Amelii zalegały na kuchennych blatach w oczekiwaniu na swoją kolej pod samomyjącą szczotką; w powietrzu unosił się zapach ciasta dyniowego, a pierwszymi słowami, jakie usłyszała po otworzeniu drzwi do salonu, był oburzony krzyk Billa:

— Fred! George!

Na chwilę zatrzymało jej się serce.

Bliźniacy siedzieli pośrodku dywanu — w bladoróżowych śpioszkach wyglądali rozkosznie — i wymachiwali dziko małymi rączkami, a dziewięcioletni Bill próbował powstrzymać ich lewitujące ciałka przed sfrunięciem z pola widzenia. Dopiero po chwili zauważyli, że im się przyglądała.

— Dobry wieczór — przywitała się grzecznie, kiedy Bill popatrzył na nią z podejrzliwością wymalowaną na chłopięcej twarzy. — Wasz tato poprosił mnie, żebym chwilę z wami posiedziała. W porządku?

— Jestem Bill — powiedział powoli chłopiec. — A kim ty jesteś?

— Mam na imię Hermiona. Jestem dobrą znajomą waszych rodziców i Syriusza Blacka.

— Syriusz! — Twarz Billa rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu. — Syriusz jest fajny. I ma fajny motor.

Uśmiechnęła się. Jako najmłodsza z siódemki rodzeństwa nigdy nie miała okazji sprawdzić się jako starsza siostra — teraz, widząc te jasne, radosne twarzyczki braci w bardzo odmłodzonej wersji, miała ochotę nigdy więcej nie opuszczać Nory. Chrzanić Syriusza, chrzanić całą tę paranoję ze zmieniaczem czasu. Mogłaby zostać tam już na zawsze i chłonąć atmosferę domu rodzinnego. Zabawne, że musiała zostać porwana przez czasoprzestrzeń, żeby docenić coś, co do tej pory zwykła traktować jak klatkę.

— George ci ucieka — zwróciła się do Billa, któremu przez intensywne wgapianie się w Ginny umknął fakt, iż jego młodszy brat zdążył wznieść się całkiem wysoko i szybował właśnie tuż nad kanapą, piszcząc dziko i zaciskając małe piąstki na policzkach. Bill westchnął i ściągnął go na ziemię gestem, który wskazywał, że nie zajmował się niczym innym przez ostatnich kilka godzin.

— Uwielbiają to robić — poinformował Ginny ważnym tonem. — Skąd wiedziałaś, że to George?

_"Rozpoznałabym ich z zamkniętymi oczami — nieistotne, czy mają rok, czy osiemnaście lat"_.

— Zgadywałam. Słuchaj, gdzie są pozostali twoi...

W tym momencie do pokoju weszła Andromeda z bezwładnym ciałkiem przewieszonym przez ramię i chrapiącym donośnie. Choć Ginny nie widziała twarzy chłopca, domyśliła się, że musiał to być Percy — Charlie byłby zdecydowanie większy.

— Znalazłam go na podłodze w pokoju, spał z głową w _"Zaczarowanych deserach"_. Oj, chyba wyrośnie na kucharza... Charlie śpi, przykryłam go kołdrą i zgasiłam światło w pokoju. Dobry wieczór, Bill. Czemu bliźniacy jeszcze nie w łóżkach?

— Dobry wieczór, pani Tonks — wyrecytował grzecznie Bill. — Tata powiedział, że przyśle kogoś, kto mi pomoże położyć ich do łóżek. Jestem już duży, ale oni są okropni — zamarudził.

— Oczywiście, że jesteś duży — zgodziła się Andromeda i ułożyła Percy'ego bokiem na kanapie. Potem podeszła do bliźniaków i wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce, a oni natychmiast skorzystali z okazji ujrzenia świata z góry i wspięli się po jej ramionach jak małe, zwinne małpki. — Czas spać, maluchy.

Z tymi słowami — i z bliźniakami uczepionymi jej szyi — wymaszerowała z pokoju. Ginny przez chwilę nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym, jak wiele różniło tę kobietę od jej sióstr — szalonej, do szpiku kości złej Bellatriks oraz chłodnej, wyniosłej Narcyzy. Mogłaby się z nią bez problemu zaprzyjaźnić.

— Czy mama umrze? — zapytał nagle Bill, przyglądając się Ginny przenikliwie. Było to tak szokujące pytanie, że aż przykucnęła, by zrównać swoją twarz z jego.

— Nie opowiadaj głupstw, oczywiście, że twoja mama nie umrze — odpowiedziała z przekonaniem.

— Tata mówił, że jest bardzo chora.

— Jest chora, ale nie umrze. Jest bardzo silna i nie może się już doczekać, kiedy do was wróci.

Chłopiec zamyślił się, a potem powoli kiwnął głową.

— Nie chciałbym zostać sam z tatą. On zawsze przypala kaszę, a ja jeszcze nie sięgam do górnych półek... Chyba że na stołku. Ale mama mówi, że nie mogę wchodzić na stołek, bo spadnę i skręcę sobie kark, a przecież niedługo idę do Hogwartu. Czy ty chodzisz do Hogwartu?

— Chodziłam.

— Łaaaał! — wykrzyknął z podziwem. — Czy w Hogwarcie jest fajnie? Syriusz mówi, że bardzo! On już skończył Hogwart, wiesz?

— Wiem.

— Jesteś jego dziewczyną?

— Zależy, kto pyta. Nie powinieneś już spać?

— Tata powiedział, że mogę dziś pójść spać, o której będę chciał.

Ginny spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła pierwsza.

— A o której będziesz chciał? — zapytała zrezygnowanym tonem.

Bill przygryzł wargę i chwilę się zastanawiał, a potem ziewnął malowniczo.

— Zawsze tak jest — powiedział ze smutkiem. — Kiedy chcę dłużej posiedzieć, mama każe mi natychmiast kłaść się spać, a jak już mogę iść, o której chcę, to akurat robię się bardzo śpiący. Będziesz tu rano?

— Będę.

— A będzie już mama?

— Prawdopodobnie jeszcze nie. Chcesz coś specjalnego na śniadanie?

— A mogę babeczki dyniowe? — zapytał z podnieceniem. Ginny westchnęła.

— Możesz.

Jego twarz rozjaśniła się w wyrazie takiego szczęścia, jakiego dawno jej samej nie było dane zaznać. Potem pomachał Ginny na pożegnanie, życzył dobrej nocy i zniknął na schodach prowadzących do pokoju na półpiętrze — tego samego, który w przyszłości miał należeć do niej. Andromeda wróciła dopiero po kwadransie — miała zarumienione policzki i podwinięte rękawy szaty; bliźniacy musieli nieźle dać jej się we znaki, zanim zasnęli. Usiadły naprzeciwko siebie przy kuchennym stole — Ginny zaparzyła herbatę i obłoki pary unosiły się między nimi, tworząc bezpieczną firanę, przez którą mogły się nawzajem obserwować.

— A więc jesteś ich siostrą — odezwała się Andromeda po dłuższej chwili. Jej ciemne oczy były zmrużone, a usta rozciągnięte w delikatnym uśmiechu. Stanowiła brakujący element świata, do którego Ginny została wrzucona wbrew własnej woli.

— To surrealistyczne, co?

— Odrobinę. Zwłaszcza że w twoim świecie Syriusz musi mieć już dobre czterdzieści lat.

Ginny poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Dobrze wiesz, co mam na myśli. Co jest między wami?

Ginny ukryła głowę w ramionach i jęknęła. To było zdecydowanie zbyt skomplikowane. Jak miała to wyjaśnić Andromedzie bez zdradzania szczegółów wydarzeń z przyszłości?

— Nic. Nie wiem. Coś. Całowaliśmy się.

— O.

— To znaczy on mnie pocałował, a ja nie protestowałam i... To takie pogmatwane, Andromedo.

— Andy. Albo Dromeda, Ted tak do mnie mówi.

— Jest tak wiele powodów, dla których nie powinniśmy byli tego robić, że aż nie wiem, od którego zacząć wewnętrzne besztanie siebie.

— Gdyby nie twój mały sekret, byłabym skłonna twierdzić, że pasujecie do siebie.

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

— To ostatnia rzecz, którą chcę teraz usłyszeć.

— Z pewnością. Ale czasu nie da się cofnąć. Och — zachichotała nagle, a było to zachowanie tak do niej niepasujące, że aż zabawne — ale komu ja to mówię. Masz wiele rzeczy do przemyślenia, nie zazdroszczę ci sytuacji. Czy coś cię łączy z Syriuszem w, no wiesz, twoich czasach?

— Syriusza w moich czasach już nie ma — powiedziała gorzko i poczuła pieczenie w gardle. Andromeda była jedyną jak dotąd osobą, której wyznała tę straszną prawdę — wydawało jej się to właściwym posunięciem. Już dłużej nie mogła tego w sobie dusić; bała się, że przy pierwszej lepszej kłótni wykrzyczy to Syriuszowi prosto w twarz, a on zrobi coś głupiego i potem oboje będą żałować... Ale wypowiedzenie tych słów na głos tylko podkreśliło nieuchronność wydarzeń w Departamencie Tajemnic i przygnębiło Ginny tak bardzo, że nawet atmosfera Nory nie była w stanie zagoić rozdrapanej rany.

— Czy on wie? — zapytała Andromeda cicho. Ginny pokręciła głową. — Zamierzasz mu powiedzieć?

— Kategorycznie nie.

— Słusznie. To, jak zakładam, niczego nie zmieni. Ale zdążyłaś go poznać?

— Tak.

— Czy... czy możesz mi coś zdradzić?

— Nie, jeśli uznam, że nie chcesz tego wiedzieć.

Andromeda zamknęła oczy i kiwnęła kilka razy głową, jakby próbowała przekonać samą siebie.

— Powiedz mi tylko... czy znasz Dorę? Tylko tyle.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się z wysiłkiem.

— Znam.

Nie miała pojęcia, czy dorosła Andromeda znienawidzi ją za to zatajenie smutnej prawdy, czy może podziękuje — ale wolałaby trzysta razy oznajmić Syriuszowi, że umrze, niż zadać wieloletni ból siedzącej przed nią kobiecie. Wystarczająco cierpiała po wojnie. Ginny wolała nie myśleć, co by przechodziła, gdyby nie został jej Teddy. Dopóki nie ujrzała małoletnich wersji swoich braci, uważała go za najcudowniejsze dziecko na świecie.

Chwilę przed drugą Andy deportowała się do domu, a Ginny zwinęła się w precel na wysłużonej kanapie i zapadła w ciężki, pełen lepkich koszmarów sen, w którym Syriusz najpierw ją pocałował, a potem śmiał się szyderczo, wrzeszczał, że go okłamała, że miał żyć, że już nigdy jej nie zaufa... A potem porwał małego Freda na ręce i razem z nim przeskoczył przez zasłonę.

— NIE!!!

Obudziła się trzy godziny później, drżąc z zimna. Lodowaty kwietniowy wiatr otworzył okno kuchenne i wdarł się do środka, przerywając jej senne mary. Szybko smagnęła różdżką i dudnienie ucichło, a ona przeturlała się na drugą stronę, gdzie chrapał sobie w najlepsze mały Percy, nieświadomy ilości zła w otaczającym go świecie, nieszczęścia jego młodszej—starszej siostry i złego stanu zdrowia mamy. Przytuliła się do jego ciepłego ciałka, wtuliła twarz w pachnące pudrem włosy i ponownie zasnęła, tym razem niedręczona żadnymi snami.


	8. 1.8

— Ciii, obudzisz ją.

— To dobrze. Chcę, żeby się obudziła. Jestem głodny.

— Zrobię ci jajecznicę, chcesz?

— Nie chcę. Mama mówi, że nie wolno nam się bawić ogniem.

— Nie będę się nim _bawił_. Chciałem ci tylko zrobić śniadanie. Mówiłeś, że jesteś głodny.

— Ale nie na jajecznicę. Jestem głodny na ciastko. Albo na pudding karmelowy. Albo...

— Charlie! Cicho!

— Jesteś taki nudny. Patrz.

Ginny, która od kilku minut przysłuchiwała się szeptom braci, nagle została brutalnie dźgnięta w żebra.

— Hej! — krzyknęła, podnosząc się gwałtownie i masując obolałe miejsce. — To bardzo niegrzeczne z twojej strony!

Spuściła załzawione oczy na stojącego przed nią chłopca o wyrazie twarzy uosabiającym czystą niewinność.

— Mam na imię Charlie — przedstawił się bez cienia skruchy na dziecięcym obliczu. — A ty?

— Jestem Gi... — zawiesiła się w pół słowa i odchrząknęła. Zdecydowanie nie powinna być zmuszana do rozmów kilka minut po przebudzeniu. — Hermiona. Hermiona Thomas. Wasz tatuś poprosił...

— Wiem — przerwał jej niecierpliwie Charlie. Usiadł po turecku na fotelu naprzeciwko niej i zrobił ważną minę. — Bill mi powiedział. Jestem głodny.

Ginny pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Nigdy by nie podejrzewała akurat tego z braci o bycie w dzieciństwie takim bezczelnym łobuzem. Ach, jakże się z nim będzie droczyć, kiedy wróci. _O ile_ wróci.

— Dobrze, w takim razie zobaczymy, co uda nam się stworzyć. Na co macie ochotę?

— Wczoraj obiecałaś mi babeczki dyniowe — przypomniał jej trzeźwo Bill.

— Oczywiście. A więc dyniowe babeczki. Zgoda, Charlie?

Widziała dwa błyszczące punkciki w jego oczach, które pojawiły się na dźwięk słów: "dyniowe babeczki", ale nie przełożyło się to wcale na ogólny entuzjazm — chłopiec wzruszył ramionami i ze wzrokiem skierowanym w ścianę rzucił niedbale:

— Mogę zjeść.

Ginny zatuszowała parsknięcie nagłym napadem kaszlu i skierowała się na schody.

— Sprawdzę, czy bliźniacy już wstali. Nie chciałabym, żeby pod moją opieką zdemolowali Norę. Obudźcie Percy'ego... tylko delikatnie — dodała groźnie, patrząc Charliemu w oczy. — I ubierzcie się wszyscy przed śniadaniem, okej?

Kiwnęli głowami. Ginny wspięła się na pierwsze piętro do pokoju Billa, gdzie stały teraz łóżeczka bliźniaków. Tak jak podejrzewała — wcale nie spali, a siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie z głowami przeciśniętymi przez pręty i gaworzyli po swojemu, zdaniem Ginny podejrzanie zbyt radośnie. Pościeliła łóżko Billa i kucnęła między chłopcami na podłodze, a ci natychmiast wlepili w nią zaciekawione spojrzenia.

— Gigi — powiedział Fred.

— Gigigi — uzupełnił George.

— Daj! — odezwał się znów Fred, tym razem tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, i wyciągnął przed siebie małą rączkę. Ginny uśmiechnęła się z czułością i pogładziła kciukiem jej wierzch.

— Gdybym ci teraz powiedziała, żebyś się nie pchał w tę chrzanioną bitwę, posłuchałbyś mnie?

— Daj!

Zacisnęła usta i zrobiła kilka głębokich wdechów. Chciałaby móc ukraść Freda i przenieść się z nim do swojej rzeczywistości, chciałaby mu zabronić chociażby zbliżać się do zamku podczas bitwy; oszukać przeznaczenie. James Potter miał umrzeć, a Syriusz spędzić dwanaście lat w Azkabanie, Harry miał zostać sierotą i przecierpieć dziesięć lat smutnego dzieciństwa u Dursleyów — taki był bieg historii, nie mogła go zmienić. Ale kim dla głównego nurtu czasu był Fred Weasley? Co zmieniła jego śmierć? Czy stałoby się coś strasznego, gdyby znalazła sposób na uratowanie brata?

Rozmyślania przerwał jej George, który z radosnym piskiem pociągnął ją za włosy.

— Dobra, przebrzydłe robale. Idziemy na dół. Wskakujcie.

I wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce w zapraszającym geście.

Do południa zdążyła przygotować śniadanie i umyć naczynia, pozbierać z podłogi szczątki porcelanowej wazy, którą strącił Percy, sięgając z rozmachem po ostatnią babeczkę, pościelić chłopcom łóżka, sprzątnąć salon, wyciągnąć zza szafy przerażonego starego kota i nakarmić go, a także odpocząć dokładnie dziesięć minut, zanim zaczęła się nieuchronnie zbliżać pora obiadowa. _"Jak mama to robi?"_ — pomyślała sennie, dając sobie w myślach przyzwolenie na jeszcze pięć minut słodkiego lenistwa. Stary kot zamruczał, rozanielony, kiedy podrapała go po grzbiecie.

— Zafundowali ci okropną starość, co? — zagadnęła zwierzaka ze śmiechem, a wtedy pojawił się u jej boku wciąż jeszcze przygnębiony swoim wypadkiem Percy i szepnął cichutko:

— To Bolys. Jest taki duzy, bo duzo je. I śpi. Lubis koty?

— Bardzo, a ty?

— Nie baldzo. Ale tloche. Wole sowy i scury.

— Szczury? — zapytała Ginny z trudno skrywanym obrzydzeniem. Przed oczami od razu zmaterializował się jej oślizgły uśmiech Glizdogona. — Szczury są okropne, zdradzieckie i dwulicowe. Na twoim miejscu chciałabym mieć żabę.

— Zabe? — zainteresował się Percy. — Cemu?

— Żaby są świetne — skłamała, starając się nie myśleć o nudnej jak flaki z olejem Teodorze. — I potrafią tak wysooooko skakać. O tak.

Mimo bólu w mięśniach zsunęła się z kanapy i ku uciesze wszystkich braci zaczęła się odbijać od podłogi rękami i nogami, starając się wyglądać najgłupiej jak to możliwe. Bliźniacy klaskali w dłonie i piszczeli, a Percy po raz pierwszy od incydentu z wazą szczerze się uśmiechnął. Po chwili dołączył do niej Charlie i kto wie, ile jeszcze by tak skakali, gdyby od drzwi nie dobiegł ich zduszony dziewczęcy śmiech.

Ginny natychmiast się odwróciła, a jej dobry nastrój prysł jak bańka mydlana, choć nie była do końca pewna przyczyny. W progu stała uśmiechnięta, choć nieco onieśmielona Lily Evans.

— Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Widzę, że świetnie sobie radzisz — powiedziała i podeszła bliżej. — Artur wróci dopiero późnym wieczorem, poprosił mnie, żebym sprawdziła, czy chłopcy cię jeszcze nie zamęczyli.

— Jak widać, wciąż żyję — oznajmiła Ginny, rozkładając ręce. Zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo oschle, choć wcale nie miała takiego zamiaru, więc spróbowała uratować sytuację propozycją: — Napijesz się czegoś? Chłopcy, to jest ciocia Lily.

Na dźwięk słowa "ciocia" Lily zarumieniła się lekko, ale pomachała ręką na przywitanie.

— Cześć. Wasz tatuś przesyła pozdrowienia.

— A mama? — zapytał od razu Bill. Lily rzuciła Ginny szybkie spojrzenie, ale wyraz jej twarzy się nie zmienił, kiedy odpowiadała:

— Mama każe wam grzecznie zjadać wszystko z talerzy i nie broić!

Po tych słowach Percy ułożył usta w podkówkę i spuścił głowę, tak że Ginny musiała zarządzić wspólne przygotowywanie kuchni do obiadu, żeby nie zaczął chlipać na środku salonu. Lily wzięła na siebie gotowanie, za co Ginny była jej niewymownie wdzięczna, ponieważ sama nigdy nie sprawdzała się dobrze w roli kucharki.

— Podziwiam cię, naprawdę — odezwała się Lily po skończonym obiedzie, kiedy Ginny udało się w końcu zapanować nad rozentuzjazmowanymi chłopcami i, korzystając z chwilowej, poobiedniej ospałości, ułożyć wszystkich jak posłuszne szczeniaczki na kanapie i zaordynować krótką drzemkę. Wyłamał się jedynie Bill, który stwierdził kategorycznie, że wcale nie jest śpiący i woli sobie poczytać bajkę o smokach. Ginny wzniosła oczy ku niebu i podziękowała niebiosom za to, że Charlie zdążył już usnąć, ponieważ niechybnie dołączyłby do brata, a czytanie bajki szybko zmieniłoby się w bitwę na poduszki albo zjeżdżanie po schodach na zwiniętym dywanie. — Siedzisz tu z nimi od wczoraj, sama samiuteńka, a wciąż wydajesz się pełna energii. Ja nie poradziłabym sobie nawet z jednym dzieckiem.

Ginny posłała jej rozbawione spojrzenie.

— Kiedy już zostaniesz matką, zdziwisz się, jakie to proste. Molly nigdy nie narzekała, a sama zobacz, ilu urwisów wychowuje. A to z pewnością nie koniec.

— No tak — zgodziła się Lily ze śmiechem. — Molly zawsze chciała mieć dziewczynkę. Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek zarzuci to marzenie, choćby nie wiem ilu niesfornych chłopców przyszło jej jeszcze odchować.

— A ty? — zapytała Ginny. — Chciałabyś chłopca czy dziewczynkę?

— Na razie chciałabym święty spokój, sielankę i koniec wojny. Wyobrażasz sobie zakładanie rodziny w takich warunkach?

Ginny prychnęła.

— Wszyscy starają się jakoś żyć. Kto wie, kiedy Voldemort w końcu zniknie. — Lily nie wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk imienia czarnoksiężnika, czym natychmiast zaskarbiła sobie sympatię Ginny. — Ja chciałabym chłopca. Całkiem rudego i zupełnie nieznośnego jak ci tutaj. Grzeczne dzieci trochę mnie przerażają, spójrz na Percy'ego...

Lily zaśmiała się głośno na widok skulonego na samym brzegu kanapy malucha, podczas gdy Charlie rozrzucił kończyny dookoła siebie pod takimi kątami, że wyglądały jak połamane.

— Ja chciałabym dwoje, dziewczynkę i chłopca. Najpierw chłopca, żeby mógł być takim podręcznikowym starszym bratem, rozumiesz, rycerskim, troskliwym...

— Na pewno będzie rycerski — zapewniła ją Ginny gorliwie, czując narastającą gulę w gardle. Harry. Słuchała właśnie wynurzeń Lily o jej wymarzonym synu, zanim jego zaistnienie stało się chociażby minimalnie prawdopodobne. — Mogę cię zapytać o coś bardzo prywatnego?

— Jasne. Najwyżej nie odpowiem.

— Co jest między tobą a Jamesem?

Lily przygryzła wargę i opuściła głowę.

— Syriusz ci nie mówił?

— Jak zapewne wiesz, nie jest typem rozszczebiotanej plotkary.

Lily uśmiechnęła się blado.

— A James? Wydajecie się dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

— Wbrew pozorom znamy się niezbyt długo. Po prostu dobrze się rozumiemy, Jim bardzo mi przypomina mojego brata.

— Ach. Rozumiem. Cóż... — Lily pochyliła się i upiła łyk herbaty, a pośród raczej niezręcznej ciszy rozległo się głośne mlaskanie Charliego, który właśnie obracał się na drugi bok. — Ja i James spotykaliśmy się przez pewien czas jeszcze w szkole...

— Serio? — przerwała jej Ginny z zaskoczeniem. — To znaczy... eee... słyszałam, że nie byłaś jego wielką fanką za czasów Hogwartu.

Pomyślała od razu o Snapie i ich przyjaźni, o historiach, które słyszała od Hermiony, bo Harry nigdy nie uznał za stosowne wprowadzić jej w przeszłość swoich rodziców. _"Jesteście takie podobne. Takie podobne"_ — mruczał często Slughorn na lekcjach eliksirów, kiedy Ginny zdarzyło się zachować wyjątkowo bezczelnie, a ona sama zrozumiała sens tych referencji dopiero parę miesięcy temu — to do Lily Evans ją przyrównywał, to dlatego bez chwili zastanowienia zaproponował jej udział w spotkaniach Klubu Ślimaka. Bez problemu mogła sobie wyobrazić ogarniętą furią Lily warczącą na Jamesa i odpychającą go. Może to właśnie dlatego od pierwszej chwili poczuła do niej raczej chłodną obojętność? Syriusz mógł sobie snuć romantyczne teorie spiskowe, ale Ginny wiedziała, że przyczyny należy szukać nie w jej stosunku do Jamesa, ale właśnie w Lily.

— Bo nie byłam — odpowiedziała Lily, a jej głos zabrzmiał wyjątkowo chłodno. — Nadal uważam, że był wtedy aroganckim pajacem. Wprawdzie Syriusz mi kiedyś powiedział, że to nie Jim był aroganckim pajacem, tylko ja krótkowzroczną meduzą, ale był wtedy bardzo pijany, więc postanowiłam mu wybaczyć. — Uśmiechnęła się lekko do tego wspomnienia. — Miał może zresztą trochę racji, bo kiedy Jim zaczął się umawiać z Alicją, nagle z jakichś powodów zaczęło mi to przeszkadzać. Głupio się przyznać, ale lubiłam chyba tę jego nonszalancką adorację i kiedy przestał się mną interesować, odczułam to jako brak czegoś, co mi się należało. — Ginny spojrzała na nią z kpiną w oczach, a Lily rozłożyła ręce w bezradnym geście. — Nie mówię, że teraz jestem dużo mądrzejsza, ale mogę z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że w szkole byłam jeszcze nieopierzoną gąską. Jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek się ode mnie odwróciła, jest moja siostra, Tunia, pewnie o niej słyszałaś. — Ginny kiwnęła głową. — No właśnie. Związek Jima z Alicją odebrałam jako podobny cios. Wiesz, ten z gatunku "coś zrobiłam źle, ale nie mam pojęcia co, ani jak to naprawić". Może nie byłam gotowa od razu rzucić mu się w ramiona i zadeklarować miłość do grobowej deski, ale chciałam, żeby wszystko wróciło do wcześniejszego stanu. Ja bym patrzyła na niego z pogardą, a on śpiewał mi serenady pod oknem, takie tam nastoletnie mrzonki. Nie przynudzam? — zmartwiła się w końcu, błędnie interpretując brak jakichkolwiek emocji na twarzy Ginny.

— Wręcz przeciwnie — odpowiedziała Ginny zgodnie z prawdą. Nie poruszała się, bo zbyt była zajęta przetwarzaniem tych informacji. Być może po raz pierwszy słyszała prawdziwą opowieść o początkach związku rodziców Harry'ego, a była pewna, że sam zainteresowany nie słyszał jej nigdy, skoro wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, co mogło skłonić jego matkę do zakochania się w kimś takim jak James Potter. — To prawdopodobnie najciekawsza historia, jaką słyszałam od mojego pojawienia się tutaj.

— Tutaj?

_Ups._

— W Wielkiej Brytanii.

— Ach. No tak. Ciągle zapominam, że nie jesteś tutejsza.

_"Jestem bardziej tutejsza, niż jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić"_ — pomyślała Ginny, zapadając się głębiej w kanapę, która — po pewnych ulepszeniach taty, rzecz jasna — służyła Weasleyom jeszcze w roku dwutysięcznym.

— No więc? Przeszkadzało ci, że James związał się z Alicją, więc postanowiłaś go ponownie sobą zainteresować?

— Taaak — odpowiedziała Lily ze wstydem. — Mniej więcej tak właśnie było. Czuję się z tym okropnie i żałuję, że nie byłam wtedy bardziej dojrzała. Jim i Alicja mieli już jakieś plany na przyszłość, niby się rozstali, ale tylko do czasu ukończenia przez niego szkoły. Tymczasem kiedy on skończył szkołę, był już związany z kimś innym.

— Czy ktoś inny siedzi właśnie przede mną i miesza gorącą herbatę palcem?

Lily nagle zorientowała się, co robi, i cofnęła gwałtownie rękę.

— Przepraszam — mruknęła.

— Nie szkodzi — odparła Ginny beztrosko. — To nie mój palec.

Musiały przerwać na chwilę rozmowę, kiedy w salonie pojawił się Bill ze swoją bajką o smokach i poprosił, żeby mu wytłumaczyć, co to znaczy "deprymować" i "dualny".

— Co to za bajka? — zapytała Lily ze zgrozą, kiedy w końcu udało jej się odpowiedzieć na oba pytania językiem zrozumiałym dla ośmiolatka. — I gdzie on się nauczył tak płynnie czytać? Mugolskie dzieci przynajmniej chodzą w tym wieku do szkoły...

— A w magicznym świecie cały ciężar spada na rodziców.

— I Molly uczy ich wszystkich?! — zdumiała się Lily. Jej śliczna, dziewczęca twarz wyrażała podziw wymieszany z przerażeniem. — Sprząta, gotuje, prasuje, pilnuje, by dzieci nie rozniosły jej domu, a do tego jeszcze je UCZY? Chyba sobie powieszę na ścianie jej zdjęcie oprawione w ramkę.

— Nie zapominaj, że tutaj sytuacja jest inna niż chociażby w twoim domu rodzinnym. Zaklęcia gospodarcze znacząco ułatwiają życie, a kiedy któreś z dzieci nie daje ci żyć, możesz je potraktować ziołowym eliksirem słodkiego snu. — Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Lily rzuciła jej spojrzenie pełne zgrozy. — Och, uwierz mi, w pewnym momencie przestajesz mieć jakiekolwiek skrupuły. Zwłaszcza przy takiej siódemce.

— Siódemce? — zaśmiała się Lily. — Chyba Fred i George mnożą ci się w oczach. Z siódemką nie poradziłaby sobie chyba żadna kobieta, nawet tak doświadczona jak Molly.

— Zdziwiłabyś się. W moim domu rodzinnym jest siódemka rodzeństwa i moja mama radziła sobie z nami wszystkimi świetnie.

— Wow. Wow. Serio? Masz szóstkę rodzeństwa? Strasznie ci zazdroszczę, to musi być niesamowite uczucie. No i podziwiam twoją mamę, jest wspaniała. To pewnie dlatego masz taką dobrą rękę do dzieci, co?

— Może...

_"Raczej dlatego, że potrafię przewidzieć zachowania tych nicponiów z bardzo dużą dokładnością"_.

— Będziesz kiedyś świetną mamą — powiedziała Lily i pociągnęła łyk herbaty. — Już widzę te śliczne dzieciaki, wiesz, twoje rude włosy, błyszczące oczy Syriusza...

Ginny zakrztusiła się swoimi ziołami.

— Ja i Syriusz... my raczej nie planujemy dzieci — wydusiła w końcu, kiedy udało jej się odzyskać oddech. Sama wizja była jednocześnie nierealna i odurzająca. Lily zmrużyła oczy.

— Przecież sama przed chwilą powiedziałaś...

— Tak, to prawda — przerwała jej Ginny szybko. — Chcę mieć dzieci, po prostu nie wydaje mi się, że ja i Syriusz jesteśmy w tym samym miejscu. W tej samej... _rzeczywistości_.

Dzieci z Syriuszem. Prawie się wzdrygnęła, kiedy spróbowała to sobie wyobrazić, choć kilka chwil później obraz ten całkowicie się rozmył, zastąpiony innym wyobrażeniem — wyobrażeniem tego wszystkiego, co musieliby zrobić, żeby mieć ze sobą dzieci. Zamrugała, zaskoczona nagłym uderzeniem gorąca, a potem szarpnęła głową ze złością. Nie powinna o tym myśleć nigdy więcej.

— Chyba cię rozumiem. W szóstej klasie umówiłam się parę razy z Charlesem Broderickiem. Pewnie go zresztą kojarzysz, gra teraz w pierwszej lidze francuskiej. — Ginny pokiwała głową, udając, że ma pojęcie, o czym mówi Lily. W końcu jako francuska zawodniczka powinna kojarzyć swoich kolegów z pierwszej ligi. Modliła się w duchu, by Lily nie postanowiła zapytać, co u niego albo jak sobie radzi w meczach, ponieważ z pewnością nie dostałaby na te pytania zgodnej z prawdą i satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. Całe szczęście jej rozmówczyni nie była wcale zainteresowana losami swojego byłego chłopaka. — Niby miał, jak to się mówi, pełen pakiet. Dobry gracz quidditcha, miły, wesoły, przyjaźnie nastawiony do absolutnie wszystkich dookoła, na dodatek wysoki i przystojny. — _"Cedrik Diggory lat siedemdziesiątych"_ , zakodowała sobie Ginny w głowie. — Ale to się po prostu czuje. Szłam na randkę z Charlesem, ale przez większość czasu wyobrażałam sobie Jamesa całującego się z Alicją na błoniach. A potem wracałam do pokoju wspólnego, widziałam go, wszystkie te chore wyobrażenia nakładały się na siebie, tak że byłam w stanie jedynie warknąć na niego wściekle od czasu do czasu. Musiał mnie mieć za totalną idiotkę.

Nagle Ginny pomyślała o czymś w gruncie rzeczy mało prawdopodobnym, ale z drugiej strony... ta Lily, która przed nią właśnie siedziała, mogłaby być do tego zdolna.

— Powiedz mi... czy ty kiedykolwiek mówiłaś to Jimowi?

— Ale co?

— No że za nim szalałaś jeszcze na długo przed tym, jak _łaskawie_ pozwoliłaś mu się zdobyć? Czy on w ogóle wie, że ci na nim zależy?

Lily wzruszyła ramionami, a Ginny nagle zrozumiała, skąd się brała ta chęć ratowania świata w pojedynkę u Harry'ego, jego niechęć do dzielenia się swoimi uczuciami nawet z najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Choć wyglądał jak James, był nieodrodnym synem swojej matki. Jak Snape mógł tego nie zauważać?!

— Nie jestem w tym dobra. Wolę, kiedy ludzie się domyślają, zaoszczędza mi to wiele... hm, sama nie wiem, jak to nazwać, wstydu? Poczucia obnażenia? Poza tym... co by to mogło zmienić? Jimowi nadal zależy na Alicji, mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego.

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

— Powiem ci coś, Lily, ale powiem ci to tylko raz, więc słuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie. James jest wolny, tak? Nie ma dziewczyny, może robić ze swoim życiem uczuciowym cokolwiek mu się podoba. Alicja nie ma chłopaka, sytuacja analogiczna. Widują się co najmniej dwa, trzy razy w tygodniu, bywają u siebie w domach, otaczają się mnóstwem wspólnych znajomych, grają razem w quidditcha... Czy potrafisz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego w takim razie nie są ze sobą i wcale się nie zanosi na to, by mieli do siebie kiedykolwiek wrócić? Dlaczego Jim zawsze, kiedy jesteś obecna, zachowuje się jak zupełnie inny człowiek, unika twojego wzroku, przechodzi od zbytniego rozentuzjazmowania do wielkiego doła w ułamku sekundy?

— Bo go wkurzam?... — spróbowała Lily słabo, choć blady cień uśmiechu na jej twarzy dawał nadzieję, że zrozumiała główny przekaz wypowiedzi Ginny.

— Nie! Ty absolutnie beznadziejna interpretatorko ludzkich uczuć! — zaśmiała się Ginny i zatkała usta dłonią, bo Charlie wyglądał na bliskiego przebudzenia. Przekręcił się z impetem, jedną z dłoni trafiając Percy'ego prosto w twarz, a ten skulił się jeszcze bardziej i schował nos w poduszkę. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że był takim słodkim maluchem. Ponownie spojrzała na Lily i ucieszyła się na widok radosnego błysku w jej oczach. — Życie jest krótkie, Lily. — _"Zwłaszcza twoje"_. — Nie pozwól sobie przegapić czegoś fajnego tylko dlatego, że byłaś zbyt dumna, by przyznać, że ci na tym zależy, okej?

Jedyną odpowiedzią, jakiej się doczekała, był tajemniczy uśmiech, ale ten wróżył na tyle dobrze, że postanowiła nie drążyć tematu i zdać się na bieg wydarzeń, które i tak udało jej się znacząco przyśpieszyć, wnioskując na podstawie wynurzeń Lily. A więc tak miało być. James Potter i Lily Evans naprawdę byli centrum tego małego świata, jego punktem zero zero, od którego rozpoczyna się opowieść o życiu Harry'ego i klęsce Voldemorta. W tej krótkiej chwili czuła się jak lalkarz prowadzący swoje marionetki do zapisanego w scenariuszu finału, a to jej przypomniało jedyną postać, o której kiedykolwiek wcześniej zdarzyło jej się w ten sposób myśleć — Albusa Dumbledore'a. Nie sądziła, że ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie będzie się porównywać właśnie do niego. Westchnęła i dopiła herbatę, w tej samej zresztą chwili obudził się Charlie i, zaniepokojony brakiem udziału Billa w poobiedniej drzemce, natychmiast pobiegł go szukać. Lily spędziła w Norze jeszcze godzinę — aż do czasu pojawienia się Andromedy, która po zaledwie spojrzeniu na twarz Ginny rozkazała jej się położyć do łóżka, a ona w tym czasie miała się zająć chłopcami. Ginny skwapliwie skorzystała z tej propozycji, a ostatnim, co zapamiętała, była ciepła dłoń Artura poprawiającego jej koc, gdy wieczorem wrócił na chwilę do domu.

_"Bądź silna, Ginny. Oddychaj. Nie wolno ci się rozpłakać. Wszystko będzie dobrze"._

_Siedzą przy kuchennym stole na Grimmauld Place 12, słychać tylko trzaskanie ognia w kominku i sześć nieregularnych oddechów — niektóre zbyt głębokie, inne nazbyt płytkie, ten należący do Syriusza zionie dodatkowo przetrawionym alkoholem oraz nieudaną próbą zatuszowania tego jakimś przeżuwanym ziołem. Ginny ma wrażenie, że wskazówki zegara opadły z sił i posuwają się coraz wolniej, gotowe wkrótce zatrzymać się całkowicie i już na zawsze uwięzić ich w tej pełnej niepewności o losy taty chwili. Harry siedzi naprzeciwko z trudną do odczytania miną i zawzięcie szarpie skórki przy paznokciach — chciałaby móc mu podziękować za to, że dzięki niemu mogą w ogóle na cokolwiek czekać, ale z jakiegoś powodu wydaje jej się, że on wcale nie chce tego słuchać, że się obwinia, jakby to w jakikolwiek sposób mogła być jego wina._

_Ginny podkula nogi na krześle i opiera się głową o kolana. Choć nikt nic nie mówi, tak jest właśnie dobrze — bezpiecznie. Próbuje sobie nie wyobrażać wielkiego, jadowitego węża raz po raz zadającego ciosy powalonemu na ziemię tacie, ale wyobraźnia wygrywa z siłą woli, a Ginny zupełnie bezwiednie zaciska powieki i wzdryga się ze strachem. Najbardziej przerażającym aspektem ich sytuacji jest to, że cokolwiek się teraz dzieje w Świętym Mungu, nie mają na to żadnego wpływu. Czuje się bezradna i przerażona._

_Przekręca lekko głowę, by dyskretnie wytrzeć z policzka tych kilka hańbiących łez, których nie udało jej się powstrzymać, a wtedy napotyka spojrzenie Syriusza — młodsze o co najmniej kilkanaście lat, pełne pasji i buntu, ale też ogromnej goryczy; ciemnoszare, prawie czarne oczy przewiercają ją na wylot, wydaje jej się, że powinna z nim teraz dzielić jakieś wspomnienie, ale nie rozumie jakie. Przez ułamek sekundy ma wrażenie, że Syriusz widzi w niej kogoś innego i prawie czuje się winna bycia jedynie sobą; małą, bezbronną Ginny Weasley._

_Syriusz pochyla się, by oprzeć głowę na dłoni, a zaledwie moment później Ginny czuje pod stołem jego drugą rękę zaciskającą się na jej nadgarstku. Gest jest bardzo zaborczy — na poły dodający otuchy, na poły nakazujący wzięcie się w garść, ale też pełen nieuzasadnionej pretensji. Kark Ginny pokrywa się gęsią skórką, choć w środku robi jej się gorąco i nie rozumie dlaczego. Posyła Syriuszowi pytające spojrzenie, ale nie cofa ręki — z jakiegoś powodu wydaje jej się, że jest mu to winna, jest mu winna tę krótką chwilę wspólnej iluzji zrozumienia._

_Następnego wieczora kładzie się do łóżka i myśli o tym, jak strasznie samotnym, oszalałym z rozpaczy musi być człowiekiem. I przez ułamek sekundy życzy mu śmierci, bo być może tylko ona ma szansę być dla niego prawdziwie szczęśliwym zakończeniem._

Obudziło ją radosne gaworzenie bliźniaków i znajomy śmiech, na dźwięk którego serce załomotało jej gwałtownie.

— Witaj, śpiąca królewno — powitał ją Syriusz dziarsko, jakby podczas ostatniego spotkania wcale jej nie pocałował, później się z nią nie pokłócił, a na koniec nie został przez nią utwierdzony w przekonaniu, że w ogóle jej na nim nie zależy i jedyne, o czym marzy, to powrót do domu.

Teraz siedział na brzegu kanapy z George'em uczepionym jego łydki i Fredem targającym go za poły skórzanej kurtki i uśmiechał się do niej życzliwie, choć z pewnym dystansem. Ten wizerunek wzruszył ją tak mocno, że przez chwilę nie mogła mówić, pomachała mu jedynie na powitanie i szybko skierowała się do łazienki.

Syriusz i Fred w jednej rzeczywistości znajdujący się na wyciągnięcie ręki, żywi i jak najbardziej realni — to wszystko, z czym chciałaby wrócić do roku dwutysięcznego. A jednocześnie pamiętała Syriusza uwięzionego na Grimmauld Place i nigdy z własnej woli nie transportowałaby go do tego świata z powrotem — nie kiedy nie było w nim Jamesa ani Remusa, nie kiedy... ona miała się związać z Harrym, bo przecież nadzieja, że to kiedyś nastąpi, nigdy w niej nie umarła.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytała piętnaście minut później, kiedy z mokrymi włosami opuściła łazienkę tylko po to, by zastać bliźniaków turlających się z piskiem u stóp Syriusza, podczas gdy on wyczarowywał magiczne bańki mydlane, w których odbijały się ich małe, rozchichotane twarze.

— Zastępuję cię na chwilę — odpowiedział, nie patrząc jej w oczy. Właściwie w ogóle unikał patrzenia w jej kierunku. — Zaraz wracają Artur z Molly. Dumbledore ostrzegł mnie, że lepiej będzie, jeśli się nie poznacie... no wiesz, ty i Molly. — Kiwnęła głową. Z jednej strony bardzo chciała poznać mamę, kiedy ta była jeszcze młoda, a z drugiej zdawała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo igrała z ogniem, angażując się w życie swojej rodziny za czasów pierwszej wojny. — Bill, Charlie i Perce jeszcze śpią. Wróć do mieszkania, Dromeda podrzuciła ci trochę rzeczy, wiesz, fatałaszki, mazidła, tego typu babskie sprawy, nie znam się...

— Może chociaż zrobię dzieciakom śniadanie, zanim wyjdę? — zapytała, nie chcąc jeszcze opuszczać Nory. Nie miała przecież pewności, czy to nie jest ostatni raz w jej życiu, kiedy ma szansę być tak blisko _żywego_ Freda. Syriusz jednak pokręcił głową.

— Jestem dużym chłopcem, poradzę sobie z tym jakże skomplikowanym zadaniem.

Przygryzła wargę i wzruszyła ramionami.

— Okej. Super. Z mamą wszystko w porządku?

Uśmiechnął się.

— To silna rodzina.

— No to... zobaczymy się w mieszkaniu — powiedziała powoli i zrobiła dwa kroki w stronę drzwi. — Pa, George! — Zignorował ją, zajęty próbą wpakowania sobie magicznej bańki do buzi. — Papa, Fred. — Odwrócił małą główkę i patrzył na nią przez chwilę z zainteresowaniem, a potem... niezgrabnie odmachał. Serce Ginny podskoczyło do gardła, w którym uformowała się nagle ogromna, dławiąca gula. Syriusz udawał, że bardzo interesuje go plama od kaszy na śliniaczku George'a.

— Aha, Gin — powiedział lekko, kiedy już dotykała klamki u drzwi wejściowych. — Przez parę dni mogę się nie pokazywać w mieszkaniu. Sprawa Zakonu, nic specjalnego.

Sposób, w jaki wymówił "nic specjalnego", od razu ją zaalarmował. Kiwnęła głową, odwróciła się i opuściła Norę, a potem puściła biegiem w kierunku lasu, skąd mogła się bezpiecznie deportować. Chyba tylko niezwykle jak na tę porę roku niska temperatura powstrzymała oślizgłą gulę w jej gardle przed roztopieniem się i wylaniem z niej potokiem wstrzymywanych od wielu dni łez.


	9. 1.9

— Hej, Ginny, jak myślisz... jak chciałbym umrzeć?

Siedzieli z Jamesem w sterylnie czystej kuchni Syriusza, dokładnie wysprzątanej przez Ginny pod jego nieobecność, i starali się stworzyć jakiś wartościowy posiłek z resztek zalegających półki. Ginny od niechcenia machała różdżką, a chrzan leżący na stole naprzeciwko niej rozpadał się na idealnie równe kawałki, James natomiast mieszał w kociołku bulion i co chwilę pociągał nosem z dezaprobatą. Misja Syriusza przeciągała się już niemiłosiernie i Ginny, choć za nic w świecie nie przyznałaby się do tego przed Jamesem, od dwóch dni prawie w ogóle nie spała.

Teraz podniosła wzrok znad stołu i zmarszczyła brwi.

— Myślę, że w ogóle nie chciałbyś umrzeć. Co jest?

James wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem, to chyba ten ser. Przeterminował się i wydziela trujące opary, jakoś dekadencko mnie nastraja.

— Brawo — prychnęła, choć na twarz cisnął jej się pobłażliwy uśmiech. — Dookoła wojna, śmierć, pożoga, a jedynym, co cię nastraja dekadencko, jest przeterminowany ser.

Roześmiał się i nabrał w chochlę trochę zupy, po czym spróbował jej i pstryknął palcami.

— Kolendra! Tak, kolendra powinna rozbroić tę kulinarną bombę.

— Chyba widziałam trochę w szafce przy drzwiach.

— Idealnie. Chociaż nie obraziłbym się o jeszcze ze dwie marchewki. Rozmnożyłbym, ale akurat ten rodzaj transmutacji wychodzi mi mniej niż zadowalająco. Największym osiągnięciem byłoby uzyskanie czegoś umiarkowanie marchewkowego i o podłużnym kształcie, w smaku zaś przypominającego trawę.

— Zupa z trawy. Brzmi jak moje zwyczajowe przygody kulinarne.

Roześmiał się głośno i zmniejszył ogień pod kociołkiem, jednocześnie drugą ręką rozwiązując fartuszek. Należał on do Syriusza, choć Ginny miała olbrzymi problem z wyobrażeniem sobie Blacka w podobnym wdzianku bez parsknięcia śmiechem; pewną trudność sprawiało zresztą samo wyobrażenie go sobie w roli zapalonego kucharza. Spędziła z nim wiele tygodni w jednym mieszkaniu, a chyba nigdy nie widziała, by żywił się czymkolwiek poza jajecznicą, kanapkami albo jedzeniem przygotowanym przez mamę Jamesa albo samego Jamesa. Było w tym coś nieporadnego, w pewnym sensie uroczego, mimo że zazwyczaj toczyła z nim o to boje.

— No, teraz powinno być zjadliwe — powiedział Jim i odwrócił się do niej z miną pełną samozadowolenia. — Jak wróci Łapa, to go wygonię na jakieś zakupy. Nie godzi się, żeby damę karmić resztkami.

— Taka ze mnie dama... — burknęła Ginny do wciąż szczerzącego się do niej Jamesa i pochyliła się, by wyciągnąć talerze. Nie chciała dać po sobie poznać, że każda wzmianka o powrocie Syriusza coraz ciaśniej zawiązywała supeł w jej żołądku. A co, jeśli nie wróci? Nie, to niedorzeczne, dlaczego miałby nie wrócić? A co, jeśli wróci i będą zmuszeni porozmawiać o tym, co się między nimi wydarzyło? Nie, Syriusz nie wyglądał na takiego, który miałby ochotę rozmawiać. Syriusz lubił działać. A co, jeśli?... Potrząsnęła głową.

_"Weź się w garść, głupia dziewucho"_.

James sprawiał wrażenie nadzwyczaj spokojnego, odprężonego i przejętego wyłącznie smakiem swojej zupy, podczas gdy Ginny to gotowała się, to zamarzała od środka, a wszystkie myśli niezawierające Syriusza szybko rozpływały się w białej jak mleko mgle niepewności. Cóż z tego, że doskonale pamiętała jego starsze wcielenie, skoro dotąd nie upewniła się jeszcze, czy przeszłość zastana jest rzeczywistością stałą, czy też aktywnie przez nią kreowaną.

James klasnął w końcu w dłonie i zagwizdał radośnie, a potem podsunął Ginny pod nos chochlę z parującą zupą. Zapach obiecywał ucztę, której nigdy by się nie spodziewała, spoglądając godzinę wcześniej na zestaw dziwnych składników wygrzebanych z dna szafek. Wychyliła mały łyk, parząc sobie język, ale ból wart był cierpienia.

— Ekstra! Smak jak u mamy. Gdzie się nauczyłeś tak gotować?

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Wrodzona zdolność, dziecino. Moja przyszła żona to prawdziwa szczęściara. To co, poznałaś ją?

— James! — warknęła, a on mrugnął do niej łobuzersko. — Zapomnij, że ci to powiem. Po prostu zastanów się nad tym, czego chcesz, i zacznij działać. Moje podpowiedzi na nic ci się nie zdadzą, a tylko namieszam.

— Kiedy ja chcę, żebyś namieszała!

— To umów się z profesor McGonagall.

Roześmiał się z niewielkim opóźnieniem, jakby niepewny, czy Ginny naprawdę żartowała.

— Bardzo śmieszne.

— Chciałeś, żebym namieszała.

— Wyjawiając mi prawdę!

— Okej, okej. Tak naprawdę musisz umówić się z bazyliszkiem. Twój syn, Harry, będzie międzygatunkowym mocarzem, który zabije Voldemorta spojrzeniem.

— Bazyliszki nie istnieją. Mój syn zabije Voldemorta?

Ginny miała ochotę uderzyć czołem o blat.

— Spojrzeniem — powtórzyła swobodnie. — Nie słuchałeś?

— Przestań sobie żartować!

— Powiedział James Potter.

— Jędza.

— Naiwniak. Zupa ci kipi.

Rzucił się do kociołka, by całkowicie wygasić ogień, choć zanim to zrobił, zerknął jeszcze na drzwi, jakby miał nadzieję, że za moment wkroczy do środka Syriusz i zażąda porządnego obiadu w ramach wynagrodzenia za trudy misji — na czymkolwiek polegała. Ginny oparła brodę na dłoniach i westchnęła ciężko.

— Jim?

— No?

— Myślisz, że wszystko z nim okej?

Rzucił jej przelotne spojrzenie i wrócił do wypełniania po brzegi talerza, ale po chwili przerwał tę czynność, odstawił talerz na bok i podszedł bliżej, by mocno ścisnąć czubki jej palców.

— Jestem przekonany.

Po raz pierwszy, odkąd pojawiła się w rzeczywistości dwadzieścia lat wcześniej, poczuła więź łączącą ojca z synem i odnalazła Harry'ego w Jamesie.

Potter ociągał się jak mógł — po obiedzie zmył naczynia bez użycia magii, potem pomógł Ginny przywrócić kuchnię do stanu sprzed gotowania i wywracania szafek do góry nogami, a w końcu oznajmił, że jest tak przejedzony, że nie może się ruszać i najchętniej zdrzemnie się na kanapie, jeśli Ginny nie ma nic przeciwko. Nie miała, wręcz przeciwnie — fakt, że chciał jej dotrzymywać towarzystwa, nawet jeśli sprawiał wrażenie zupełnie nieświadomego jej nieprzytomnego strachu o losy Syriusza, był nie do przecenienia. Cztery godziny później wydawał się nie mieć już żadnego pretekstu, pod którym mógłby przedłużyć swój pobyt w Londynie, więc niechętnie zsunął się z kanapy i ziewnął.

— Wcale się nie wyspałem — zamarudził. — Koszmarnie niewygodnie tu macie. Nie łupie cię w krzyżu po każdej nocy spędzonej na tym cholerstwie?

— Czasami.

Uśmiechnął się i pochylił, by potargać jej włosy.

— To co, dasz sobie radę?

— Jestem dużą dziewczynką, Jim.

— Nieprawda. Jesteś bardzo malutką dziewczynką, choć to nawet słodkie. O, zobacz, sięgasz mi ledwie do ramienia. Czuję się przy tobie jak prawdziwy mężczyzna; wysoki, barczysty i silny.

— Ehe. Widzę, że ciągle jeszcze jesteś trochę nieprzytomny. Spadaj do domu, zanim sobie do tego stopnia podrasujesz ego, że poderwanie bazyliszka wyda ci się nagle kuszącą perspektywą.

— Bazyliszki nie istnieją.

— Dobrze, dobrze. Idź.

Przytulił ją na pożegnanie i przelotnie musnął ustami jej czoło.

— Trzymaj się, mała. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Wyszedł, a Ginny wróciła do kuchni i trzykrotnie starła z blatu nieistniejący kurz. Za dnia było jej wystarczająco ciężko radzić sobie z samotnością w pustym mieszkaniu, wieczorami stawało się to zadaniem prawie niemożliwym. Dwa dni wcześniej do Zakonu dotarła informacja o zaginięciu Polkissa Moona, zasłużonego aurora i doskonałego szpiega — w sercach wszystkich tliła się jeszcze iskra nadziei, szeregi najlepszych ofensorów postawiono w stan gotowości, każdy liczył na rychły powrót Moona do domu, do żony, do dzieci, do przyjaciół... Ale Ginny zbyt wiele szlabanów spędziła na polerowaniu tablic i medali w Izbie Pamięci, by nie wiedzieć, że świat już nigdy więcej nie ujrzy go żywego.

Od czasu wypadku Molly atmosfera w magicznym świecie jakby się zagęściła — Ginny widziała Dumbledore'a ledwie raz, a twarz miał tak chmurną i poważną, że wolała nie zaprzątać mu głowy swoją osobą i nie pytać o postępy w poszukiwaniach sposobu przywrócenia jej rokowi dwutysięcznemu. Wszystkie pięć dni nieobecności Syriusza spędziła uwięziona w jego mieszkaniu, gdzie odwiedzał ją wyłącznie James — nawet Andromeda ograniczyła się do ledwie jednej czy dwóch krótkich wiadomości przekazywanych przez Pottera, bo Syriusz nienawidził sów zlatujących stadnie na pozornie zupełnie niezwiązaną z magią wąską uliczkę Londynu. Kilkakrotnie zapoznała się od deski do deski z podręcznikiem miotlarskim Jamesa i _"Historią rozgrywek ligowych 1864—1978"_ , próbowała nawet po raz pierwszy w życiu przebrnąć przez _"Historię magii"_ , ale szybko przekonała się, że był to co najwyżej jedyny skuteczny sposób na bezsenność. James nie chciał jej powiedzieć, na czym polegała tajemnicza misja Syriusza, a Ginny nie nalegała, choć zbyt dobrze przypominało jej to sytuację, kiedy to Harry ukrywał przed nią cel swojego posłannictwa. _"Nie zaprzątaj sobie głowy wielkimi sprawami tego świata, mała Ginny"_.

Minęło ledwie kilka minut, odkąd James opuścił mieszkanie, a u drzwi znów rozległo się ciche skrobanie, potem miarowe pukanie według wcześniej ustalonego rytmu, a w końcu trzy głuche uderzenia pięścią — dokładnie tak, jak się umawiali, choć nikt tego nigdy nie przestrzegał, bo Jim wolał otwierać drzwi zaklęciem i wpadać do mieszkania bez ostrzeżenia tylko po to, by zastać ją pod prysznicem albo drzemiącą jeszcze po ciężkiej nocy pełnej lepkich koszmarów. Uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do drzwi, by odsunąć zasuwkę. Lubiła troskę Jamesa — był prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą w tym świecie, która się nią szczerze i pod podtekstów przejmowała, chociaż przecież nie miała ku temu żadnych powodów.

— A już miałam pochłonąć ostatnią porcję twojej... — zaczęła i zamarła w pół słowa, a potem przyłożyła sobie szybko dłoń do ust, żeby nie pisnąć. W progu klęczał Syriusz, a poznała go jedynie po strzępach skórzanej kurtki i potarganych, kruczoczarnych włosach. Twarz, dłonie, szyję i odsłonięte fragmenty klatki piersiowej pokrywała krew, zarówno świeża, jak i już zakrzepnięta. Sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który cudem wydostał się z sali tortur.

— Syriusz! — krzyknęła Ginny zduszonym głosem, po czym rozejrzała się dookoła i szybko wciągnęła go do mieszkania. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe i choć Black ważył niemal dwa razy więcej niż ona, nawet nie pomyślała o użyciu do tego celu magii. Zatrzasnęła drzwi na zasuwę i trzęsącym się głosem wymamrotała kilka zaklęć ochronnych.

Spojrzała w dół — głowa Syriusza spoczywała jej na kolanach, w tym świetle wyraźnie widziała włosy pozlepiane w strąki krwią, usta miał sine i zaciśnięte z bólu, a zamglone fizycznym cierpieniem oczy patrzyły na nią niewidząco.

— Co się stało? — szepnęła, niecierpliwie rozrywając koszulę, by ocenić obrażenia. — Merlinie! Syriuszu, co oni ci zrobili... och!

Prawy bok miał niemal zupełnie poorany, pocięty głęboko do żeber, zmasakrowany...

— Ginny... — wychrypiał i przełknął ślinę. — Nie wolno... ci... wychodzić...

— Ale!...

— Nie wolno... Oni... śledzą...

— Dobrze! Już dobrze! — krzyknęła i zaczęła kiwać szaleńczo głową na potwierdzenie swoich słów, byle więcej nie mówił, byle nie tracił energii na składanie zdań, kiedy ona nie była nawet pewna, czy wystarczy mu sił na przeżycie. Rany były koszmarnie głębokie i wyglądały na dzieło prawdziwego sadysty. — Teraz położę twoją głowę na podłodze i pójdę po apteczkę, dobrze?

Mrugnął z wysiłkiem. Podniosła się i jak burza wpadła do sypialni, przewracając do góry nogami wszystkie szafki, ponieważ w ataku przerażenia zupełnie nie pamiętała, gdzie przełożyła rzeczy z rozpadającej się szuflady podczas poniedziałkowego sprzątania. W końcu znalazła apteczkę na górnej półce regału. Gdy wróciła do salonu, Syriusz oddychał z wyraźnym wysiłkiem, a podłoga dookoła niego pokryła się kałużą krwi.

— Dyptam, dyptam... będzie piekło, wytrzymaj!

Zawartość połowy fiolki wylała na jego rozszarpany bok — przydałoby się więcej, ale nie była do końca pewna, co Syriusz miał na myśli, ostrzegając ją przed wychodzeniem. A jeśli istotnie nie będzie miała możliwości ruszenia się z mieszkania w najbliższym czasie? Miała w zapasie jeszcze tylko dwie fiolki dyptamu, musiała dawkować go bardzo ostrożnie.

— Ginny... Ginny... — jęczał w gorączce, a ona marzyła o tym, by ręce przestały jej się tak trząść. Przyłożyła różdżkę do jego boku i wyszeptała formułę zaklęcia krzepliwości, co w połączeniu z dyptamem znacząco zahamowało krwawienie. Odrzuciła na bok resztki kurtki i jednym ruchem różdżki pozbawiła go spodni. Drugą połowę fiolki z dyptamem musiała wylać na rany cięte przy jego kostkach i parę kropel na głębokie rozcięcie tuż nad brwią.

— Nienawidzę cię... nienawidzę wojny... dlaczego musiałam do tego wrócić... nie waż mi się umrzeć, Black, _nie waż mi się umrzeć!_

Rozpłakała się na dobre, kiedy Syriusz stracił przytomność. Siłą rozchyliła jego usta i wlała do gardła podejrzany eliksir podpisany: _"W sytuacji krytycznej"_. W innych warunkach bałaby się eksperymentować, ale Syriusz beztrosko nie zaopatrzył się w żadne popularne środki magolecznicze, a zaklęcia Ginny działały zazwyczaj na lekko rannych uczniów Hogwartu i ofiary wyjątkowo uciążliwego Cruciatusa, ale czy były odpowiednie w sytuacjach prawdziwego zagrożenia życia? Wolała nie ryzykować — nie kiedy chodziło o Syriusza.

Napełniła miskę wodą i zaczęła obmywać jego ciało z krwi, co chwilę pochylając się i sprawdzając, czy wciąż oddycha. Kilka razy wydawało jej się, że szepcze jej imię, ale nie miała pewności, czy nie były to jedynie jej chore urojenia spowodowane brakiem snu i nieustannym połykaniem łez.

— Jeśli umrzesz, wskrzeszę cię i zabiję jeszcze raz. Obiecuję. Ty głupi, głupi, głupi... Nie, proszę, nie umieraj, nie rób mi tego, walcz...

Spędziła chyba godzinę, bełkocząc tak bez sensu, aż w końcu zupełnie ochrypła. Na przemian okładała Syriusza ziołami i mamrotała wszystkie znane sobie zaklęcia, aż uznała, że więcej nic nie może zrobić i wszystko zależy od woli życia Syriusza. Pochyliła się nisko nad jego klatką piersiową i zaczęła się przysłuchiwać krótkiemu, nierównemu oddechowi: _wdech — wydech — cisza — wydech — wdech — wydech — wydech — wdech — cisza — wydech — wydech — wdech — wydech — wdech — wydech — wdech — wydech..._

Obudziła się kilka godzin później uwalana zaschniętą krwią z posadzki i wtulona w jego bok, a kiedy poderwała się z przerażeniem do pozycji siedzącej, napotkała bardzo słaby uśmiech na jego twarzy i wpatrujące się w nią niezwykle uważnie szare oczy. Wyglądał mizernie, każdy ruch sprawiał mu wyraźny ból — ale żył! Zamiast zadać mu jakiekolwiek pytanie, ponownie się rozpłakała, przytulając brodę do jego obojczyka i bezradnie szlochając mu w ramię.

— Nienawidzę cię... nienawidzę cię...

— To już słyszałem — odpowiedział bardzo cicho i z wysiłkiem pogładził ją po włosach. — Już dobrze, widzisz? Żyję.

— I masz cholerne, cholerne szczęście! Ty!...

Nie dokończyła myśli, bo sprawniejszą ręką zmusił ją do ponownego spojrzenia mu w oczy. Palcem wskazującym przejechał po jej policzku tuż obok kącika ust i uniósł wyżej jej brodę, tak że teraz ich twarze dzielił ledwie cal.

— Dziękuję — szepnął tylko, a silna obręcz, zaciskająca się do tej pory na sercu Ginny, poluzowała się nieco i wpuściła do żołądka stado motyli trzepoczących dziko skrzydłami. Ledwie pamiętała, że leżą na zakrwawionej, zimnej podłodze, że jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej nie była w ogóle pewna, czy Syriusz przeżyje tę noc — świat zamknął się w parze szarych oczu, które stopniowo przysuwały się bliżej jej własnych... A może to tylko świat kurczył się do rozmiarów kuchni Syriusza, wpychając ją w jego ramiona, jakby tam właśnie przynależała.

— Łóżko — powiedziała stanowczo, odsuwając się od niego na bezpieczną odległość i rozglądając się dookoła. Półnagie ciało Syriusza z niewiadomych przyczyn zaczęło ją nagle onieśmielać, więc odwróciła się w drugą stronę i rzuciła mu sweter przewieszony od pięciu dni przez oparcie fotela i stale przypominający Ginny o nieobecności Blacka.

— Muszę częściej umierać. Jesteś taka pociągająca, kiedy nie możesz mi się oprzeć.

— Widzę, że całkiem już z tobą dobrze. Niepotrzebnie wczoraj mdlałam z przerażenia.

Wyraźnie nie miał siły uraczyć jej odpowiednio dwuznaczną odpowiedzią, więc posłał jej tylko pełen samozadowolenia krótki uśmiech, a potem zacisnął zęby w wyrazie bezsilności i upokorzenia, kiedy za pomocą zaklęcia przenosiła go do sypialni. Był środek nocy, więc nadal trudno jej było ocenić skuteczność zaklęć, maści i ziół, choć podejrzewała, że odpowiedzialny za tak szybkie odzyskanie przytomności po utracie takiej ilości krwi musiał być tajemniczy eliksir z apteczki — żaden ze znanych Ginny sposobów leczenia rannych nie był tak skuteczny; miała w tej kwestii wystarczające doświadczenie, by być o tym przekonana.

— Gdzie byłeś? — zagadnęła, kiedy Syriusz spoczął wygodnie na poduszce i już otwierał usta, by, jak podejrzewała, kontynuować dwuznaczną wymianę zdań, która tak go przed chwilą ucieszyła. — Kto ci to zrobił? Dlaczego nie mogę wyjść z mieszkania? Co to za eliksir, który ci podałam, kiedy wyczerpałam wszystkie inne metody ratowania twojego arystokratycznego tyłka przed zbyt wczesnym opuszczeniem tego świata?

W odpowiedzi popatrzył na nią poważnie.

— Czym zablokowałaś drzwi? — zapytał.

— Zamknęłam je na zasuwę, nałożyłam Protego i Claudare Maximus, odświeżyłam zaklęcie hasła i aktywowałam alarm.

— Zdolna dziewczynka.

— Czy teraz odpowiesz mi na pytania?

— Nie na wszystkie mogę — westchnął i skrzywił się z bólu. — W drugiej szufladzie na prawo jest fiolka z bursztynowym eliksirem. Byłabyś tak miła?

Spełniła jego prośbę, przyglądając się zawartości flakonika z podejrzliwością wymalowaną na twarzy.

— Masz sporo dziwnych, nienazwanych mikstur, wiesz?

— Wiem — uśmiechnął się i wychylił zawartość fiolki jednym łykiem. — Jedyne dziedzictwo, z którego jestem dumny. Proste i skuteczne, odrobinę niedozwolone. Do znalezienia w czarnomagicznych księgach obok przepisu na zupę powodującą odpadanie członków albo krem wyżerający skórę aż do kości. — Ginny wzdrygnęła się z obrzydzeniem, a Syriusz prychnął. — Ale, jak widać, zdarzają się również przydatne instrukcje.

— Gdzie byłeś?

— Wolałbym zacząć od odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego nie możesz wychodzić. Nie chcę ryzykować twojego bezpieczeństwa, póki nie jestem całkowicie sprawny i nie mogę cię ochronić. — Gdy to mówił, poczuła dziwny skurcz w podbrzuszu. — Wiem, że jesteś kompetentną czarownicą, ale zobacz tylko, do jakiego poziomu piętnastu napastników potrafi sprowadzić zbyt wysokie ego. — Wskazał brodą swój pokiereszowany bok. — Swoją drogą... to bardzo ciekawe, ilu by ich potrzebowali, by mnie zabić.

— Jeśli się nie zamkniesz, to jedyną osobą potrzebną do zabicia cię będę ja.

— W to nie wątpię, gwiazdeczko — powiedział i mrugnął porozumiewawczo. — W każdym razie rozumiesz, prawie mnie zabili, moje zdolności magiczne były do bani. Teleportowałem się, ale się uczepili... Dwa razy próbowałem ich zgubić, gdzieś w okolicach Devon prawie mi obcięło stopy, bo jakiś skurwiel uczepił się mojej kostki i zbyt intensywnie chciałem go wykopać w kosmos... Nie gwarantuję, że żaden z tych dupków nie plącze się teraz po ulicy, żeby mnie dopaść i dokończyć dzieła, zanim Voldemort wymierzy mu odpowiednią karę. W każdym razie nie wolno ci wychodzić. Pod żadnym pozorem! Nie wolno ci też nikogo wpuszczać. Jeśli to Jim, to zna zabezpieczenia i sam się dostanie do środka, Dumbledore to samo. Remus jest... nazwijmy to "poza zasięgiem" przez jakiś czas, Pete'a zdążyłem ostrzec po drodze. Resztę mam w dupie.

Ginny kiwnęła głową i zacmokała z dezaprobatą, kiedy oddech Syriusza znów stał się przyśpieszony i nieczysty.

— Nie powinieneś tyle mówić. Bardzo szybko tracisz siły. — Przykryła go dodatkowym kocem i wygasiła ogień w jednej z lamp. — Prześpij się, pogadamy rano.

Już wychodziła, kiedy zatrzymał ją cichym, jakby nieśmiałym:

— Hej, Gin... Może zostaniesz tu dziś ze mną? Bez podtekstów.

— Wolałabym...

— Proszę.

Wiedziała, że powinna się nie zgodzić — wszystko było wyjątkowo skomplikowane i bez tego — ale jego twarz pełna bólu i wspomnienie tej godziny, podczas której była przekonana, że go traci... Mozaika tych uczuć pozostawiała ją w stanie tak beznadziejnym, że sama oddałaby chętnie pół królestwa za szmer czyjegoś oddechu obok, za tę świadomość bliskości i kontakt z drugim człowiekiem. Teraz tęskniła już nie tylko za swoją rzeczywistością, ale i za braćmi, zwłaszcza Fredem, którego miała już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć. Kiwnęła głową, a potem poszła do łazienki zrzucić z siebie zakrwawioną bluzkę i założyć coś czystego — oraz zasłaniającego jak najwięcej ciała — po czym wróciła do sypialni, wśliznęła się pod kołdrę tak daleko od Syriusza, jak to tylko było możliwe, i natychmiast zasnęła.

Obudziło ją miarowe stukanie dobywające się jakby z wnętrza jej czaszki. Otworzyła oczy, skołowana, ale dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że irytujący odgłos nie tworzył się w jej głowie, a u wezgłowia łóżka, gdzie z nieodgadnionym uśmiechem przycupnął Jim i co kilka sekund ostukiwał różdżką oparcie.

— No. Myślałem, że nigdy się nie doczekam — powiedział swobodnie, kiedy spojrzała na niego ostro. — Co z nim?

Wskazał głową Syriusza i Ginny dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, jak dwuznacznie musiało wyglądać ich dzielenie ze sobą łóżka. Już otworzyła usta, by zacząć się tłumaczyć, ale przerwało jej głośne ziewnięcie.

— Siemasz, Rogaczu — zagadnął Syriusz wesoło, choć wciąż bardzo słabym głosem. Odwróciła się i ujrzała jego trupio bladą twarz i sinoszare cienie pod oczami. Wyglądał jak bardzo chory wampir. — Pete cię nasłał?

— Prawie się posikał z przerażenia. Myślałem nawet po spotkaniu z nim, że się pofatyguję tutaj jedynie na pogrzeb. O, zobacz, nawet kwiatki kupiłem. — Machnął różdżką, a na posłaniu obok Ginny zmaterializował się bukiet lilii. — Widzę jednak, że Glizdek jak zwykle podkoloryzował.

— Nie podkoloryzował — warknęła Ginny ze złością i ześliznęła się z łóżka, zirytowana nieschodzącym z twarzy Syriusza szerokim uśmiechem. Pomyślałby kto, że nic wielkiego się nie stało! Z jednej strony była wdzięczna chłopakom za nieokazywanie sobie zbyt wielkiej czułości, ale mogliby przestać chociaż udawać, że wcale nie umierają ze strachu o siebie nawzajem. Zbyt wiele czasu spędziła ostatnio z Jamesem, by nie wiedzieć, że jego unikanie rozmów o Syriuszu mogło oznaczać tylko jedno — paraliżujący strach o jego los. — Wczoraj nie wyglądało to tak różowo. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się nawet, że już po nim. Teraz zgrywa bohatera, ale wczoraj zemdlał mi na rękach.

James wyszczerzył się zbyt szeroko, by mogło to wyglądać na szczerą radość.

— Stary. Twoja kobieta uratowała ci życie, czyż to nie romantyczne?

Syriusz przewrócił oczami, a Ginny prychnęła.

— Nie jestem jego kobietą — przypomniała. Wiedziała, że James tylko się z nią droczył i nie miał prawa się domyślać, co _naprawdę_ między nimi zaszło, ale i tak czuła się niekomfortowo, wysłuchując takich żartów tuż obok przyglądającego jej się uważnie Syriusza. Szlag by trafił Zakon i ich cholernie niebezpieczne misje!

James właśnie otwierał usta, by drążyć ten niewygodny temat w celu, jak mu się zapewne wydawało, rozerwania Syriusza, kiedy rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi wejściowych. Cała trójka zamarła — nikt ze znanych im ludzi nie mógł pukać w ten sposób, wszyscy używali zakonnego kodu.

— Kurwa — powiedział Syriusz cicho, spoglądając w dół na swoje niesprawne ciało. Ręka, której używał zazwyczaj do operowania różdżką, leżała bezwładnie na kołdrze i przez najbliższych kilka dni miała się do niczego nie nadawać, póki nie zdobędą specjalistycznego eliksiru.

James i Ginny wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

— Ktokolwiek to jest, poradzimy sobie. Lepiej mieć ich z głowy, niż pozwolić im na kręcenie się pod twoim mieszkaniem tygodniami — powiedział Jim z przekonaniem, a Ginny kiwnęła głową. Serce zaczęło jej bić szybko, a myśli pędziły jak szalone. Mieszkanie Syriusza obwarowane było wieloma potężnymi zaklęciami, kto mógłby tak po prostu stanąć u progu i zapukać?

— Przecież mieliśmy ją chronić! — warknął Syriusz, wskazując na Ginny, i szarpnął wściekle chorą ręką. — Co za kurewskie czasy!

— Damy sobie radę, Syri — zapewnił James, kiedy pukanie się powtórzyło, tym razem jeszcze donośniejsze. — Nie ruszaj się stąd.

— Halo! — krzyknął starczy głos z korytarza. — Zalaliście mi łazienkę!

Syriusz pokręcił dziko głową.

— To pułapka! — szepnął.

Ginny przyłożyła palec do ust i sięgnęła pod łóżko, gdzie Syriusz trzymał zwiniętą w kłębek pelerynę-niewidkę. Była znacznie mniej zapierająca dech w piersiach niż ta należąca kiedyś do Jamesa, z której potem korzystał Harry, ale w tej sytuacji nie potrzebowali niczego bardziej skomplikowanego. Otrzepała ją z kurzu i rzuciła w stronę Jamesa, który — choć nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sytuacji — odruchowo ją złapał.

— Załóż to i stój przy drzwiach — poinstruowała go, wsuwając własną różdżkę do rękawa bluzy. — Skołuję ich i zwabię do środka. Musisz być szybki.

— Nie! — zaprotestował Syriusz. — Nie wolno ci się narażać.

Spojrzała na niego ostro.

— Zamknij się, Black — powiedziała tylko, a James parsknął mimowolnie. Przed opuszczeniem sypialni stuknął jeszcze Syriusza różdżką w czoło, a ten natychmiast przestał się odróżniać od pościeli, w którą był zakopany.

— Och, cudownie. Teraz jestem niewidoczny nawet dosłownie — mruknął z niezadowoleniem, a Ginny i James opuścili sypialnię i zamknęli za sobą drzwi.

Pukanie rozległo się po raz trzeci i zignorowanie takiego hałasu mogłoby się wydać podejrzane nawet zwyczajnej staruszce, której istotnie ktoś zalałby łazienkę. Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech, obrzuciła szybkim spojrzeniem pomieszczenie — całe szczęście na pierwszy rzut oka nie dało się poznać, iż zamieszkiwali tu czarodzieje — i otworzyła drzwi płynnym ruchem.

Po drugiej stronie stała maleńka, siwa babina o dobrotliwym uśmiechu, ale też czymś fałszywym w spojrzeniu. Ginny udała ziewnięcie.

— O co chodzi? — zapytała sennym głosem.

— Zalaliście mi łazienkę — powtórzyła babina, wyciągając głowę i rozglądając się po salonie Syriusza ponad ramieniem Ginny.

— My? — zapytała Ginny z udawanym oburzeniem. — Nie przyszła pani na pogrzeb mojego ojca, ponieważ wolała oglądać w tym czasie wybory Miss Świata, ale byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby chociaż pamiętała pani o mojej stracie.

Starowina zmarszczyła czoło i przeniosła wzrok na tabliczkę z numerem mieszkania.

— Przepraszam, pani... yyy...

— Nie, to doprawdy bezczelne — perorowała Ginny bez mrugnięcia okiem. — Dziesięć lat tu mieszkam, a pani wciąż nie nauczyła się mojego nazwiska. To haniebne zachowanie. A jeśli chodzi o pani łazienkę... Od tygodnia czekam na uszczelki, które miał mi przynieść ten wasz pożal się boże hydraulik. Mówiłam, żeby nie zwalniać pana Wilkinsona? Mówiłam? Oczywiście nikt mnie nigdy nie słucha. Wie pani, ile funtów już wydałam na wodę z supermarketu? Czym miałabym pani zalać tę łazienkę? Chyba zupą! — Gdy krzyczała na staruszkę, wyobrażała sobie wszystkie głupie rzeczy, które ostatnio wywinął Syriusz, a jej złość była autentyczna i gorąca. Babina miała oczy szerokie ze zdumienia, a minę nieomal przepraszającą, co było bardzo wyraźnym potwierdzeniem, że wcale nie była tym, za kogo się podawała. Ginny miała nadzieję, że Jim stoi tuż obok z różdżką przygotowaną do działania. — Ale proszę się przekonać na własne oczy! Proszę wejść, no proszę! — warknęła, a nie brzmiało to ani trochę jak zaproszenie. Udawana sąsiadka niepewnie przekroczyła próg mieszkania, a Ginny zatrzasnęła za nią drzwi.

Machnęła wściekle ręką i odwróciła się, by otworzyć szafkę pod umywalką, gdzie spodziewała się znaleźć zamontowane rury, a wtedy coś za nią świsnęło głośno.

— _Expeliarmus!_ — krzyknął James, więc Ginny padła na ziemię i przeturlała się, by posłać w kierunku zdezorientowanej staruszki Drętwotę. Ta padła na ziemię, a wtedy Jim za pomocą kolejnego zaklęcia oplótł ją ciasnymi więzami. W ręku trzymał dwie różdżki.

— Dobra robota — pochwaliła go Ginny, podnosząc się z podłogi, by przewrócić oszustkę na plecy. Była nieprzytomna, ale nie znokautowana, co rodziło podejrzenie, że w starczym ciele kryła się zdecydowanie młodsza jednostka biologiczna.

— I wzajemnie. Autentycznie przerażająca furia, nie chciałbym ci zajść za skórę. Kiedy się odwróciłaś, chciała ci bez pardonu strzelić czymś w plecy. Bardzo niesportowo, ale czego ja się spodziewam...

— Co z nią robimy?

James uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

— Czekamy. W najgorszym wypadku około godziny, ale podejrzewam maksymalnie kwadrans.

— Wielosokowy?

— Tak myślę.

W korytarzu prowadzącym do sypialni pojawiła się przeźroczysta postać, która musiała być kulejącym Syriuszem.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał, podchodząc do kanapy i rzucając się na nią ciężko.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytała Ginny ostro i zbliżyła się do niego, by cofnąć zaklęcie kameleona. — Miałeś zostać w sypialni i się nie ruszać.

— Brzmi jak coś, co chętnie bym zrobił — prychnął Syriusz ironicznie. — I co? Już? Wysłali do schwytania mnie jakiegoś nieudacznika, który pod byle jakim pretekstem daje się zwabić do obcego mieszkania i w nim zamknąć? Mam coraz gorsze mniemanie o szeregach Voldemorta.

— Sama sobie ten pretekst wymyśliła. Chyba liczyła na to, że jak gdyby nigdy nic otworzysz jej drzwi, a wtedy ona cię trzaśnie Avadą między oczy czy coś — zastanawiała się głośno Ginny.

James cały czas pochylony był nad nieprzytomną staruszką. Po kilku długich minutach podniósł głowę, a w jego oczach rozbłysło coś, czego Ginny nigdy wcześniej tam nie widziała i zdecydowanie nie spodziewała się zobaczyć — czysta, niezmącona nienawiść.

Wymierzył leżącemu na podłodze ciału soczystego kopniaka i szepnął mściwym głosem:

— Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Śmiecierusie.


	10. 1.10

Kiedy Syriusz z mieszaniną bólu i wściekłości na twarzy sturlał się z kanapy wprost na unieruchomione ciało, a James wykrzywił usta w demonicznym uśmiechu i zacisnął mocniej palce na trzymanych w dłoni obu różdżkach, Ginny zareagowała instynktownie.

— _Expelliarmus!_ — krzyknęła, pozbawiając Jamesa możliwości przeklęcia Snape'a, zanim dotrze do niego, że absolutnie nie powinien tego robić.

Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, ze wszystkich śmierciożerców musieli wysłać akurat Snape'a! Nagle uświadomiła sobie z pełną mocą, że — jakkolwiek żywo go nienawidziła — życie tego człowieka było równie istotne dla losów drugiej wojny jak życie Harry'ego czy Dumbledore'a. Szlag.

James i Syriusz spojrzeli na nią z zaskoczeniem, obaj wyraźnie gotowi do rzucenia się na spętanego u ich stóp chłopaka bez względu na jej zakazy, więc musiała, po prostu musiała to zrobić...

— _Incarcerous!_ Przepraszam, Jim, strasznie cię przepraszam... _Incarcerous!_ Syriuszu, jeśli sznur krępuje cię zbyt boleśnie, to...

— CZY TY OSZALAŁAŚ?! — wrzasnął Syriusz ostatkiem sił, nie dając jej dokończyć. — CAŁKOWICIE POSTRADAŁAŚ ROZUM?! PO CZYJEJ JESTEŚ STRONIE? CZY TY W OGÓLE WIESZ, KTO TO JEST?!

Początkowe wyrzuty sumienia z powodu skrępowania więzami rannej osoby znacząco zbladły, a Ginny odwróciła wzrok od sinej z gniewu twarzy Blacka, by rzucić przepraszające spojrzenie Jamesowi. Uklękła obok niego i sprawdziła, czy sznur nie oplata go zbyt mocno, a potem pochyliła się nad nim i szepnęła tak, by tylko on mógł usłyszeć:

— Wiem, że uważasz to za obłęd, ale musisz mi zaufać. Znam Snape'a i wiem, że jest kupą smoczego łajna, ale jest nam potrzebny w przyszłości.

Prychnął w odpowiedzi.

— I z jakiegoś powodu musiałaś mnie związać, żeby mi to powiedzieć.

— Przepraszam.

— Przepraszam, przepraszam... W dupie mam twoje przeprosiny. Mogłabyś mi choć trochę ufać. Sądzisz, że nie mam nad sobą żadnej kontroli?

_"Widziałam Syriusza skonfrontowanego ze Snape'em wiele lat później i wyraźnie trudno było w tym przypadku mówić o jakiejkolwiek samokontroli"_ — pomyślała, ale nie podzieliła się z nim tą refleksją. Syriusz mruczał pod nosem okropne przekleństwa i Ginny wolała się nie zastanawiać, w kogo były wymierzone. W obecnej sytuacji mógłby pragnąć jej krzywdy równie mocno jak śmierci Snape'a.

— Uwolnię cię, jeśli mi obiecasz, że nic mu się nie stanie.

— Dlaczego? Przed chwilą nie miał żadnych skrupułów i bez wątpienia trzasnąłby cię czymś okropnym, kiedy się odwróciłaś.

— Mam do ciebie tę samą prośbę, którą ty masz do mnie. Zaufaj mi.

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, a w końcu James z wyraźnym wysiłkiem kiwnął głową.

— Co z nim zrobimy? — zapytał jeszcze. — Bo jeśli twój plan polega na puszczeniu go wolno, to ośmielam się stwierdzić, że jest beznadziejny i się na niego nie godzę.

Ale Ginny miała na to gotową odpowiedź.

— Dumbledore zdecyduje, co z nim zrobić. Musisz go tutaj jak najszybciej sprowadzić. Ja się zajmę Snape'em... I Syriuszem — dodała, kiedy przekleństwa Blacka przeszły w dość jednostajne, groźne warczenie. — _Finite Incantetem!_

James rozmasował nadgarstki i wyciągnął dłoń, a Ginny po krótkiej chwili wahania oddała mu różdżkę.

— A ja? — zapytał Syriusz wściekle.

— Tobą zajmę się za chwilę — powiedziała Ginny krótko, nie spoglądając nawet w jego stronę. James wsunął różdżkę w rękaw i zrobił dwa kroki w kierunku drzwi, ale zatrzymała go stanowczym gestem i skierowała różdżkę na nieprzytomne ciało Snape'a. — _Enervate!_

Bardzo powoli rozchylił powieki i zamrugał. Widok pochylonej nad nim Ginny wystraszył go wystarczająco mocno, kiedy zaś dostrzegł stojącego nieopodal Jamesa, pobladł śmiertelnie, tak że jego niezdrowo zabarwiona już z natury twarz zrobiła się niemal przezroczysta.

— I po raz kolejny kobieta ratuje cię przed ostatecznym upokorzeniem — warknął zimno James. — Jak na właściciela tak odstręczającej gęby cieszysz się sporym powodzeniem u płci przeciwnej, Smarkerusie.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i naprawdę trudno było powiedzieć, w którym z nich więcej było nienawiści.

— Czego chcecie? — stęknął Snape.

— Informacji — odparła Ginny. — Nic ci się nie stanie, jeśli będziesz współpracować.

— Żeby była jasność — wtrącił się James. — Ja nie mam nic wspólnego z pomysłem darowania ci życia.

Snape zignorował tę uwagę i spojrzał pytająco na Ginny.

— Jesteś sam czy z kimś? — zapytała. — Czekają na nas jakieś niespodzianki w postaci szpicli Voldemorta? — Wzdrygnął się na dźwięk imienia czarnoksiężnika. Poczuła do niego obrzydzenie wymieszane ze współczuciem. — Przygotowaliście pułapki? Kto jeszcze zna ten adres?

— Nikt — odpowiedział po kilku sekundach mierzenia się z nią na spojrzenia. — Jestem tu sam, bez posiłków, nie na zlecenie Czarnego Pana.

James zaśmiał się lodowato i wyciągnął z kieszeni scyzoryk.

— Błagam! — prychnął i pochylił się nad Snape'em bardzo nisko, a potem jednym zwinnym ruchem przeciął więzy na jego prawym przedramieniu. Rozdarł materiał szaty, a oczom wszystkich ukazał się Mroczny Znak. Syriusz syknął jak rozjuszony kot, a usta Jamesa wykrzywił uśmiech ponurej satysfakcji. — Masz dla nas jeszcze jakieś bajki? Przysięgam, poderżnę ci gardło za każde kolejne kłamstwo! — I jakby dla podkreślenia wagi tej groźby podsunął ostrze scyzoryka pod podbródek Ślizgona.

Ginny wiedziała, że nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Poznała Jamesa wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że przypominał pod tym względem Harry'ego bardziej niż ktokolwiek. Pozwoliła mu więc na to przedstawienie, obserwując przy tym uważnie przerażoną minę Snape'a. Kiedy ten się jednak odezwał, głos miał wyjątkowo spokojny.

— Nie powiedziałem, że nie jestem śmierciożercą, tylko że nie jestem _tutaj_ na usługach Czarnego Pana.

— A na czyich? — drążył James z ostrzem wciąż oddalonym od brody Snape'a zaledwie o milimetry.

— Na niczyich — warknął Snape, zezując na scyzoryk. Ginny trudno było uwierzyć, że kiedyś ten chudy, brzydki, żałosny chłopak zamieni życie jej przyjaciół w piekło. — Śledziłem ciebie.

Ginny i Syriusz wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia.

— Mnie? — zapytał James i uniósł brwi. — Po co?

— Myślałem — zaczął Snape z wahaniem, a Ginny zauważyła, że posłał jej szybkie spojrzenie, zanim wrócił do obserwowania scyzoryka — że chowa się tutaj Lily.

Jeśli wcześniejszy wyraz twarzy Jima można było określić nienawistnym, to nie występowały w żadnym z języków świata słowa mogące opisać zmianę, jaka w nim nastąpiła po tym wyznaniu.

— Jak śmiesz...

— Muszę się z nią zobaczyć! — jęknął Snape. — Muszę wiedzieć, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Widziałem ją w bitwie, nieprzytomną, krwawiącą... Nie wróciła do swojego mieszkania, nie widziałem... Nie wiedziałem...

— ŚLEDZISZ JĄ?! — wybuchnął James, ogarnięty nagle prawdziwym szałem. Jego twarz zrobiła się pąsowa od gniewu, a ręka trzymająca scyzoryk zaczęła drżeć, jakby gotowa zadać śmiertelny cios.

— Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy wszystko z nią w porządku!

— ODPIERDOL SIĘ, SNAPE! — krzyknął James z taką mocą, że przeraził nawet Ginny. Na wspomnienie Lily cały się zagotował, zupełnie jakby Syriusz tchnął w niego odrobinę szaleństwa, którym sam się karmił. Zmiana atmosfery w pokoju była jak wybuch bomby na dnie Morza Północnego, a James wydał się Ginny dwukrotnie wyższy, potężny i groźny. — ODPIERDOL SIĘ OD LILY, ODPIERDOL SIĘ OD NIEJ NA ZAWSZE, ŚMIECIU! ZABIJĘ CIĘ, SŁYSZYSZ?! ZABIJĘ CIĘ!!!

— HEJ! — wrzasnęła w końcu Ginny, czując, że sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli. James spojrzał na nią jak na wyjątkowo natarczywą muchę. — Bądź racjonalny, Jim.

— Racjonalny? — prychnął i pochylił się, by ponownie odchylić rękaw szaty Snape'a. Zrobił to na tyle niedelikatnie, że scyzoryk musnął lekko przedramię Ślizgona, a w miejscu, w którym wąż wychylał się z czaszki, pojawiła się strużka ciemnoczerwonej krwi. — Śmierciojad łazi za moją kobietą, a ja mam być RACJONALNY?!

Na dźwięk słów "moja kobieta" Ginny ponownie wymieniła spojrzenia z Syriuszem, czując się nieco surrealistycznie z myślą, że nagle w pokoju, w którym znajdowali się również James Potter i Severus Snape, na jedyną osobę przy zdrowych zmysłach zaczął wyglądać Black. Położyła dłoń na ramieniu Jima i powiedziała tonem, którego używała w rozmowach ze swoimi braćmi parę dni wcześniej:

— Nikt nie chce krzywdy Lily. James, zrób to, o co cię prosiłam. To bardzo, bardzo ważne.

Twarz Jamesa wykrzywiła się karykaturalnie, zanim cofnął rękę ze scyzorykiem i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość.

— Zgniótłbym cię jak robaka, Śmiecierusie. Jak robaka.

I z tymi słowami obrócił się na pięcie, przygotował różdżkę i opuścił mieszkanie.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a Ginny uspokajała oddech. Nie sądziła nawet, że sytuacja sprzed chwili tak bardzo przyśpieszyła bicie jej serca. W dłoni wciąż trzymała różdżkę Snape'a obok swojej własnej. Syriusz chrząknął, więc w nagrodę za poprawne zachowanie cofnęła zaklęcie spętania — głównie dlatego, że nawet gdyby chciał, nie miałby siły udusić Snape'a, nie mówiąc nawet o korzystaniu z różdżki.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał Snape, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie, jakby próbował dopasować jej twarz do wszystkich sobie znanych i frustrował się niepomiernie niepowodzeniem.

— Dzisiaj najwyraźniej twoją dobrą wróżką — odparła sucho. Pochyliła się, by przyjrzeć się ranie na jego przedramieniu, ale nie wyglądała ona na głęboką, więc jedynie osuszyła ją zaklęciem i przyłożyła kawałek gazy. Naprawiła też przecięte przez Jima więzy i przesunęła ciało pod ścianę, po czym ustawiła je w pozycji siedzącej bokiem do niej oraz Syriusza i zablokowała tę część salonu zaklęciem Muffliato.

Syriusz ponownie wdrapał się na kanapę i leżał tam ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Ginny i miną wyrażającą niezadowolenie z obrotu spraw.

— Pewnie wolałbyś, żebyśmy go zabili, co? — zapytała Ginny konwersacyjnym tonem, nie spuszczając wzroku z żałosnej postaci pod ścianą. Wciąż nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie wybrał sobie akurat zostanie śmierciożercą jako sposób zaimponowania Lily. Ona sama znała pannę Evans bardzo krótko, a mimo to nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, że władza i potęga obiecywane przez Voldemorta to ostatnie, co mogłoby ją zainteresować w ukochanym mężczyźnie. _"Dlaczego, Snape?"_ — miała ochotę zapytać, a byłoby to tym prostsze, że kulący się przed nią chłopak nie onieśmielał jej tak, jak jego dorosła, nauczycielska wersja o ostudzonym poczuciu winy i zaawansowanej socjopatii.

— Jakkolwiek poruszająca była bajeczka na temat troski o losy Evans, nie kupuję jej — odezwał się Syriusz po dłuższej chwili. Spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie wydaje ci się to podejrzane? Od bitwy minęły długie tygodnie, a on się zainteresował akurat teraz, kiedy jego kolesie prawie mnie zabili.

— Syriusz...

— Mówi, że śledził Rogatego, ale akurat James zawsze był najlepszy w zacieraniu po sobie śladów. A ja? Ja ledwie miałem siłę się teleportować, doczepienie się do mnie było dziecinnie proste. Niektórzy z tych baranów z tego skorzystali, więc czemu nie on?

Ginny westchnęła.

— Czy Snape... był jednym z nich? No wiesz, tych, którzy ci to zrobili.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Myślisz, że łatwo ich rozpoznać w tych kuriozalnych przebraniach?

— Mógłbyś rozpoznać po głosie. Torturowali cię. Rzucali zaklęcia. Chyba rozpoznałbyś jego głos?

— Tak, to na pewno byłaby pierwsza rzecz, na której bym się skupiał pod Cruciatusem — sarknął gorzko.

— Przepraszam, masz rację. Po prostu uważam, że w tym przypadku można mu uwierzyć. Jego miłość do Lily jest dość chora.

— Podobnie jak nienawiść do nas. Nie ufam tym śmieciom, a już szczególnie jemu. On i mój malutki braciszek byli siebie warci. Myślę, że mógł tu przyleźć dokończyć dzieła, które zaczął Regu...

— Zamknij się! — warknęła Ginny. — Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz!

— Och, doprawdy? — zapytał Syriusz i uśmiechnął się ponuro. — Na pewno nie chciałabyś mnie zostawić sam na sam z panem śmiertelnie zadurzonym w Evans... Swoją drogą nigdy nie zrozumiem, co jest w tej dziewczynie. Jim nazywający ją swoją kobietą, ten tutaj... pokraka i nieudacznik, żałosne stworzenie. W każdym razie jeśli będziesz tak miła i przywołasz mój mały... prezent od braciszka, coś ci udowodnię.

Zmarszczyła czoło, ale spełniła tę dziwną prośbę.

— _Accio pakunek od Regulusa!_

Kilka sekund później dzierżyła w dłoniach opakowane w szary papier zawiniątko, które już kiedyś widziała. Było bardzo lekkie, więc tym bardziej się zdziwiła, kiedy po otwarciu jej oczom ukazała się książka. Nie była dużych rozmiarów, miała za to mnóstwo cienkich, lekko poszarzałych stron, a tytuł wzdłuż oprawy głosił: _"Azaliż śmierci chciwe rozdrapią nas szpony?..."_.

— Mamy dużo tego rodzaju makulatury w bibliotece. To mi wygląda na najnudniejszy poradnik filozoficzny domorosłego kaznodziei, który przez setki stron biadoli na temat nieuchronności przemijania i przerażającej wizji końca istnienia. Mam podejrzenie, że po prostu porwał z półki pierwszą lepszą rzecz i przyszedł wystawać pod moim domem, żeby mnie pociągnąć za sobą w to swoje bagno.

Ginny miała zupełnie inne podejrzenie, które na chwilę zmroziło krew w jej żyłach. A co, jeśli?...

— To nieprawda, Syriuszu, przecież sam słyszysz, jak paranoicznie brzmi twoja historia!

— Paranoicznie? Znalazł mój budynek, ale nie dotarł do mieszkania, tylko stał na ulicy cholera wie jak długo. Wydaje ci się, że nie był śledzony? Idę o zakład, że owszem, ale czy wbrew swojej woli? Podarował mi jakiś śmieć pod pozorem pożegnania się przed śmiercią, której z dziwnych powodów był taki pewien. Co ciekawe, podczas moich tortur okazało się, że nikt poza nim się tej śmierci nie spodziewał, ba! Voldemort wcale nie jest przekonany, że on naprawdę nie żyje, sądząc z przebiegu mojego przesłuchania.

— CO?!

— Ano właśnie. Interesujące, nieprawdaż?

— Ale przecież Reg nie żyje!

— Wiem. Moja matka ma na ścianie magiczne drzewo genealogiczne naszej rodziny...

— Toujours Pur.

Posłał jej nieprzeniknione spojrzenie i kiwnął głową.

— ...z którego bardzo łatwo jest wywnioskować, w którym ze stanów, żywym czy martwym, aktualnie się znajdujesz. Po prostu po śmierci obok daty narodzin dopisuje się ta druga.

— Ale skoro drzewo znajduje się na Grimmauld Place, a Narcyza najwyraźniej nie ma do niego dostępu, skoro Lucjusz nie wiedział... To skąd wiedziała Andromeda?

— Wuj Cygnus też miał swoje drzewo. Nieco mniej okazałe, ot, rolka pergaminu. Bardzo mobilne. Wysłał je kiedyś Dromedzie wraz z wyjcem nawołującym ją do opamiętania się i zrezygnowania ze ślubu z mugolakiem. Za argument miało posłużyć drzewo genealogiczne starożytnego rodu, którego jest dziedziczką, bla bla bla, takie tam pretensjonalne gadki. Ślub oczywiście wzięła, a drzewo wrzuciła na strych. Jak widać czasem okazuje się przydatnym _prezentem_.

Ginny aż sapnęła. Nigdy by nie pomyślała, że dręczenie Syriusza mogło mieć cokolwiek wspólnego ze zniknięciem Regulusa, choć w tych okolicznościach było to całkiem oczywiste. A skoro Voldemortowi tak bardzo zależało na odnalezieniu go, to może zaczął coś podejrzewać?

— Powiedziałeś im?

— Gdybym im powiedział, to nie mieliby powodu, by utrzymywać mnie przy życiu. Z jakiejś przyczyny bardzo im zależało na wieściach o moim ukochanym braciszku.

— Ale przez to nadal jesteś u nich na celowniku! — ofukała go obrażonym tonem.

— Bo gdybym wyznał prawdę, to już nigdy by mnie nie nękali, ponieważ wszystko, czego pragną od Zakonu śmierciożercy, to informacje o jakimś żałosnym zbiegu. W jakim ty świecie żyjesz, dziewczyno?

Ginny westchnęła, niby od niechcenia kartkując trzymaną w rękach książkę. Nie miała pomysłu, jak wytłumaczyć Syriuszowi czystość intencji Regulusa bez wchodzenia w szczegóły jego samobójczej misji. Była więcej niż pewna, że sprawiający wrażenie najnudniejszej lektury na świecie poradnik filozoficzny jest tak naprawdę instruktarzem powstrzymywania śmierci, może nawet tworzenia horkruksów. Powinna się go pozbyć, zanim pojawi się w ich mieszkaniu Dumbledore. Zerknęła na Syriusza, który teraz wpatrywał się intensywnie w plecy Snape'a, a potem niby od niechcenia odrzuciła książkę na stół tak zamaszyście, że ta przez niego przeleciała i zatrzymała się dopiero pod fotelem. Syriusz nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

— Znasz go w przyszłości? — zagadnął. Ginny kiwnęła głową. — Jest takim samym dupkiem? — Wzruszyła ramionami. _"Czasem większym, czasem mniejszym. Jakie to ma znaczenie, skoro jest dupkiem niezbędnym?"_. — Czy robi kiedyś cokolwiek, w związku z czym będę żałował, że nie zabiliśmy go dzisiaj?

Pomyślała o przepowiedni, o prośbie Snape'a, o Harrym i Neville'u, o podjudzaniu Syriusza i szydzeniu z niego na Grimmauld Place, o śmierci Dumbledore'a i Carrowach.

— Nie.

— Mówisz tak tylko po to, abym nie chciał go zabić?

_"TAK"_.

— Nie.

Patrzyli sobie przez chwilę w oczy, a Ginny bardzo się starała wytrzymać ten kontakt i nie pozwolić mu nabrać podejrzeń co do Snape'a. Po dwóch minutach, które odczuła co najmniej jak dwa długie miesiące, uniósł zdrową dłoń i dotknął nią jej policzka.

— Nie umiem w tobie czytać — szepnął.

— I bardzo ci to przeszkadza — odpowiedziała, czując się nieco skrępowana sytuacją, bo z jednej strony nagle zrobiło jej się bardzo gorąco, a z drugiej miała pełną świadomość obecności Snape'a, być może spoglądającego akurat w ich stronę...

— Bardzo. Ale przy okazji nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że niesamowicie mnie też kręci.

I kiedy już prawie wyobrażała sobie, że zaraz się na nią rzuci i pocałuje łapczywie, u drzwi rozległ się znajomy chrobot, a po chwili do środka wszedł Jim, prowadząc za sobą Dumbledore'a.

Odchrząknęła i przesunęła się na drugi koniec kanapy.

— Syriuszu, Hermiono — przywitał ich Dumbledore, a jego spojrzenie przeskanowało cały pokój, aż w końcu zatrzymało się na skrępowanym Snapie. — Severusie.

— Nie słyszy pana — odezwała się Ginny. — _Finite Incantatem!_

— Severusie — powtórzył Dumbledore uprzejmie.

Snape zamrugał, a potem rzucił Ginny szybkie spojrzenie.

— Profesorze... — powiedział niepewnie. — Ja... chciałem się tylko upewnić... Lily... nie wróciła... Ja...

— Dziękuję — przerwał mu Dumbledore wciąż tym samym, grzecznym tonem, którego się używa do wymieniania uwag o pogodzie z dawno niewidzianym, nudnym wujkiem. — Pan Potter był już łaskaw wszystko mi wyjaśnić. Chciałbym najpierw zamienić dwa słowa z panną Thomas. Liczę na wasz rozsądek — powiedział i popatrzył na Syriusza i Jamesa sponad okularów. — Ach, Syriuszu, całkowicie wyleciało mi z głowy, mam coś dla ciebie. — I wręczył mu flakonik z jadowicie fioletowym płynem. — Trzy krople rano i wieczorem, zaczynając od zaraz. Kiedy rozmówię się już z Severusem, będę zmuszony nalegać na sprawozdanie.

— Jasne — burknął Syriusz w odpowiedzi, na pewno rozczarowany perspektywą, którą roztaczały słowa "rozmówię się" w kontekście rzeczy, które on sam w swojej głowie zdążył w ciągu ostatniej godziny zrobić Snape'owi.

— Hermiono — zwrócił się do niej Dumbledore i wskazał ręką korytarz prowadzący do sypialni Syriusza. Ginny podniosła się z kanapy i powlokła nogami w tamtą stronę, wciąż nieprzekonana do pomysłu pozostawienia Syriusza i Jamesa sam na sam ze Snape'em.

— James wspominał, że bardzo zależało ci na życiu Severusa. Wydaje mi się to szczytną ideą samo w sobie, ale czy stoi za tym prośba innej natury? — zapytał dyrektor, kiedy Ginny zamknęła za nimi drzwi.

— Co się dzieje z ludźmi, o których wie pan, że są śmierciożercami? — zapytała, zamiast odpowiedzieć wprost.

— Czeka na nich proces oraz zesłanie do Azkabanu — odpowiedział tonem zdecydowanie zbyt pogodnym jak na towarzyszące rozmowie okoliczności.

— Bezwzględnie?

— Jeśli podzielę się z kimkolwiek moją wiedzą, to owszem, bezwzględnie.

— Czy podzieli się pan z kimkolwiek wiedzą o tym, że Severus Snape jest śmierciożercą?

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a w oczach Dumbledore'a zamigotała iskra zrozumienia.

— Czy powinienem?

Gdyby teraz potwierdziła, Voldemort mógłby się nigdy nie dowiedzieć, że Harry stanowi dla niego zagrożenie. Mogłaby uratować Jamesa i Lily, stworzyć Harry'emu rodzinę...

— Nie.

Uśmiechnął się, choć ona sama nie widziała w tej sytuacji nic zabawnego.

— Historia się nie pomyliła, przysyłając tutaj właśnie ciebie. Pamiętaj o tym, Ginny.

Już się odwrócił do wyjścia, kiedy zapragnęła podzielić się z nim jeszcze jedną informacją.

— Pani profesorze... Nawet sobie pan nie wyobraża, jak ciężko mi o to prosić ze względu na osobiste doświadczenia moje i bliskich mi ludzi, ale... proszę mu zaufać.

Popatrzył na nią bardzo poważnie i kiwnął głową. Czasem miała wrażenie, że znał już całą przyszłość i tylko się z nią droczył albo ją sprawdzał, ale przecież byłoby to niedorzeczne. W trakcie jednej rozmowy zabiła Harry'emu rodziców i ściągnęła mu na głowę Snape'a — z żadnego z tych osiągnięć nie była dumna, cokolwiek sugerował Dumbledore gdzieś pomiędzy wierszami swoich enigmatycznych wypowiedzi. Teraz już rozumiała, co miał na myśli kilka tygodni temu, kiedy ostrzegał ją, że jednym słowem jest w stanie zmienić losy całej wojny. Ile to już razy odnajdowała w sobie źródło aktualnych wydarzeń — tych pozytywnych, tych negatywnych, ale też tych dla historii zupełnie neutralnych, które niepotrzebnie tylko rozdzierały ją od środka na strzępy, jak jej trudna relacja z Syriuszem. Westchnęła i wróciła do salonu, w którym nie było już ani śladu po Dumbledorze i Snapie.

Wieczorem, kiedy wspomnienie zaszłych wydarzeń nieco przybladło, a Syriusz dzięki eliksirowi Dumbledore'a wyglądał nieco zdrowiej i nawet udawało mu się jeść zupę prawą ręką, wizytę swojemu przyjacielowi postanowił złożyć Peter Pettigrew. Była to osoba, którą Ginny miała ochotę widzieć mniej nawet niż Snape'a, co było bardzo wymowne w kontekście wszystkich jej życiowych doświadczeń. Wielokrotnie o nim myślała podczas swojego pobytu w czasach pierwszej wojny, a im dłużej próbowała go rozgryźć, tym bardziej dochodziła do wniosku, że ta historia nie miała szans zakończyć się happy endem bez względu na wszystko.

Peter był chłopcem niezbyt urodziwym, choć sprawiającym dość poczciwe wrażenie. Ot, taki huncwocki Neville Longbottom — a w każdym razie ten Neville, który nie dowodził jeszcze Gwardią Dumbledore'a. Nieco pucołowaty blondyn o rozbieganych, wodnistych oczach i niezgrabnych ruchach, opowiadający nieśmieszne dowcipy i z nabożną czcią spijający z ust Jamesa i Syriusza każde słowo. Nic, absolutnie nic w jego sposobie bycia nie wskazywało, że kiedyś zostanie podnóżkiem Czarnego Pana, zdrajcą Potterów i... zwierzątkiem Rona. Wzdrygnęła się na myśl o Parszywku, o tym, jaka była z siebie dumna, kiedy Percy pozwalał jej się bawić ze swoim szczurkiem, czasem nawet z nim _sypiać_...

— Hermiono — usłyszała ten piszczący głos z bardzo niewielkiej odległości i było to jak kubeł wody wylany prosto na jej głowę. Obróciła się i spróbowała przywołać na twarz swój najbardziej promienny uśmiech. — Kakao czy herbata?

— Poproszę kakao.

Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i wrócił do przygotowywania napojów, podczas gdy James i Syriusz rżeli z czegoś nieprzerwanie od kwadransa, pozostawiając ją "niezabezpieczoną" i narażoną na ciągłe zaczepki Petera, który — choć tak nieśmiały — znajdował w sobie wystarczająco dużo samozaparcia, by nie dać jej nawet chwili wytchnienia i co jakiś czas zagadywać o zupełnie bezsensowne rzeczy, które nie interesują zazwyczaj normalnych ludzi: ulubiony kolor, stanowisko w sprawie pojawiających się plotek na temat chrapki Barty'ego Croucha na fotel Ministra Magii, preferencje gastronomiczne, a w końcu nawet o związek z Syriuszem. Miała nadzieję, że w oczach pozostałych wyglądała na niezwykle przychylną Peterowi i szczerze ubawioną jego nieśmiesznymi żarcikami o kotach, choć na samą myśl o reakcji Syriusza z przyszłości na jej zachowanie zamarzały jej wszystkie narządy wewnętrzne. Nie widziała dobrego wyjścia z tej sytuacji i czuła się z tym okropnie.

— Kochanie — zwróciła się w końcu do Syriusza, kiedy Glizdogon zasugerował, że wpadnie kiedyś ją odwiedzić, gdy Syriusz będzie poza domem, a ona będzie się z tego powodu czuła samotnie. — Kochanie, eliksir. Dumbledore mówił, że masz go przyjmować dwa razy dziennie.

Nie trzeba było go dwa razy zapraszać do gry. Wiedziała, że kiedy tylko rozpocznie udawanie, Syriusz bardzo chętnie przyłączy się do tej szopki i zrobi wszystko, by jak najszybciej pożałowała swojego pomysłu. Po tysiąckroć wolała jednak obmacującego ją przy każdej okazji i całującego namiętnie w szyję za podanie mu kubka z półki Syriusza niż umizgi Glizdogona. Naprawdę chciała myśleć, że próbował się z nią w ten sposób zaprzyjaźnić, a nie na przykład odbić Syriuszowi, bo to byłoby po prostu kuriozalne i najzwyczajniej w świecie _złe_.

James świetnie się bawił, obserwując ich skaczących wokół siebie i posyłających sobie całusy z drugiego końca salonu, podczas gdy w oczach Syriusza raz po raz rozbłyskiwały iskry złośliwości, a Ginny z kolei bardzo się starała nie trzasnąć w niego Upiorogackiem. Peter niczego nie podejrzewał i najzwyczajniej w świecie łasił się do całej trójki, jakby do tego właśnie został stworzony, przy czym po kolejnej wyjątkowo widowiskowej wymianie czułości jego entuzjazm względem Syriusza jakby nieco osłabł.

_"Szlag!"_ — pomyślała Ginny wściekle, wyobrażając sobie, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby nagle okazało się, że powodem przejścia Petera na stronę Voldemorta było jego ewentualne zadurzenie w dziewczynie Syriusza, która formalnie nigdy przecież nie była jego dziewczyną. W końcu doszła jednak do wniosku, że to bardzo egoistyczne z jej strony myśleć o tym w ten sposób i z pewnością nie była tak nieodpartym kąskiem, by odwrócić Petera od przyjaciela. Na wszelki wypadek jednak resztę wieczoru spędziła wciśnięta w kanapę między Jamesem a oparciem, co Syriusz odebrał jako koniec ekscytującej zabawy we wkurzanie jej i momentalnie zmarkotniał.

Było już po dwudziestej drugiej i Peter powoli zbierał się do wyjścia, kiedy rozległo się charakterystyczne pukanie, a kiedy James otworzył drzwi, do mieszkania wpadli zgrzani i wystraszeni Lily i Remus.

— Mieliśmy dziś dyżur w kwaterze i dowiedzieliśmy się od Dumbledore'a — zaczął Remus, klęknąwszy przy Syriuszu, po czym zaczął go uważnie oglądać. — Czemu nic nie powiedzieliście? Wszystko okej?

— Nie chcieliśmy cię wyciągać z podziemi — wyjaśnił Syriusz i wzruszył ramionami. — Już dobrze, trochę uzdrowicielskich czarów mojej uroczej drugiej połówki oraz eliksiry Starego i jestem prawie jak nowy. — Uniósł prawą rękę i zademonstrował kilka skomplikowanych ruchów, nie wszystkie zakończone sukcesem. — Z naciskiem na _prawie_. A ty? Po twojej obecności tutaj wnioskuję, że jeszcze trochę nam pożyjesz.

Remus uśmiechnął się blado i poklepał Syriusza po zdrowym ramieniu.

— Nie tak łatwo jest wykończyć wilkołaka.

— Mówiłeś, że widzieliście się z Dumbledore'em. Mówił wam coś jeszcze?

— Nie. A coś jeszcze powinien?

— Nie wiem. Był sam?

— Tak.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi i ponad ramieniem Ginny spojrzał w miejsce, w którym spodziewał się zapewne ujrzeć Lily, a jego oczy nagle zrobiły się szerokie ze zdumienia. Ginny, Remus i Peter podążyli za jego spojrzeniem, a to, co ukazało się ich oczom, wszystkich wprawiło w osłupienie.

Oto pod ścianą przy drzwiach wejściowych James i Lily stali złączeni w miłosnym uścisku, całując się gorąco, jak gdyby któreś z nich cudem powróciło ze świata zmarłych i postanowiło nie dusić w sobie dłużej swoich prawdziwych uczuć.

Syriusz przyglądał się temu, kręcąc głową.

— Czy ktoś wie, co tam się stało? — zapytał, wskazując podbródkiem na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela ściskającego Lily tak mocno, że czubki jej palców oderwały się od ziemi i wisiała teraz, uczepiona jego szyi i od dość długiej chwili dzieląca z nim jeden oddech.

Ginny i Peter wzruszyli ramionami. Remus zacmokał.

— W końcu — mruknął z zadowoleniem. — Chociaż przyznam, że się tego nie spodziewałem.

— Ostatnio, kiedy ich widziałem, prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiali — odezwał się znowu Syriusz, najwyraźniej nadal w głębokim szoku, który powoli zmieniał się w jego zwyczajowy wyraz niekrytego rozczarowania.

— Teraz też raczej niewiele mówią — zauważył trzeźwo Remus.

Ginny nie wiedziała, co o tym sądzić. Znała oczywiście przyczynę takiego obrotu spraw — Snape wyznający, że śledzi Lily, podziałał na Jamesa jak płachta na byka. Wydawało jej się jednak, że ktoś, kto jest współsprawcą stworzenia Harry'ego Pottera, nie może być _aż tak_ sprawnie działający, kiedy chodziło o uczucia. Cóż, najwyraźniej za to upośledzenie Harry'ego należało winić wychowanie, a nie geny.

W końcu — po bardzo, bardzo długiej chwili — James i Lily się od siebie oderwali. On z wyrazem samozadowolenia malującym się na twarzy, ona wyraźnie pijana ze szczęścia, choć dzielnie próbująca zatuszować swoją radość wyniosłą miną.

— Wytłumacz — zażądał Syriusz tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. James i Remus roześmiali się serdecznie, a Lily tupnęła.

— Może najpierw mnie, co? — syknęła w stronę Syriusza. Jego mina mówiła wyraźnie, iż uważa, że pomysł Lily nie jest nawet godny rozważenia, więc wielkodusznie wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

Jim złapał Lily za rękę i pociągnął ją w stronę wyjścia, rzucając tylko na odchodnym: _"Jutro!"_ , a Syriusz zrobił minę obrażonej dziewczynki i opadł ciężko na poduszki.

— Założę się, że znowu wcale nie będą rozmawiać — zarechotał Peter, a Ginny po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru poczuła z nim wspólnotę dusz. Miała tylko nadzieję, że James jest bardziej utalentowany werbalnie niż jego własny syn i historia z Lily będzie miała ciąg dalszy, bo zdecydowanie zbyt wiele problemów zwaliło jej się ostatnimi czasy na głowę, by jeszcze miała chęć i ochotę pilnować, by tych dwoje zeszło się do Nocy Duchów.

W końcu Syriusz i Peter zaczęli grać w szachy, a Remus pomógł Ginny posprzątać po jedzeniu. Kiedy goście opuścili mieszkanie sporo po północy, Syriusz nie ruszył się nawet z miejsca, tylko tępo wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt gdzieś na przeciwległej ścianie. Ginny usiadła obok niego na oparciu i położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— Przecież wiedziałeś, że to jest naturalny bieg tej historii — powiedziała.

Wydał z siebie odgłos pomiędzy prychnięciem a warknięciem.

— Sugerujesz, że nie potrafię się pogodzić ze szczęściem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela?

Uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie.

— Gdyby twoja różdżka nie leżała teraz na półce w sypialni, pewnie miałbyś ochotę mnie przekląć za to, co powiem, ale... tak. Właśnie tak. Wyraźnie ci ono przeszkadza.

— Bzdura — burknął. — Ale masz rację w jednej kwestii. Mam ochotę cię przekląć. Mam ochotę też zrobić to.

Po czym pociągnął ją z oparcia wprost na siebie i przeturlał się na drugą stronę tak, że przyciskał ją do kanapy całym swoim ciężarem, a potem bez zastanowienia ponownie ją pocałował.

Nie przyznałaby się do tego nawet łamana kołem, ale marzyła, by to zrobił, odkąd ujrzała go klęczącego na progu i uwalanego własną krwią. Tak bardzo, jak wydawało jej się to niewłaściwe i absolutnie nierokujące na przyszłość, tak mocno też tego pragnęła; a im bardziej Syriusz był zdesperowany, tym mniej potrafiła się oprzeć jego czarowi.

Nie myśląc o niczym, oddała pocałunek, równie łapczywy i gorący jak ten pierwszy sprzed niemal tygodnia, wcale nie mniej wyczekiwany i z podobną mocą przeżywany przez oboje. Ciężar jego ciała na niej tylko potęgował przyjemność rozpływającą się falami od jej podbrzusza i klatki piersiowej, sprawiał, że myśli stawały się bardziej mętne...

Ledwie się powstrzymywała przed głośnym poproszeniem go, by nigdy nie przestawał, kiedy się od niej odsunął — jedynie o parę milimetrów, tak że wciąż oddychali tym samym powietrzem, pachnęli tym samym zapachem — a jednak odczuła to jak lata świetlne. Zamrugała z zaskoczeniem.

— Co?... — zapytała z wysiłkiem. Nawet nie wyobrażała sobie, jak trudno jest mówić, kiedy serce tak szybko bije z podniecenia. Z Harrym nigdy nie doświadczyła podobnych wrażeń, nie mówiąc już o wcześniejszych chłopcach. _"Harry. Nie myśleć o Harrym"._

— Czekam, aż mnie odepchniesz — wychrypiał Syriusz prosto w jej usta, ponownie puszczając jej mały świat doznań w zwariowaną podróż kolejką górską.

— A jeśli tego nie zrobię?

— Masz teraz ostatnią szansę.

_"Wykorzystaj ją! Wykorzystaj ją!"_ — krzyczał jej mózg, choć ledwie rozróżniała słowa, ogłuszona kołataniem własnego serca. Zamknęła oczy i przyciągnęła Syriusza do kolejnego pocałunku.


	11. 1.11

To było jak czytanie zakazanej bajki schowanej między kartki podręcznika; ekscytujące, podniecające, bardzo nieodpowiednie; prawie czuła spalające ją od środka wyrzuty sumienia — a może to tylko stan uniesienia, w którym trwała nieprzerwanie od dwóch godzin, pozwalając Syriuszowi najpierw robić rzeczy, których nikt z nią wcześniej nie robił, a potem zasnąć w jej ramionach i oddychać miarowo w zagłębienie jej szyi.

Nie mogła już cofnąć tego, co się między nimi wydarzyło, nie mogła też udawać, że było to przypadkowe, bo przez ostatnie dwie godziny nie zrobiła nic, by Syriusza powstrzymać, wręcz przeciwnie — dotrzymywała mu wiernie kroku w tym szalonym tańcu języków i kończyn, zachęcała go namiętnymi westchnieniami, być może nawet błagała, by nie przestawał... Czuła się winna w imieniu swoim, Harry'ego, ale też Syriusza z przyszłości, który — z czego sobie nagle zdała sprawę — musiał na nią patrzyć i pamiętać. Widział małą dziewczynkę i jednocześnie miał świadomość tego, co robił lata temu z jej starszym wcieleniem. Ta ostatnia myśl trochę ją zemdliła, więc wysunęła się z objęć Syriusza i najciszej jak potrafiła uciekła do łazienki, gdzie poratowała się lodowatym prysznicem w ramach samoudręczania.

Co teraz między nimi będzie? Czy Syriusz oczekiwał, że będą kontynuować ten zakazany związek? Czy liczył na więcej? Może, nie daj Merlinie, spodziewał się, że następnym razem pójdą ze sobą do łóżka w pełnym wymiarze? Ginny wiedziała, że to ona powinna być tutaj głosem rozsądku; Syriusz nie miał świadomości przyszłości i nie było to dla niego tak trudne, jak dla niej. Udawał, że wszystko rozumie, ale jego przyszłość jeszcze się nie wydarzyła — wiedział wprawdzie, że gdzieś tam na niego czeka okryta gęstą mgłą, ale z perspektywy człowieka nieuwikłanego w paradoks czasowy posłannictwo Ginny mogło się wydawać znacznie mniej skomplikowane, niż naprawdę było. Zacisnęła zęby, bo woda była tak zimna, jakby złożona z tysięcy ostrych lodowych kryształów spadających lawiną na jej kark oraz plecy i przypominających, jak mocno powinna żałować.

_"Zachowujesz się jak Zgredek"_ — skarciła się w myślach i zakręciła kurek. Kiedy osuszyła włosy i wróciła do salonu, Syriusz nadal pogrążony był w głębokim śnie. Na ustach błąkał mu się lekki uśmiech, na widok którego Ginny poczuła się zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś kopnął ją w brzuch. Naciągnęła mu koc pod samą brodę, a sama skuliła się na fotelu i wcisnęła głowę w oparcie. Nie wybrała do tego celu sypialni z rozmysłem — ostatnim, o czym teraz marzyła, było zasypianie w pościeli przesiąkniętej jego zapachem.

Ale wonią, która ją obudziła, był rozchodzący się po całym mieszkaniu intensywny zapach cynamonu. Obróciła się na drugi bok i zamruczała z zadowoleniem — cynamon. Dałaby się pokroić za cynamon. Otworzyła oczy i odrzuciła szybko kołdrę tylko po to, by chwilę później usiąść na brzegu łóżka ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Mogłaby przysiąc, że zasypiała w fotelu!

Miała wprawdzie krótki moment zawahania, zanim wyszła z sypialni, ale udało jej się pozbierać na tyle, by była w stanie stawić czoła przytomnemu i — na co wszystko wskazywało — pichcącemu coś radośnie Syriuszowi.

— Myślałam, że masz niesprawne ramię — powiedziała na dzień dobry. Wydawało jej się to o wiele mniej intymnym przywitaniem niż głupie: "cześć". Syriusz zagwizdał i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, ale na nią nie spojrzał.

— Uzdrawiająca moc twoich malinowych warg, dziecino — wyrecytował z udawanym uniesieniem, a kiedy Ginny poczuła napływające do twarzy gorąco, sprostował nonszalanckim tonem: — A tak naprawdę eliksiry dziadka Dumbledore'a. Raz cię prawie upuściłem podczas przenoszenia, bo mi się różdżka zbuntowała, ale ostatecznie wylądowałaś bezpiecznie w pościeli. Jak się spało?

_Cudownie. Koszmarnie. Wspaniale. Beznadziejnie, ty seksowny kretynie!_ Wszystko to pomyślała w jednej chwili i natychmiast poczuła się głupio, niczym odurzona hormonami piętnastolatka. Sytuacja była znacznie poważniejsza i miała nadzieję, że szybko uda im się z Syriuszem opracować wspólną wersję ich dalszych relacji i że ta wersja będzie posiadać bardzo wyraźne zaznaczenie, że jakiekolwiek podobne ataki namiętności w przyszłości będą tłumione w zarodku. Byli w końcu ludźmi, a nie zwierzętami, na Merlina!

— Cieszę się, że szybko odzyskujesz sprawność, ale nie powinieneś przeciążać tej ręki.

— Nie sądzisz, że wczoraj przeciążyłem ją wystarczająco mocno, by nic już nie było w stanie jej zaszkodzić?

Tym razem nie udało jej się powstrzymać rumieńca. Nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że na samo wspomnienie wczorajszej nocy zawartość jej żołądka przestawała podlegać prawom grawitacji, i to we wszystkich możliwych znaczeniach.

— Syriuszu, musimy...

— ...porozmawiać? Najgorsze zdanie świata. Co powiedziałabyś na nierozmawianie o tym wcale? Nierozmawianie jest idealnym rozwiązaniem w większości sytuacji, zwłaszcza _takich_ sytuacji.

Westchnęła. Już wiedziała, że to będzie trudna przeprawa.

— Ostatnio o tym nie rozmawialiśmy i widzisz, do czego to doprowadziło. Teraz musimy sobie wyjaśnić parę rzeczy.

— Bla bla bla, czcze gadanie — mruknął z dozą zniecierpliwienia i pochylił się nad miseczką, do której dolał przed sekundą szklankę mleka. — To się chyba nie powinno zrobić tak wodniste? Jim jest sprawniejszy w tych kuchennych trikach...

— Syriuszu!

— A, tak, racja, poważna rozmowa. To się nie powinno było wydarzyć, bla bla, tere fere, wszystko jest złe, nie możemy tego powtórzyć, ja z przeszłości, ty z przyszłości, jeszcze raz bla bla, dużo wzruszającego gadania, kiwanie głowami, dobra mina do złej gry... Łapię.

— Naprawdę? — zapytała Ginny, zirytowana. Niczego jej nie ułatwiał. — _Łapiesz?_ Bo brzmisz, jakbyś właśnie _nie łapał_.

Dla niego to musiało być takie proste — jest między nimi chemia, więc powinni ją wykorzystywać do utraty zmysłów. Uprawiać dziki seks każdego dnia, żyć chwilą, nie myśleć o przyszłości. Gdyby była jakąkolwiek dziewczyną z jego czasów, uwikłaną w pierwszą wojnę niejako z rozpędu, uwięzioną w jego mieszkaniu i zmuszoną do spędzania z nim każdej chwili — czyby z tego nie skorzystała? Oczywiście, że by skorzystała! Syriusz był niesamowicie pociągającym facetem, wiedzącym, czego chce, odważnym, inteligentnym, zabawnym, nieco szalonym i niestabilnym emocjonalnie, ale jeszcze w granicach akceptowalności. Dlaczego miałaby chcieć się temu opierać? Ale sytuacja była zupełnie inna i nigdy, przenigdy nie powinna była dopuścić do zrodzenia się pomiędzy nimi uczucia — nawet platonicznego, bo i ono czyniłoby wszystkie decyzje po stokroć trudniejszymi. Ale nie, musiała zacząć się w nim zakochiwać, a na dokładkę zaprzyjaźnić się z człowiekiem, któremu został nieco ponad rok życia. _Brawo, Ginny._

— Zachowujesz się, jakby ci powierzono misję ratowania świata.

Prychnęła.

— Cóż, na nic takiego się nie pisałam, ale chyba nie będzie zbyt dużym nadużyciem założenie, że owszem, tym właśnie jest to, co muszę zrobić. Albo to, czego mi robić pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno.

— I oczywiście pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno ci się we mnie zakochać.

Poczuła się bardzo niezręcznie, kiedy to powiedział, zwłaszcza że od dość długiej chwili patrzył jej prosto w oczy i wydawał się niepocieszony i zirytowany jednocześnie.

— Jesteś inteligentny i...

Uniósł rękę i zaśmiał się gorzko.

— Jeśli próbujesz odwołać się do mojej inteligencji jako do argumentu przemawiającego za twoimi wzniosłymi założeniami, to sobie odpuść. Wolałbym być głupkiem robiącym to, na co akurat ma ochotę, niż odmawiającym sobie odrobiny radości w tym szarym jak gacie Snape'a świecie mędrcem z przypowieści.

Ginny zamrugała. Z jednej strony ta rozmowa była dla niej tak niewygodna, jak to tylko możliwe. Bolesna, wkurzająca, absolutnie jej zdaniem bezowocna... A z drugiej zapierała jej dech w piersiach, bo oto mogła z kimś otwarcie porozmawiać o uczuciach, co nigdy i z nikim wcześniej jej się nie zdarzyło. Może po części dlatego, że miłością jej życia był Harry — duszący w sobie wszystkie emocje i niepotrafiący dzielić się nimi z nią ani tak naprawdę żadnym z przyjaciół. Gdyby Hermiona nie była tak mądra, a Ron tak nie ufał wszystkiemu, co Harry sobie ubzdurał — kto wie, jak wyglądałby świat dwadzieścia lat później? Co powiedziałby Harry na wieść o jej namiętnych uściskach z Syriuszem? Ostatecznie nie byli przecież parą, mogła robić cokolwiek i z kimkolwiek chciała. Ale tu chodziło o Syriusza! Musiałby jej mieć choć trochę za złe zaangażowanie się w relację z jego nieżyjącym już ojcem chrzestnym — jednym z nielicznych ludzi na świecie, których szczerze kochał i za którymi tęsknił. Uważałby na pewno, że to, co zrobiła, było chore i złe. Niewłaściwe. _Krzywdzące._

— Wiem, że nie umiesz zrozumieć, co teraz czuję, więc wytłumaczę ci to od drugiej strony. Wyobraź sobie, że przestajemy się temu opierać, że przestajemy zważać na wszystko, że kontynuujemy to... _coś_ , czymkolwiek jest. Ja należę do innego świata i jeśli uda mi się niczego nie zepsuć w tym, a Dumbledore znajdzie sposób, by mnie wysłać tam z powrotem... Odejdę. Zniknę. Jak się wtedy będziesz czuł?

Przygryzł wargę w zamyśleniu, a potem bez przekonania powiedział:

— Poczekam.

Teraz to Ginny się roześmiała.

— Dwadzieścia lat? Ty?! Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Poza tym nasz związek w przyszłości nie ma żadnych szans.

— Dlaczego?

_"Bo jesteś martwy"._

— Po prostu uwierz mi na słowo, okej?

Wzruszył ramionami i przez chwilę się nie odzywał, ale potem nagle się ożywił, jakby do głowy przyszedł mu idealny kontrargument.

— Załóżmy, że rozumiem twoje wątpliwości.

— _Załóżmy?_ — Uniosła brwi. — Tu nie ma co rozumieć, wyłożyłam ci prostą prawdę, do której nie da się doczepić żadnego "ale"!

— Zamilcz na chwilę, kobieto. Załóżmy, że rozumiem twoją prawdę objawioną czy jak tam się do tego ustosunkowujesz. A teraz wyobraź sobie, że nie wrócisz.

— Co?...

Zamierzała się oburzyć, bo jej posłuszna imaginacja na polecenie "wyobraź sobie" podsunęła jej w ułamku sekundy setki obrazów, w których Dumbledore ze strapioną miną wyznaje jej, że nie istnieje żaden sposób, by ją przywrócić do roku dwutysięcznego i musi już na zawsze pozostać uwięziona w czasach pierwszej wojny, obserwować śmierć Jima, tragedię Syriusza, być świadkiem swoich własnych narodzin i pozwolić sobie dożyć dziewiętnastu lat, a potem umrzeć, zniknąć, zostać rozerwaną przez koło zębate czasu... Albo zniszczyć przyszłość i siebie w niej, doprowadzić do paradoksu i sprowadzić na bliskich sobie ludzi kto wie jakie nieszczęścia. Tak ją to zabolało, że aż się zagotowała od środka i już—już miała wyładować swój żal na stojącym przed nią Syriuszu, kiedy ten — przeczuwając, co się święci — podszedł do niej szybko, objął ją ciasno sprawną ręką, a drugą przyłożył do jej ust, tak że nie mogła wydusić nawet słowa. Choć był pozbawiony swojej zwyczajowej energii, uścisk wciąż miał pewny, a nagła bliskość nie ułatwiała Ginny trzeźwego myślenia.

— Wyobraź sobie — powtórzył szeptem — że nie wrócisz. Nie żebym ci tego życzył, choć jak najbardziej życzę tego _sobie_. Możesz mnie teraz nienawidzić i chcieć zrobić mi krzywdę, ale nie będę ci mydlił oczu. Tak, chcę, żebyś została. Tak, chcę, żebyś zniszczyła siebie w przyszłości, żeby być ze mną tu i teraz. Czy to czyni ze mnie nieczułego egoistę? Być może. Czy mnie to obchodzi? Ani trochę. A jeśli nie możesz wrócić? Jeśli jest to magicznie niewykonalne? Będziesz się całymi miesiącami, może latami zadręczać, odmawiać sobie wszystkiego, liczyć się z każdym słowem, wyrywać sobie włosy z głowy, byle tylko nie zmienić znanego ci biegu wydarzeń? Naprawdę chcesz sobie to robić? Naprawdę jesteś aż taką masochistką?

Uniosła rękę w górę, jakby się zgłaszała do odpowiedzi. Niechętnie zdjął dłoń z jej ust.

— Masz rację. Masz rację, Syriuszu, ale ja też mam rację. Nie wiemy tylko, kto ma rację bardziej, a ja się boję o tym przekonać na własnej skórze. Ciągle myślę: "a co, jeśli?" i "a gdyby tak...". Znam ludzi, których w moich czasach już nie ma. — _Na przykład ciebie._ — Chcę ich uratować, ale nie wiem jak. Czy myślisz, że jeśli powiem rocznemu Fredowi: "Nie bierz udziału w bitwie", to mnie posłucha i tam nie pójdzie? Nie stanie pod ścianą z tym charakterystycznym uśmiechem i nie zażartuje sobie swoim zwyczajem... ostatni raz w życiu? Mogłabym go bez trudu porwać z Nory i podrzucić jakiejś rodzinie ze Stanów albo Australii na wychowanie. Ale czy mam pewność, że ta pozornie nieznacząca rzecz nie skreśli w moim życiu momentu, w którym znajduję w twojej sypialni zegarek i zupełnie bezmyślnie postanawiam go nakręcić?

— Wiem, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment na to pytanie — powiedział Syriusz wciąż cicho, a jego oczy rozbłysły na moment figlarnie — ale co tak właściwie robiłaś w mojej sypialni?

— Oddałeś to mieszkanie Harry'emu.

Figlarna iskra zamigotała i zgasła, a Syriusz opuścił głowę.

— Och. Żałuję, że zapytałem.

— Jeśli ci to poprawi humor, Harry'ego też tam nie było. Tylko mój brat i jego dziewczyna, pomagaliśmy je — _"uprzątnąć po latach, które minęły od twojej śmierci"_ — urządzić.

Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego tak ważne wydawało jej się podkreślenie, że między nią i Harrym niczego nie było w momencie, w którym została porwana przez wir czasowy. Zupełnie niespodziewanie Syriusz przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej, objął mocno obiema rękami i wyszeptał w jej włosy:

— Nienawidzę faktu, że się tu pojawiłaś.

— Ja również nie jestem wielką fanką — odpowiedziała, skonfundowana tym nagłym wybuchem uczuć. Prawdopodobnie jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie była z nikim tak szczera.

— Okej, skoro tak wygląda sytuacja... Jestem facetem i jestem w swojej męskości dość mało skomplikowany, mam więc nadzieję, że się nie obrazisz, jeśli ci powiem, że nie wyobrażam sobie, abyśmy mogli tu razem mieszkać po tym wszystkim. — Kiwnęła głową. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiała, kazał jej się wynosić. Ale dokąd? — Pogadam z Dumbledore'em. Na pewno nie możesz być sama, to zbyt niebezpieczne, ale może uda się ulokować cię na jakiś czas u Jima. I tak mało kto mnie teraz odwiedza, nie nabiorą podejrzeń. Jeśli Remmy albo Pete się zorientują, to powiemy, że się posprzeczaliśmy. W to akurat uwierzą bez problemu, jeszcze nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny dłużej niż dwa tygodnie.

Uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem, choć był to uśmiech nieco wymuszony, bo dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, jak trudno będzie jej się wyprowadzić z tego mieszkania — a mowa była tylko o Jimie. Co, jeśli pewnego dnia w najbliższej przyszłości Dumbledore oznajmi jej, że może wracać do siebie?

Bardzo chciała mieć teraz kogoś, komu mogłaby opowiedzieć o swoich uczuciach, ale nigdy wcześniej nie czuła potrzeby zwierzania się komukolwiek ze swoich rozterek, poza... Poza Tomem. Nie myślała o tym wcześniej, właściwie to dawno już odłożyła wspomnienia z pierwszej klasy na dno świadomości i obiecała sobie do nich nigdy nie wracać, ale Syriusz... Ten chory niby—związek, to prawie uzależnienie — ach, jak bardzo przypominało jej teraz próby uwolnienia się od Toma! Choćby spuszczała dziennik w toalecie, i tak zakradała się później do sypialni Harry'ego, by go odzyskać. Nikt nie rozumiał jej tak jak Tom, nikt nie przemawiał do niej na tym samym poziomie emocjonalnym, nikt nie akceptował jej ze wszystkimi jej strachami i zmorami, wątpliwościami, obsesjami...

_Może mu opowiadać o każdym szczególe swojego nudnego, szkolnego życia — o kolejnym liście od mamy, o kłótni z Percym, o "wybitnym" z zaklęć, o małym niepowodzeniu na eliksirach, które kosztuje Gryffindor utratę dwudziestu punktów, choć Ginny wie, że wcale nie zasłużyła na tak wysoką karę, bo to wszystko wina jej przegrzewającego się, zużytego kociołka, który mama kupiła na pchlim targu. Ale największą atencją Toma cieszą się historie o Harrym, choćby i były zwykłymi lirycznymi monologami o smutku na dnie jego zielonych oczu, które mała Ginny uważa za dwie najjaśniejsze gwiazdy na swoim osobistym niebie i ma w nosie insynuacje swojej koleżanki z roku, Amy, jakoby była dziecinna i niepoważna. Ostatecznie ma tylko jedenaście lat i największe do tego prawo — poza tym Tom jest na pewno mądrzejszy niż Amy, a on wcale nie uważa Ginny za głupią, wręcz przeciwnie. Dopomina się o więcej informacji o Harrym i wszystkie zachłannie spija z kart dziennika, a Ginny jest szczęśliwa, że znalazła takiego przyjaciela._

_Po jakimś czasie kładzie się do łóżka i wyobraża sobie, co mogłaby zrobić, gdyby Tom okazał się realnym chłopcem i wyszedł do niej z dziennika — co jeszcze mu opowiedzieć, jakie miejsca pokazać? Biegliby przez szkolne błonie, trzymając się za ręce i śmiejąc do rozpuku. Harry? Jaki Harry?_

Podniosła wzrok na Syriusza i przez moment wydawało jej się, że oto ucieleśniło się jej skryte marzenie z dzieciństwa — Tom wydostał się z dziennika i skutecznie zamazał w jej pamięci obraz Harry'ego. Tom. Voldemort. Syriusz. Harry. Poczuła, że kręci jej się w głowie, przycisnęła ręce do skroni i osunęła się na ziemię, ledwie zwracając uwagę na zaniepokojenie na twarzy Syriusza.

— To wszystko jest zbyt skomplikowane — jęknęła. — Dlaczego to się nie mogło przydarzyć Harry'emu albo Hermionie? Oni by wiedzieli, co zrobić; wiedzieliby, co jest właściwe...

Syriusz uklęknął przy niej i niezdarnie pogłaskał ją po głowie.

— Według mnie świetnie sobie radzisz. Ja na pewno dawno bym zwariował. — Uśmiechnął się słabo i założył jej za ucho kosmyk rudych włosów. — Gdybym już nie był szalony.

— Przepraszam — szepnęła, mając nadzieję, że Syriusz wyczyta z tego jednego słowa cały długi monolog, który nie chciał jej przejść przez gardło i zakłócić tej na chwilę mniej niezręcznej ciszy.

— Nie przepraszaj — odpowiedział. — _Nigdy_ nie przepraszaj. Sam się o to prosiłem.

Ginny zamrugała. Ostatnia wypowiedź Syriusza zabrzmiała podejrzanie znajomo.

_— Ginny, prosiłam, żebyście uprzątnęli z Ronem gablotę w salonie. Ile razy mam wam to powtarzać? Cały dzień chowacie się po pokojach i gracie w gargulki, a ja nie mam dziesięciu rąk!_

_Kiwa głową i udaje, że podnosi się z podłogi, gdzie siedziała z Syriuszem, wysłuchując jego zabawnych historyjek o szkolnych przygodach jego i taty Harry'ego, podczas gdy tak naprawdę odwraca się do matki plecami i demonstracyjnie przewraca oczami, a Syriusz uśmiecha się ze zrozumieniem i mruga do niej łobuzersko._

_— Pomogę im, Molly. Nie dziwię się, że nie chcą się za to brać sami, ten dom jest pełen pułapek._

_— To bardzo miłe z twojej strony — odpowiada Molly dość chłodno i wychodzi z kuchni z naręczem czystego prania._

_Ginny czuje, że mama nie przepada za Syriuszem, choć ona sama nie rozumie dlaczego. Może nie jest najbardziej wzorowym przykładem dorosłego człowieka, ale według Ginny radzi sobie zaskakująco dobrze jak na osobę, która dwanaście lat spędziła w Azkabanie w towarzystwie wyłącznie dementorów. No i jest jedną z nielicznych osób, które nie traktują Ginny, jakby miała pięć lat — liczy się z jej zdaniem, opowiada jej zabawne historyjki, czasem wręcz sam szuka jej towarzystwa, a potem razem wznoszą oczy ku niebu, kiedy Molly znów zaczyna rozstawiać wszystkich po kątach..._

_Podczas porządkowania gabloty również świetnie się bawią. Okazuje się, że matka Syriusza zabezpieczyła jakąś wyjątkowo okropną klątwą boczne szuflady i teraz dwie z nich pełzają po podłodze i próbują odgryźć Syriuszowi stopy, a ten — zamiast uspokoić je jednym machnięciem różdżki — specjalnie dla Ginny robi przedstawienie, uskakując przed nimi w ostatniej sekundzie i straszliwie je rozjuszając. Ginny śmieje się tak głośno, że w pewnym momencie uśpiona w starym zegarze kukułka wyskakuje z dziurki prosto na głowę Syriusza i prawie wydziobuje mu oczy._

_— Przepraszam — szepcze Ginny, przerażona, kiedy kilka minut później przygląda się mechanicznym zwłokom ptaka roztrzaskanego o unieruchomione błyskawicznie szuflady. — Strasznie cię przepraszam... Krwawisz._

_Syriusz nonszalanckim gestem ściera z czoła strużkę krwi i patrzy na Ginny poważnie — dużo poważniej, niż wymagałaby tego przygoda z kukułką i szufladami._

_— Nie przepraszaj._ Sam się o to prosiłem. _Nie możesz przepraszać za złe wybory innych ludzi._

_Ginny kiwa tylko głową i pochyla się, by posprzątać bałagan, którego niechcący stała się współsprawcą. Syriusz przez chwilę przygląda jej się z uwagą — a może tylko patrzy przez nią, bo wydaje jej się, jakby ujrzał tam kogoś innego._ Taki już właśnie jest _— myśli wtedy Ginny z dziwną czułością. —_ Trochę szalony.

Kiedy teleportowała się wieczorem do domu Jima, czuła w sercu ogromny ciężar, a oczy nagle bez powodu zaczęły ją szczypać, tak że bała się, czy wyląduje bezpiecznie na trawniku przy posiadłości Potterów. Zacisnęła pięści i uśmiechnęła się do Syriusza, któremu pozwoliła się odprowadzić wyłącznie na strych, choć nalegał na towarzyszenie jej do samej nowej sypialni — bez podtekstów.

— Nie bądź paranoikiem — powiedziała mu. — Dom Potterów chroniony jest wieloma zaklęciami i dobrze wiesz, że nic mi się nie może stać, kiedy się aportuję wprost na boczną ścieżkę.

— Możesz się zdekoncentrować — nalegał.

— Stres mnie nie dekoncentruje.

— Ktoś się może podczepić.

— Tak, ty, więc się odsuń.

— Nie ja. Niewidzialni ludzie chowający się na strychu i czyhający na nas.

Rozejrzał się i machnął ręką. Ginny ledwie powstrzymała parsknięcie.

— _Homenum revelio!_ — Nic się nie stało. — Nadal tylko my.

— Możesz nagle zemdleć. Prawie nic ostatnio nie jesz.

— Syriuszu!

— No dobrze, może po prostu _chcę_ iść z tobą.

Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i zacisnęła palce na jego szacie.

— Zostań.

Najwyraźniej również w uszach Syriusza zabrzmiało to jak komenda dla psa, bo sekundę później siedział przed nią wielki brytan i spoglądał prosto w jej oczy swoimi ogromnymi, błyszczącymi ślepiami. Roześmiała się czule i zwichrzyła sierść na jego łbie.

— Będziemy się przecież widywać.

— Hau!

Odwróciła się na pięcie i machnęła różdżką. Kiedy wola deportacyjna wprawiła ją w ruch wirowy, kątem oka zauważyła jeszcze, jak wielki brytan na strychu zrywa się z podłogi z błyskiem w oczach i zaczyna... gonić swój ogon. Gdyby teraz nagle przeniosła się do współczesności, takim właśnie chciałaby pamiętać Syriusza — porywczym, zwariowanym, ale podnoszącym się po ciosach i walczącym dalej.

Do drzwi frontowych domu Potterów dotarła z małym opóźnieniem, zastanawiała się bowiem, co powiedzieć Jimowi. Gdyby utrzymywała, że się z Syriuszem pokłócili, robiłby wszystko, żeby podali sobie rękę na zgodę, a tego by chyba nie wytrzymała. Powinna mu powiedzieć prawdę, ale nie miała pojęcia, jak na to zareaguje. Ostatecznie rozumiał odrobinę więcej niż jego przyjaciel i trochę ostrożniej sobie poczynał w kontaktach z nią, nawet jeśli od czasu do czasu nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pytaniem o matkę Harry'ego. Czy bardzo się na niej zawiedzie, kiedy się dowie, że wdała się w romans z dwadzieścia lat od niej starszym, martwym już zbiegiem z Azkabanu? Cóż, o tych dwóch ostatnich faktach z pewnością nie wiedział, ale miał chyba dość rozumu, by pojąć komplikacje, jakie za sobą niosła ta relacja.

Otworzyła jej Dorea Potter — a choć nieco się zdziwiła jej widokiem, przepuściła ją w drzwiach i powiedziała tylko, że James jest w salonie. Coś w jej głosie sprawiło, że Ginny chwilę się zawahała, zanim tam weszła, a kiedy w końcu to uczyniła, jej oczom ukazał się niezwykły widok. Po jednej stronie stołu, bliżej okna, siedział James, a wyraz jego twarzy trudny był do odczytania. Otwierał i zamykał usta w niemym szoku, przyglądał się swoim dłoniom i wyraźnie próbował pozbierać myśli. Nawet nie zauważył przybycia Ginny. Po drugiej stronie, z miną bardzo strapioną, siedziała Alicja Serkins.

Ginny wcale jej się tam nie spodziewała. Prędzej pomyślałaby, że spotka u Jamesa Lily i sytuacja stanie się niezręczna, gdy zapyta, czy może u niego zamieszkać. _Co pomyślałaby sobie Lily?_ Ale Alicja? Co ona mogła robić w domu Jamesa dzień po tym, jak ten w końcu zszedł się z Lily; na dodatek sytuacja wcale nie wyglądała na taką, w której to Jim informuje Alicję o swoim związku z panną Evans.

Alicja, w przeciwieństwie do Jamesa, zauważyła ją od razu. Uśmiechnęła się blado i machnęła ręką, wcale nie zachęcająco, choć z pewnością taki miała pierwotny zamiar.

— Hej, Hermiono! — pisnęła cicho. James również w końcu ją spostrzegł.

— Gi!... Och. Cześć.

Ginny przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

— Przeszkadzam. — To nie było pytanie, a mimo to James natychmiast zaczął gwałtownie zaprzeczać. Alicja się nie odzywała, tylko patrzyła na niego ze smutkiem. — Zrobię sobie herbaty, Syriuszowi jak zwykle skończyły się zioła.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i szybko opuściła salon, z jednej strony ciekawa, o czym mogli rozmawiać James z Alicją, że tak go to ścięło z nóg, a z drugiej strony przerażona — wszystko powoli, ale efektywnie waliło jej się na głowę. Przeszłość, w którą została wessana, wydała się w tamtym momencie domkiem z kart, który byle podmuch może rozsypać po powierzchni stołu, gdzie będzie leżał w częściach, jak gdyby nikt go nigdy nie ułożył.

Nie minęły trzy minuty, kiedy usłyszała trzaśnięcie drzwi frontowych, a chwilę potem James pojawił się w kuchni i spojrzał na Ginny znad okularów.

— Pokłóciliście się?

— Nie — odpowiedziała. W tej chwili bardziej chciała poznać troski Jima niż opowiadać mu o swoich.

— Więc o co chodzi?

— Mogę tu jakiś czas pomieszkać?

— Pokłóciliście się!

— Nie. Jim, długa historia, opowiem ci potem. Co się dzieje? Gdzie jest Lily? Co tu robiła Alicja?

Westchnął i postawił czajnik z wodą na ogniu. Zgarbił się, ramiona zwisały mu wzdłuż tułowia, a kąciki ust opadały, jakby ktoś powiesił na nich ciężarki. Wyglądał co najmniej dziesięć lat starzej i Ginny nie pamiętała, by kiedykolwiek widziała go w takim stanie. Nawet ranny i osłabiony wciąż potrafił się uśmiechać i sypać żartami jak z rękawa. Bardziej przypominał teraz George'a w pierwszych tygodniach po bitwie o Hogwart niż Freda.

— Od początku — powiedział cicho. — Tak, możesz tu zamieszkać. Nie stało się nic strasznego, więc możesz wypuścić powietrze, bo się zaraz udusisz. — Ginny zamrugała i zdała sobie sprawę, że istotnie wstrzymywała oddech od dłuższego czasu, tak że coraz bardziej wytrzeszczała oczy, czując silny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Odetchnęła głęboko i ponownie na niego spojrzała. — Lily jest w swoim domu, pożegnaliśmy się wczoraj chwilę po wyjściu od was. Jestem dżentelmenem, wbrew temu, co najwyraźniej o mnie myślisz. — Uśmiechnął się mimo podłego nastoju i mrugnął do niej. — Nie sypiam z dziewczynami na pierwszych randkach. — Trochę się zawstydziła. Niewiele brakowało, a wczorajszej nocy podobnej zasady nie dałoby się przełożyć na jej własne życie. O ile w ogóle termin "randka" miałby jakiekolwiek zastosowanie w którymś z tych dwóch przypadków. — A Alicja przyszła mi powiedzieć, że... Franklonboompoprsiłjorękęanapodziaatak.

_"A jednak czasem uwidacznia się bezpośrednie przełożenie niektórych genów z ojca na syna"_ — pomyślała Ginny ni to z irytacją, ni to z czułością, zanim poprosiła uprzejmie:

— Mógłbyś powtórzyć ostatnie zdanie?

James wypuścił głośno powietrze.

— Frank Longbottom poprosił ją o rękę, a ona powiedziała tak.

Z braku pomysłów na inną reakcję Ginny zdecydowała się na:

— Och.

— Och? — powtórzył James. — Tyle masz do powiedzenia? _Och?!_

— Och. Tak, Jim, właśnie tyle mam do powiedzenia.

— Ale co teraz? — zapytał, a wyglądał tak żałośnie, że Ginny zrezygnowała z pierwotnego planu nawrzeszczenia na niego za próby niepotrzebnego komplikowania sobie życia. Odbywała tego dnia same rozmowy o uczuciach, przeznaczeniu i trudnych wyborach — jedna mniej czy jedna więcej, jaką to robiło różnicę?

Przygotowała dwa kubki z ziołami i zalała je lekko ostudzoną wodą, a potem posadziła Jamesa naprzeciwko siebie przy kuchennym blacie i położyła przed nim puszkę z ciastkami wypieku Dorei Potter — lepszymi nawet niż ciasteczka maślane Molly Weasley, a było to nie lada osiągnięcie.

— Nie możesz mnie ciągle pytać, co _ja_ o tym myślę — zaczęła tłumaczyć bardzo poważnym głosem. — Czy chcesz poślubić kobietę, której nie kochasz, tylko dlatego, że ja ci powiem, że tak jest w moim świecie, w przyszłości, która jest dla ciebie na razie wyłącznie abstrakcyjnym, potencjalnym tworem?

— Jeśli wybiorę źle, cały twój świat zniknie, a może zniknie też mój. Może wszystko zniknie.

— Nie bądź śmieszny — prychnęła. — Nie mogę wymazać całej historii tylko dlatego, że jakiś głupi zegarek przeniósł mnie w przeszłość, z której nie umiem się wydostać. Mogę zniszczyć swoje życie, jasne. I wszystko, co znam. I bardzo się staram do tego nie dopuścić, to oczywiste. — _"Świetnie sobie radzisz"_ — podpowiedział jej natychmiast mózg, podsuwając obrazy namiętnych chwil z Syriuszem, które dla własnego dobra postanowiła zignorować. — Ale nie mogę wymagać od ciebie i wszystkich dookoła, żeby zachowywali się tak, jak ja myślę, że powinni się zachowywać, aby świat w przyszłości stał się dokładnie taki, jakim go pamiętam.

— Uważasz, że nie powinienem być z kobietą, która urodzi Harry'ego?

_"Tak byłoby najlepiej dla ciebie, Harry'ego, być może wszystkich ludzi, których znam i kocham. Poza mną samą, najprawdopodobniej"._

— Powinieneś być z kobietą, którą kochasz, Jim. Kochasz Alicję? — Otworzył usta, ale nie odpowiedział. — Kochasz Lily?

Wzruszył ramionami i spuścił głowę.

— Jak nikogo na świecie.

— No to nad czym się zastanawiasz?

— Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.

Po tych słowach popatrzył jej prosto w oczy, a Ginny poczuła takie wzruszenie, że podeszła do niego i przytuliła mocno do swojej piersi. Chwilę wcześniej jej wyobraźnia roztaczała przed nią wizje, w których James wybiera Alicję, Harry nigdy się nie rodzi, a Ginny, która nie ma już czego szukać w przyszłości, zostaje tam, gdzie jest — z Syriuszem, z Jamesem, ze wszystkimi swoimi braćmi... Być może na zawsze, a na pewno do momentu, w którym bańka czasowa nie postanowi pęknąć i rozszarpać jej na kawałeczki nie większe od atomów. Ale James wybrał Lily — dokładnie tak, jak chciała historia — więc Ginny zdecydowała się w końcu przypieczętować jego przeznaczenie.

— Nie skrzywdzisz mnie — oznajmiła pewnie i wtedy James zrozumiał.

_Lily. To zawsze była Lily._


	12. 1.12

Kolacja upłynęła im w pełnym napięcia milczeniu. James nieustannie bębnił palcami o stół albo wygwizdywał przypadkowe melodie bez rytmu i motywu przewodniego, a ona sama przechodziła od stanu kompletnego załamania po chęć natychmiastowego poderwania się i zrobienia czegoś — czegokolwiek, choćby to miało być zatańczenie z miotłą wokół stołu, byle zająć czymś ręce i odegnać od siebie natarczywe myśli o ustach Syriusza.

W końcu, kiedy wszystkie jej emocje zlały się ze sobą i zmieniły w jeden wielki, pulsujący punkt u podstawy czaszki, James postanowił się odezwać:

— Twoja kolej.

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego z udawanym zdziwieniem.

— Moja kolej na co?

James przewrócił oczami i przechylił się do tyłu na swoim krześle. Teraz, w jednym z tych nielicznych momentów, kiedy się nie śmiał, zobaczyła wyraźnie zmarszczki mimiczne dookoła jego ust — głębokie rysy przy kącikach, które wyglądały, jakby się z nimi urodził. Harry takich nie miał, bo — choć przecież śmiał się bardzo często, zwłaszcza podczas wakacyjnych pobytów w Norze — robił to w zupełnie inny sposób, nierozlewający się podobną falą czystej radości na całą twarz.

— O co się pożarliście?

— Nie pożarliśmy się.

— Gin. Poważnie.

— _Mówię_ poważnie!

Posłał jej długie, badawcze spojrzenie, a kiedy w końcu uznał, że mówi prawdę, poczochrał włosy na głowie i westchnął ciężko.

— I tak sobie tu przyszłaś pomieszkać, tak? Mimo poleceń Dumbledore'a.

— Dumbledore nie jest moim ojcem ani zwierzchnikiem, ani też... nie jest właściwie nikim poza mentorem. Nie może mi niczego _kazać_.

Miała dość wzmianek o Dumbledorze. Widywała go rzadko, a od dłuższego czasu wydawał się w ogóle niezainteresowany jej losem. Pojawiał się i znikał, czasem kręcąc głową na jej widok, jakby miał nadzieję, że wyczyta wszystko z jego spojrzenia i domyśli się, że wciąż nie przybliżył się do obmyślenia sposobu wysłania jej do współczesności. Spróbował jej pomóc dokładnie raz, a wszystko skończyło się tak, że straciła zegarek — jedyną materialną rzecz bezpośrednio łączącą ją z tamtym światem. Czy bez niego uda jej się w ogóle wrócić?

— Gin. — Krzesło opadło z głośnym trzaskiem z powrotem na cztery nogi, a Jim przechylił się na łokciach przed stół tak, że jego twarz znajdowała się milimetry od twarzy Ginny. Jego oczy były tylko odrobinę jaśniejsze od tych, które codziennie oglądała w lustrze. — Jestem twoim przyjacielem. Mogę ci pomóc.

Przygryzła wargę i spuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie.

— Nie spodoba ci się to, co usłyszysz.

— Nie spodziewałem się niczego innego, odkąd wyznałaś, że chcesz tu zamieszkać, więc wal.

— Hm. No więc. _Więc_...

— Więc co?

— Nie pomagasz!

— A ty nie wyjaśniasz!

Przekomarzali się jak małe dzieci, a choć wyznanie nie należało do najłatwiejszych, Ginny poczuła ciepło wychodzące gdzieś z okolic klatki piersiowej i dodające jej odwagi. Jeśli nie powie Jimowi, to niby komu?

— Ja i Syriusz... — zaczęła i zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę, która, miała nadzieję, wyjaśni wszystko za nią. Ale James nadal patrzył na nią wyczekująco, nie rozumiejąc. — Ja i Syriusz — powtórzyła więc dobitnie, akcentując koniec zdania i wytrzeszczając na Jamesa oczy.

Ale on tylko pokręcił głową i jęknął:

— Kobieto! Czy to jest turniej zagadek? Ty i Syriusz CO? Ty i Syriusz... Ty i Syriusz... Ty... i Syriusz. — Popatrzył w przestrzeń ponad jej głową i otworzył szeroko usta. — _TY I SYRIUSZ?!_

Był zszokowany, ale nie spodziewała się niczego innego. Tym, co ją naprawdę zdziwiło, był charakter jego zaskoczenia — oczekiwała reakcji z gatunku: _"Jak mogłaś to w ogóle zrobić?"_ , ale mina Jamesa i jego błyszczące oczy sugerowały raczej: _"Czy jeśli się pośpieszymy, uda nam się zorganizować podwójne wesele?"_. Postanowiła ostudzić jego zapał, zanim pomysł jej związku z Syriuszem wydałby się mu kuszącą opcją.

— Hola, hola! Nie zapędzaj się tak w swojej natchnionej wizji, którą już z pewnością zacząłeś roztaczać w myślach. Ja i Syriusz, skup się, proszę cię bardzo. Ja z przyszłości, on z przeszłości.

Miała wrażenie, że po raz kolejny powtarza to samo. Najpierw Syriuszowi, który ekscytował się z bardziej zrozumiałych powodów. Ale Jim? Syriusz w dokładnie odwrotnej sytuacji obrażał się jak mała dziewczynka, a James zupełnie beztrosko, niemal naturalnie przyjmował perspektywę związku swojego najlepszego przyjaciela z _kobietą_ , a nie tylko i wyłącznie z ideą huncwockiego bezgranicznego oddania sobie nawzajem. Co, swoją drogą, czyniło Syriusza straszliwym hipokrytą.

Całe szczęście Jim także i w tym aspekcie nie był Syriuszem, bo równie szybko, jak się zapalił do tego pomysłu, oklapł nieco i posmutniał.

— Prawda — powiedział. — Cholera.

— Użyłabym trochę bardziej niecenzuralnych słów, ale cieszę się, że, w przeciwieństwie do Syriusza, dałeś się przekonać tym argumentem.

James zaśmiał się gorzko.

— Jak znam Łapę, to się dość mocno upierał przy swoim.

— Nie masz pojęcia.

— Ale... jak? Kiedy? _JAK?_

— Cóż. — Schowała twarz w dłoniach i westchnęła głęboko. Nigdy nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek znajdzie się w sytuacji, w której będzie się musiała tłumaczyć Jamesowi Potterowi ze swojego romansu z Syriuszem Blackiem. — Nie wiem kiedy i nie wiem jak, to się po prostu... stało. Gdybym wcześniej odbierała jakiekolwiek sygnały, może nie udałoby mi się do tego dopuścić.

I wtedy znów to zrobił — najpierw zaśmiały się jego oczy, tam rozpoczynał się i kończył każdy wybuch radości; potem zmarszczki przy kącikach ust pogłębiły się i wygięły, a James pokazał rząd białych, równych zębów, odrzucił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się głośno, ale nie szczekliwie i nieco przerażająco jak Syriusz, tylko dźwięcznie i ze szczerym rozbawieniem, a był to śmiech tak zaraźliwy, że po chwili sama poczuła chęć odpowiedzenia mu tym samym. W miarę wyciszania się tego dźwięku gasła też figlarna iskra w oczach Jima, ale jej słaby ognik mrugał do Ginny jeszcze przez długi czas. Nie sposób było nie kochać Jamesa Pottera, kiedy wybuchał radością ledwie cale od niej, nawet jeśli powodem tego śmiechu była sama Ginny.

— Uwierz mi, znam historię życia uczuciowego Syriusza od podszewki i mogę z całą stanowczością stwierdzić, że, sygnały czy nie, jeszcze się nie znalazła taka, co by się mu oparła.

W to akurat Ginny nie wątpiła. Ach, gdyby całe jej życie wyglądało inaczej; gdyby nie było w nim nigdy Harry'ego, a Syriusz pojawił się tam w normalnych okolicznościach i bez towarzyszących temu dramatów...

— Nie wiedziałam, że Syriusz ma jakiekolwiek życie uczuciowe — burknęła w odpowiedzi, bo nagle zupełnie niespodziewanie ukłuła ją szpilka zazdrości. Owszem, zdawała sobie sprawę, że mógł się kobietom jawić jako smakowity kąsek, ale dopiero wtedy po raz pierwszy wyobraziła sobie stojącą u jego boku prawdziwą dziewczynę z krwi i kości, a nie tylko jej ideę. Wyobrażenie to było wysoką, chudą blondynką o nieco wyniosłym wyrazie twarzy, a więc zupełnym przeciwieństwem Ginny. Szarpnęła głową ze złością i skupiła wzrok na Jamesie, który teraz wydawał się analizować w głowie wszystkie przeszłe wydarzenia, by znaleźć zalążek rodzącej się namiętności między jego przyjacielem i kłopotliwą dziewczyną z przyszłości.

— Wiesz, na początku myślałem, że naprawdę, ale to naprawdę się nie lubicie — powiedział w końcu bardzo powoli. — Mieliście trzeszczącą chemię nienawiści, coś jak ja i Evans w szkole. A potem, szczerze mówiąc, miałem na głowie poważniejsze sprawy niż zastanawianie się nad waszym życiem uczuciowym. Ale teraz to wszystko się wydaje takie oczywiste!

— Co się wydaje oczywiste? — oburzyła się Ginny, bo jak dotąd była dość dumna z ukrywania swoich uczuć przed wszystkimi, nie tylko nawet przed Syriuszem, ale i przed samą sobą. — Tak naprawdę tylko dwa razy sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli, ale nie możesz mnie wcale winić, kiedy on... na tym swoim motorze i... bez koszulki... krew... głupi Zakon Feniksa...

_"Zaczynam bredzić"_ — pomyślała rozpaczliwie dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym James złapał ją za rękę i mocno ścisnął.

— Beznadziejna sprawa — mruknął, z jakiegoś powodu uważając, że słowa te złożą się w idealną formułę pocieszającą. Jednak Ginny wiedziała, że miał rację. Sprawa była beznadziejna; przecież dlatego się wyprowadziła. — Ale dobrze cię rozumiem.

— O?

— Trójkąt miłosny.

— Jaki trójkąt miłosny? — zapytała, zdziwiona.

— Ty, Syriusz... i Harry — sprecyzował Jim, a Ginny poczuła się, jakby wylał na nią wiadro wody. — Nie jestem może specjalistą od głębokich uczuć, ale doskonale pamiętam sposób, w jaki o nim opowiadałaś. Chociaż nie jesteście już razem, to nie z twojego wyboru, mam rację?

Wzruszyła smętnie ramionami i oparła brodę na dłoniach. Miała teraz ochotę zrobić coś głupiego — opowiedzieć Dumbledore'owi o horkruksach, wyznać Jamesowi prawdę o zdradzie Petera — cokolwiek, co zakończyłoby jej powolną agonię w tym świecie i posłało w międzygalaktyczny niebyt; gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie musiała rozpamiętywać każdego szczegółu swojego podwójnego życia, raniąc przy okazji bliskich sobie ludzi.

— Nie wiem, czy ja i Harry w powojennym świecie mielibyśmy w ogóle szansę się wydarzyć. On dużo przeszedł i... I chyba nie jesteś odpowiednią osobą do przeprowadzania takiej rozmowy — zreflektowała się.

— Chociaż wiem, że mówisz o moim synu, to nie rusza mnie to jeszcze jakoś realnie, więc gdybyś czuła potrzebę, a nie miała z kim pogadać, to się nie krępuj. I mówię poważnie, Gin. Cieszę się, że będę miał syna, i cieszę się, że uważasz go za osobę wartą twojej miłości, bo to wiele znaczy, na pewno też dla niego, jednak głównie... _dla mnie_. Ale ja go jeszcze nie znam, nie usłyszałem jego płaczu, nie dotknąłem jego śmiesznie małej rączki... Jest dla mnie tylko gościem z przyszłości, który dopiero _może_ stać się kimś ważnym w moim życiu. Czy to brzmi okropnie?

Uśmiechnęła się. Tak bardzo chciała, żeby James przeżył; żeby miał szansę wychować Harry'ego. Byłby świetnym ojcem i Harry miałby prawdziwe szczęście dorastać u jego boku. On i Lily stworzyliby mu magiczny i ciepły dom. Wzdrygnęła się na myśl o reakcji Jamesa na fakt, że jego syn będzie wychowywany przez mugolską siostrę Lily i jej okropnego męża—furiata.

— Nie. Brzmi prawdziwie. Dziękuję, postaram się nigdy nie skorzystać z tej propozycji, ale będę o niej pamiętać. Skontaktuję się z Andromedą, ona _wie_.

— Wie? Andromeda wie, a ja nie wiem? Hej, bo się poczuję wykluczony z magicznego kręgu!

— Andromeda wie, bo któregoś razu wpadła do mieszkania Syriusza w bardzo nieodpowiednim momencie.

Przez chwilę patrzył na nią bez słowa, z półotwartymi ustami i wyrazem twarzy niepewnym, czy powinien wyrażać rozbawienie, czy może zniesmaczenie.

— Fu — powiedział w końcu. — Już nigdy, przenigdy nie wejdę tam bez uprzedzenia!

— To całkiem dobra obietnica — zaśmiała się Ginny, przypominając sobie wszystkie te chwile, kiedy zaskakiwał ją w czasie wieczornej kąpieli albo o poranku, gdy była jeszcze niekompletnie ubrana i rozczochrana — ale nie chodzi o to, o czym sobie pomyślałeś. Kłóciliśmy się tak głośno, że nie usłyszeliśmy, jak wchodzi, za to ona usłyszała wystarczająco wiele, by się domyślić prawdy.

— Aha — mruknął James, bardzo nieudolnie maskując rozczarowanie na swojej twarzy.

Schody za drzwiami do kuchni zaskrzypiały, a po chwili oczom Jamesa i Ginny ukazała się Dorea Potter lewitująca przed sobą stos podniszczonych magazynów motoryzacyjnych.

— Ile razy nie sprzątałabym tego pokoju, zawsze znajdę kolejne egzemplarze poupychane w miejscach, w których nie spodziewałabym się ich znaleźć — mruknęła, zafascynowana swoim znaleziskiem. — Hermiono, przygotowałam ci pokój.

Kiedy Jim oznajmił mamie, że Ginny pomieszka u nich przez jakiś czas, nie zadała nawet jednego pytania. Po prostu kiwnęła głową, uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i zniknęła w korytarzu prowadzącym do schowka, jak gdyby przygarnianie przyjaciół syna pod swój dach było jej ulubionym zajęciem. Ginny nie mogła uwierzyć, jak wielkie ciepło biło od tej kobiety — choć na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się podstarzałą matroną, coś w jej spojrzeniu, uśmiechu i gęstych zmarszczkach dookoła oczu zachowało znamiona młodzieńczej buńczuczności. Aż trudno było pamiętać, że w prostej linii pochodziła od Blacków.

Pokój, który przygotowała dla Ginny, okazał się starą sypialnią Syriusza — już naręcze magazynów motoryzacyjnych zapaliło w głowie Ginny lampkę ostrzegawczą. W środku panował idealny porządek — jak zresztą w całym domu Potterów — ale pewne elementy wyposażenia jednoznacznie wskazywały na tożsamość byłego lokatora. Do drzwi przyszpilony był świstek pergaminu z napisem: _"Skopać Rogatemu tyłek!"_ — Ginny nie rozumiała, dlaczego Dorea chciałaby to tam zostawić — na komodzie stał model motocykla, prawie identyczny jak ten, który zdobił przestrzeń pomiędzy drzwiami wejściowymi a regałem w mieszkaniu Syriusza, a w szafie wisiała jedna jedyna rzecz — nieśmiertelna skórzana kurtka. _"To zabawne"_ — pomyślała Ginny czule — _"jak trzy przedmioty potrafią zawrzeć w sobie całą osobowość i historię człowieka"_.

James pomógł jej przemeblować trochę pokój, żeby do środka wpadało więcej światła, a potem znosił na polecenie mamy różne przedmioty — ręczniki, kosmetyki, piżamę, szaty... Ginny i Dorea były tego samego wzrostu, więc po raz pierwszy, odkąd się pojawiła w tamtym świecie, Ginny mogła założyć coś, co nie było przepieranymi codziennie mugolskimi ciuchami z lat dziewięćdziesiątych, za dużą szatą Andromedy albo pachnącą Syriuszem kurtką. Miła odmiana — prawie się wówczas poczuła, jakby jakieś miejsce w świecie pierwszej wojny zaczynało należeć tylko do niej. Nic dla nikogo nieznaczący fragment czasoprzestrzeni dla niej był w tej chwili wszystkim. Czy to nagłe przywiązanie oznaczało, że nie wróci już do współczesności?

Nie pamiętała, kiedy w końcu zasnęła, ale wiedziała z pewnością, że śni, kiedy tuż przed nosem przemknął jej szeroko uśmiechnięty Syriusz na motorze odziany w ametystowe szaty Dorei.

— Ginny! — zawołał za nią, a dźwięczny baryton poniósł się echem ponad boiskiem quidditcha, odbił od okalających posesję drzew i wrócił do niej, cichszy i bardziej miękki. — Ginny!

Śmiał się, więc i ona się śmiała, a choć nie rozumiała powodu ich nagłej radości, marzyła, by się z tego snu nie obudzić — tak jej było dziecinnie i bezpiecznie. Syriusz wzbił się wyżej w powietrze, tak że wydawał jej się teraz niewielką, rozmytą gwiazdą — zachichotała przez to skojarzenie — a potem ponownie dobiegł jej uszu ten głos, tym razem wyraźnie zduszony:

— James! JAMES! — _"Chwila, przecież Jamesa tu ze mną nie ma"_. — Jamesjamesjamesjamesjames! JAMES! Jim, do cholery! Jim! Jim! Jim! JIM!!!

Otworzyła oczy. Leżała na łóżku w ciemnej sypialni domu Potterów, a jedynym źródłem światła był cienki sierp księżyca, który mogła obserwować przez znajdujące się naprzeciwko łóżka okno. Cała posiadłość pogrążona była w ciszy i Ginny westchnęła głęboko z zamiarem ponownego zaśnięcia, kiedy po raz kolejny usłyszała głos Syriusza, tym razem zdecydowanie nienależący do świata sennych mar.

— Obudź się! JIM! JIIIIIIM!

Wciąż jeszcze lekko skołowana po tym nagłym wybudzeniu z fazy głębokiego snu ześliznęła się z łóżka i zaczęła niemal na czworaka przemierzać pokój, próbując zlokalizować źródło dźwięku. Jak na złość, Syriusz akurat wtedy musiał przestać się wydzierać.

— Syriusz? — spróbowała, ale jej głos brzmiał tak słabo, że sama prawie go nie usłyszała. Odchrząknęła i powtórzyła głośniej: — Syriusz!

— Gin?

Szafa. Głos zdecydowanie dobiegał z szafy. Szarpnęła drzwiczki i zaczęła się przyglądać powieszonej tam kurtce. Tuż obok niej leżała zwinięta w kłębek szata wierzchnia Jima, której musiał się pozbyć, kiedy pomagał jej przemeblować pokój.

— Gdzie jesteś? — zapytała w końcu, kiedy z wpatrywania się w ciemne dno szafy nie wypłynął żaden wniosek.

— Zapewne w jakiejś kieszeni — odpowiedział jej tym samym zduszonym głosem, tym razem znajdującym się w okolicach jej kolan. Podniosła szatę Jamesa i zaczęła gorączkowo przetrząsać kieszenie, próbując sobie nie wyobrażać Syriusza—Calineczki, co okazało się wyjątkowo trudnym zadaniem.

— Czego szukam? — dodała po chwili, gdyż w jednej z kieszeni natrafiła na prawdziwy składzik do niczego nieprzydatnych drobiazgów.

— Lusterka. POŚPIESZ SIĘ, KOBIETO!

I wtedy je wymacała. Małe, gładkie lusterko o zaokrąglonych brzegach. Wydostała je z przepastnej kieszeni, a w ciemności mrugnęło do niej oko Syriusza.

— Gdzie Jim? — zapytał bez zbędnych wstępów. Z tonu jego głosu wywnioskowała, że sprawa jest poważna, więc podniosła się z klęczek i, nie czekając na jakąkolwiek zachętę z jego strony, przemaszerowała szybko zacienionym korytarzem w stronę sypialni Jamesa.

— Śpi. Już po niego idę — szepnęła z twarzą tak blisko lusterka, że całe pokryło się parą. James odpowiedział na jej pukanie dopiero za trzecim razem.

— Co jest? — zapytał sennie, kiedy w końcu jego rozczochrana głowa pojawiła się między drzwiami a framugą. Nie miał na nosie okularów, a jego oczy wciąż były na wpół przymknięte — gdyby nie brak cienkiej blizny na czole z łatwością można by go było w tamtej chwili wziąć za Harry'ego. Bez słowa podała mu lusterko, co wydawało się go otrzeźwiać skuteczniej niż hektolitry kawy albo wybuch bomby.

— Jim — powiedział Syriusz po raz setny tej nocy, tym razem w końcu słowo to trafiło do właściwego odbiorcy. — Mamy tutaj mały problem...

Sposób, w jaki powiedział: _"mały problem"_ , sprawił, że włosy na karku Ginny stanęły dęba. James wymierzył sobie solidny policzek i potrząsnął głową, a powieki w końcu przestały mu opadać ze zmęczenia.

— Mów.

— Ruszamy za dziesięć minut z kwatery. Czekamy na ciebie. Bądź SAM.

Spojrzenia Ginny i Jamesa się spotkały — oboje doskonale rozumieli, co Syriusz miał na myśli, wypowiadając ostatnie słowo. Jim kilka razy obrócił magiczne lusterko między palcami, a oko Syriusza oddaliło się, by w końcu zniknąć. Ginny skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

— Nawet sobie nie wyobrażaj, że mnie tutaj zostawisz.

— Ginny...

— Nie.

— Ale...

— NIE.

Syriusz w tej samej sytuacji nie zastanawiałby się długo — machnąłby różdżką bez wahania, a ciasne więzy oplotłyby całe jej ciało. Zostawiłby ją tak na podłodze — spętaną, wściekłą, nieszczęśliwą, rozczarowaną — a sam poszedłby umierać za sprawę. Gdyby mógł, sam jeden rzuciłby się w wir walki, nie oglądając się za siebie; nie po to nawet, by nie narażać bliskich sobie osób, ale z powodu siedzącej gdzieś głęboko w nim rewolucyjnej buty. Nie obchodziło go w ogóle, czy i kiedy umrze, nie dbał o to, kogo pociągnie za sobą — ale jeśli już miał ginąć, chciał robić to w blasku swojego buntu, kłaniając się antagonistom i jednocześnie plując im w twarz z wysokiego podestu własnej chwały i sławy. James natomiast... James po prostu _rozumiał_.

— Ubieraj się — rzucił w końcu, kręcąc głową. — Za trzy minuty w kuchni.

Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa mieściła się w małym, opuszczonym domu na przedmieściach Londynu w pobliżu mugolskiego osiedla, od którego oddzielał kwaterę duży park miejski. Kiedy się tam aportowali z Jimem, wysokie sosny zasadzone tuż przy ścieżce wiodącej do drzwi wejściowych sprawiały wrażenie przedsionka ogromnego, ciągnącego się aż po horyzont, mrocznego lasu. Dookoła nich szumiały szarpane silnym północnym wiatrem gałęzie, ale poza tym nie dobiegały ich uszu żadne dźwięki, nawet pohukiwania sów ani wiosenne kocie gody.

James otoczył ją ramieniem i doprowadził do drzwi wejściowych, które natychmiast otworzyły się przed nim na oścież, kiedy tylko stuknął w nie różdżką. W bladym świetle księżyca Ginny wciąż mogła dostrzec wahanie na jego twarzy — z jednej strony wcale nie miał ochoty jej się sprzeciwiać i bez aktywnego oporu pozwolił jej się tam pojawić wraz z nim, ale z drugiej bał się reakcji Syriusza i Dumbledore'a na jej obecność u jego boku. Ginny nie upierałaby się na to tak żarliwie, gdyby nie miała pewności, czy nie spotka tam przypadkiem swoich rodziców, ale skoro nie należeli do zakonu i niewątpliwie nikt nie kłopotał ich w środku nocy zakonnymi akcjami... Nie mogła pozwolić na to, by Syriusz po raz kolejny wrócił do niej broczący krwią i ledwie żywy.

— No, zdążyłeś! Część już... — zaczął Syriusz, kiedy tylko weszli do salonu wypełnionego niemal po brzegi czarownicami i czarodziejami w różnym wieku i o różnym stopniu zaniepokojenia wymalowanego na twarzach, ale natychmiast przerwał na widok Ginny. — Miałeś być sam — warknął groźnie.

— Zmusiłam go — syknęła Ginny zaczepnie i rzuciła Syriuszowi wściekłe spojrzenie. — Nie możesz ode mnie oczekiwać, że będę siedziała całymi dniami w domu i zamartwiała się o cie... o was.

Podszedł do niej i pochylił się tak nisko, że w oczach wszystkich zebranych musiało to wyglądać na niecierpliwy pocałunek martwiących się o swoje losy kochanków. Syriusz tymczasem dyszał z gniewu prosto w jej policzek, a jego oczy mrużyły się gniewne coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż w końcu spoglądał na nią przez cienkie, wężowe szpary. Gdyby mógł, z pewnością zionąłby przy tym ogniem.

— Nie każ mi robić scen, nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu — szepnął z irytacją. James stał tuż obok i uśmiechał się z niejakim wysiłkiem, trzymając dłoń na wybrzuszeniu szaty, gdzie, jak Ginny wiedziała, poza peleryną niewidką trzymał także różdżkę.

— Daruj sobie. Nie przestraszysz mnie tym swoim chmurnym spojrzeniem. I lepiej się odsuń, bo zaczynamy sobą interesować ludzi. — To ostatnie było prawdą wyłącznie po części. Nikt poza Peterem i Remusem już na nich nie patrzył, a i dla tej dwójki był to z pewnością widok raczej codzienny, biorąc pod uwagę gorący temperament Blacka. Niemniej jednak Syriusz usłuchał jej sugestii i cofnął się o krok, wciąż niemal buchając parą z nosa. — Nie jestem twoją własnością.

Zrobił obrażoną minę i rzucił posępne spojrzenie najpierw jej, potem Jamesowi, a w końcu wzruszył ramionami i oznajmił:

— Zaatakowali ministerstwo. Jacqueline Buzz nie żyje, aurorzy kontrolują sytuację w budynku, ale proszą o wsparcie na zewnątrz. Wchodzimy za jakieś dwie minuty. — Po czym odwrócił się do Ginny bokiem i szepnął tak cicho, że nie była pewna, czy się po prostu nie przesłyszała: — Uważaj na siebie.

Kiwnęła głową, na wypadek gdyby rzeczywiście to powiedział, a potem uśmiechnęła się blado, kiedy poczuła dłoń Jamesa w swojej. Założyłaby się o wszystko, że aby nie narazić się na gniew Syriusza wolał ją mieć nieustannie na oku. W każdym razie do momentu, w którym adrenalina podgrzeje go tak mocno, że razem z pozostałymi Huncwotami natrze na śmierciożerców z furią i straci świadomość wszystkiego, co się dookoła niego dzieje.

— Trzy... dwa... jeden... TERAZ!

Aportowali się przecznicę od celu i biegiem ruszyli w kierunku głównego wejścia, mijając po drodze funkcjonariuszy ministerstwa odświeżających co kilka sekund zaklęcia magicznej blokady. Świst klątw słychać było już stamtąd, dlatego Ginny wcale się nie zdziwiła widokiem zaniepokojonych mugoli podążających w stronę źródła hałasów, a potem odbijających się od zaklęć blokujących niczym od niewidzialnej ściany i powracających w kierunku, z którego przyszli, z minami wyrażającymi ni to błogość, ni to uprzejme zaskoczenie.

— Gin, żadnych bezpośrednich starć — ostrzegł ją James, zanim wyłonili się zza rogu tylko po to, by natychmiast paść na ziemię, by uniknąć nadziania się na zielony płomień podążający szybko w ich kierunku. Syriusz w stanie najwyższej ekscytacji bojowej nawet się nie zatrzymał — przeskoczył ponad zaklęciem, jakby miał przymocowane do butów sprężyny, a potem pognał w kierunku skulonych za śmietnikami Gideona i Fabiana, nokautując po drodze czterech albo pięciu przeciwników. Ginny, chwilowo bezpiecznie niezauważona, bo cała uwaga śmierciożerców skupiła się na rzucającym zaklęcia na prawo i lewo Syriuszu, obserwowała go na pół przerażona, na pół zafascynowana. Wcześniej tylko raz widziała go na placu boju, ale wówczas była zbyt młoda i zajęta usilnymi próbami niestracenia życia, by skupiać się na umiejętnościach magicznych Blacka. Po Azkabanie nie był już zresztą tak zręczny i tryskający energią, nie rzucał klątw z taką pasją i nie uchylał się równie szybko przed gradem kontruroków. W tamtej jednak chwili nie miał sobie równych, był szybki, zwinny i siał prawdziwy postrach, nawet Ginny przez chwilę poczuła coś na kształt strachu, wyobrażając sobie, co by się z nią stało, gdyby choć przez moment w sercu Syriusza urosło uczucie niechęci do niej w połowie przynajmniej tak silne jak jego obecna furia.

Jim pchnął Ginny w cień, kiwając tylko głową w stronę wylotu uliczki i dając jej do zrozumienia, że ma osłaniać ich przed ewentualnym atakiem od tyłu, po czym jednym susem doskoczył do Syriusza, ustawił się do niego plecami i natychmiast wystrzelił z różdżki serię zaklęć tak skomplikowanych, że Ginny potrzebowałaby całych swoich zasobów energetycznych, by po takim wysiłku ustać na nogach. Oni jednak — obaj, i James, i Syriusz — wydawali się w ogóle nie tracić animuszu. Współpracowali zgodnie, choć ich style walki znacząco od siebie odbiegały. Jamesowi wyraźną przyjemność sprawiało zaskakiwanie przeciwnika rodzajem i intensywnością rzucanych zaklęć — lubował się w urokach i zaklęciach niezbyt niebezpiecznych, za to efektownych, co chwilę coś dookoła nich wybuchało, pękało albo z ogłuszającym łoskotem roztrzaskiwało się na czyjejś głowie, komuś twarz pokrywała się nagle kleistą mazią tak gęstą, że zasłaniała cały widok i biedak rzucał zaklęciami na oślep, póki James nie powalił go na ziemię zwyczajną Impedimentą, ktoś inny zaczynał nagle nucić hymn brytyjski z charakterystycznym, szkockim akcentem, a wtedy Jim posyłał go ruchem wirowym na najbliższy dach, gdzie, pozbawiony różdżki, próbował powstrzymać patriotyczne nuty wyrywające mu się z gardła mimo woli... Brzmiało to śmiesznie, ale działo się tak szybko, że Ginny naprawdę była pod wrażeniem wyobraźni przyjaciela. Wojna musiała mu się wydawać wielkim, ponurym żartem, do którego za wszelką cenę chciał się dostroić. Syriusz zaś w ogóle nie przejmował się losami swoich przeciwników, stosował głównie klątwy i zaklęcia o dużej sile rażenia, tryskała krew i łamały się kości, ktoś tracił przytomność, ktoś inny jęczał boleśnie... Nikogo nie zabijał, wyraźnie się brzydził zielonymi promieniami, przed którymi wyjątkowo skutecznie się uchylał, ale też nie zależało mu na dobrej zabawie w podobnym stopniu jak Jamesowi — jego magia miała być dla wszystkich ostrzeżeniem: _"spróbuj mnie zaatakować jeszcze raz, a zginiesz, cierpiąc"_. W czasach drugiej wojny nikt już tak nie walczył; pojedynki nie były inspiracją ani sposobem na życie, nie bito się po to, by komuś coś udowodnić. Wszyscy wówczas chcieli po prostu przeżyć.

Obserwowała widowisko przez dobre trzy albo cztery minuty, aż w końcu usłyszała tupot co najmniej kilku par stóp za winklem, więc cofnęła się jeszcze bardziej w cień z różdżką wycelowaną w przestrzeń pomiędzy chodnikiem a latarnią, czekając w napięciu. Kilka długich sekund i zaledwie jeden krótki oddech później zza rogu wyłoniły się trzy zakapturzone postacie, a tuż za nimi członkowie zakonu; w jednej z nich Ginny rozpoznała Moody'ego. Teraz walka toczyła się już na całym placu i Ginny przestała się czuć bezpieczna w swojej kryjówce. Gideonowi i Fabianowi w końcu udało się pokonać czterech śmierciożerców, z którymi walczyli, odkąd Syriusz pojawił się na arenie, więc teraz dołączyli do wojujących Huncwotów, dziesiątkując szeregi Voldemorta.

— Hermiono! — zawołał jakiś głos, a kiedy Ginny odwróciła się w tamtą stronę, dostrzegła zaniepokojoną twarz Remusa. Podbiegła ku niemu, ale została zauważona. Śmierciożercy natychmiast posłali w ich kierunku serię Niewybaczalnych, jeden Cruciatus trafił Remusa w ramię i powalił na ziemię, ale ponieważ zaklęcie nie było wyłączne, nie wyrządziło większej szkody. Ginny rzuciła się obok niego na ziemię i odpowiedziała kilkoma celnymi Impedimentami, które pozwoliły odsunąć od siebie zainteresowanie śmierciożerców na dłuższą chwilę; pomogła Remusowi wstać i pociągnęła go za sobą na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie Peter pojedynkował się zażarcie z jakimś niskim, zakapturzonym czarodziejem. Walczył dzielnie, a mimo iż nie był równie szybki jak James czy Syriusz, to nadrabiał sprytem. Śmierciożerca sapał głośno, siląc się na coraz to bardziej mordercze klątwy, ale Peter ani razu nie dał się podejść.

— _Drętwota!_ — krzyknęła Ginny, celując różdżką w jego przeciwnika, a ten, ugodzony zaklęciem od tyłu, zachwiał się i padł nieprzytomny twarzą skierowaną w dół. Glizdogon uniósł oba kciuki i rzucił jej przelotne spojrzenie, a potem pognał w stronę Jamesa, Syriusza i braci Prewett. Ginny złapała Remusa pod ramię i razem pobiegli w stronę wejścia dla interesantów, skąd dobiegały ich uszu coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe wołania o pomoc.

Rozdzielili się już przy wylocie wąskiej uliczki. Remus przyłączył się do trzech czarownic próbujących zablokować dostęp do budki telefonicznej dwóm ogromnym śmierciożercom, którzy rżeli dziko, godzeni ich słabnącymi z sekundy na sekundy urokami.

Ginny schowała się za zaparkowanym przy hydrancie samochodem i osłabiała ich ataki, niezauważona. Nagle kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie.

Jedna z czarownic broniących budki wrzasnęła i upadła, a z otwartej rany na jej czole zaczęła się dość obficie lać krew.

Ginny odwróciła się, by zlokalizować źródło tak dobrze sobie znanego zaklęcia, a jej najgorsze obawy potwierdziły się, kiedy spod kaptura zamaskowanego śmierciożercy wysunął się kosmyk czarnych jak smoła, pozlepianych łojem włosów.

W przejściu aportowały się wezwane posiłki w liczbie czterech rosłych czarodziejów i wszyscy oni jednocześnie posłali w kierunku śmierciożercy potężne zaklęcia, które — skumulowane — niechybnie by go zabiły.

Nie namyślając się długo, właściwie to _wcale_ się nie namyślając, Ginny rzuciła się na Snape'a całym swoim drobnym ciałem, zwalając go z nóg i jednocześnie usuwając z pola rażenia. Maska opadła z jego twarzy, na której teraz wyraz przerażenia ustąpił miejsca szokowi w najczystszej postaci. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Snape otworzył usta i szepnął:

— Ty...

Wtedy jednak z impetem uderzyła go łokciem w czoło, tak że natychmiast stracił przytomność.

— Nie zabijać, idioci — warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby w kierunku czterech postaci, które teraz celowały różdżkami prosto w nią. Mężczyźni popatrzyli po sobie i opuścili ręce, choć się nie cofnęli, dopóki nie usłyszeli wrzasku kolejnej z kobiet walczących u boku Remusa. Ginny pognała w tę stronę co sił w nogach, próbując ogłuszyć jednego z napastników, choć był tak wielki i tak gruby, że zaklęcie po prostu nie przebijało się do układu nerwowego. Czterej czarodzieje podążyli za nią, omijając zemdlone ciało Snape'a, i w końcu po kilku minutach bezustannej szarży ośmiu osobom udało się znokautować dwóch grubasów. Ginny spojrzała na Remusa — był wyczerpany i zakrwawiony, ale w miarę nieuszkodzony. Odgłosy walki słabły.

— GINNY! — usłyszała krzyk Syriusza przebijający się w końcu przez wrzawę różnych komend porządkujących sytuację po walce, znów zaliczonej na konto zwycięstw zakonu i aurorów. Sekundę później dało się słyszeć jego lekko zduszony wrzask, a w końcu głos Jamesa:

— Hermiono!

Zgadła, że Syriusz musiał zarobić od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela solidnego kuksańca. Obaj byli oczywiście cali i zdrowi, w co nie wątpiła ani przez sekundę, obserwując ich wcześniej w akcji. Uniosła głowę dopiero wtedy, kiedy usłyszała swoje fikcyjne imię, ponieważ tuż obok niej siedział Remus, a nie chciała, żeby zaczął cokolwiek podejrzewać. Pomachała ręką w ich stronę, po chwili zauważyła też Petera. Wszyscy Huncwoci w komplecie. Bardzo dobrze. Przez krótką chwilę wyobrażała sobie nawet, co by było, gdyby cokolwiek się dziś stało Peterowi — jak potoczyłaby się historia? No i Snape... Już drugi raz w tym świecie ratowała mu tyłek, ten człowiek miał wyjątkową zdolność narażania życia akurat wtedy, kiedy jego szanse na pewną śmierć wzrastały kilkukrotnie.

— Co z?... — zaczęła, odwracając się w stronę miejsca, gdzie nabiła swojemu przyszłemu profesorowi guza, ale ulica była pusta.

_Zamek Hogwart nigdy nie był tak pusty, jak nocami podczas szóstego roku nauki Ginny. Jedyne osoby, które zawsze miały szkolny regulamin w poważaniu, znajdują się Merlin jeden wie gdzie, a pozostali uczniowie w obawie przed gniewem Carrowów nie plączą się po zamku nie tylko nocami, ale i w ciągu dnia, zdecydowanie preferując spędzanie długich godzin przed kominkiem wraz ze współmieszkańcami, zamiast wystawiać się na palące języki Cruciatusów za zbyt głośne stąpanie albo zbyt radosny uśmiech._

_Dostanie się do gabinetu dyrektora jest dziecinnie proste, tak proste, że Ginny mogłaby wywęszyć kłopoty z kilometra, gdyby nie była tak zdeterminowana. Luna stoi na dole i pilnuje korytarza, Neville z wyciągniętą różdżką rzuca wyzywające spojrzenie Fineasowi Nigellusowi, który w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych dyrektorów wcale nie udaje, że śpi, tylko mruczy swoje wyniosłe obelgi w kierunku mocującej się z kłódką przy gablocie Ginny. W końcu udaje jej się pokonać oporny zamek, wyciąga miecz Gryffindora i zeskakuje z nim na podłogę. Czuje się odważniejsza niż zwykle, niemal... dostojna w swojej brawurze, godna trzymania w dłoniach tego potężnego oręża. Jeszcze raz rozgląda się po gabinecie, w ostatniej chwili dusząc w sobie chęć roztrzaskania połowy wartościowych przedmiotów. Wie, że kara za to byłaby straszna — ale zdaje sobie też sprawę, że karą za kradzież miecza może być nawet śmierć i przez ułamek sekundy jest jej wszystko jedno. "Harry by się nie zawahał" — powtarza sobie w duchu, zaciskając palce na rękojeści. — "Harry też nie zdemolowałby gabinetu dyrektora, choćby przez pamięć o Dumbledorze". Ta ostatnia myśl zwycięża; ona i ponaglający szept Neville'a:_

_— Chodź._

_Zbiega za nim ze schodów, ignorując dobiegający z góry rumor, a kiedy jest już na ostatnim stopniu schodów, kamienna chimera wskakuje nagle na swoje miejsce, a czyjeś zimne palce zaciskają się na ramieniu Ginny. Rzuca się do przodu, ciągnąc za sobą napastnika, miecz wypada jej z ręki i upada z łoskotem na kamienną posadzkę, a ona sama potyka się o stopień i przewraca na plecy, znajdując się nagle ledwie o cal od wściekłej twarzy leżącego na niej profesora Snape'a. Jego oczy ciskają błyskawice, blade usta trzęsą się w bezsilnej złości, jakby tylko jakaś wyższa siła powstrzymywała go przed rzuceniem na nią śmiertelnego zaklęcia._

_A potem przez ułamek sekundy źrenice dyrektora rozszerzają się ze zdumienia, kiedy podnosi się szybko do pionu, łopocząc obszerną szatą._

_— Ty! — szepcze głosem tak odległym, jakby dobywał się zza grobu. — TY! — Odbiera jej różdżkę i brutalnie stawia na nogi zaklęciem. — Nie ujdzie ci to płazem. Tobie ani twoim zidiociałym przyjaciołom. Jutro o dziesiątej w moim gabinecie. A teraz wynoś się, Weasley — mówi aksamitnym głosem niemal ociekającym słodyczą; dotychczas od samego jego brzmienia dreszcz strachu przebiegał wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. Ale teraz czuje, że za tym ostrzeżeniem kryje się historia, której nie zna i nie rozumie, ale która właśnie uratowała ją, a także Lunę i Neville'a, przed najgorszą karą._

_Zaciska usta i popycha kamienną chimerę. Nie odwraca się, ale czuje na plecach przeszywający wzrok Snape'a. Nie boi się — wie, że skoro nie zabił jej na miejscu, nie zamierza skrzywdzić jej wcale._


	13. 1.13

Po skończonej walce Ginny dwa razy obeszła jeszcze okoliczne uliczki w poszukiwaniu Snape'a, ale nie natrafiła na żaden jego ślad. Wszyscy pozostali śmierciożercy siedzieli spętani pod kamienicą numer czternaście, zabytkowym budynkiem z białego marmuru i o fantazyjnie wykończonych gzymsach, wszyscy czekali na eskortę do Azkabanu. Każdemu zerwano wcześniej maskę, więc miała nieco ułatwione zadanie. Ci martwi znoszeni byli na środek placu i układani obok poległych członków Zakonu Feniksa, w żadnym z ciał nie rozpoznała jednak nikogo znajomego. Snape musiał się deportować, co oznaczało, że nie uszkodziła go jakoś znacząco. Niewątpliwie rozpoznał w jej młodszym wcieleniu swoją _dobrą wróżkę_ z przeszłości, ciekawe, czy był to jedyny argument przeciwko ukaraniu jej znacznie boleśniej za kradzież miecza, czy może już wtedy kierowały nim instynkty bardziej ludzkie i wynikające z misji powierzonej mu przez Dumbledore'a?

— Szukasz kogoś? — zapytał w końcu James, kiedy po raz nie wiadomo który uniosła głowę, gdy wydało jej się, że między stojącymi nieopodal samochodami przemyka jakaś zakapturzona postać. Było to absurdalne oczekiwanie — w końcu gdyby Snape'owi udało się uciec, nie wróciłby tylko po to, żeby się przyglądać akcji porządkowej.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Tak. Snape'a — odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą i otrzymała dokładnie to, czego się spodziewała, nienawistny grymas na twarzy przyjaciela.

— Był tutaj?

Kiwnęła smętnie głową i wskazała miejsce, w którym leżała powalona przez Ślizgona aurorka, teraz otoczona tłumem magomedyków przygotowujących ją do transportu. Ktoś trzymał jej głowę na kolanach i polewał ranę dymiącym eliksirem, ktoś inny wyczarowywał nosze dla niej i jeszcze jednego czarodzieja ze spaloną połową twarzy. W pewnej chwili dwoje magomedyków odsunęło się od kobiety, odsłaniając postać zajmującą się w skupieniu ziejącą raną po Sectumsemprze. Był to Syriusz.

— Co?... — zaczęła Ginny, przenosząc zdumione spojrzenie ze skupionej miny Blacka na Jamesa i z powrotem. Potter przez chwilę w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na jej konsternację, podrapał się za to po brodzie i zapytał ponuro:

— On to zrobił? — Potwierdziła. — Może lepiej nie mów Syriuszowi, jeśli nie chcesz mieć chłopaka mordercy.

Miał naprawdę zaniepokojony głos, uznała więc, że nie jest to najlepszy moment na biadolenie po raz kolejny, że Syriusz nie jest, nie był i nigdy nie będzie jej chłopakiem. Zamiast tego ponownie spojrzała na nieprzytomną kobietę. Była ona z pewnością nieco starsza od nich, może trzy, cztery lata. Trudno było ocenić jej urodę, całą twarz pokrywała jej bowiem zaschnięta krew, ale rozsypane po chodniku długie, ciemne włosy wyglądały na atrybut niezwykle atrakcyjnej kobiety.

— Kto to? — zapytała. Syriusz właśnie sprzeczał się o coś z chudym magomedykiem w okularach.

— Rebecca Scrimgeour.

— _Scrimgeour?!_ Jakaś rodzina Rufusa?

James wzruszył ramionami.

— Jeśli tak ma na imię ten ponury formalista z departamentu, to tak, córka.

— Córka. — Obróciła to słowo w myślach. Rufus Scrimgeour nie sprawiał wrażenia przesadnie rodzinnego człowieka. — Nie wiedziałam, że on ma dzieci.

— Może w twoich czasach już nie ma — odparł Jim tym samym zmęczonym głosem i odwrócił się, żeby sprawdzić, na jakim etapie łatania przez służby medyczne są Peter i Remus. On sam i Syriusz byli chyba jedynymi aktywnymi uczestnikami walki, którzy wyszli ze starcia bez choćby jednego draśnięcia.

Ginny przyglądała się, jak Syriusz powoli wstaje z klęczek, delikatnie odkładając głowę Rebekki na podsuniętą przez chudego okularnika poduszkę, a potem razem umieszczają jej ciało na noszach. Kiedy w końcu podniósł głowę i napotkał spojrzenie Ginny, uniósł lekko prawy kącik ust i wcisnął stojącej obok niego pomocy medycznej buteleczkę z eliksirem, tłumacząc coś szybko, a potem podszedł do Ginny i usiadł obok niej na krawężniku.

— Gdybym dorwał gnoja, który to zrobił...

James niby od niechcenia wyprostował nagle obie nogi, kopiąc przy tym Ginny w kostkę. Powstrzymała cisnący jej się na usta pobłażliwy uśmiech i zwróciła się do Syriusza:

— Znasz ją?

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, roześmiał się.

— A myślałem, że już mnie zdążyliście z Rogatym obgadać.

— Stary — odezwał się James, wstając. — Czy ja jestem jakąś nastoletnią plotkarą? Poza tym Gin jakoś wcale nie wyraziła zainteresowania.

To ostatnie nie było do końca prawdą, ale Ginny była wdzięczna Jamesowi, że mimo wszystko zdecydował się o tym wspomnieć. Była prawie pewna, że półuśmiech Syriusza, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, miał wiele wspólnego z przekonaniem, że była o niego zazdrosna. Cóż, na pewno ciekawiła ją historia jego znajomości z córką przyszłego ministra magii, ale daleka była od umierania z zazdrości tylko dlatego, że chłopak, z którym się całowała, przejął się groźnym zranieniem innej dziewczyny. Nawet jeśli patrzył na nią _w taki_ sposób...

Gdy James odszedł w kierunku punktu medycznego, Syriusz pochylił się nad Ginny z wyrazem dezaprobaty na twarzy.

— Jesteś koszmarnie uparta.

— A ty koszmarnie monotematyczny — syknęła w odpowiedzi. — Powiedziałam ci już, że nie będę siedzieć w domu, kiedy dookoła mnie umierają ludzie.

— Jak widzisz, nikt nie umarł.

Prychnęła.

— Jak widzę, umarło całkiem sporo osób. To, że nie umarł nikt _dla ciebie_ ważny, nie znaczy jeszcze, że dzień należy zaliczyć do udanych.

Przez chwilę patrzył przed siebie, jakby przetrawiał tę uwagę, a w końcu objął ją ramieniem i niespodziewanie bardzo delikatnie pocałował w skroń.

— Masz rację, przepraszam. Jestem dupkiem.

Przeniosła na niego wzrok i zmrużyła oczy. Ta nagła zmiana nastawienia wydawała się całkowicie nieszczera.

— I tak zupełnie dobrowolnie się do tego przyznajesz? — zapytała. Wciąż obejmował ją w pasie, jakby ledwie parę godzin wcześniej nie kazał jej się wyprowadzić; jakby ich ostatnia rozmowa w ogóle nie miała miejsca; jakby się w swojej historii zatrzymali tuż po pełnej pasji nocy na kanapie w jego mieszkaniu.

— Nigdy temu nie zaprzeczałem. Czasem mniejszym, czasem większym, ale _jestem_ dupkiem, Ginny. Ta dziewczyna... — Wskazał głową miejsce, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu grupa magomedyków i ich pacjenci w najcięższym stanie przygotowywali się do zbiorowej deportacji. — Becca. Mamy historię.

Odwróciła się, udając, że interesują ją postępy w doprowadzaniu Petera do stanu używalności. Nie miała ochoty słuchać o byłych ani niedoszłych dziewczynach Syriusza i zastanawiała się właśnie, jak go poprosić, aby w to nie brnął, na dodatek w taki sposób, żeby nie zrobić z siebie idiotki. Całe szczęście Remus postanowił odłączyć się od chłopaków i dosiąść do niej i Syriusza. Ucieszyła się, bo to ucinało niewygodną rozmowę o Rebecce — Remus był na tyle taktowny, że nie zaczynałby takiego tematu, siedząc tuż obok aktualnej dziewczyny swojego przyjaciela.

Walka odbyła się bladym świtem, na ulicach znajdowało się wówczas raczej niewielu mugoli. Teraz, kiedy wszyscy wypełzli z domów, podążając do pracy, szkoły, na zakupy czy po prostu na spacer, panujący dookoła zgiełk zaczął narastać w bardzo szybkim tempie, a funkcjonariusze ministerstwa odpowiedzialni za podtrzymanie nienaruszalności zasady tajności wydawali się niemal na skraju wyczerpania. Ostatecznie znajdowali się w samym centrum Londynu, miasta tętniącego życiem o każdej porze dnia i nocy, chociaż zdaniem Ginny najszczególniej w poniedziałkowe poranki. Nic się w tej materii nie zmieniło przez dwadzieścia lat, przynajmniej z perspektywy czystokrwistej czarownicy.

— Umieram ze zmęczenia — oznajmiła i ziewnęła głośno. — Spadam do domu, muszę się w końcu porządnie wyspać.

Jej spojrzenie i wzrok Syriusza spotkały się ponad ramieniem Remusa i Ginny wiedziała, że pomyśleli o tym samym.

— Ja jeszcze zostanę z chłopakami. Zdaje się, że sztab kryzysowy potrzebuje wsparcia w łataniu dziur w okolicznych budynkach, a to brzmi jak coś, czym chciałbym się zajmować zamiast zjedzenia śniadania — sarknął Syriusz i poderwał się raźnie do pozycji pionowej. Dopiero teraz, kiedy wzeszło słońce i wszystko widać było dokładniej niż o brzasku, Ginny spostrzegła niezdrowo wyglądające rumieńce na jego twarzy i nabiegłe krwią oczy, usta zaciśnięte jakby w wyrazie z trudem ignorowanego bólu... Zaledwie parę dni wcześniej leżał u jej stóp w kałuży krwi, nie mógł przecież ot tak nagle wyzdrowieć, nawet pomimo regularnego spożywania eliksirów Dumbledore'a. Ten chłopak nie miał za grosz instynktu samozachowawczego.

Ginny była jednocześnie zła na niego i dumna z popisu umiejętności magicznych, który zaprezentował tego poranka.

— Wrócę z Hermioną — powiedział nagle Remus, również się podnosząc i wyciągając do Ginny rękę. — Zostawiłem u ciebie przedwczoraj pelerynę niewidkę Moody'ego, a mamy dziś wieczorem dyżur — zwrócił się do Syriusza.

_"Cholera"._ Tego się nie spodziewała. Remus nie miał pojęcia, że mieszkała teraz u Jima. Wytrzeszczyła oczy na Syriusza, który jak gdyby nigdy nic zsunął z ramion kurtkę i rzucił ją w ich stronę.

— Super. Weźcie też to, już jestem cały mokry, a dopiero siódma.

I odwrócił się na pięcie, by udać się w kierunku przyjaciół, z pewnością umierając w duchu ze śmiechu na widok miny Ginny. _"Bardzo, bardzo zabawne. Dosłownie turlam się z radości"._

Remus uśmiechnął się do niej i machnął ponaglająco ręką, więc tylko kiwnęła głową i zacisnęła powieki, myśląc o strychu budynku, który zamieszkiwał Syriusz.

Obcowanie z młodszym Remusem Lupinem było dość niezwykłym doświadczeniem — nawet jak na okoliczności, w których niespodziewanie musiała się odnaleźć poprzez ten głupi incydent z zegarkiem. Jamesa Pottera nigdy wcześniej nie znała, był dla niej postacią nieomal mityczną, ale też dzięki temu łatwą do obalenia. Wykreował się praktycznie od zera już podczas pierwszego spotkania i to jego najłatwiej było jej zaakceptować i polubić. Syriusz... Z nim było zdecydowanie trudniej, ponieważ znała już jego późniejsze, mroczne, doświadczone przez życie i niesprawiedliwie potraktowane przez los wcielenie, ale mimo wszystko — być może z powodu azkabanowego koszmaru, który wyciął mu dwanaście długich lat z życia — obie te wersje były jedynie wariacjami samych siebie, lekko zniekształconymi przenośniami. Remusa nie umiała rozgryźć.

Jako dorosły mężczyzna był przede wszystkim jej nauczycielem — długo potem, w czasie ich spotkań na Grimmauld Place i w Norze, nie umiała przyzwyczaić się do faktu, iż stał się z czasem bardziej przyjacielem rodziny, przyjacielem Harry'ego, a nie tylko sympatycznym belfrem o zmęczonym spojrzeniu. Kiedy później trzymał ją za rękę po odejściu Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony, kiedy prosił ją, by na siebie uważała w szkole i nie pozwalała się sprowokować, kiedy w końcu została matką chrzestną jego dziecka — nareszcie po raz pierwszy wymacała furtkę w tym wysokim murze dzielącym jej przynależność bardziej do świata lepkich koszmarów niż dziecięcej naiwności i jego zbyt wczesne poznanie absolutnie wszystkich gorzkich aspektów życia. Już—już wydawało jej się, że zaczyna go rozumieć i doceniać nie mniej niż jego tragicznie zmarłego przyjaciela, gdy nadeszła Bitwa o Hogwart, a wraz z nią dziesiątki bolesnych śmierci, z których najgorsza, najbardziej niesprawiedliwa była śmierć Freda i Ginny nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że wspomnienie Remusa zbladło i zmarniało, że jej dolna warga nie drżała za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś tylko wymówił jego imię...

_"Zawsze na drugim planie. Tragedia Remusa Lupina w jednym zdaniu"._

— Napijesz się herbaty? — zapytała, próbując zamaskować zaskoczenie na widok bezdennego śmietniska, w które udało się Syriuszowi przemienić kuchnię i salon w niespełna kilka godzin. — Przepraszam cię za ten bałagan, przetrząsaliśmy wieczorem całe mieszkanie w poszukiwaniu mojej ee... różdżki — dokończyła niezgrabnie. _"Dlaczego miałabym zgubić tam różdżkę, na Merlina?"_ — zapytała samą siebie, zrezygnowana. Jeśli tylko pojawiał się jakiś element rzeczywistości, który Syriusz mógłby utrudnić, robił to z ukontentowaniem i bez wahania.

— Nie przejmuj się, nie takie krajobrazy oglądałem, kiedy Syriusz... kiedy nie byliście jeszcze razem. _Accio peleryna niewidka!_ — Jako że nie mieli do czynienia z peleryną Harry'ego, a więc magicznym artefaktem odpornym na działanie tego typu zaklęć, własność Moody'ego natychmiast wydostała się spod stosu książek i pergaminów i posłusznie zaległa na wyciągniętej dłoni Remusa. — A za herbatę podziękuję, nie będę przeszkadzał.

Ginny wzniosła oczy ku niebu. Jej pojękiwania na temat potrzeby snu miały stanowić argument pozwalający jej na swobodne opuszczenie okolic ministerstwa bez konieczności narażania się na Syriuszowe pogadanki o ich potencjalnym związku, na łajanie jej za pojawienie się w kwaterze głównej wraz z Jamesem, a w końcu też na opowieści o Rebecce, kimkolwiek dla Blacka była. Wcale nie zamierzała iść spać i bardzo nie chciała odprawić Remusa, który ostatnio nie dość, że wyglądał na wyraźnie niezadowolonego z bycia odsuniętym poza najściślejszy huncwocki krąg, to jeszcze nie sprawiał wrażenia zbyt zdrowego.

— Zostań — powiedziała. — Nie zasnę, jeśli się wcześniej czegoś nie napiję, więc i tak będę tu musiała siedzieć sama pośród tego... — _"Armagedonu? Straszliwej apokalipsy? Legowiska trolla?"_ — bałaganu.

Nie musiała dwa razy powtarzać. Skorzystał z jej propozycji chętnie, niemal z wdzięcznością. Jego problem polegał prawdopodobnie na tym, że był niezwykle wręcz miły, uprzejmy, cichy, zrównoważony... Na pewno każdy rodzic marzył o takim dziecku i każdy nauczyciel o takim uczniu, ale ilu znała ludzi, którzy marzyli o takim przyjacielu? Jednym z kilku, jak w przypadku Huncwotów, jasne. Ale tym jedynym, wybranym, za którym skoczyłoby się w ognień bez względu na wszystko? Czasami miała wrażenie, że ludzie dookoła niej — a i ona sama, na co wskazywała jej relacja z Syriuszem — po prostu lubili być zadręczani bodźcami, pozytywnymi lub nie, spięcia i ponowne przyciąganie stanowiły sens życia i tylko jeden jedyny Remus okazał się szklanym paciorkiem w pomieszczeniu pełnym magnesów. Dobrze, że byli na świecie ludzie, którzy doceniali wartość takich paciorków, przyszło Ginny na myśl, a przed oczami stanęła jej roześmiana twarz Tonks i świński nos preparowany ku uciesze Ginny i Hermiony, a potem... Potem w jej myślach zagościł inny obraz, taki, którego nie mogła zapomnieć jeszcze długo po Bitwie o Hogwart. Kiedy ułożono wszystkie ciała w Wielkiej Sali, Remus i Tonks spoczęli obok siebie, niemal trzymając się za ręce. Jego twarz wyrażała tę samą troskę i czułość, ten sam smutek, ten sam spokój — twarz Tonks natomiast miała najprawdopodobniej jej prawdziwe rysy, a te Ginny widziała po raz pierwszy w życiu. Włosy zmieniły kolor na ciemnobrązowy, identyczny jak kolor włosów Andromedy, nos powiększył się nieco w stosunku do ulubionego, codziennego wyboru Tonks, a ona sama wydała się nieco niższa niż zazwyczaj, jeszcze drobniejsza, niemal filigranowa. I tylko trójkątny, wesoły podbródek pozostał niezmieniony — może dzięki genom, a może był to ostatni metamorfomagiczny kaprys właścicielki.

— Pojawiłaś się tak nagle — odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Remus z niejakim zawstydzeniem, a brzmiało to jak coś, co od dawna chciał już poruszyć, ale brakowało mu odwagi. — Po prostu pewnego dnia: bach! Syriusz mieszka z dziewczyną. Nie obraź się, proszę, nie mam nic złego na myśli, po prostu wcześniej nie wiedziałem, że się z kimkolwiek spotyka, a potem...

Ginny przerwała zaparzanie herbaty i odwróciła się do niego przodem, nie chciała przeprowadzać tej rozmowy zwrócona do niego plecami. Umiała kłamać i często zdarzało jej się to robić z wyrachowaniem, więc jeśli minięcie się z prawdą mogło choć trochę pomóc Remusowi, nie zamierzała się zawahać.

— Nie mów Syriuszowi, że ci powiedziałam — zaczęła, siadając obok Remusa na oparciu kanapy — ale to wszystko naprawdę się potoczyło bardzo szybko. Udajemy szczęśliwą parę z historią, ale znamy się krótko. Być może _za_ krótko, biorąc pod uwagę wybuchowość Syriusza — dodała ze szczerym westchnieniem bezsilności, które doczekało się komentarza w postaci szerokiego uśmiechu Remusa. — Poznaliśmy się już jakiś czas temu — _"dokładnie za piętnaście lat"_ — i zaiskrzyło, ale nigdy bym się do niego nie wprowadziła, gdyby nie zmusiła mnie do tego sytuacja, głównie... _polityczna_. — _"Konkretniej to Syriusz miał zdecydowanie zbyt słabą politykę odświeżania swojego mieszkania i pozbywania się z niego magicznych artefaktów wątpliwego pochodzenia"._ — Nie gniewaj się więc na niego za to, że tak niewiele ci mówi, on i James są przez Dumbledore'a związani obietnicą. Rozgłaszanie mojej obecności tutaj mogłoby się dla wielu osób okazać... niewygodne.

Wzmianka o obietnicy złożonej Dumbledore'owi wydawała się zdejmować z serca Remusa ogromny ciężar i Ginny była z siebie niezwykle zadowolona — nie tylko udało jej się go choć trochę uspokoić, ale też nie minęła się wcale ze stanem faktycznym. Większość z tego, co powiedziała, była szczerą prawdą, choć zasłyszane wcześniej nieprawdziwe informacje o jej francuskim pochodzeniu mogły istotnie deformować właściwy przekaz. To już nie było jednak winą Ginny.

— Dzięki — odparł Remus z trudnym do rozszyfrowania błyskiem w oku. — Za całkiem udaną próbę poprawienia mi samopoczucia i za to, że, no wiesz — rzucił bezradne spojrzenie na otaczający ich nieporządek — wytrzymujesz z Syriuszem. To naprawdę twardy orzech do zgryzienia, zwłaszcza w kontekście romansowym. Pewnie wiesz o Rebecce? — Potrząsnęła głową ni to w przód, ni do boku, co mogło oznaczać zarówno nie, jak i tak, a nawet "nie chcę o tym mówić". Remus natychmiast porzucił temat. — W każdym razie cieszę się, że się zjawiłaś w jego życiu, nawet jeśli po części zmusiła cię do tego sytuacja. Znam Łapę długie lata i mogę cię zapewnić, że dawno nie widziałem go tak szczęśliwego.

_"I z wielkim prawdopodobieństwem już nigdy później nie zobaczysz"._

Ostatnia myśl — a także to, co powiedział przed chwilą Remus, że czyniła Syriusza szczęśliwym — to wszystko było tak przygnębiające i _złe_ w perspektywie ich przyszłych losów, że aż zrobiło jej się fizycznie niedobrze.

Na dodatek był to już kolejny raz tego dnia, kiedy rozmowa schodziła na Rebeccę, a Ginny mimowolnie zaczęła odczuwać zaciekawienie tą historią — kim mogła być? Co się stało? Dlaczego wszyscy wydają się ją wspominać z pewnym zawahaniem? Czy... _czy Syriusz ją kochał?_

— Może wpadniesz do nas jutro wieczorem? — zapytała, zanim przypomniała sobie, że już tam przecież nie mieszka. Na ugryzienie się w język było jednak za późno, a uśmiech Remusa był zbyt entuzjastyczny, by miała czegokolwiek żałować. Ostatecznie mogła się przecież widywać z Syriuszem w normalnym zakresie i tylko udawać przed innymi, że nadal z nim mieszka. Wspólna kolacja z przyjaciółmi byłaby też doskonałym pretekstem do udowodnienia Remusowi, że wciąż się dla Jamesa i Syriusza liczy. Co oznaczało, że musiała również zaprosić Petera. — Ostatnio tak rzadko się spotykacie w bezkrwawych okolicznościach, że czuję się winna odwrócenia uwagi Syriusza od dotychczasowego życia.

— Kusisz — powiedział Remus ze śmiechem i podniósł się z kanapy, aby napełnić ich filiżanki wrzątkiem.

— Zmuszę Jamesa, żeby przygotował swoją zapiekankę z bakłażanem i cukinią!

Remus uniósł ręce w geście poddania i kiwnął głową z uznaniem.

— No i skusiłaś. Bezdyskusyjnie będę.

— Świetnie!

Klasnęła w dłonie i ucieszyła się tak szczerze, że nawet Remusowi udzieliła się ta radość, a Ginny poczuła, jak wielka przepaść dzieliła postać młodego Lupina od jego doroślejszej wersji. Dwudziestoletni Remus dość łatwo dawał się przekonać, jak ważny jest dla bliskich sobie osób, ślepo wierzył w idee i obietnice. Ten, w którego nieco ponad rok później zwątpiono, nigdy się już przed nikim tak naprawdę nie otworzył, zwłaszcza gdy — kłamstwo po kłamstwie — wychodziły na jaw wszystkie sekrety, do których nie był w przeszłości dopuszczony.

_Ginny wspina się po skrzypiących schodach i stoi chwilę pod drzwiami, niepewna, czy zapukać. Ostatnio Syriusz jest w dość kiepskim nastroju i unika ich towarzystwa. Zanim zdąży się namyślić, drzwi uchylają się lekko, a zza futryny uśmiecha się do niej Black._

_— A, ty. Słyszałem cię na schodach — mówi i odsuwa się, żeby wpuścić ją do środka. — Myślałem, że to Molly._

_— I wyszedłeś jej na spotkanie? — śmieje się Ginny i grzecznie kłania się Hardodziobowi, a ten w tej samej chwili skrzeczy melodyjnie, co w jego wykonaniu jest prawdopodobnie radosną nutą, i spuszcza swój wielki łeb, prawie zamiatając piórami ziemię._

_— Wyszedłem powiedzieć, że nie jestem w nastroju na rodzinne obiadki — wyjaśnia Syriusz. — Lubi cię._

_Ginny głaszcze Hardodzioba po skrzydle i zwraca się do Syriusza tak poważnie, jak tylko potrafi bez silenia się na niepotrzebny dramatyzm._

_— Martwimy się o Harry'ego._

_Kiwa głową._

_— Wiem — mruczy. — Ja też się martwię. Pogadam z nim._

_— Byłoby świetnie. Nas nie chce wcale słuchać._

_— A powinien. Jesteś bardzo mądrą, młodą czarownicą, Ginny._

_Jest coś bardzo gorzkiego w sposobie, w jaki wypowiada słowo "młodą". Połączeni przez chwilę tą samą troską ledwie zauważają, kiedy drzwi ponownie się otwierają, a w progu staje Remus. Przenosi spojrzenie z Syriusza na Ginny i z powrotem, a potem marszczy brwi w bardzo niepokojący sposób._

_— Artur cię szuka, Syriuszu — mówi dość oschle jak na siebie._

_Syriusz kiwa głową i razem z Ginny schodzą za Remusem do salonu._

_— Gin, śmiechożelki, świetna sprawa! — krzyczy George, gdy tylko ją zauważa. — Patrz!_

_I Ginny patrzy na wygłupy swoich braci, choć bardzo trudno jest jej nie słyszeć odbywającej się za jej plecami krótkiej, cichej rozmowy._

_— To ona — mówi Remus, a Ginny ma dziwne wrażenie, że obaj mężczyźni patrzą prosto na nią._

_— Tak — odpowiada po prostu Syriusz._

_— Od kiedy... od kiedy wiesz?_

_Chwila ciszy, napięcie zagęszcza nieco atmosferę w pokoju, nawet bliźniacy ryczą ze śmiechu nieco słabiej niż zwykle._

_— Od początku._

_— Tak myślałem._

_A potem Remus rzuca wszystkim przelotne "na razie" i wychodzi._

Wypili herbatę, potem drugą i trzecią, aż w końcu słońce wzniosło się już wysoko nad horyzont, a oni zajadali się przygotowanymi przez Ginny naprędce kanapkami, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, jak bardzo byli głodni. Remus opowiadał jej co ciekawsze historie z życia Huncwotów, a ona śmiała się niemal do łez, bo wszystko to brzmiało tak beztrosko i idyllicznie, że niemal zapomniała, w jakich czasach się znajdują i co tam na nich czeka. Wyjawił jej sekret istnienia Mapy Huncwotów — coś, co potem chętnie opowiedziałaby Harry'emu i George'owi, jeśli wróci, bo akurat dla tej dwójki miałoby to duże znaczenie; sentymentalne dla Harry'ego i techniczne dla George'a, mógłby wykorzystać podobny patent w sklepie, zawsze się przecież zastanawiał nad tajemnicą działania mapy — a także przytoczył kilka zabawnych żartów z lekcji transmutacji. Ginny wyobrażała sobie poważną profesor McGonagall rozdartą pomiędzy ukaraniem ich trzymiesięcznym szlabanem a poczęstowaniem ciasteczkiem...

— No, no, no... Nie spodziewałem się was zastać, i to jeszcze w takich szampańskich nastrojach!

Wrócił Syriusz. Był wyraźnie zaskoczony ujrzeniem ich obojga na kanapie, w pełni rozluźnionych i wyraźnie rozbawionych. Odesłanie Ginny wraz z Remusem do mieszkania miało w jego mniemaniu stanowić karę dla niej za niebycie porcelanową lalką godzącą się na przestawianie z kąta w kąt zgodnie z widzimisię książątka Blacka — nie wszystko poszło jednak po jego myśli. Remus zreflektował się ledwie kilka sekund później, wstał i grzecznie pożegnał się z Ginny, potem pomachał Syriuszowi i oznajmił, że zabawił u nich już wystarczająco długo, ale teraz już naprawdę musi wracać, bo nie zdąży się wyspać przed nocnym dyżurem.

Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Syriusz popatrzył na Ginny wyczekująco.

— No co? — zapytała niewinnym tonem.

— Czekam, aż przeklniesz mnie czymś okropnym, a potem wystrzelisz stąd jak z procy i od tej pory będziemy się porozumiewali wyłącznie za pośrednictwem negocjatorów — ironizował, ale bez zastanowienia odwrócił się do niej plecami i chwilę później był już bez koszulki. Ginny przewróciła oczami — z jakiegoś powodu uwielbiał ją w ten sposób dręczyć. Uwielbiał ją właściwie dręczyć w każdy z możliwych sposobów i gdyby znał ich więcej, skwapliwie by z nich korzystał.

Nie mogła jednak wyjść, musiała grać na zwłokę. Miała pewien plan i chciała go zrealizować jak najszybciej, a do tego potrzebowała czasowej nieobecności Syriusza w salonie. Całe szczęście wiedziała, co teraz miało nastąpić — Syriusz zamierzał udać się pod prysznic i, swoim zwyczajem, spędzić tam pół życia.

— Na pewno jesteś głodny — powiedziała nagle, a on zmrużył oczy, próbując wywęszyć podstęp. — Zrobić ci coś do jedzenia?

— Idę pod prysznic — odpowiedział z wahaniem. Wciąż spoglądał na nią powątpiewająco. Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Zjesz, jak skończysz.

Najwyraźniej nie potrafiąc dopatrzyć się przyczyny tej nagłej troski, przerzucił ręcznik przez ramię, odwrócił się jeszcze raz czy dwa, a w końcu zniknął za drzwiami łazienki i jakiś czas później do uszu Ginny dobiegł szum wody.

Zanurkowała szybko pod stół i zaczęła macać powierzchnię między podłogą a fotelem. Gdzieś tutaj musiała leżeć... _Ha!_ Wyprostowała się i otrzepała książkę z kurzu, pyłu i psiej sierści — _zwłaszcza_ psiej sierści. Wskoczyła na fotel i zaczęła niecierpliwie przeglądać podręcznik strona po stronie. _"Filozoficzne dyrdymały... bla—bla—bla... śmierć jest straszna, śmierć jest zła... jeszcze więcej filozoficznych dyrdymałów... Dusza. Ha. Dzielenie duszy. HA!_

Syriusz zakręcił wodę, co dawało jej jeszcze jakieś dwie i pół minuty. Schowała książkę do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty i rozejrzała się po salonie. Na talerzu zostały jeszcze dwie z przygotowanych przez nią kanapek, jeśli uda jej się wystarczająco mocno skupić... Była zmęczona i z pewnością nie w pełni sił magicznych, ale rzucenie dobrego zaklęcia mnożącego nie powinno być zbyt skomplikowane. Zamknęła oczy i machnęła różdżką.

Syriusz opuścił łazienkę przepasany ręcznikiem, a woda z jego włosów ściekała na podłogę, tworząc wszędzie dookoła niego mini—kałuże. Rozciągnął usta w szerokim uśmiechu samozadowolenia i sięgnął po jedną ze szczęśliwie rozmnożonych kanapek.

— Nie potrafisz zbyt długo wytrzymać poza tym mieszkaniem, co? — zapytał, wcześniej upewniając się, że dokładnie przeżuł kęs. W przeciwieństwie do Jamesa nigdy nie mówił z pełnymi ustami.

— Jak zapewne pamiętasz, zostałam dziś zmuszona do powrotu, a potem zrobiło mi się żal Remusa, ostatnio strasznie go zaniedbujecie. — Zawahała się. — Jego i Petera. — Syriusz posłał jej krzywy uśmiech, co w jego wykonaniu mogło być maskowanym poczuciem winy. Widocznie on sam zdawał sobie sprawę z odsunięcia przyjaciół od spraw swoich i Jima ostatnimi czasy. — Dlatego zaprosiłam go jutro na kolację. — Zmarszczył brwi. — TUTAJ. Dlatego masz POSPRZĄTAĆ. — Prychnął. — Dam też znać Peterowi i... Lily. Okej?

— Jak sobie chcesz.

— Świetnie. To na razie.

— Hej! — zatrzymał ją z wyrazem zaskoczenia wymalowanym na twarzy. — Myślałem, że zostaniesz.

— Już tutaj nie mieszkam, pamiętasz? — zapytała, udając, że nie wie, co miał na myśli.

— No tak, ale... Zrobiłaś mi kanapki.

— I mam cię nimi teraz nakarmić?

Był szczerze zawiedziony. Ginny prawie poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, ale po chwili przypomniała sobie, jak na nią naskoczył w kwaterze głównej, a potem jak z premedytacją wysłał ją do mieszkania wraz z Remusem, nawet nie próbując wymyślić czegoś na poczekaniu, by mogła spokojnie wrócić do domu Potterów. Machnęła ręką na pożegnanie i odwróciła się, by wyjść, a ostatnim, co usłyszała, było zeźlone i raczej szydercze:

— Buzi na do widzenia też nie powinienem się spodziewać, co?

Nie od razu wróciła do Potterów. Już wcześniej, przekraczając próg mieszkania Syriusza, powzięła tę decyzję i nie zamierzała się teraz wycofać. Tak wiele wyborów odkładała na nieokreślone potem, pozostawiając historię własnemu biegowi — również w tej chwili nie planowała jej na siłę zmieniać, ale przynajmniej chciała pomóc losowi.

Aportowała się tuż za Hogsmeade, na drodze wiodącej do zamku. Trudno jej było uwierzyć, że przestąpi za chwilę próg miejsca, które przez lata było dla niej drugim domem, potem źródłem największych koszmarów, a w końcu ogromną tęsknotą. Teraz piętrzył się przed nią młodszy o dwadzieścia lat Hogwart ze swoimi wieżami, łukowato sklepionymi oknami i zacienionymi krużgankami, a im bliżej niego podchodziła, tym bardziej wydawało jej się, iż jest to jedyne na świecie miejsce, w którym czas nie ma znaczenia — dwadzieścia lat wcześniej czy później — Hogwart zawsze witał przybyszów tak samo uroczyście.

Nikt jej nie zatrzymał, kiedy przechodziła przez bramę wejściową, nie zagrodziły jej drogi żadne czary an blokady, minęła dziki — zawsze ją bawiły — i błotnistą ścieżką podążyła w stronę głównego wejścia.

Zamek o tej porze pełen był uczniów, a to wracających z lekcji, a to śpieszących na drugie śniadanie, a to spacerujących po korytarzach bez wyraźnego celu. Łatwo jej się było wymieszać z tłumem — po części ze względu na swój młody wygląd, a po części z powodu niewielkiego wzrostu — i niezauważenie przedostać na siódme piętro. Nie miała ochoty tłumaczyć się profesor McGonagall ani tak naprawdę żadnemu innemu nauczycielowi, kim jest i dlaczego pojawia się w zamku bez uprzedzenia. W końcu stanęła przed kamienną chimerą i przygryzła wargę.

— Hasło — powiedziała chimera, ożywiając się nagle. Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko; już dawno temu opracowała metodę omijania tego jakże mało istotnego problemu.

Pochyliła się nisko do szpary w ścianie między posadzką a ruchomą częścią i szepnęła:

— _Incendio!_

Szpara poszerzyła się na tyle, że Ginny z łatwością mogła włożyć w nią rękę i wymacać dźwignię uruchamiającą mechanizm. Nawet tak stary i oddychający magią zamek jak Hogwart miał swoje małe, mechaniczne tajemnice. Chimera, zaskoczona, odsłoniła przejście, a Ginny szybko wskoczyła na przesuwające się w górę schody i już po chwili stała pod drzwiami gabinetu dyrektora, te zaś otworzyły się przed nią ze skrzypnięciem, zanim jeszcze zdążyła zapukać.

— Bardzo imponujące, panno Weasley — zacmokał Dumbledore, wychodząc jej na powitanie. — Sam nigdy bym na to nie wpadł. Może czas zabezpieczyć gabinet przed podobnego rodzaju sprytem?

Spojrzał na nią, a oczy błysnęły mu wesoło.

— Proszę tego nie robić — powiedziała natychmiast Ginny, obawiając się, że dostanie się wówczas do gabinetu dyrektora, kiedy zajmował go Snape, okazałoby się zadaniem znacząco utrudnionym. — I przepraszam, nie znałam hasła, a potrzebuję pilnie skorzystać z biblioteki i chciałam prosić pana o pozwolenie.

Kolejne tego dnia kłamstwo. Gdyby była małym, drewnianym chłopcem z mugolskich bajek, musiałaby ciągnąć już swój nos po ziemi, tak długi by urósł. Dumbledore wskazał jej fotel naprzeciwko biurka i zapytał uprzejmie:

— Herbaty?

Miała już dość herbaty na cały tydzień, ale potrzebowała się go na chwilę pozbyć z głównego pomieszczenia.

— Poproszę — odparła więc.

Kiedy wyszedł, zbliżyła się do wysokiego regału, udając, że przygląda się licznym zbiorom dyrektora. Portrety spały lub udawały, że to robią, wolała jednak zachować całkowitą ostrożność. Niepostrzeżenie wyciągnęła zza pazuchy książkę Regulusa i szybko wepchnęła ją między woluminy, po czym wyciągnęła pierwszą lepszą książkę i pogładziła ją po oprawie, jakby podziwiając misterne, złote zdobienia w rogach.

Dumbledore pojawił się w końcu z imbrykiem i dwiema filiżankami na tacy.

— Piękna, prawda? — zwrócił się do Ginny, wskazując na książkę. — I bardzo użyteczna, jeśli kogoś interesują dwunastowieczne siedliska trytonów — dodał z tą samą nutą rozbawienia, która zawsze wzbudzała w Ginny poczucie, iż dyrektor przejrzał wszystkie jej niecne zamiary i tylko świetnie się bawi, udając, że ślepo wierzy w te nieudolne intrygi. Odchrząknęła i odłożyła wolumin z powrotem na półkę.

— Wiem, że ma pan niewiele czasu i poważne problemy na głowie — powiedziała i usiadła przy biurku, obejmując filiżankę dłońmi. — Dlatego chciałabym pomóc.

Dumbledore złączył długie palce na wysokości brody i przez kilka chwil siedzieli tak w ciszy, mierząc się spojrzeniami, a dziwne tykające i buchające srebrzystą parą urządzenia odmierzały czas; ten sam, który w Hogwarcie zdawał się płynąć inaczej. Potem pochylił się nad pergaminem i zaczął coś energicznie skrobać; jego piękne, pełne zawijasów pismo przywołało mgliste wspomnienie czasów, z których przybyła do przeszłości. Dumbledore. Kiedy — _jeśli_ — wróci, już go tam nie będzie.

— Cieszysz się moim pełnym zaufaniem, Ginny Weasley — powiedział w końcu, podając jej pozwolenie zwieńczone jego zamaszystym podpisem. — Ciągle o tobie pamiętam. Chciałbym, żebyś to wiedziała.

Pokiwała głową i podniosła się z fotela, nie upijając nawet łyka herbaty.

— Dziękuję, panie profesorze.

Nie spodziewała się znaleźć dla siebie rozwiązania — nie wiedziałaby nawet, czego powinna szukać i jak sformułować pytanie. Nigdy nie była dobra w przeszukiwaniu bibliotecznych zbiorów, to Hermiona się w tym specjalizowała; ona być może wpadłaby na rozwiązanie szybciej, sprawniej by sobie poradziła. Ginny potrzebowała tylko umieścić podręcznik tworzenia horkruksów w gabinecie dyrektora, po to się tam w ogóle pojawiła. Nie wiedziała czy i kiedy Dumbledore go odkryje — mogło się to zdarzyć za kilkanaście lat, ale równie dobrze jutro czy za miesiąc — jednak postanowiła działać zgodnie z instynktem, a ten podpowiedział jej takie właśnie działanie. Co Syriusz zrobiłby z książką? Prawdopodobnie spalił albo wyrzucił, przekonany, że była to pozostałość po knowaniach jego demonicznego brata, a na to Ginny po prostu nie mogła pozwolić. Jeśli jej działania przyśpieszą klęskę Voldemorta... Zamknęła oczy i zatrzymała się na chwilę przed biblioteką. Jeśli cokolwiek potoczy się inaczej niż w jej rzeczywistości, zniknie. Czuła to. Kruszyła się od środka, bledła powoli wraz z każdą spontaniczną decyzją. Gdyby ktoś teraz pstryknąłby palcem w pierwszą kostkę domina, rozsypałaby się w proch i pozostałoby po niej jedynie wspomnienie — a może nawet i ono rozwiałoby się wraz z jej odejściem.

Prychnęła głośno i otrząsnęła się z tych ponurych rozmyślań. Skoro już miała pozwolenie i tutaj była, to równie dobrze mogła przetrząsnąć bibliotekę wzdłuż i wszerz, może akurat znajdzie tam coś interesującego. Była córką Weasleyów, na Merlina, Gryfonką z krwi i kości, dziewczyną Harry'ego Pottera! W jej słowniku nie występowało słowo: "porażka".


	14. 1.14

Ginny pchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka — panował tam ten sam półmrok, który zapamiętała z czasów swojej nauki, w powietrzu natomiast unosił się charakterystyczny zapach tajemnicy. Hermiona mogła go sobie nazywać zapachem wiedzy i mądrości niezliczonych pokoleń, ale Ginny nigdy nie pociągała perspektywa duchowego spełnienia, które to miało na nią zstąpić po odpowiednio intensywnym studiowaniu połowy zawartości otaczających ją regałów. Nie, tym, co naprawdę przyciągało Ginny do szkolnej biblioteki, była jej lekko senna atmosfera i unoszący się nad biurkami kurz, który w świetle lamp i pochodni wydawał się mienić najróżniejszymi odcieniami szarości i srebra. Gdy była młodsza, lubiła się tam chować przed braćmi i udawać, że czyta, a tak naprawdę siedzieć z rękami ułożonymi po obu stronach otwartej na najładniejszym obrazku książki i wyobrażać sobie, jak to będzie, kiedy Harry w końcu ją zauważy. Pani Pince szczerze uwielbiała Ginny, ponieważ była ona jedną z nielicznych osób, które zachowywały się cicho, nie jadły nad książkami, a co ważniejsze — niemal wcale ich nie dotykały, jeśli nie liczyć momentu ściągania ich z regałów i otwierania na przypadkowej stronie. Potem — zajęta spotkaniami Gwardii, chłopcami, Harrym, a w końcu próbami ocalenia życia w szóstej klasie — prawie nie odwiedzała już tego miejsca.

— Dzień dobry — odezwał się jakiś głos tuż nad jej głową. Cofnęła się o krok i uśmiechnęła grzecznie. Stał przed nią niezwykle wysoki mężczyzna o jasnych oczach i tak szerokim uśmiechu, że wydawał się on przecinać całą jego twarz i ginąć w gęstych blond kędziorach za uszami. Na pierwszy rzut oka przypominał mniej nadętą, mniej przystojną wersję Gilderoya Lockharta. Mógł mieć trzydzieści, góra trzydzieści pięć lat.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedziała. — Szukam... Irmy Pince?

— Która jest?...

— Bibliotekarką.

Zawahała się. Pani Pince wydawała się mieć co najmniej sześćdziesiąt lat i pracować w Hogwarcie, cóż, _od zawsze_. Czy to możliwe, że w czasach pierwszej wojny jeszcze jej nie było? Natychmiast poczuła się bardzo głupio.

— Jeśli potrzebujesz konkretnie ee... _Irmy Pince_ , to zdaje się, że pomyliłaś placówki. Jeśli zaś potrzebujesz po prostu bibliotekarza Hogwartu, to polecam swoje usługi. Albert Hopkins.

Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, a Ginny uścisnęła ją z zaskoczeniem. Był bardzo... młody, a przy tym to nieoficjalne powitanie mocno ją zastanowiło. Nawet nie przeszło mu przez myśl, by zwracać się do niej per "pani".

— Hermiona Thomas. Mam pozwolenie od profesora Dumbledore'a na korzystanie z materiałów tutaj zgromadzonych.

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni pergamin, rozłożyła go i podała Albertowi. Przeleciał go szybko wzrokiem i, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerszej.

— Czas, hę? Najtrudniejszy z atrybutów nieskończoności.

Kiwnęła głową, niepewna, co powinna na to odpowiedzieć. Czuła się trochę głupio ze swoimi niewiele ponad pięcioma stopami wzrostu, stojąc z zadartą głową przed tym dziwnym człowiekiem mierzącym pewnie z sześć i pół stopy i będącym sporo wyższym od większości mężczyzn, z którymi miała do czynienia na co dzień.

— Tak. Chyba zacznę od... — Rozejrzała się dookoła. Nie miała pojęcia, od czego zacząć, na dodatek strasznie ją rozpraszał wzrok Hopkinsa skupiony na niej tak mocno, jakby była jedynym ruchomym punktem w przestrzeni wokół nich. Co nie było rzecz jasna prawdą, bo przy ostatnim stoliku pod ścianą siedziały dwie dziewczynki z Ravenclawu, a między półkami to pojawiała się, to znikała kruczoczarna czupryna jakiegoś chłopca.

— Hermiono. Hermiono, Hermiono, Hermiono. To piękne imię, mityczne, magiczne — mruknął nagle, jakby do siebie. — Hermiono. Profesor Dumbledore uprzedzał mnie, że możesz chcieć się tutaj pojawić. — Ginny zamrugała. Dlaczego Dumbledore miałby się spodziewać, że zechce przetrząsać bibliotekę w poszukiwaniu rozwiązania? Ona sama się tego nie spodziewała, dopóki nie wpadła na pomysł podrzucenia mu książki. — Jeśli interesuje cię sama istota linearności, mogę cię odesłać do...

— Panie Hopkins — przerwała mu. — Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale...

— Albert — poprawił ją, wciąż uśmiechnięty. Powoli zaczynał ją tą swoją bezbrzeżną radością denerwować. Wydawał się o wiele zbyt beztroski jak na człowieka, któremu pojawiła się właśnie w jego sanktuarium, w jego jedynym, ukochanym miejscu pracy obca dziewczyna z pozwoleniem na przerzucanie woluminów zgodnie ze swoim widzimisię, działy ogólne czy zakazane, rękopisy czy najnowsze wydania... Pani Pince na jego miejscu dostałaby wysypki na całym ciele, zaczęłaby się trząść ze złości, a potem chodzić za nią krok w krok i dyszeć w kark. — Wiem dokładnie, czego potrzebujesz.

_"Założę się, że nie"_ — pomyślała gorzko, ale dała się poprowadzić pomiędzy regałami aż na drugi koniec biblioteki, gdzie kiedyś zawędrowała z Michaelem w poszukiwaniu podręcznika do runów i gdzie odbył się jej pierwszy, nieśmiały pocałunek. Hopkins — albo Albert, jak wolał być nazywany — sięgnął do najwyższej półki (a warto odnotować, że nie musiał w tym celu skorzystać z drabinki) i wyciągnął kilka zakurzonych tomiszczy, które złożył delikatnie w ramionach Ginny i... mrugnął.

— Baw się dobrze — oznajmił wesoło i odwrócił się, by odejść.

— Przepraszam, panie Ho... — Spojrzał na nią przez ramię. — Albercie. Skąd wiesz, czego potrzebuję?

Uniósł pergamin, który wręczyła mu wcześniej, i postukał w niego palcem, marszcząc przy tym brwi, jakby nie rozumiał, dlaczego w ogóle pytała.

— Pozwolenie od dyrektora. Zagadnienia dotyczące czasu. Profesor Dumbledore kazał mi na ciebie czekać — wyjaśnił jej tonem, który sugerował, iż była to najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. Ukłonił się nisko i już zamierzał odejść, kiedy pstryknął nagle palcami i dodał: — Oczywiście nie znajdziesz tu odpowiedzi na swoje pytania — wskazał brodą stos książek spoczywający w jej objęciach — ale przynajmniej zrozumiesz teorię.

_"Nie znajdę tu odpowiedzi na jakie pytania?"_ — chciała za nim zawołać, ale już zniknął w przejściu i po chwili usłyszała, jak upomina jakichś uczniów, żeby nie chlapali atramentem po podręcznikach. Westchnęła i opadła na pierwsze wolne krzesło, byle dalej od tego zagadkowego człowieka, w którym każdy element — od uśmiechu po płonące oczy — wydawał się zbyt intensywny, a wszystko, co powiedział, tak całkowicie odrealnione, zbyt mało powierzchowne i niezaangażowane, by nie zasiać w niej niepewności. Uznała, że jak tylko wróci do domu, wypyta Jima o bibliotekarza. W końcu chodził do Hogwartu siedem lat i czasem musiał bywać w bibliotece, choćby tylko po to, żeby podpalić jakiś stolik albo podrzucić jaszczurkę do plecaka Lily.

— Martwiłem się o ciebie! — burknął Jim, kiedy trzy godziny później wróciła do domu i zastała go siedzącego przy kuchennym stole i bezmyślnie odbijającego gumową piłkę od ściany. — Myślałem, że jesteś u Łapy, a po wszystkim, co mi wczoraj powiedziałaś, uwierz, nie chciałem się tam zjawiać bez zaproszenia. Ale godzinę temu wpadł tutaj zapytać, na którą jesteśmy jutro umówieni, i powiedział, że wyszłaś od niego co najmniej parę godzin wcześniej...

— Martwiłeś się o mnie — powtórzyła Ginny i poczuła, jak niekontrolowany uśmiech wykwita jej na twarzy. Jim się o nią martwił! — Przepraszam, nie pomyślałam. Byłam w Hogwarcie.

— W Hogwarcie? — zdziwił się. — Co cię tam zawiało?

— Chciałam... skorzystać z biblioteki.

Brwi Jamesa uniosły się tak wysoko, że zniknęły pod linią włosów.

— Dwie godziny z Lunatykiem i nagle jesteś kujonem?

— Ha, ha, ha — burknęła. — Myślałam, że uda mi się znaleźć coś na własną rękę, skoro Dumbledore ma tyle na głowie.

— Bardzo chcesz wrócić, co?

Może tylko jej się wydawało, a może naprawdę usłyszała szczery zawód zawarty w tym pytaniu. Z niewiadomych przyczyn ucieszył ją on nie mniej niż informacja, że James się o nią martwił. Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Bardzo chcę się przestać martwić, że każda moja decyzja przybliża do destrukcji moich przyjaciół, mnie, innych ludzi albo... albo wszystko to naraz.

Podsunął jej pod nos babeczkę z cynamonem — jedną z wielu rzeczy na świecie, którym nie była w stanie się oprzeć.

— Jesteś aniołem, wiesz?

— Myślę, że fucha, którą masz na myśli, nazywa się "kucharz". — Roześmiała się. — Znalazłaś coś?

— Nie wiem. Nie mogłam się skupić — odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. Większość czasu spędzonego w bibliotece przeznaczyła na wgapianie się w plecy Hopkinsa i zastanawianie się, w jaki sposób Dumbledore mógł mu przekazać informację o jej ewentualnym pojawieniu się w Hogwarcie. Skąd w ogóle wiedział, że to zrobi? Do tej pory miała raczej wrażenie, że pozostawił ją sobie samej i nie zaprzątała jego myśli zbyt często, chyba że akurat zjawiał się w mieszkaniu Syriusza w sprawach Zakonu. — Ten bibliotekarz jest najdziwniejszym człowiekiem, z jakim miałam ostatnio do czynienia.

— Dziadek O'Donell? Coś ty, jest świetny! Uwielbialiśmy go z chłopakami, nigdy na nas nie donosił, nawet kiedy robiliśmy coś naprawdę okropnego i z pewnością nam się należało. A ile znał sprośnych dowcipów!

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi i potrząsnęła zamaszyście głową.

— O'Donell? Dziadek? Musimy wobec tego mówić o dwóch różnych osobach, bo ten, z którym rozmawiałam, nie może mieć więcej niż trzydzieści pięć lat i przedstawił się jako Albert Hopkins.

James nadział na widelec kawałek tortu, nad którym musiał siedzieć już dłuższy czas, bo prawie cały rozszarpany był na drobne kawałeczki, choć skonsumowany jedynie w nieznacznej części.

— To dziwne — powiedział powoli. — Zazwyczaj wiemy, kiedy w Hogwarcie zmienia się kadra. O'Donell był stary, ale nie spróchniały. Nie słyszałem, żeby umarł.

— Może przeszedł na emeryturę — zasugerowała Ginny.

— Może — odparł, ale nie brzmiał na przekonanego. — Słyszałem, że urządzasz jutro imprezę.

— Spotkanie — poprawiła go. — Pomyślałam sobie, że przydałoby się odświeżyć huncwocką tradycję, co ty na to?

Wyszczerzył się do niej radośnie. Wiedziała, że spodobał mu się ten pomysł, może nawet bardziej niż Syriuszowi, chociaż i Black musiał się zapalić do tej perspektywy mocniej niż to początkowo po sobie pokazywał, skoro pofatygował się do domu Potterów tylko po to, żeby zapytać o godzinę spotkania.

— Jestem za! Powiedziałem już Lily i Peterowi.

— Już? — zdziwiła się.

— Kiedy Syriusz powiedział, że wyszłaś od niego już dawno temu, pomyśleliśmy, że może od razu chciałaś poinformować pozostałych. No to się tam przefrunęliśmy, a chociaż cię nie było, to przekazaliśmy radosną nowinę.

_"Pomyśleliśmy"._ Syriusz też poszedł jej szukać.

— Dzięki.

— Nadal uważasz... — zawahał się. — Nadal uważasz, że nie powinniśmy im mówić?

— _TAK._

— Warto było zapytać.

— To się nie zmienia, Jim. Nic się nie zmienia.

_"Peter musi cię zdradzić, musicie zwątpić w Remusa, ty i Lily... musicie umrzeć, James. Te wszystkie okropne i niesprawiedliwe rzeczy muszą się wydarzyć, żeby świat, który znamy ja i Harry, Hermiona, Ron, moi bracia, mama i tato, wszyscy nasi przyjaciele, znajomi, wszyscy nasi wrogowie — żeby ten świat nie złożył się jak domek z kart"._

Kiedyś wyobrażała sobie, jak wraca i próbuje wytłumaczyć Harry'emu, dlaczego ich nie uratowała. Dlaczego pozwoliła umrzeć jego rodzicom i Syriuszowi spędzić dwanaście lat w Azkabanie. Teraz zdawało jej się raczej, że nie ma wyboru, że takie jest przeznaczenie i po prostu nie może, _nie powinna_ go za żadną cenę zmieniać. Myślała też o tym, jak wyjaśnić Harry'emu fakt, iż zakochała się w jego ojcu chrzestnym. _Martwym_ ojcu chrzestnym.

James kiwnął głową i posłał jej całusa przez blat.

— Nie bierz sobie tego do serca, ale idź na górę i się trochę prześpij. Wyglądasz koszmarnie.

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

— Ty też nie jesteś w swojej najlepszej formie.

W tej samej chwili podnieśli się od stołu — James z westchnieniem ulgi odsunął talerzyk z tortem jak najdalej od siebie, ale Ginny zapakowała swoją babeczkę w serwetkę z zamiarem zjedzenia jej w łóżku tuż przed spaniem — i ramię w ramię wspięli się po schodach, by w środku dnia życzyć sobie dobrej nocy i zniknąć w sypialniach znajdujących się po przeciwnych stronach długiego korytarza. Ginny miała naprawdę ambitne plany przed zażyciem solidnej dawki niezbędnego snu: zamierzała ściągnąć z siebie szaty, wskoczyć pod szybki prysznic i umyć zęby, potem zjeść babeczkę i może nawet przejrzeć w myślach wszystkie zdarzenia tego zbyt wcześnie i zbyt intensywnie rozpoczętego dnia. Jednak kiedy tylko weszła do sypialni i usiadła na brzegu łóżka, poczuła potrzebę przyłożenia policzka do poduszki — tylko po to, żeby poczuć jej chłód i miękkość, przez minutę czy dwie słuchać, jak jej własne serce uspokaja się powoli i w końcu zaczyna bić swoim powolnym, sennym rytmem...

Nie zdążyła się zająć żadną z planowanych rzeczy, bo natychmiast zapadła w kamienny sen.

Poranek następnego dnia był chłodny i rześki. Przebudziła się wypoczęta i z jakiegoś powodu radosna jak skowronek, a pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiła, były trwające niemal pół godziny dzikie pląsy pod letnią wodą. Zawsze śmiała się z Percy'ego, któremu zdarzało się śpiewać pod prysznicem, a wszystko niosło się przez cienkie ściany po całej Norze, dając bliźniakom codziennie nowy powód do dręczenia starszego brata. Dlatego też sama opracowała zupełnie inny, bezgłośny sposób uwalniania nadmiaru energii podczas mycia — tańczyła! Nikt jej nie widział, więc mogła to robić do woli, zawsze jednak istniało ryzyko wywinięcia orła i potłuczenia sobie tego i owego. Kogo jednak dziwiły niezliczone siniaki, jeśli ich właściciel miał na nazwisko Weasley?

Wyszła z łazienki, pogwizdując. Za oknem śmignął znajomy cień, a kiedy przez nie wyjrzała, dostrzegła Jima kręcącego piruety na swojej miotle, szybującego wysoko nad okolicznymi drzewami i doskonale się bawiącego w swoim własnym towarzystwie. Niewiele mu było potrzeba do szczęścia, ledwie sprzyjająca pogoda i miotła. Wiedziała, że Dorei nie należy się o tej porze spodziewać w domu, więc tylko zarzuciła na siebie swoją starą, za długą koszulkę i boso zbiegła na dół, żeby przygotować sobie coś do jedzenia — umierała z głodu!

Nie musiała się jednak w ogóle wysilać, bo na stole czekała już na nią sałatka mamy Jima i fura cynamonowych babeczek. Z lubością wbiła zęby w jedną z nich, czując lekkie wyrzuty sumienia z powodu pogardzenia pyszną sałatką warzywną — ale kto by się przejmował sałatką, kiedy tuż obok leżały najlepsze w świecie ciasteczka — i trwała przez chwilę w stanie absolutnego uwielbienia do Dorei, Jamesa i cynamonu, aż rozległo się kołatanie do drzwi. Obciągnęła koszulkę w dół, tak, by zakrywała jak największą powierzchnię ud, i pobiegła otworzyć. Z jakiegoś powodu była przekonana, że w progu będzie stał Syriusz, ale była to... Lily.

Ginny natychmiast stała się zdecydowanie zbyt świadoma dwuznaczności sytuacji. Oto stała w drzwiach domu Potterów odziana jedynie w rozciągniętą koszulkę, z mokrymi włosami i twarzą umorusaną cynamonem jak pięcioletnia dziewczynka, podczas gdy od progu spoglądała na nią z wyrazem uprzejmego zaskoczenia na twarzy aktualna dziewczyna Jamesa. _"Ups"._

— Cześć — przywitała się Lily uprzejmie, choć jej zmrużone oczy nie korespondowały zbyt dobrze z szerokim uśmiechem. — Zły moment?

Ginny gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową.

— Idealny moment! — zapewniła, odsuwając się i zachęcając Lily do wejścia, co panna Evans uczyniła raczej niechętnie. Przysiadła na brzegu stołka w kuchni i przeniosła spojrzenie z Ginny na okruchy z babeczki rozsypane po całym stole. — Nie chciałabym się rządzić w nie swoim domu, ale... napijesz się czegoś?

Lily pokręciła głową i zapytała bardzo chłodno:

— Jest James?

— Jeszcze na boisku — oznajmiła Ginny, decydując się na quidditchową linię obrony. — Syriusz nienawidzi, kiedy wymykam się rano na miotłę — westchnęła z udawanym żalem. Pochyliła się nad Lily i zrobiła błagalną minę, jakby istotnie zależało jej na dochowaniu tajemnicy, a potem szepnęła: — Gdybyś mogła nie wspominać mu dziś wieczorem, że grałam... Powiedziałam, że będę u Andromedy, ale po prostu nie mogłam...

Tę właśnie chwilę wybrał James na pojawienie się w korytarzu. Kiedy ujrzał obie dziewczyny przy kuchennym stole, przy czym jedna z nich miała na sobie raczej skąpe ubranie, zatrzymał się i zamrugał, niepewny, co uczynić. Całe szczęście Lily wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie, zapewne doszukując się potwierdzenia grubymi nićmi szytej historii o wspólnym lataniu, więc Ginny przechyliła się, niby po kolejną babeczkę, za plecami Lily wytrzeszczając na Jamesa oczy i robiąc pantomimę z drewnianą łyżką udającą miotłę. Potter natychmiast odzyskał fason, odrzucił swojego Meteora i przelotnie pocałował Lily w policzek.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział takim tonem, że Ginny parsknęła w drewnianą łyżkę. Flirtujący James Potter, to dopiero był widok. — Co cię do mnie sprowadza o tak wczesnej porze? Miona — zwrócił się do Ginny czule, ale z odpowiednim dystansem, a w jego oczach mignęła iskra rozbawienia — kiedy pozwoliłem ci wziąć tutaj prysznic, nie sądziłem, że będziesz mi potem paradować po domu półnaga i strasząca moje dziewczyny.

To ostatnie słowo wydawało się ostatecznie topić rezerwę Lily, rozluźniła się bowiem i po raz pierwszy, odkąd się tam pojawiła, była w stanie szczerze się uśmiechnąć, a nie tylko rozciągnąć szeroko usta i pokazać zęby, co zdaniem Ginny sprawiało, że wyglądała dość przerażająco.

— Wybacz — odparła Ginny rozbrajająco, zajęta teraz zbieraniem okruszków na zwilżony palec wskazujący i konsumowaniem ich z lubością. — Byłam koszmarnie głodna i wpadłam prosto do kuchni. Myślałam, że jeszcze trochę pogracie. Gdzie Stewart i Larry?

Zamrugał i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby odebrało mu mowę. Był z całą pewnością pod wrażeniem ilości szczegółów, które była w stanie wymyślić dla ratowania jego — i swojej — reputacji w oczach Lily.

— Aportowali się prosto do domów — odparł. — W przeciwieństwie do ciebie...

— W przeciwieństwie do mnie nie mają chłopaków alergicznie reagujących na słowa: miotła, quidditch i latanie, tak, wiem.

Lily odwróciła się do niej z pobłażliwym uśmiechem i rzuciła:

— Nie zawsze będziesz mogła się tak wymykać pod fałszywymi pretekstami, wiesz o tym. Może warto z nim porozmawiać?

— Mówimy o tym samym Syriuszu? — zapytała Ginny, a James zarechotał. Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

— Jeśli mu na tobie zależy, to chyba nie będzie próbował zabijać twoich pasji?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. Zaskakująco prawdziwie brzmiała ta rozmowa w kontekście ogólnym, nawet jeśli dotyczyła zmyślonych okoliczności. Syriusz zawsze starał się dopasować ludzi do swoich wyobrażeń, nie zaś odwrotnie, robił to z Jamesem, a potem próbował z Harrym. Ciekawe, czy gdyby udało mu się pożyć trochę dłużej, nauczyłby się w końcu, że podstawą udanych relacji międzyludzkich jest zwyczajna akceptacja.

James przeczesał dłonią swoje włosy, przy czym "przeczesał" oznaczało tutaj: "sprawił, że wyglądały na jeszcze bardziej nieuczesane niż zwykle".

— Ale do rzeczy, do rzeczy. Evans, coś się stało?

Było coś absolutnie niesamowitego w sposobie, w jaki wypowiadał nazwisko Lily. Tak jakby w tym jednym słowie zawierała się cała ich historia, wszystkie nieporozumienia i kłótnie, ale też najlepsze chwile, pierwsze uśmiechy, pierwsze pocałunki...

— Obiecałeś mi wczoraj przepis twojej mamy na tartę, pamiętasz?

Do tej pory Ginny wydawało się, że sobie to wmawia, ale teraz była już całkowicie pewna: odkąd otworzyła oczy tego poranka wszystko na świecie kręciło się wokół jedzenia.

— Prawda — zreflektował się James. — Wyleciało mi z głowy.

— Poczekałabym, ale rozumiesz... Nie jestem pewna, czy wyjdzie za pierwszym podejściem, ciasto francuskie nigdy nie było na szczycie listy moich umiejętności kulinarnych — zaśmiała się Lily, choć zrobiła to trochę nerwowo i natychmiast spojrzała na Ginny, jakby rzucając jej wyzwanie: "Tak, możesz się ze mnie śmiać. Bo co ze mnie za dziewczyna, skoro nawet gotować nie umiem". James stał bardzo blisko Lily, opierając się łokciem o blat stołu i co chwilę niby przypadkiem dotykając jej ramienia, kiedy zaczynał zamaszyście gestykulować. Lily nie zmieniła pozycji, od kiedy zajęła miejsce na brzegu stołka, ale teraz całe jej ciało wyraźnie przechylało się w stronę Pottera. Ze wszystkich sił starali się nie okazywać sobie przesadnej czułości, zwłaszcza że chyba jeszcze nie do końca wyjaśnili sobie, na czym dokładnie polega teraz ich relacja, ale wzajemne przyciąganie trudne było do przeoczenia. Ginny posłała jej pobłażliwy uśmiech.

— Nie musisz się aż tak starać, Lily — powiedziała wesoło. — Ostatecznie to tylko kolacja u Syriusza. Wiesz przecież, że on się żywi głównie mugolskimi śmieciami i jajecznicą na boczku.

Lily westchnęła ciężko.

— Ale będzie mi głupio, jeśli James przygotuje swoją idealną zapiekankę, a moją tartę spotka taki los, że w końcu zniknie w żołądku Remusa, któremu będzie przykro, że nikt nie docenił moich starań — odparła Lily. James napuszył się jak paw i brakowało mu tylko wielobarwnego pióropusza do odtańczenia przed Lily samczego tańca.

— Tak, to brzmi jak Remus — podsumowała Ginny i podniosła się zza stołu. — Dobra, to ja zbieram swoje rzeczy i znikam, muszę przypilnować Syriusza podczas sprzątania.

Pobiegła na górę i ubrała się szybko, zastanawiając się przy tym, czy naprawdę musiała wracać do mieszkania Blacka. Udałaby się być może do biblioteki, gdyby nie Albert Hopkins patrzący na nią w sposób, który zdecydowanie jej się nie podobał. Andromeda nie spodziewała się na pewno jej wizyty, a głupio byłoby tak wpaść bez uprzedzenia i nadziać się na przykład na Teda, którego nawet nie znała i nie wiedziała, czego się po nim spodziewać; nie byłaby w związku z tym pewna, czy Andromeda nie zaczęłaby czegoś podejrzewać. W przekonaniu pani Tonks i Ted, i Dora mieli się dobrze w roku dwutysięcznym. Nora odpadała na starcie, choć serce ciągnęło ją do tego miejsca najbardziej w świecie. Westchnęła i zbiegła po schodach, machając do Jamesa i Lily na pożegnanie.

— Do zobaczenia potem! — rzuciła dziarsko i wyszła. Ciekawe, ile razy jeszcze będzie musiała udawać, że tylko odwiedza Jamesa, albo że ciągle mieszka z Syriuszem. Kiedy się wyprowadzała, nie przewidziała piętrzących się trudności, a przecież minęły dopiero dwa dni. Powietrze było chłodne — oglądana przez okno pogoda wydawała się idealna, ale poruszający liśćmi wiatr okazał się mroźny, a słońce obejmowało okolicę światłem, ale nie dostarczało niezbędnego ciepła. Doszła do granicy bariery aportacyjnej, trzęsąc się z zimna, a potem wyciągnęła różdżkę i teleportowała się wprost na strych tej zbyt dobrze już znanej londyńskiej kamienicy.

Oczywiście zapukała. Nie była już lokatorką mieszkania i Syriusz nie spodziewał się jej zobaczyć przed szóstą, nie chciała być niegrzeczna. Gdyby się zresztą ot tak pojawiła w środku, bez uprzedzenia i nie pukając, mógłby z tego wyciągnąć wniosek, który nasuwał się bardzo łatwo, gdy się miało na nazwisko Black i było najbardziej nieprzystosowaną do życia w społeczeństwie istotą na kuli ziemskiej.

Otworzył jej po dość długiej chwili, o dziwo — kompletnie ubrany. Zmarszczył brwi i przepuścił ją w progu bez słowa.

— Dlaczego pukasz? — zapytał, skonsternowany. Całe szczęście najwidoczniej nie spodziewał się, że rzuci się na niego od progu i wyzna, jak bardzo za nim tęskniła, bo nie wysilił się choćby na minimalnie dwuznaczny uśmiech.

— Posprzątałeś! — wykrzyknęła, gdy zamknął za nią drzwi, a ostatnie pytanie zdecydowała się zignorować. Naprawdę, naprawdę posprzątał. Po wczorajszym pobojowisku nie było ani śladu, teraz zarówno salon, jak i kuchnia lśniły tym charakterystycznym dla sprzątania jako sposobu na zabicie zbyt dużej ilości wolnego czasu blaskiem, na środku stołu leżała wielka misa wypełniona owocami, a w wazonie na komodzie...

— _Kwiaty?!_ — zapytała ze śmiechem. — _Kwiaty?!_ Serio?

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Kiedy chcę, potrafię być całkiem uroczy — odparł rozbrajająco.

— Nigdy w to nie wątpiłam.

— Co tu robisz?

— Uwierzysz, jeśli powiem, że przyszłam cię odwiedzić?

Przekrzywił głowę i prychnął ironicznie.

— Nie.

— Lily wpadła do Jamesa bez zapowiedzi, a osobą, która otworzyła jej drzwi, byłam półnaga ja z wodą ściekającą z włosów, cała umazana cynamonem.

Opowiedziała mu historię z wymyślonym naprędce kłamstwem o mini—meczu quidditcha, choć była prawie pewna, że jego uwaga skupiona była na historii mniej więcej do momentu, kiedy po raz drugi podkreśliła fakt swojego połowicznego negliżu. _"Faceci"._

— Jak na osobę, która już ze mną nie mieszka, spędzasz tutaj zaskakująco dużo czasu — zadumał się Syriusz, gdy już skończył wyśmiewać trudną sytuację, w której znalazła się Ginny za sprawą wizyty Lily.

— Wczoraj sam się o to prosiłeś.

— To prawda — zgodził się. — Ale cieszę się, że przyszłaś tutaj, a nie błąkałaś się gdzieś sama. Wczoraj napędziłaś nam niezłego stracha, kiedy okazało się, że nie było cię ani u Glizdka, ani u Evans.

Fala ciepła zupełnie niezwiązana z tym, że Syriusz włożył jej właśnie do rąk kubek świeżo przygotowanego kakao, rozlała się po jej wnętrzu i przez jakiś czas delektowali się oboje tą dziwną intymną chwilą, która — co zaskakujące — nie była ani trochę niezręczna.

A potem Ginny poruszyła temat swojej wizyty w Hogwarcie.

— Albert Hopkins? — upewnił się Syriusz, marszcząc czoło. — Hopkins? Jesteś pewna?

— Znasz go? — podekscytowała się natychmiast. Może on mógł jej powiedzieć coś więcej na ten temat.

— Nigdy w życiu nie słyszałem tego nazwiska.

— Więc dlaczego cię to martwi?

— Właśnie dlatego! Nie rozumiesz? Świat magiczny jest mały i dość zwarty, zwłaszcza... teraz — potoczył wzrokiem po suficie, jakby roztaczała się nad nimi przeźroczysta bańka mydlana, ponad którą nieustannie toczyła się wojna podkreślająca wagę jego słów. — Wszyscy znają wszystkich, a jeśli nie znają, cóż... coś jest na rzeczy. Nie idź tam więcej, dopóki się nie dowiem...

— Syriuszu...

Chciała mu powiedzieć, że nie musi jej traktować jak małej nieporadnej dziewczynki i że ma dość bycia stawianą do kąta, ale przerwał jej uniesieniem ręki, a minę miał bardzo stanowczą.

— Raz, chociaż _raz_ mnie posłuchaj, uparta dziewczyno. — Podszedł do niej i dość brutalnie zacisnął palce na jej ramionach, przyciągając ją do siebie i najwyraźniej wcale nie zamierzając pocałować, na co w pierwszej chwili wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi przez ułamek sekundy liczyła. — Chcesz wrócić, za wszelką cenę uciec. Nienawidzę cię za to i nie chcę nawet zrozumieć, ale nie zatrzymam cię siłą. — Jego słowa brzmiały gorzko, a wypowiadane prosto w jej twarz z takiej odległości, że widziała wyraźnie każde pojedyncze pęknięcie na jego ustach, nie mogły boleć bardziej. — Ale pozwól sobie pomóc, bo chociaż jest to ostatnia rzecz, którą chcę teraz zrobić, _pomóc ci zniknąć_ , to po prostu nie mogę patrzyć, jak pakujesz się w coraz większe kłopoty bez względu na wszystko.

Przełknęła ślinę. Poczuła, że jeśli odpowie od razu, to się rozpłacze prosto w kołnierzyk jego koszuli i zupełnie straci twarz.

— Dobrze — powiedziała po prostu. — Sprawdźcie, kim on jest.

Syriusz, który najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że Ginny podda się tak szybko, zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w dół, na ich przyciśnięte do siebie ciała, a potem z powrotem w jej oczy. Poluźnił nieco uścisk i odsunął się dosłownie na kilka cali, podążając wzrokiem w dół jej twarzy, do lekko rozchylonych ust. Szare oczy pociemniały, Syriusz przechylił głowę i uniósł rękę, zapewne aby położyć ją na policzku Ginny, ale potem jakby nagle zmienił zdanie. Pogłaskał ją zamiast tego po głowie i przytulił mocno do swojego torsu, a z ust wypłynęło mu to jedno słowo, które tak bardzo chciała usłyszeć, a które nigdy wcześniej w jego wykonaniu nie brzmiało tak prawdziwie i jednocześnie tak ostatecznie:

— Przepraszam.

— Ja też — szepnęła cicho, tak że nie była nawet pewna, czy z jej ust wydobył się jakikolwiek dźwięk. To było dziwne uczucie, tulić się do Syriusza jak do przyjaciela, którym przecież nigdy nie był, nie tak _naprawdę_. Mieć to naprawdę rzadkie wrażenie, że Syriusz przynajmniej próbował zrozumieć: nie zaakceptować i broń Merlinie pogodzić się z jej wyborem, ale _zrozumieć_. Mogła go nienawidzić pasjami i chcieć obrzucić gradem klątw, a potem wypchnąć przez okno i marzyć o tym, by zniknął na zawsze z jej życia i przestał utrudniać absolutnie każdy aspekt i tak już skomplikowanej rzeczywistości, ale w tamtej chwili — w tamtej chwili nikogo na świecie nie kochała bardziej niż jego. Nawet pomimo dzikości w oczach — _a może po części dzięki niej_ — pomimo wszystkich złych rzeczy, które sobie powiedzieli, pomimo niespełnialności ich wspólnego życzenia.

Kiedy pojawiła się w tym świecie, była przekonana, że stało się to przez przypadek. Ale każde zaszłe zdarzenie i mgliste wspomnienie z jej przeszłości... To wszystko wiązało się ze sobą logicznym ciągiem, czas się zapętlał, a jej wybory okazywały się kierować obiema rzeczywistościami; tworzyć historię. Co jeśli Syriusz również nie przydarzył jej się przez przypadek?

Jego serce biło bardzo szybko, prawie tak szybko jak jej własne, dłoń Syriusza przesuwała się w górę i w dół po jej plecach i Ginny drgnęła, zdecydowana unieść głowę i zmusić go, by pocałował ją dokładnie tak samo, jak całował ją ostatnio, jak całował ją we wszystkich wyobrażeniach i snach przez ostatnie dwa dni, jak...

_"Nie bądź głupia, Ginny. Jeśli już musisz całować Syriusza, nie tłumacz sobie tego pragnienia przeznaczeniem"_ — powiedział znajomy głos w jej głowie i nagle poczuła, że nie może go zignorować. Był to głos Harry'ego.

Magiczny moment minął. Ginny delikatnie wyswobodziła się z objęć Syriusza, czując się tak, jakby wyjawiła komuś swój wstydliwy sekret i w tej samej chwili zaczęła tego żałować, ale było już za późno na cofnięcie czasu i powrócenie do poprzedniego stanu. Syriusz unikał jej spojrzenia i trudno było powiedzieć, o czym mógł myśleć.

— Skoro już posprzątałeś — odezwała się Ginny, starając się, żeby jej głos brzmiał jak najbardziej obojętnie, choć ta misja nie do końca się powiodła — to jeszcze tylko musimy zaopatrzyć się w napoje i przygotować jakieś przekąski.

Zasalutował, przerzucił kurtkę przez ramię i kilka chwil później jedynym świadectwem jego niedawnej obecności był pozostawiony na stole, opróżniony ledwie do połowy kubek kakao.


	15. 1.15

Przez dwie godziny nie mogła znaleźć dla siebie zajęcia, kręcąc się od salonu do kuchni, przestawiając wazon z kwiatami o kilka cali, po czym zaledwie moment później przywracając go do pierwotnej pozycji, albo po raz trzeci zaglądając pod stół i sprawdzając, czy wszystkie kurze i paprochy są dokładnie wymiecione. Nie żeby jej jakoś specjalnie zależało na idealnym porządku, ale Syriusz nie wracał bardzo długo, a ona nie miała pojęcia, co ze sobą w tym czasie zrobić. Do domu Jamesa nie mogła wrócić, bo a nuż zastałaby tam znów Lily — wolała nie ryzykować całkowitej utraty zaufania z jej strony, w końcu miała do czynienia z matką Harry'ego! Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, by Lily zaczęła ją podejrzewać o romans z Jamesem, co byłoby tak niedorzeczne, że aż trudne do wyjaśnienia.

Całe szczęście akurat wtedy złożyć Syriuszowi wizytę postanowiła osoba, do której wyrywały się myśli Ginny od dłuższego już czasu. Ostatni raz widziała ją w Norze, a czas tam spędzony wydawał się tak odległym wspomnieniem, że zaczynała mieć poważne wątpliwości, czy istotnie się wydarzył. Był tam Fred i wszyscy pozostali bracia — poza Ronem, oczywiście — cali i zdrowi, malutcy i bez świadomości czekających ich trudnych chwil.

— Andy! — krzyknęła Ginny z radością, otwierając drzwi. — Gdzie się ostatnio podziewałaś?!

— Dora zachorowała — wyjaśniła Andromeda, wchodząc do mieszkania i rozglądając się niecierpliwie. — Syriusz?

— Wyszedł.

— Słyszałam o wypadku. Wszystko z nim okej?

— Znasz go. Będzie żyć.

Andromeda pokiwała głową w milczeniu. Posłała powątpiewające spojrzenie w kierunku lśniącego z czystości blatu i pyszniącej się pośrodku misy z owocami.

— Jesteś pewna, że on tu jeszcze w ogóle mieszka?

Ginny roześmiała się głośno.

— Nie uwierzysz, ale to wszystko jego robota. Ja już tu nie mieszkam.

— Ty już tu... _co?!_ — zdziwiła się Andromeda. — Zaszywam się na parę dni w domu z dzieckiem i czuję się, jakbym przespała sto lat. Co się stało?

I Ginny opowiedziała jej o kilkudniowym koszmarze zakończonym ratowaniem życia Syriusza, o napiętej sytuacji erotyczno-romantycznej między nimi, a w końcu o wyprowadzce, akcji Zakonu, porannej konfrontacji z Lily... Nigdy w życiu nie miała prawdziwej przyjaciółki — takiej, z którą mogłaby poplotkować o chłopcach, omówić wszystkie towarzyskie nowinki i po prostu pochichotać z nieistotnych, małostkowych problemów, jakie zazwyczaj spędzają sen z powiek nastolatkom. Jej współlokatorka, Amy, jedyna dziewczyna na roku, która miała trochę oleju w głowie i nie irytowała Ginny przy każdym otwarciu ust, zdecydowanie przedkładała naukę ponad kontakty towarzyskie, więc jedynym, o czym mogły porozmawiać swobodnie, był temat eseju z zaklęć albo propozycje projektu na runy. Luna, najwspanialsza osoba pod słońcem, nie stąpała twardo po ziemi, zatem porozumienie osiągały wyłącznie duchowe. Jeśli zaś chodzi o Hermionę, cóż, być może była najbliższą Ginny dziewczyną, ale też nigdy nie rozmawiały tak całkowicie otwarcie i szczerze, chyba że chodziło o Harry'ego i Rona. A swego czasu dość często chodziło o Harry'ego i Rona. Ginny zawsze lepiej dogadywała się z chłopcami, a przecież nie wyobrażała sobie zwierzania się takim na przykład bliźniakom ze swoich sercowych problemów, więc możliwość powiedzenia Andromedzie o wszystkim — łącznie z pocałunkiem między nią a Syriuszem oraz obawach związanych z wydźwiękiem tego pocałunku w przyszłości — była dla niej całkowitą nowością.

Miłą odmianę stanowiła też świadomość, że tej akurat postaci nie zastanie martwej, jeśli tylko uda jej się wrócić.

— Co powiedział Syriusz, kiedy opowiedziałaś mu o bibliotekarzu? — zapytała Andromeda, decydując się nie komentować rewelacji na temat kolejnego wybuchu uczuć między jej kuzynem a Ginny.

— Że skopie mu tyłek. — Andromeda uniosła brwi. — No, może nie użył dokładnie tych samych słów, ale wiem, że właśnie to miał ochotę zrobić.

— Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? — westchnęła pani Tonks. — Potrzebujesz chyba porady nieco bardziej obiektywnej niż sugestie dwóch narwanych Gryfonów, przyjmij ją więc ode mnie. Dumbledore o tym wie, tak?

— Podpisał mi pozwolenie.

— A ten cały Hopkins się na niego powołał?

— Tak.

— No więc jeśli ufasz Dumbledore'owi... — zaczęła Andromeda takim tonem, że Ginny poczuła się w obowiązku wtrącić stanowczo:

— Ufam!

Jej rozmówczyni uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie.

— Oczywiście, że ufasz. No więc... jeśli ufasz jemu, powinnaś chyba zaufać jego pracownikowi. A w każdym razie udać się z wątpliwościami prosto do niego, a nie od razu nasyłać na Hopkinsa Syriusza; ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie właśnie jego.

Przez chwilę w umyśle Ginny zagościł wizerunek Blacka przeklinającego bibliotekarza jakąś wymyślną klątwą, a dopiero potem zadającego pytania. Tak bardzo pasowałoby to do jego porywczości.

— To on na mnie wymógł tę obietnicę. Ale zgadzam się z tobą w zupełności, Andy. Porozmawiam z nim, a potem porozmawiam z Dumbledore'em. I może w końcu przeczytam te książki, które dla mnie wybrał Hopkins, wydawały się całkiem sensowne.

Andromeda kiwnęła głową.

— Trochę się śpieszę, zostawiłam Dorę z Tedem, a on właśnie wrócił z nocnej zmiany i boję się, że zaśnie przy jej łóżku. Od trzech dni próbuję zbić jej gorączkę, ale żadne eliksiry nie działają. To chyba jakieś mugolskie paskudztwo... W każdym razie przekaż ode mnie mojemu drogiemu kuzynowi, że jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że wpakował się w jakieś śmiertelne kłopoty, to wpadnę tutaj i osobiście go dobiję.

— Na pewno posłucha i od tej pory będzie grzecznie siedział na tyłku i wgapiał się w sufit — zażartowała Ginny, choć mina nieco jej zrzedła, gdy przypomniała sobie, jak prawdziwa jest gorycz zawarta w tej na pozór dowcipnej wypowiedzi. _"Nawet poszukiwany listem gończym i spodziewający się zasadzki ze strony Voldemorta nie potrafił nie wyskoczyć przed szereg"._ — Słuchaj, wiem, że masz Dorę na głowie, ale gdybyś jakimś cudem znalazła wieczorem chwilę, to organizujemy tutaj małe spotkanie, będzie James i Lily, Remus, Peter...

— Remus — powtórzyła Andromeda miękko. — Lubię tego chłopca, jest taki rozsądny. — _"Dobrze się składa, bo będzie twoim zięciem"._ — Niestety raczej nie uda mi się wyrwać, ucałuj wszystkich. Jeśli jednak znów zaczniesz się obściskiwać z Syriuszem, upewnij się, że ma świadomość, iż te akurat czułości nie płyną ode mnie — dodała z figlarnym błyskiem i uściskała Ginny przelotnie na pożegnanie. — Trzymaj się. I pamiętaj, że drzwi mojego domu są dla ciebie zawsze otwarte.

Syriusz wrócił niedługo po jej wyjściu, a oba wydarzenia dzieliło tak niewiele czasu, że Ginny bardzo się zdziwiła na wieść, iż nie spotkał jej po drodze.

— Nie teleportowałem się — wyjaśnił krótko i zerknął na zegarek. — Mamy jeszcze parę godzin, chodź.

Nie spodziewała się ani wspólnego wyjścia, ani takiej nonszalancji w jego wykonaniu, więc nie od razu usłuchała polecenia.

— Dokąd? — zapytała podejrzliwie.

— Spodoba ci się — odparł z uśmiechem i pociągnął ją za rękę. — Chodź.

W pośpiechu narzuciła na siebie kurtkę i zbiegła za nim po schodach. Ostatnim razem udawała się nimi w dół, gdy pod kamienicą wystawał w deszczu Regulus. Kiedy wyszła na zewnątrz, jej oczom ukazał się widok trudny do zignorowania. Oto Syriusz w skórzanej kurtce i z uśmiechem tak szerokim, że trudno byłoby go uznać za nieszczery czy spreparowany na użytek sytuacji, siedział okrakiem na ogromnym, warczącym motocyklu, który Ginny tyle razy wcześniej widziała, ale na którym jakoś nigdy nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić Syriusza. Teraz zadośćuczynił wszystkim tym wahaniom, na dodatek wyglądał tak nieodparcie w tej swojej buntowniczo-zawadiackiej pozie, że mogła sobie z łatwością wyobrazić tłumy dziewcząt wzdychające do niego z uwielbieniem, zakładając, że mają do czynienia z jakąś gwiazdą muzyki rockowej. Nie chciała dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo ją ujął blichtr tej sceny, więc założyła ręce na piersi i skrzywiła się z wyrazem politowania na twarzy.

— Serio? — zapytała. — Podryw na motor?

Przechylił się dumnie do tyłu i wypiął pierś, a gwałtowny podmuch wiatru zaczesał mu włosy na czoło i oczy. Gdyby ktoś go teraz sfotografował, artykuł o Stubbym Boardmanie, który pojawił się kiedyś w "Żonglerze", wydałby się wszystkim całkiem solidną reporterską robotą.

— Nie zgrywaj niedostępnej — zaśmiał się i mrugnął zalotnie. — Nie możesz nie wykorzystać tej jedynej i niepowtarzalnej szansy przelecenia się moją magiczną maszyną. Wskakuj!

— Nie wydaje mi się...

Zeskoczył z motoru i pociągnął ją za rękę. Zanim się zorientowała, złapał ją w pasie i bez wysiłku podniósł, po czym usadził na obitym ciemnobrązową skórą siedzeniu.

— Dzisiaj ze mną nie dyskutujesz, mała. Pokażę ci, jak bardzo przeceniacie wartość tych waszych mioteł.

Była zbita z tropu, ale też nieco podniecona perspektywą wzbicia się w powietrze na czymś innym niż miotła, ba, na motorze Syriusza, _TYM_ motorze Syriusza, który zawsze robił na niej tak wielkie wrażenie i który nigdy nie przestał pachnieć szaleństwem swojego pierwszego właściciela. Syriusz przełożył nogę przez siedzenie tuż przed nią i wygiął ręce do tyłu, by odnaleźć jej dłonie i położyć je sobie na brzuchu.

— Trzymaj się mocno — powiedział, zakładając rękawiczki, a potem jedynie na chwilę odwrócił głowę w jej stronę, cmoknął powietrze nad jej nosem i energicznie docisnął gaz.

Jeśli do tej pory czuła się nierealnie, zupełnie niespodziewanie zostając usadzona na gigantycznej maszynie mugolskiego pochodzenia i zmuszona wręcz do poddania się woli Syriusza, to zimne powietrze targające jej włosami i prędkość, jaką osiągali, prując przez wąskie uliczki Londynu, przeniosły ją do świata składającego się wyłącznie z doznań zmysłowych. Żadne składne myśli nie przebijały się przez ryk silnika i śmiech Syriusza; każdy kształt, który wydawała się rozpoznawać, zamieniał się nagle w wielobarwną plamę i rozmywał, ustępując miejsca kolejnym tęczowym pasom krajobrazu; jedynym ciepłem, jakie odczuwała, było to bijące od Syriusza, kiedy przyciskała się do niego całym ciałem, to wrzeszcząc mu do ucha, to w milczeniu chłonąc zapach paliwa, dymu i potu. Tak zajęta była ostatnio myśleniem, że nie pamiętała już, jakie to cudowne uczucie — nad niczym się nie zastanawiać i po prostu wszystkimi zmysłami doświadczać szczęścia w krystalicznej postaci.

Kiedy w końcu wylądowali obok niewielkiego wzgórza i Syriusz zaparkował motor w cieniu starej wierzby, serce Ginny przekoziołkowało kilkakrotnie, a potem z ciężkim łupnięciem wróciło na swoje miejsce między żebrami. Znała tę okolicę. Spędziła połowę dzieciństwa, spadając z tej wierzby i nabijając sobie dziesiątki siniaków, doskonale pamiętała tę błotnistą ścieżkę i porastające zbocza krzewy dzikiej róży, a także ten kojący widok dymu unoszącego się znad koślawego budynku majaczącego w oddali. Zawsze, kiedy tylko podniosła wzrok, była tam, czekała na nią — Nora. Dom.

Rzuciła Syriuszowi pytające spojrzenie, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i powiedział:

— Poczekaj tutaj.

Sam zaś zbiegł w dół ścieżki, prosto w kierunku Nory, a Ginny obserwowała, jak jego czarna sylwetka robi się coraz mniejsza i mniejsza, aż w końcu przecina magiczną barierę ochronną jej rodzinnego domu i znika w jego wnętrzu. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe — po części wciąż jeszcze nieprzywykłe do braku powietrznych akrobacji na motocyklu, po części wyrywające się do Syriusza dziko, a po części spalające się w oczekiwaniu na to, co miało nastąpić — bo przecież _wiedziała_. Domyśliła się, gdy tylko rozpoznała okolicę, choć wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że to dla niej zrobił.

Kilka długich minut później wyłonił się w końcu ze środka, ale nie był sam. Wokół niego niczym małe, opatulone po uszy weasleyowskimi dzierganymi szalikami planety krążyli Bill i Charlie, tuż obok na krótkich nóżkach i kołysząc się na boki podążał Percy, a w ramionach Syriusza — tak, uczepieni jego szyi zbliżali się do Ginny bliźniacy: kochani, nieznośni, piszczący z radości Fred i George.

Spojrzenia Ginny i Syriusza się spotkały. Elektryzująca iskra przebiegła wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa i prawdopodobnie już wtedy wiedziała, co wydarzy się później.

Tymczasem Bill rozpoznał ją stojącą w cieniu i czekającą, aż do niej dotrą. Kilkoma susami doskoczył do Ginny i objął ją ciasno w pasie na powitanie, krzycząc przy tym:

— Hermiona! A Syriusz posadzi nas na motor!

— To super — odparła ciepło i roześmiała się, bo Bill szybko stracił zainteresowanie jej osobą, gdy dostrzegł zaparkowany za nią motocykl. Charlie podążył za bratem i obaj w niemym uwielbieniu spacerowali dookoła maszyny, głaszcząc ją z namaszczeniem. — Co powiedziałeś Molly? — zapytała Syriusza, gdy w końcu się z nią zrównał. Fred natychmiast wyciągnął rączkę i zaczął szarpać Ginny za włosy, a George, któremu nie udało się do nich dosięgnąć, kibicował bratu radosnym klaskaniem.

— Że byłem w okolicy i chętnie pokazałbym chłopakom motor, tak jak ostatnio obiecałem.

— A Fred i George?

— Powiedziałem, że jestem z tobą i że bardzo ich polubiłaś.

— I co ona na to?

Oczy Syriusza błysnęły radośnie.

— Jęknęła, że spadam jej z nieba, bo są dziś wyjątkowo okropni, a ona spodziewa się wieczorem gości i nie ma nawet czasu upiec ciasta. Obiecałem, że zwrócę ich w stanie nienaruszonym za godzinę.

— Jesteś wspaniały — wyrwało się Ginny, a chociaż słowa te brzmiały jak wyświechtana fraza, to naprawdę tak w tamtej chwili uważała. Syriusz wiedział, jak ważni byli dla niej bracia, jak bardzo chciała jeszcze raz, choćby przez chwilę, ujrzeć Freda... Wsadził ją więc na motor i po prostu do nich zabrał, nic nie mówiąc, niczego nie wyjaśniając.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Wiem.

— Mówię poważnie.

Objął ją przelotnie ramieniem.

— _Wiem._ Hej, Bill, Charlie, chcecie zobaczyć silnik? — krzyknął do chłopców, a kiedy pokiwali energicznie głowami, podał Ginny bliźniaków, wyjął ze schowka koc i zamknięty w słoiku niebieski płomień, który postawił pośrodku, a sekundę później — ku uciesze chłopców — skakał już dookoła swojej "zabawki" i wydawał się beztroski bardziej jeszcze niż zwykle, dziecięco radosny i zupełnie nieświadomy fali uczuć, która zalewała Ginny nieprzerwanie od dłuższego czasu.

Wzięła się w końcu w garść i usadziła bliźniaków na kocu, a potem sama opadła obok nich na kolana i spojrzała pytająco na Percy'ego.

— A ciebie nie interesują takie rzeczy, Percy? — zagadnęła. Chłopiec ziewnął szeroko i pokręcił głową.

— Nie — odpowiedział cicho. Już myślała, że na tym się zakończy próba wciągnięcia brata do rozmowy, kiedy wyjął z kieszeni niewielką, puchatą rzecz i pokazał ją Ginny z wyrazem bezgranicznego uwielbienia na małej buzi. — Mam nowego plusaka — oznajmił z dumą. — To smok i ma psydomek Saly ogon. Bo ma saly ogon — wyjaśnił poważnie, w razie gdyby Ginny miała jakiekolwiek wątpliwości dotyczące pochodzenia tego oryginalnego imienia.

Fred ujął właśnie w dłonie stopę swojego brata bliźniaka i włożył ją sobie do ust, sprawiając tym samym, że George wywrócił się na plecy — rzecz jasna obu niezmiernie to ucieszyło. Ginny zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy oni w ogóle byli zdolni do rozpłakania się jak wszystkie normalne dzieci.

Niebieski płomień ogrzewał ich wystarczająco, aby nie zaczęli dygotać z zimna, wszyscy chłopcy byli zresztą bardzo ciepło ubrani, a sama Ginny prawdopodobne nie czułaby teraz zimna, nawet gdyby posadzono ją na szczycie lodowca gdzieś u wybrzeży Antarktydy. Spędziła godzinę, słuchając opowieści Percy'ego o smokach i olbrzymach, co jakiś czas nie mogąc się powstrzymać i tuląc mocno Freda do siebie — ten niestety nie był zbyt wielkim fanem tego rodzaju wybuchów czułości, bo zawsze szarpał ją za włosy albo szczypał w nos, aż w końcu obaj z George'em uznali, iż najwspanialszą rozrywką będzie konkurs na "kto szybciej wydłubie jej oko". Niewiele zresztą brakowało, by George świętował swoje zwycięstwo w tej konkurencji.

W końcu Charlie znudził się odkrywaniem sekretów motocykla, bo usiadł obok Ginny i zaczął narzekać na ssanie w żołądku.

— Mama robi takie dobre klopsy — powiedział z westchnieniem. — Lepsze niż ty.

_"Nigdy nie pojmę, jak ci się udało nie wyrosnąć na starego zgreda, Charlie"._

— Syriuszu — westchnęła, kiedy i Percy zaczął marudzić. — Chyba już im się znudziło.

Syriusz kiwnął głową i rozłożył ręce przed Billem, który zawodził teraz głośno, że "jeszcze pięć minuuut".

— Obiecałem waszej mamie, że zwrócę was równo za godzinę.

Bill zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę.

— Ale jeszcze przyjedziesz?

— Tak — obiecał Syriusz.

— Kiedy?

— Niedługo.

Ginny ucałowała bliźniaków i Percy'ego, pomachała Charliemu, który nie wyrywał się do żadnych czułych pożegnań, a potem uścisnęła wyciągniętą dłoń Billa.

— Ty też przyjedź — zwrócił się do Ginny najstarszy z jej braci takim tonem, jakim król zwróciłby się do ułaskawionego więźnia. Powstrzymała wybuch śmiechu, podała obu bliźniaków Syriuszowi i objęła kolana ramionami. Ogarnięta nagłym smutkiem i tęsknotą — choć przecież chłopcy jeszcze nie zniknęli nawet z jej pola widzenia — wpatrywała się w Syriusza udającego właśnie, że ma sklejone obie nogi i nie może się poruszać inaczej, aniżeli tylko podskakując jak zając. Charlie klaskał w dłonie, bliźniacy piszczeli, nawet Percy wydawał się szczerze ubawiony widowiskiem. Sylwetki jej braci malały w miarę zbliżania się do Nory, aż w końcu cała radosna gromadka razem z Syriuszem wtoczyła się do środka i w tym samym momencie niebieski płomień w słoiku zamigotał i zgasł. Gdzieś z miasteczka niósł się dźwięk kościelnego dzwonu; wybiła czwarta.

— Zadowolona? — zapytał Syriusz, gdy niecałą godzinę później zaparkował motor pod kamienicą i zaskoczył z niego zgrabnie, wyciągając do Ginny rękę.

— Nie masz pojęcia — uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Gdyby miała w tamtej chwili opisać stan swoich uczuć, poprosiłaby o kartkę i kredki, po czym nabazgrała sieć wielobarwnych spirali, a pośrodku nich kropkę oznaczoną swoim imieniem.

Jakby za mało spotykało ją tego dnia niespodzianek, na ostatnim stopniu schodów w korytarzu prowadzącym do mieszkania siedział Peter.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytał Syriusz i zmarszczył brwi. — Coś się stało?

Peter pokręcił głową i podniósł się, otrzepując szatę.

— Mama zrzędzi dziś od rana — mruknął niepocieszony. — Myślałem, że wpadnę trochę wcześniej, ale nikogo nie było.

— Urządziliśmy sobie małą przejażdżkę przed imprezą. Co znów wymyśliła mamuśka Pettigrew?

Niewiele było szacunku w głosie Syriusza, kiedy mówił o matce Petera. Z jakiegoś powodu musiał jej wyjątkowo nie lubić.

— To samo. _Kiedy dziewczyna, kiedy dzieci, o której wrócisz, znowu z Blackiem i Potterem? Nie masz pracy, znikasz na całe dnie, czy ty myślisz, że będę cię utrzymywać do końca życia?_ — zapiszczał, wymachując rękami, a Ginny zrobiło się go autentycznie żal.

— Powiedziałbyś jej w końcu o Zakonie — burknął Syriusz raczej znudzonym tonem. Wyglądało na to, że przeprowadzali tę samą rozmowę już wiele razy. Peter cmoknął ze zniecierpliwieniem.

— Żeby mnie wyrzuciła z domu? Wiesz, że ona nie jest fanką rewolucji.

— To nie rewolucja, tylko wojna — syknął Syriusz ze złością i stuknął różdżką w górny zamek, a drzwi otworzyły się przed nimi na oścież, zapraszając do pachnącego pelargoniami i świeżo wysprzątanego mieszkania.

— Wow, Hermiono — westchnął Peter na ten niezwykły widok, po części pewnie też po to, by zakończyć niewygodny temat. — Nigdy nie widziałem tego miejsca w takim stanie!

Ginny wyszczerzyła się radośnie.

— Przysięgam, wszystko to sprawka Syriusza.

Wypakowała przyniesione wcześniej przez Syriusza piwa kremowe i miód pitny, a także nieznany jej trunek o wdzięcznej nazwie "Zielona Wróżka". Syriusz i Peter nie poruszyli więcej tematu pani Pettigrew, zajęci wymienianiem się informacjami na temat ostatniego ataku na ministerstwo. Ginny bardzo się starała nie podsłuchiwać, ale oni wcale nie ściszali głosów i nie zależało im na żadnej poufności ani wyłączności.

— Rebecca ciągle leży w Mungu — oznajmił głośno Peter. W przeciwieństwie do Remusa nie rozumiał z pewnością idei nieporuszania tematu byłych dziewczyn w towarzystwie aktualnych. Odkręciła wodę w zlewie, zagłuszając odpowiedź Syriusza, i bardzo powoli i dokładnie opłukała wszystkie warzywa na sałatkę. Kiedy skończyła, rozmawiali już o raporcie Moody'ego i nowym bohaterze w Biurze Aurorów, niejakim Kingsleyu Shacklebolcie, który w pojedynkę pokonał sześciu śmierciożerców i zniweczył plany Voldemorta na wejście w posiadanie ściśle tajnych strategii operacyjnych ministerstwa.

Lily, James i Remus pojawili się równo o szóstej.

Ginny stanęła w kącie, przyjmując od nich kurtki i odkładając przyniesione jedzenie na blat za sobą, jednocześnie przyglądając się temu, co do tej pory oglądała jedynie w swojej wyobraźni. Czterej Huncwoci, nierozłączona drużyna marzeń znów w komplecie. Wspaniałe było to, jak niewiele rozumiała z ich hermetycznych żartów, urwanych w połowie zdań, wspomnień wywołujących lawinę śmiechu... Przez chwilę ona i Lily połączone były poczuciem wykluczenia, ich spojrzenia się spotkały, wymieniły się uśmiechami i dały chłopcom chwilę na wyrzucenie z siebie tej spontanicznej radości z powodu spotkania się znów we wspólnym gronie — bez akcji zakonu, śmiertelnych zranień, złowieszczych doniesień. Zupełnie jak za szkolnych lat.

— Zrobiłam tartę — powiedziała Lily, kiedy razem z Ginny zaczęły rozpakowywać wszystkie potrawy, a mówiąc to, z jakiegoś powodu mocno się zarumieniła. Ginny uniosła brwi. — Niestety przy cieście musiałam sobie trochę... pomóc, a że od kilku dni opiekuję się chorą siostrą mamy... No, powiedzmy sobie tylko, że nie powinnam używać różdżki w jej mieszkaniu. Zanim się wytłumaczyłam w ministerstwie ze swojego gapiostwa, minęły co najmniej dwie godziny. Gdybym tam nie pracowała, pewnie by mnie potraktowali nieco ostrzej, ale całe szczęście skończyło się na upomnieniu.

Ginny nigdy nie rozumiała ministerialnego formalizmu, jeśli chodziło o użycie zaklęć w obecności mugoli lub na terenie przez mugoli zamieszkanym. Przecież to chyba oczywiste, że naturalną reakcją każdego dorosłego czarodzieja na pojawiający się problem będzie próba rozwiązania go za pomocą magii. Niestety specyfika całej magicznej społeczności była taka, że żyli w rozproszeniu, mieszając się z mugolami, ba, wchodząc z nimi w związki! Polityka kontrolowania użycia czarów w ich obecności zakrawała co najmniej na inwigilację! Żeby to jeszcze jedynie w latach siedemdziesiątych czy osiemdziesiątych, ale nie, skądże, u progu dwudziestego pierwszego wieku nic się w tym zakresie nie zmieniło. Ginny zanotowała sobie w głowie, by zasugerować Hermionie propozycję zmiany obowiązującego prawa, skoro jej przyjaciółka szczerze rozważała karierę ministerialną w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

Tak wiele planów, tak wiele rzeczy do zrobienia — a nie wiedziała przecież nawet, czy uda jej się wrócić. Nie żeby po dzisiejszym dniu w ogóle pragnęła tego z taką samą mocą jak dotychczas. Spojrzała na Syriusza ryczącego z jakiegoś żartu Remusa i przygryzła wargę.

— Posypiesz te ciasteczka cukrem pudrem? — zapytała Lily, podsuwając jej pod nos półmisek i zabierając się za krojenie zapiekanki Jima. — I co, rozmawiałaś z Syriuszem o lataniu?

— Jeszcze nie.

— A zamierzasz?

Zastanowiła się. Choć pytanie w jej własnej głowie brzmiało trochę inaczej, odpowiedź na nie mogła się okazać równie istotna dla przyszłości tej relacji.

— Tak — zdecydowała w końcu. — Chyba tak.

Lily poklepała ją aprobująco po ramieniu i przeszła do salonu, niosąc na wyciągniętych przed siebie przedramionach trzy sporej wielkości tace niczym profesjonalna kelnerka. Syriusz zagwizdał, ale posłała mu w odpowiedzi jedynie pełne politowania spojrzenie. Usiadła na brzegu kanapy obok Remusa i naprzeciwko Jamesa, z pewnością nie chcąc wyjść na dziewczynę, która nie odstępowała na krok swojego mężczyzny. Ginny nie miała podobnych trosk — kiedy już uporała się ze wszystkim w kuchni i dołączyła do nich w salonie, osunęła się na oparcie fotela Syriusza i przełożyła obie nogi przez jego kolano. Tym razem nie chciała wcale niczego komukolwiek udowadniać, pragnęła być po prostu blisko niego. Dać mu do zrozumienia, jak bardzo jest wdzięczna za wszystko, co zrobił dla niej od rana — posprzątał, przeprosił ją, zabrał do Nory, a przy tym wszystkim ani razu nie próbował pocałować.

Była dumna z tego, że udało jej się ich wszystkich zebrać w jednym miejscu i kazać im się po prostu beztrosko przekomarzać w przyjaznej, pełnej radości atmosferze. Salon co i rusz wybuchał głośnym śmiechem, a jego echo brzęczało w podwieszonych u sufitu kryształkach na żyrandolu.

— Opowiadałem ostatnio Hermionie — zaśmiał się Remus, gdy Ginny wciąż jeszcze była zajęta skręcaniem się ze śmiechu po opowieści o dyndającym na uchwycie na pochodnię Snapie. Lily też się śmiała, choć w jej spojrzeniu widać było ostrzegawczy błysk. Jak zwykle pierwszą osobą, która zareagowała na tę subtelną zmianę gęstości atmosfery, był Remus — jak Filch zarekwirował nam Mapę Huncwotów.

James i Syriusz natychmiast wydali z siebie zranione skowyty.

— Nieodżałowana strata! — krzyknął James, który zaprzyjaźnił się z "Zieloną Wróżką" ku własnej nieopisanej radości, ignorując karcącą nutę w spojrzeniu swojej świeżo upieczonej dziewczyny. — Arcydzieło! Hej! — zwrócił się w końcu do Ginny, a ona wiedziała, co nastąpi, zanim słowa wydostały się z gardła Pottera. — A może w twoich czasach ktoś ją odzyskał?

Jego zaalarmowane spojrzenie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z brzmienia tego pytania, spotkało się ze spojrzeniem Syriusza, który zachował zimną krew i ze stoickim spokojem po raz kolejny przechylił butelkę z piwem kremowym, wydobywając ostatnie krople napoju z dna.

— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać — zaczął znudzonym tonem — że Hermiona _nie chodziła_ do Hogwartu? I chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że we Francji kończy się szkołę rok później niż u nas, co czyni ją twoją równolatką, baranie.

— W każdym razie — łagodny głos Remusa poniósł się ponad wiszącą w powietrzu "kłótnią" — nie powiedziałem ci, Hermiono, jak Syriusz prawie stracił wszystkie zęby, kiedy rysował plan szóstego piętra.

— Hej! — oburzył się Syriusz tym razem chyba naprawdę. — To był wypadek i wszystkiemu winna jest głupia Mary McDonald!

Lily nagle wybuchła głośnym śmiechem.

— Ha! Wiem, o czym mówicie! Po raz pierwszy chyba od godziny. Mary wszystko mi opowiedziała, _totalnie_ twoja wina! — oznajmiła z rozbawieniem i zwróciła się do Remusa. — Ten pomnik, który stał za gobelinem...

Korzystając z chwili nieuwagi Remusa, Lily i Petera, Ginny popatrzyła na Jima, który przepraszał ją bezgłośnie za swoją bezdenną głupotę. Pokazała mu na migi, że ma natychmiast zerwać znajomość z "Zieloną Wróżką". Sama pozostawała wierna kremowemu piwu, więc nie mogła tego stwierdzić z całą stanowczością, ale sądząc po zapachu i intensywnej barwie — musiał być to iście zabójczy napój.

Syriusz udawał, że nie widzi nic dziwnego w pozycji, w jakiej trwali oboje niezmiennie od początku imprezy — on rozłożony wygodnie w fotelu, z jedną ręką przerzuconą przez oparcie i obejmującą butelkę z piwem, a drugą przesuwającą się co jakiś czas w górę i w dół łydek Ginny, które spoczywały na jego udzie, podczas gdy ona sama siedziała na drugim oparciu z łokciem wspartym o siedzenie tuż za głową Syriusza.

Potem Peter opowiedział sytuację z gobelinem i zębami ze swojej perspektywy, a była to perspektywa tak bardzo sprzyjająca wersji Syriusza, że Remus podniósł ręce w geście poddania.

— I ty, Brutusie! — wykrzyknął z emfazą, a Lily po raz kolejny zaczęła wyliczać te punkty opowieści, które świadczyły przeciwko Blackowi. Już chwilę wcześniej przeniosła się na drugą stronę stołu i spoczęła na dywanie obok Jamesa, z jednej strony pewnie ośmielona alkoholem przestała zwracać uwagę na to, co powiedzą jego przyjaciele, ale po części też chciała niewątpliwie przypilnować, by się przypadkiem nie urżnął haniebnie i nie zasnął pod stołem — _"albo nie palnął kolejnej pogrążającej mnie głupoty"._

Nazwanie Petera Brutusem było dla Ginny bardzo wymowną przepowiednią, choć tego wieczoru nie potrafiła go nienawidzić z całą mocą, głównie dlatego, że wydawał się wyjątkowo nieszkodliwy, nie nazbyt obmierzły i w gruncie rzeczy nawet sympatyczny, jeśli tylko wyparło się z pamięci wszystkie jego przyszłe grzechy: zdradę Potterów, zostanie szczurem Percy'ego i Rona, odrąbanie sobie dłoni w celu wskrzeszenia Voldemorta... Wzdrygnęła się i przysunęła bliżej Syriusza. _"Myśl o czymś pozytywnym!"_ — nakazała sobie w myślach stanowczo.

W końcu — wiele, wiele godzin później — Lily przysnęła na kolanach Jima, Peter walczył z ogarniającą go sennością, a Syriusz próbował udowodnić Remusowi, że ten nie będzie w stanie pokonać go w grze w kulki — bezskutecznie zresztą, ponieważ Ginny w całym swoim życiu nie widziała tak beznadziejnego gracza jak Black. Prawdopodobnie nawet roczni Fred i George — i to nie łącząc sił — byliby w stanie go pokonać.

Lily przebudziła się gwałtownie, kiedy James, szczerząc zęby, wsadził jej do ucha końcówkę orlego pióra. Pokręciła głową z politowaniem i przeciągnęła się sennie.

— Dzięki za zaproszenie — zwróciła się do Ginny, bo choć Syriusz przekazał informację w jej imieniu, z jakichś powodów to ona była przez wszystkich uważana za prawdziwego gospodarza tej imprezy. Syriusz jak na Huncwota i jednego z najpopularniejszych chłopców w szkole był zdecydowanie zbyt nietowarzyski. — Czas się zmywać, chyba wszyscy mają już dość.

Peter i Remus ochoczo jej przytaknęli, James — chcąc nie chcąc — zrobił to samo. Ginny zebrała kilka talerzy i zaniosła je do zlewu, Syriusz jednak nawet nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, zajęty przetrawianiem porażki.

— Nie przejmuj się. — Remus ze śmiechem poklepał go po plecach. — Mówiłem ci, że jestem prawdziwym mistrzem kulek. Spędziłem pół dzieciństwa, grając w nie z mamą.

— Aaaa! — skomentował Syriusz, udając nagłe olśnienie. — Trzeba było powiedzieć, że praktykujemy rodzinne rozgrywki. Założę się, że nikt by mnie nie pokonał w nocne polo głowami martwych skrzatów.

Lily wyglądała na przerażoną.

— Naprawdę to robiłeś? — zapytała słabo.

— Nie — odparł Syriusz i wyszczerzył się złowieszczo: — Ale mógłbym!

James pomógł Ginny znosić brudne naczynia i puste kieliszki do kuchni, podczas gdy pozostali zakładali już kurtki i wymieniali ostatnie, pożegnalne uwagi z Syriuszem.

— Słuchaj — powiedział Jim, upewniając się wcześniej, że nikt ich nie może podsłuchać. Czar "Zielonej Wróżki" przestał działać. — Odprowadzę tylko Evans, zajmie mi to maksymalnie do pół godziny. Wrócić po ciebie?

Przygryzła wargę i jeszcze raz przemyślała swoje postanowienie, ale od kiedy po raz pierwszy rozpoznała wierzbę na wzgórzu w okolicach Nory, wiedziała, po prostu _wiedziała_ , co odpowie na tak postawione pytanie przyjaciela. Podniosła na niego wzrok i pokręciła powoli głową.

— Jesteś pewna? — indagował jeszcze. — Nie chcę, żebyś się włóczyła sama po nocach, nawet jeśli to tylko kilka jardów, a...

— Nie, nie, nie rozumiesz — przerwała mu. Syriusz jakby szóstym zmysłem wyczuł napięcie w jej głosie, bo spojrzał na nią akurat wtedy, kiedy mówiła: — Wrócę rano.


	16. 1.16

Kiedy za Jamesem i Lily zamknęły się drzwi, w mieszkaniu zapanowała absolutna cisza, przerywana od czasu do czasu brzękiem obijających się o siebie naczyń czy butelek, które Ginny układała obok pojemnika na śmieci. Syriusz przez całe dwadzieścia albo trzydzieści minut nie ruszył się z fotela, raz po raz przechylając butelkę z piwem, choć Ginny wiedziała doskonale, że opróżnił ją jeszcze przed końcem imprezy. Żadne z nich nie odezwało się ani słowem, czyniąc ten moment prawdopodobnie najnieznośniejszym w całej historii ich znajomości.

Ginny udawała, że bardzo zajmuje ją proces doprowadzania kuchni najpierw do względnego porządku, a w końcu niemalże do błysku, a Syriusz... Syriusz nie poruszył się choćby o cal, jeśli nie liczyć udawanej konsumpcji alkoholu. Zdawał się patrzyć nieustannie w jeden punkt gdzieś ponad regałem, tak że Ginny widziała jedynie oparcie fotela, czubek głowy Blacka i okazjonalnie unoszące się przedramię. Zaczęła się nagle zastanawiać, po co w ogóle wpadła na ten głupi pomysł zostania w mieszkaniu mimo propozycji Jamesa, że po nią wróci. Gdyby jeszcze Syriusz nie słyszał jej deklaracji, mogłaby się jakoś z tego wyplątać, po prostu posprzątać i wyjść jak gdyby nigdy nic, udając, że taki był jej plan od początku. James nie zadawałby pytań, nie _o to_.

Przetarła blat trzeci raz z rzędu i wbiła w niego smętne spojrzenie. Prawdopodobnie mogliby go teraz używać jako lustra. Przykucnęła i przestawiła dwie najmniejsze butelki na sam koniec szeregu, tak że teraz wszystkie ustawione były od największej do najmniejszej; na przedzie pyszniła się do połowy opróżniona karafka z "Zieloną Wróżką". Remus wspominał, że ich znajomy sprowadzał ten zabójczy trunek prosto z Francji, ojczyzny dekadentów — posiadanie tego w swoich zapasach tak bardzo pasowało do Syriusza... Wyprostowała się i położyła ręce na biodrach. Teraz, kiedy w końcu przestała rozmyślnie walić butelkami o inne butelki, żeby zagłuszyć swój lekko spanikowany strumień świadomości, jedynymi dochodzącymi jej uszu odgłosami było bicie jej własnego serca i ciche pykanie powstające po drugiej stronie oparcia fotela i oznaczające zazwyczaj, że Syriusz starał się sprawiać wrażenie o wiele bardziej nonszalanckiego, niż w rzeczywistości był. Świetnie, udało jej się sprawić, że _nawet Syriusz_ czuł się niezręcznie.

Z sercem bijącym tak szybko, że mogłoby zasilać w energię elektryczną małą lodówkę, zdecydowała się w końcu przekroczyć magiczną granicę oddzielającą kuchnię od salonu, tak że znalazła się nagle w zasięgu wzroku Syriusza.

— Gdybyś łaskawie mógł się w końcu ruszyć z tego fotela — powiedziała tak zmęczonym głosem, na jaki była w stanie się zdobyć, a wyszło jej to zaskakująco dobrze, jakby wcale nie zastanawiała się w międzyczasie, czy uda jej się nie zwymiotować prosto pod jego nogi. Nie zaplanowała sobie scenariusza na tę chwilę, ale od kiedy tylko za Jimem trzasnęły drzwi, wiedziała, że wszystko idzie nie tak.

Syriusz nawet na nią nie spojrzał, tylko bez chwili wahania, bez złośliwej uwagi czy dwuznacznej sugestii przeniósł się na kanapę, skąd z założonymi ramionami mógł obserwować, jak Ginny ściąga z fotela górną pufę i zaklęciem oczyszcza szpary przy podłokietnikach z resztek herbatników i pokruszonego ciasta.

— Wiesz — rzucił w końcu konwersacyjnym tonem, jak gdyby echo ostatniej rozmowy umilkło ledwie ułamek sekundy temu i wcale nie spędzili ostatnich kilkudziesięciu minut w niemal niezmąconej ciszy — można by pomyśleć, że właśnie wygoniłaś z mojej kuchni całe wojsko głodnych, brudnych i zarażonych śmiertelnym wirusem bezdomnych, a nie trzech moich kumpli i jedną laskę.

Odwróciła się do niego odrobinę zbyt żywiołowo; spinka utrzymująca jej fryzurę w ryzach rozpięła się z głośnym pyknięciem i spadła na ziemię, a rude jak miedziany drut włosy rozsypały się gęstą falą na plecach Ginny. Kącik ust Syriusza drgnął zauważalnie, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

— Cóż — powiedziała Ginny chłodno — trzech twoich kumpli i jedna laska przenieśli cały twój wysiłek włożony w wysprzątanie mieszkania do krainy odległych wspomnień, więc...

Syriusz uniósł brwi.

— Naprawdę cię to obchodzi? — zapytał ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.

_"Tak, naprawdę mnie to obchodzi"_ — mogłaby odpowiedzieć. Wiedziała, że takie słowa płynące z jej ust ostatecznie zmieniłyby bieg wydarzeń tej nocy na taki, jaki powinien mieć miejsce. Dla dobra przyszłego Syriusza i dla pamięci o Harrym, dla samej Ginny, która po prostu nie mogła już znieść tego... spojrzenia. Przewiercającego spojrzenia szarych oczu.

— Nie — odparła cicho.

Syriusz bardzo powoli podniósł się z fotela i całą wieczność trwało, zanim w końcu stanął przed nią — a właściwie nad nią, bo znacznie górował nad Ginny wzrostem, z czego dopiero stojąc przed nim boso i na uginających się kolanach zdała sobie sprawę. Sięgnął dłonią do jej włosów, ale zamiast przyciągnąć ją do pocałunku, jak to robił do tej pory, nawinął sobie jeden z rudych kosmyków na palec i pochylił się, by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć.

— Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że nie jesteś typowo po weasleyowsku ruda?

Zamrugała. Będą teraz konwersować o jej włosach?

— Bzdura. Mam identyczne włosy jak Artur...

— Jaśniejsze.

— ...i Molly.

— Ciemniejsze.

— Moje włosy są rude, tu nie ma zbyt wielu możliwości — powiedziała ze zniecierpliwieniem, zastanawiając się, czy Syriusz próbuje ją zirytować, czy jedynie doprowadzić do tego, by błagała go, by skończył w końcu mówić. Ale pionowa zmarszczka na jego czole przeczyła obu tym teoriom. Słodki Merlinie, _Syriusz naprawdę wydawał się urażony jej odpowiedzią_.

— Nie ma zbyt wielu możliwości? — powtórzył z zaskoczeniem, przesypując sobie jej włosy między palcami, co sprawiło jej sporą przyjemność i Ginny miała nadzieję, że nigdy nie przestanie tego robić. Jeśli miałaby stworzyć listę miejsc, których dotykanie zmieniało ją w puszysty kłębek konformizmu i uległości, włosy i skóra głowy zajmowałyby wysokie miejsca gdzieś na szczycie. Nie bez przyczyny niemal zawsze związywała je w kucyk nad karkiem albo splatała w luźny warkocz, _zwłaszcza_ ostatnio. — Nienawidzę stereotypizacji i nie znoszę ślepoty — kontynuował Syriusz jakby bez związku. — Zielony to świeży kolor, kolor nadziei, złoto i purpura są królewskie, róż jest dla dziewczynek, niebieskości dla chłopców, rudzi są brzydcy, a wszystkie chmury rysuje się na biało. — Wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy. Czy on też skusił się na "Zieloną Wróżkę", kiedy nie patrzyła? — I do niewielu dociera, że cała prawda leży w odcieniach, nie kolorach. Kolory nie mają znaczenia, tylko te najbrzydsze mają adekwatne nazwy, resztę trzeba opisywać pieprzoną poezją. Widziałaś Prewettów? Podręcznikowo ryży! Artur typowo rudawy, Molly marchewkowa, Evans kasztanowa...

— Znasz zadziwiająco dużo kolorów jak na samca alfa.

— Zrobiłbym ci dłuższy wykład, ale nie mam na to całej nocy — wyjaśnił szorstko i serce Ginny podskoczyło do gardła. Stał tak blisko i pachniał tak znajomo. — Wiesz, nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie nazwano jeszcze tego, co masz na głowie. Miedź jest zbyt pospolita, tycjan zbyt pomarańczowy...

Złapała go za przegub ręki, którą zanurzał w jej włosach, i ścisnęła mocno.

— Już ci mówiłam, nazwali kolor moich włosów, jest _rudy_. Nazwali też stan, w jakim się aktualnie znajduję. _Na skraju wytrzymałości._

Syriusz uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust.

— A jak nazwali to, co ci za chwilę zrobię?

Mimo ściśniętego gardła i dziwnego szumu w uszach udało jej się powiedzieć:

— Nieprzyzwoitość i pogwałcenie wszelkich reguł.

A potem wszystko potoczyło się inaczej niż do tej pory, bo Syriusz mimo wyraźnej zachęty nadal stał nieporuszony tuż przed nią z ręką wciąż zanurzoną w jej włosach, więc Ginny stanęła na palcach i pocałowała lekko kącik jego ust — lewy, ten sam, który przed sekundą uniósł się w uśmiechu samozadowolenia. Dopiero wtedy bardzo powoli przechylił głowę i lekko przygryzł jej dolną wargę i kiedy już-już rozchylała usta, by pogłębić ten nieśpieszny pocałunek, bez ostrzeżenia odsunął się od niej i pochylił, a potem przerzucił sobie jej ciało przez ramię, jakby ważyła nie więcej niż nieśmiertelna skórzana kurtka, i chwilę później Ginny poczuła, jak ląduje na czymś miękkim i pachnącym, na... _łóżku w sypialni Syriusza_.

Bez słowa wyjaśnienia wrócił do przerwanej przed chwilą czynności, tym razem intensywniej i z większym zaangażowaniem. Całował po kolei wszystkie piegi na jej nosie, kości policzkowe i linię żuchwy, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na dłużej w zagłębieniu pomiędzy jej obojczykami, dosłownie pozbawiając Ginny zmysłów. _"Szyja"_ — szeptała sobie w myślach, a słowa odbijały się echem i wracały do niej, puste. — _"Dopisać do listy szyję"_.

Do jakiej listy, nie wiedziała, nie potrafiła też ocenić, czy to ważna uwaga. Liczył się tylko gorący oddech Syriusza i napięte mięśnie na jego plecach, które Ginny obejmowała ramionami, jakby tylko ten uścisk oddalał ją od runięcia w przepaść wyrzutów sumienia i złych, karcących spojrzeń. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy pozbył się swojej koszuli — ku jej niezmierzonej radości — tę natomiast, która znajdowała się na niej, pozbawił jedynie kilku górnych guzików, ale ani nie rozpiął do końca, ani jej z niej nie zdarł. Sięgał ustami tam, gdzie pozwalał mu rozsunięty materiał, i przez długi, długi czas kotłowali się w pościeli połączeni namiętnym uściskiem — on bez koszuli i z jej nogami zaplecionymi dookoła bioder, ona z wygniecioną i poszarpaną koszulką, włosami naelektryzowanymi z podniecenia i złośliwie pchającymi jej się do oczu albo przyklejającymi do szyi Syriusza. Minuty mijały, a oni wciąż całowali się zachłannie, próbując zmniejszyć dystans między swoimi spoconymi ciałami, choć opletli się przecież tak dokładnie, że mogliby się razem zmieścić w średniej wielkości T-shirt. Ginny widziała, że Syriusz był mocno podniecony; poznała to po jego zamglonym spojrzeniu i ciężkim oddechu, po głupich, niełączących się ze sobą słowach szeptanych jej gorączkowo do ucha, od pewnego czasu zresztą coraz bardziej brakowało między nimi wolnej przestrzeni. Zauważała to jednak wyłącznie tą niewielką częścią mózgu, która pozostała aktywna, podczas gdy wszystkie pozostałe przełączyły się w tryb: _"Więcej. Szybciej. Bliżej. Teraz!"_. Nie mogła już nawet kontrolować wyrywających jej się z gardła odgłosów, nie mówiąc nawet o ewentualnej konieczności decydowania o przystopowaniu Syriusza. Sama tego chciała, sama się o to prosiła, _dlaczego-ach-dlaczego-Syriusz-jeszcze-nie-zdjął-z-niej-tej-mokrej-koszuli-i-nie-zaczął-_

Och.

Zupełnie jakby czytał w jej myślach, Black oderwał się od jej ust i z niejakim wysiłkiem usiadł na łóżku pomiędzy jej nogami, a jego dłonie powędrowały do guzików bluzki Ginny — tych w każdym razie, których nie zdążył wcześniej urwać. Ginny przygryzła wargę i niczym na zwolnionym filmie obserwowała jak powoli, metodycznie, guzik po guziku odsłaniał coraz więcej jej ciała, nie pozwalając jednak materiałowi bluzki rozsunąć się na tyle, by ukazać jej piersi. Przez cały ten czas nie spuszczał wzroku z jej twarzy i Ginny miała dziwne wrażenie, że jest to jakiś dziwny, bardzo sadystyczny rodzaj testu, którego och tak bardzo zamierzała nie zdać.

Ale Syriusz wcale nie dał jej wyboru. Kiedy dotarł do ostatniego guzika, opuścił głowę i wziął kilka głębokich, uspokajających oddechów, a potem zgrabnie zeskoczył z łóżka i rzucił w kierunku Ginny jedną ze swoich świeżych, pachnących, idealnie gładkich koszul z szafy.

— Masz, przebierz się — powiedział jeszcze nieco ochrypłym głosem. — Ta pomięta bluzka z oberwanymi guzikami strasznie by mnie rozpraszała.

— Podczas czego? — zapytała Ginny, starając się zabrzmieć naturalnie, co z pewnością byłoby próbą udaną, gdyby była na przykład głodnym lwem albo rozjuszonym bazyliszkiem.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się nieco wymuszenie.

— Nie masz pojęcia — wychrypiał — jak bardzo chciałbym teraz... dokończyć, co zacząłem — zakończył kulawo i machnął ręką w kierunku wciąż rozłożonej na pościeli niemalże półnago Ginny.

— Ale?

— Ale nie zostałaś tutaj po to, żeby się ze mną przespać po pijaku, a rano uciec do Jima i od tej pory unikać mnie na wieczność. Może _dosłownie_.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Tak właśnie by było. Może nie była pijana, w końcu wlała w siebie jedynie kilka niskoprocentowych piw, ale z pewnością wbrew pierwotnym planom marzyła o tym, by móc cofnąć czas o tych kilka minut i zmusić go do nieprzerywania. Jednak Syriusz miał rację — po raz pierwszy to ona dała się omamić zmysłom i pożądaniu, podczas gdy on zachował resztki rozsądku i potrafił pomimo wszystkich oznak, które tak dobitnie wskazywały na to, że i jemu się podobał kierunek, w jakim zmierzali, odsunąć się i zachować... _dojrzale_. To ją otrzeźwiło wystarczająco, by jednocześnie udało jej się zarumienić, zanurkować pod kołdrę w celu szybkiej zmiany podartej bluzki na koszulę Syriusza oraz wyrwać sobie przy tej okazji ze dwie garści włosów. Tak, wiedziała, że był jeszcze jakiś powód noszenia kucyka poza nieprowokowaniem Syriusza.

— No to jakie atrakcje przewidziałeś na resztę wieczoru? — zapytała kwaśno, kiedy w końcu udało jej się wyplątać z pościeli z włosami w nieładzie i w koszuli Syriusza pozapinanej krzywo z ominięciem przedostatniego guzika. Black omiótł ją spojrzeniem i uniósł brwi, a potem dał jej do zrozumienia, że powinna udać się za nim do salonu. No tak, sypialnia nie była w ich przypadku najlepszym miejscem na cokolwiek, co nie było całowaniem się, obmacywaniem się, zasypianiem w swoich ramionach czy seksem. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek doszło między nimi do tego ostatniego — lub też miało dojść. Ginny nie była pewna, jak czułaby się ze świadomością, że jej pierwszym mężczyzną w _tym_ znaczeniu był Syriusz Black. Nieżyjący w jej czasach, co warto było podkreślić, zanim następnym razem straci poczucie moralności w jego ramionach.

— Mów — rozkazał w końcu Syriusz, nalewając im obojgu po niewątpliwie śmiertelnej dawce "Zielonej Wróżki" z karafki. Spojrzała na niego pytająco, ale mimo wszystko objęła swoją szklankę dłońmi i podsunęła ją sobie pod nos. Zapach był drażniący, ale przy tym bardzo interesujący. _"Wypij mnie"_ — zdawała się mówić zawartość i naprawdę trudno było się oprzeć pokusie zanurzenia choć czubka języka w magicznym płynie. To nie była najlepsza noc na opieranie się pokusom, więc rzecz jasna chwilę później Ginny smakowała już trunek tak mocny, że zakręciło jej się w głowie od samego zamoczenia w nim warg, smakujący trochę piołunem, a trochę słodkawym ziołem, którego nie potrafiła nazwać, ale którego już z całą pewnością było jej dane wcześniej skosztować. Alkohol palił gardło i był naprawdę ohydny po przełknięciu. _"Jak James mógł to pić?"_ Odstawiła swoją szklankę na stół i zwróciła się ponownie do Syriusza:

— Nie rozumiem.

— Po prostu mów — odrzekł zniecierpliwionym tonem. — O wszystkim, o czym chciałaś powiedzieć, kiedy kazałaś Jimowi spadać.

Syriusz miał zadziwiającą zdolność błyskawicznego przechodzenia pomiędzy różnymi stanami: od bycia beztroskim przyjacielem po zachowywanie się jak ostatni dupek, od namiętnego kochanka po mrocznego nieznajomego. Tym razem jego metamorfozy działały na korzyść, bo Ginny przynajmniej przestała sobie wyobrażać, co by było, gdyby nie zaczął _myśleć_ akurat na kilka minut przed tym, kiedy ostatecznie musiałby się przestać kontrolować. Może nie miała zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w kwestiach erotycznych, ale wystarczająco wiele wiedziała o facetach, by spodziewać się, iż po przekroczeniu pewnej granicy żaden, nawet najbardziej zasadniczy, nie był w stanie przełączyć się z trybu awaryjnego na zachowanie zdroworozsądkowe.

Uznała w końcu, że oto nadszedł ten właściwy moment, więc pociągnęła jeszcze jeden łyk Wróżki — to samo zrobił Syriusz — i rozparła się wygodniej w fotelu.

— Jest pewien... mężczyzna. Chłopiec. _Ktoś._ Nazwijmy go Johnem.

— Choć tak naprawdę ma na imię Harry.

Posłała mu rozeźlone spojrzenie.

— Chcesz usłyszeć tę historię czy nie?

— Chcę. A zatem John. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Co z nim?

— Był moim... szkolnym zauroczeniem. Takim z gatunku: "ja się w nim kocham szalenie moją naiwną, dziecięcą miłością, a on ledwie zauważa, że istnieję". Jak miałby zresztą zauważać, mając tych dwanaście czy trzynaście lat? To nie jest wiek na głupiutkie miłostki, zwłaszcza jeśli jest się... Johnem. W każdym razie dorastałam po uszy w nim zakochana.

— Ale w końcu cię zauważył i żyliście długo i szczęśliwie. Wzruszyłem się.

Gdyby nie gorycz przebijająca przez falę pogardy, Ginny wzruszyłaby ramionami i wyszła, uznając, że nie ma na to siły.

— Nie — powiedziała dobitnie, a potem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, dodała złośliwie: — Znaczącą przeszkodą w naszym długo i szczęśliwie było moje pojawienie się tutaj.

— Moje wyrzuty sumienia z tego powodu miałyby problem z wypełnieniem dna kielicha popularności Snape'a.

— Jeśli będziesz mi przerywał...

— ...będzie o wiele ciekawiej.

Czasem wydawało jej się — teraz, ale i wcześniej, w latach dziewięćdziesiątych — że Syriusz zatrzymał się emocjonalnie na poziomie piętnastoletniego siebie. A w każdym razie z dziką przyjemnością odnajdywał w sobie te mniej dojrzałe odruchy i obdarowywał nimi otoczenie w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, doprowadzając wszystkich do szału. Wcale się nie dziwiła mamie, że taki problem sprawiało jej traktowanie Syriusza jako dorosłego i odpowiedzialnego człowieka, którym oczywiście był, kiedy miał na to ochotę. _I tylko wtedy._

— Nie kłamałam, kiedy mówiłam ci kiedyś, że ja i... _John_ nie jesteśmy już razem — kontynuowała, decydując się ignorować zaczepki Syriusza. Im bardziej będzie na nie odporna, tym szybciej mu się znudzą.

— Ale kłamałaś, twierdząc, że prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie będziecie razem.

Przewróciła oczami.

— Jak mogłam kłamać na temat przyszłości, która się jeszcze nie wydarzyła? Przypominam ci, że nie jestem jakimś... _władcą czasu_ , a jedynie dziewczyną przeniesioną do dość odległej przeszłości. Znam swoją własną historię i ogólną historię świata do swoich czasów, ale nic poza tym.

— Przestań przedkładać logikę ponad emocje, bo wypaczasz sens mojego spierania się o szczegóły!

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, a potem oboje parsknęli śmiechem.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała Ginny z udawaną powagą. — Przez chwilę zdradzałam Godryka z Roweną, ale już wracam na właściwą ścieżkę. Dlaczego sądzisz, że kłamałam?

— Bo doskonale wiesz, że będziecie razem. _Jeśli_ wrócisz.

— W co nie wierzysz.

— Nie będę kłamał.

— I mimo wszystko twierdzisz, że będę z Ha... Johnem.

— Czysto hipotetycznie.

— Dlaczego?

Ginny nie tylko zadała to pytanie, ona nim _była_ ; od czubka głowy po koniuszki palców u stóp tętniła niewypowiedzianym pragnieniem zrozumienia. Syriusz przestał się uśmiechać, za to pociągnął zdrowo ze swojej szklanki i rozłożył swoje długie nogi na stole.

— Nie musisz tego mówić, żebym wiedział, bo pewnych rzeczy nie umiesz ukryć, Ginny Weasley. Kochasz go i wiesz, że on to uczucie odwzajemnia. Nie zachowujesz się jak nieszczęśliwie zakochana, raczej jak nieszczęśliwie niemająca pojęcia, dlaczego wspólne uczucie nie zdołało was jeszcze połączyć, a to już zupełnie inna historia.

— Zadziwiająco wielu rzeczy wydajesz się być pewny na temat człowieka, którego nigdy nie poznałeś.

— Poznałem ciebie, to wystarczy. Poznałem też Jima i Evans, co oczywiście nie ma żadnego związku, jako że mówimy tutaj o Johnie... Jak mówiłaś, że się nazywa?

— Nie mówiłam.

— Nazwijmy go zatem Johnem Porterem.

— Jesteś...

— ...bezczelny? Pozbawiony uczuć? A może niewygodnie domyślny?

Postanowiła pominąć tę ostatnią wypowiedź wymownym milczeniem.

— Skąd wiesz, że według mnie Ha... John nadal mnie kocha?

— Bo widziałem już to spojrzenie. Wprawdzie w zupełnie innych okolicznościach, ale tak wyglądają oczy kobiety, która jest pewna uczucia faceta, na którym jej zależy.

— A widziałeś je gdzie? — zapytała oschle trochę wbrew sobie, ale uznała, że to najwyższy czas na wyjaśnienie sobie wszystkiego. Ona była Syriuszowi winna historię swoją i Harry'ego, a on... on równie dobrze mógł się odwdzięczyć rewelacjami na temat Rebecci, bo Ginny nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, że to o tę dziewczynę chodziło. Odkąd zobaczyła ją nieprzytomną z głową na kolanach Syriusza, powracała w rozmowach Huncwotów niczym wyjątkowo upierdliwy bumerang.

Black uśmiechnął się gorzko.

— Widzisz, Becca jest ode mnie cztery lata starsza. Pracuje w ministerstwie, na razie w laboratorium, ale wszyscy wiemy, że sekretnie celuje w Departament Tajemnic. Tyle że tam trzeba mieć trochę mocniejsze plecy niż tatuś-auror. — _"Założę się, że tatuś-minister byłby znacznym ułatwieniem"._ — Poznaliśmy się, kiedy byłem na drugim roku kursu. Stworzyła sobie w głowie obraz bogatego, zbuntowanego arystokraty...

— ...którym nie jesteś? — przerwała Ginny uszczypliwie.

— Proszę bardzo, wyzłośliwiaj się do woli. Mam gdzieś swoją historię, dopóki nie zaczyna się na niej budować mitów. Becca próbowała wpisać mnie w swój idealny obrazek tajemniczego mężczyzny schowanego pod płaszczem zwyczajności, co niestety zauważyłem zbyt późno.

— I zakochałeś się? — zapytała swobodnym tonem, choć z jakiegoś powodu bardzo chciała, aby zaprzeczył. Co było oczywiście idiotyczne i egoistyczne, skoro sama przed chwilę nie zaprzeczyła, kiedy powiedział, że kochała Harry'ego. Bo przecież kochała — całym sercem.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem, nie jestem przesadnie kochliwy. Wierz mi albo nie, ale nie w głowie mi były wtedy romanse. Pociągała mnie i intrygowała, taki zakazany owoc, wychuchana córeczka tatusia, starsza, doświadczona. Nie to co te chichoczące kretynki łażące po Hogwarcie stadami i rozdmuchujące każde spojrzenie. Nie mogłem z żadną nawet usiąść w ławce, żeby zaraz cała szkoła nie huczała plotkami o kolejnej wielkiej miłości Syriusza Blacka.

— Biedaczek.

Zignorował ją.

— W Becce wyjątkowe było jedynie to, że była... _pierwsza_. Jako jedyna kobieta kiedykolwiek w moim życiu była w stanie wzbudzić we mnie emocje inne niż irytacja albo obojętność, względnie gorąca nienawiść, co i tak w moim przypadku było dość ciekawą odmianą. — Przerwał na chwilę i spojrzał na Ginny, mrużąc oczy, po czym ponownie przechylił szklankę z Wróżką i dodał: — W każdym razie jako jedyna aż do teraz. Ja i Becca spotykaliśmy się w wielkiej tajemnicy przed jej ojcem, który nie należy do moich największych fanów. Uważa, że jestem lekkomyślny i nieodpowiedzialny, już chyba z siedem razy próbował przekonać Moody'ego, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie przyznawał mi licencji. Trochę żałosne, biorąc pod uwagę, jak niewiele może.

— Dlaczego się rozstaliście?

— A czy ja ci powiedziałem, że kiedykolwiek byliśmy razem? — Popatrzyła na niego ostro, więc tylko się roześmiał i uniósł ręce w geście poddania. A później przekrzywił głowę i zapytał bez związku: — Gin? Gdybyś miała powiedzieć, co liczy się dla mnie najbardziej w życiu, co byś...

Nie czekała na koniec tego pytania. Odpowiedź sama cisnęła jej się na usta, zanim choćby zdążyła ją poddać logicznej analizie.

— Huncwoci.

Jego oczy, delikatny uśmiech, poza, uniesiony kciuk, nawet czarne kosmyki opadające na czoło, kiedy jeszcze mocniej przechylił głowę, by na nią spojrzeć — wszystko to wyrażało wielkie uznanie.

— I właśnie dlatego cię kocham.

Cisza. Dudniąca cisza, coś jak bicie bębnów gdzieś w głębi czaszki Ginny. A potem wszystkie myśli — nawet te, o których nie wiedziała, że istnieją — spróbowały dojść do głosu, splatając się w coś, co można by opisać wyłącznie jako bolesną kakofonię dźwięków, paraliżującą wszystkie inne zmysły. Czuła, że się unosi, drażniący zapach potu prawie rozsadził jej czaszkę, a później podłoga w salonie pękła i Ginny została wessana przez czarną dziurę, obracając się szybciej z każdą milisekundą, aż w końcu zawroty głowy stały się nie do zniesienia i Ginny poczuła, jak robi jej się niedobrze...

Otworzyła oczy. Syriusz siedział przed nią w niezmienionej pozycji i tylko nienaturalnie rozszerzone źrenice wskazywały, że zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedział. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała od nikogo tych słów, może od mamy czy taty, kiedy była mała, ale nawet Harry — nawet on jej tego nie wyznał. Były, owszem, pożegnania i troskliwe spojrzenia, gdy myślał, że idzie na śmierć, ale nigdy nie zdobył się na proste: _"Kocham cię, Ginny"_. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, jak wiele by jej to ułatwiło, tak samo jak słowa Syriusza odkryły przed nią jej prawdziwy stosunek do całej tej chorej relacji. Tu wcale nie chodziło o nią i nie chodziło też nawet o Syriusza.

— Harry — powiedziała głośno, nie potrafiąc się zdobyć na bogatsze w treść wyjaśnienie.

— Tak właściwie to Syriusz, ale może powinnaś przemyśleć swój pomysł na rozmnożenie Jima i Evans, skoro nas ze sobą mylisz.

Nie miała pojęcia, od której strony zacząć wyjaśnianie tego, co wyjaśnić musiała. Nie wiedziała, dokąd ich ta rozmowa zaprowadzi i czuła podskórnie, że nie będzie to miłe miejsce. Syriusz właśnie powiedział jej, że ją kocha, a choć była to najprawdopodobniej najwspanialsza rzecz, jaką usłyszała od momentu swojego pojawienia się w przeszłości, a być może i najbliższe jej sercu wyznanie w całym życiu, to nie mogła mu odpowiedzieć tym samym. Nie żeby nie chciała. _"Ja ciebie też!"_ było pierwszą nasuwającą się odpowiedzią i Merlin świadkiem, że miała ochotę być odrobinę bardziej pijana, aby móc to powiedzieć bez niepotrzebnej zdroworozsądkowej oceny sytuacji. Nie mogła tego jednak zrobić ani Harry'emu, ani Syriuszowi ze swojej przeszłości. Pod żadnym pozorem nie mogła jednak skrzywdzić również tego siedzącego teraz przed nią i zaciskającego ze złością pięści; nie po tym, co jej powiedział.

Podniosła się ze swojego fotela i podeszła do miejsca, gdzie siedział Syriusz. Usiadła obok i złapała go za rękę, ale nie wydało jej się to wystarczająco wymownym gestem, więc w końcu wtuliła się w niego całym ciałem, chowając głowę pod jego brodą i ciesząc się w duchu, że nie będzie musiała patrzyć mu w twarz, kiedy rozpocznie swój trudny monolog.

— Nie chcę, żebyś wyciągnął z mojego zachowania mylne wnioski — powiedziała cicho. Syriusz się nie poruszył, ale też nie postanowił jej przerwać, co uznała za dobry znak. — Chciałabym ci móc odpowiedzieć i nie robię tego nie dlatego, że nic nie czuję, ale właśnie dlatego, że zbyt mocno mi zależy. Nie tylko tutaj i teraz, ale też na tobie z przyszłości. Jesteś dla Harry'ego jedną z najważniejszych osób na świecie. Jeśli coś zepsuję, historia potoczy się beze mnie, ale się _potoczy_. Świat nie wybuchnie nagle tylko dlatego, że jakaś nieuważna małolata miała zbyt długi język. Albo wrócę do przyszłości, albo zniknę, ale ty i Harry... Nie potrafię ci tego wyjaśnić w sposób, który wynagrodziłby ci wszystkie złe decyzje, jakie podjęłam do tej pory — _"głównie tych kilka namiętnych chwil zapomnienia"_ — ale po prostu... nie mogę. Zrozum. _Proszę._

Nigdy wcześniej nie prowadziła tak długiej i bardziej niekomfortowej rozmowy o uczuciach, tym bardziej też nie spodziewała się, że odbiorcą jej moralnych dylematów będzie Syriusz Black we własnej osobie. Zadziwiająco cichy Syriusz, jeśli miałaby być ze sobą szczera. Po chwili wahania uniosła głowę i ujrzała na jego twarzy coś, co nie do końca odpowiadało bólowi czy wściekłości, czyli dwóm uczuciom, które spodziewała się zobaczyć. Jego czoło zdobiła głęboka, pionowa zmarszczka, wyraz niezwykle skomplikowanych akrobacji myślowych.

W końcu postanowił się odezwać, a treść tej wypowiedzi kłóciła się z jakimikolwiek przewidywaniami Ginny na temat jego reakcji na tę rozmowę.

— Jedną... z najważniejszych osób na świecie?

Wspaniale. Syriusz zakochał się w Harrym szybciej, niż zrobił to James.

— Tak.

_"Prawdopodobnie najważniejszą osobą ze wszystkich żyjących, choćby przez krótki czas"_ — mogłaby nawet dopowiedzieć, ale wtedy Syriusz domyśliłby się prawdy o Jamesie i Lily, a nie mogła do tego dopuścić z jednego, prostego powodu. Mógł ją sobie kochać i pragnąć z nią być, ale jeśli miałby z jej pomocą zapobiec smutnemu losowi Jima, wysłałby ją do piekła, gdyby musiał, byle tylko osiągnąć cel. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakich się o nim nauczyła podczas tej przygody, była zasada pierwszeństwa Huncwotów — zawsze i wszędzie. Być może do tego odnosiło się to pytanie, od którego wszystko się zaczęło. Być może Rebecca Scrimgeour tego nie rozumiała.

Pewnego dnia Syriusz miał dokonać niemożliwego — wydostać się z Azkabanu mimo nieustannego nadzoru dementorów. Jeśli mogła mu w tym pomóc, tym bardziej nie zamierzała się cofnąć. Nigdy nie oczekiwała, że magicznie dane jej będzie tak po prostu zadomowić się w czasach pierwszej wojny i wieść szczęśliwe życie u boku Syriusza. Niczego sobie więc nie odmawiała, może tylko trochę przyśpieszała bieg wydarzeń. I ratowała Syriusza; ratowała go w przyszłości i ratowała go teraz. Wprawdzie teraz nie miał szans docenić wartości jej pozornie nic nieznaczących uwag, ale miała nadzieję, że kiedyś na Grimmauld Place wracał pamięcią do chwil z nią spędzonych i odnajdywał węzły na długim sznurze prowadzącym go tunelem czasowym aż do... zasłony.

Cóż, przed tym akurat nie mogła go ostrzec.

Niewiele już rozmawiali tej nocy. Nie powrócił temat Rebecci ani Harry'ego, żadne z nich nie odniosło się w jakikolwiek sposób do wyznania Syriusza, tym bardziej też nie wrócili do tego... bardziej przyjemnego aspektu. Syriusz wydawał się przygaszony, ale może to była tylko kwestia zatrważającej ilości alkoholu, jaką w siebie wlał gdzieś między monologiem Ginny a świtem. Pierwsze promienie słońca wpadały przez kuchenne okno, kiedy zasypiała na jego kolanach, a nie wydawało się to ani niezręczne, ani dwuznaczne, choć przebiegu tej nocy nie spodziewało się żadne z nich i nie można powiedzieć, że cokolwiek wydarzyło się po ich myśli.

Ginny nie była z tego dumna, ale wcześniej po cichu liczyła na przygaszenie poczucia winy. Chciała chociaż raz dać się porwać magii chwili, wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały jej jednak inną ścieżkę. Miała pozostać wierna swoim przekonaniom i... Harry'emu.

Harry. Harry. _Harry._ Nigdy chyba od momentu przeniesienia się w czasie nie myślała o nim tak dużo jak tej nocy. Widziała go oczami wyobraźni gdzieś w ministerstwie — zastygłego w pół ruchu, być może zasypiającego nad stosem papierzysk, być może pogrążonego w rozmowie z którymś ze współkursantów. Palcem wskazującym prawej ręki poprawiałby sobie okulary albo próbował uklepać niesforną fryzurę — była to misja, której wiecznego niepowodzenia wydawał się nie przyjmować do świadomości — czekając, aż jej powrót do współczesności wznowi upływ czasu. Wiedziała oczywiście, że to tak nie działa, że Harry nie zastygnie w oczekiwaniu, że Ziemia nie przestanie się kręcić. Rozumiała dobrze podstawowe zasady rządzące wszechświatem, a mimo to ciągle, wchodząc do łazienki Syriusza, wpatrywała się w kąt, w którym spodziewała się dostrzec Rona i Hermionę połączonych namiętnym uściskiem. Hermiona próbowałaby się wyswobodzić z ramion swojego chłopaka, aby odpowiedzieć na wołanie Ginny z sypialni, ale wtedy Ron przyciągnąłby ją do ostatniego, gorącego pocałunku...

Tak właśnie widziała ten zanurzony w bańce czasu świat, który musiała opuścić. Gdyby opowiedziała o tym Syriuszowi, powiedziałby jej, że to dlatego, iż jest przekonana co do swojego powrotu. Sama przyzwyczajała się powoli do mniej szczęśliwej myśli: po prostu nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, że czas we współczesności ruszyłby bez niej. Pewnego razu zniknęłaby po prostu w sypialni Syriusza, przepadła na zawsze, a tymczasem życie wszystkich znanych jej ludzi toczyłoby się dalej.

Przed zaśnięciem zrozumiała też jeszcze jedną rzecz. Kiedy mówiła Syriuszowi, że był jedną z najważniejszych osób w życiu Harry'ego, jakaś natrętna myśl zabrzęczała jej w uchu; wyjaśnienie, którego tak długo szukała, było w zasięgu ręki. Pozwoliła mu dryfować swobodnie do czasu, aż znajdzie chwilę na przyjrzenie się temu zjawisku z bliska — i oto znalazła odpowiedź. Oczywistą i dostępną właściwie od samego początku, tak prostą, że aż łatwą do przeoczenia. Życie uczuciowe Harry'ego dzieliło się na dwie fazy: tę, w której tęsknił do rodziny, którą miał lub mógł mieć, oraz tę, w której miał zacząć tęsknić do wizji założenia własnej. To, że nie rzucił się Ginny w ramiona od razu po wojnie, nie oznaczało jeszcze, że odrzucił ją całkowicie. Wkrótce miał zacząć myśleć o tym, co sam mógł stworzyć, a nie tylko żałować umarłych. Świadomość, że mogło jej już nie być w jego życiu, kiedy Harry dotrze do tego momentu, była dla Ginny bardziej bolesna niż cała rozmowa z Syriuszem.

Obudziła się sama w mieszkaniu, na kanapie w salonie — tym razem Syriusz nie przeniósł jej do sypialni, jak to uczynił ostatnim razem. Była też dziwnie pewna, że nie zmrużył nawet oka.


	17. 1.17

_Harry._

_Ginny odwraca się i widzi go stojącego w progu, jego usta rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu, a Harry w zapraszającym geście rozpościera ramiona. "Chodź" — wydaje się mówić. — "Czekałem na ciebie"._

_Ginny chciałaby się podnieść z kanapy, ale nie może — jej nogi są ciężkie jak ołów, a dookoła roztacza się paraliżująca mgła. "Co tu robi?" — myśli gorączkowo, a pytanie to dotyczy Harry'ego i mgły, może nawet trochę bardziej mgły, bo przecież zawsze wiedziała, że prędzej czy później ponownie zobaczy te zielone oczy wpatrujące się w nią z miłością._

_Tak, z miłością. "Kocham cię, Ginny" — mówią i przez chwilę wydaje jej się, że niedawno słyszała to samo z jego ust, tak, musiała to słyszeć. "I właśnie dlatego cię kocham". Uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi na uśmiech Harry'ego, wyciąga ramiona w jego stronę, prawie udaje jej się pokonać ten cholerny paraliż i wstać, przytulić się do znajomego kościstego ramienia, poprosić, aby ją zabrał ze sobą..._

_I wtedy Harry cofa się o krok i wówczas Ginny dostrzega cień mężczyzny stojącego tuż za nim — to Syriusz. W nieokreślonym wieku, o ponurym wyrazie twarzy, blady, zmarniały, o wyraźnie nadszarpniętej nici życia._

_I Ginny już wie — ilekroć spojrzy na Harry'ego, zawsze będzie jej towarzyszył cień Syriusza; nigdy się od niego nie uwolni. Mgła unosi się coraz wyżej, sięga już ust i nosa, Ginny zaczyna się dusić..._

Trzaśnięcie drzwi wyrwało ją z tego półsnu, w którym trwała, odkąd obudziła się samotnie w salonie. Zamrugała, aby odzyskać normalną ostrość widzenia, a jej spojrzenie zogniskowało się na wyrażającej absolutną obojętność twarzy Syriusza, a potem powędrowało do Jima i naręcza książek, które z westchnieniem ulgi umieszczał właśnie na stole.

— Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze cokolwiek w życiu zmusi mnie do wypożyczenia takiej liczby książek naraz — jęknął, rozcierając sobie nadgarstki, po czym zwrócił się do Syriusza: — Jeśli mam coś z tego zrozumieć, lepiej zrób mi kawy. Dużo.

Syriusz nie ruszył się z miejsca, za to rzucił gdzieś w stronę oparcia kanapy, a więc prawdopodobnie do Ginny:

— Bibliotekarz jest podejrzanym typem. Nie zastaliśmy Dumbledore'a, więc niczego konkretnego się nie dowiedzieliśmy, ale mnie sama rozmowa z tym całym Hopkinsem w zupełności wystarczyła. To świr, trzymaj się od niego z daleka.

Ginny pokręciła głową i przeniosła spojrzenie na Jamesa, który z jakiegoś powodu szczerzył się głupkowato i udawał, że się kłania.

— Wkurza się, bo nikt go nie lubi — wyjaśnił usłużnie. — Fakt, facet wygląda na nieco nawiedzonego, ale wydaje się dość sympatyczny. Kiedy mnie zobaczył, irracjonalnie się ucieszył i nawet powiedział, że miło mu mnie w końcu poznać, bo słyszał o mnie wiele dobrego. Cóż, długo się mnie nie wymaże z historii hogwarckiego quidditcha, ten ostatni puchar to było coś, no nie, Łapo?

Syriusz wzruszył tylko ramionami i zaczął podejrzliwie kartkować przytargane przez Jima woluminy.

— Nie podobał mi się sposób, w jaki na ciebie patrzył. Jakbyś był przyrodniczym eksperymentem.

— To dlatego — zwrócił się James do Ginny, ponownie ignorując obecność Syriusza — że na Syriego patrzył tak, jakby ten miał go zaraz sprzątnąć, i to bez użycia różdżki. Sława twojego czarnego nazwiska cię wyprzedza, przyjacielu.

Poklepał Syriusza po plecach i roześmiał się głośno, a jego beztroski wyraz twarzy tak bardzo różnił się od groźnej miny Syriusza, że w jednej sekundzie Ginny została zaatakowana przez prawdziwy potok myśli, przez które przebijało się jedno słowo: "Huncwot".

James, Syriusz, Remus i Peter — wszyscy czterej stanowili grupę nastolatków nazywających samych siebie Huncwotami, ale czy naprawdę nimi byli? Tchórzliwy, nieśmiały Peter; spokojny, rozsądny Remus; gwałtowny Syriusz... Czy nie było tak, że ich trzech łączyła w grupę jedynie postać Jamesa — prawdziwego Huncwota z definicji? Czy gdyby nie James, Syriusz zaprzyjaźniłby się z ułożonym Remusem albo doceniłby wartość Petera? Czy Hermiona nie opowiadała kiedyś Ginny, jak Glizdogon próbował przekonać wściekłego Syriusza, aby go nie zabijał, grając kartą Jamesa? Czy to nie James ratował Remusa przed straszliwymi konsekwencjami żartu Syriusza — nie tylko dla kariery naukowej Lupina i wolności Blacka, ale i dla ciągłości huncwockiej przyjaźni? Teraz, kiedy Ginny patrzyła na Jamesa z dystansem właściwym komuś, kto znał kulisy i tragiczny koniec jego historii, wydawało jej się to takie oczywiste. Tylko on był Huncwotem, dlatego też era Huncwotów zakończyła się wraz z jego śmiercią.

— Po prostu się do niego nie zbliżaj, okej? — zaczął znowu Syriusz, kiedy Ginny sięgnęła po pierwszą z co najmniej dziesięciu książek. Większość z nich liczyła sobie minimum tysiąc stron.

Pokiwała głową właściwie jedynie dla świętego spokoju — i tak wiedziała, że jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, natychmiast uda się do biblioteki po więcej informacji. Ostatecznie Hopkins zdawał się dokładnie orientować się w jej sytuacji i nawet jeśli było to tylko wrażenie, z pewnością wiele o podróżach w czasie wiedział. Dobór książek był nieprzypadkowy. _"Krzyżowanie się linii czasowych a najważniejsze osiągnięcia dwudziestego wieku"_. _"Czas i przestrzeń. W poszukiwaniu świętego Graala"_. _"O geometrii czasu słów kilka"_...

James wbił zrezygnowane spojrzenie w okładkę poszarzałego woluminu o tytule tak wypłowiałym, że trudno było odczytać poszczególne słowa, po czym zabębnił palcami o stół.

— Ja o tej kawie śmiertelnie poważnie — jęknął.

— Wiesz, gdzie jest kuchnia — odburknął Syriusz, choć kącik jego ust drgnął nieznacznie, jakby Black pozbawiony był zdolności wkurzania się na Jamesa dłużej niż przez kilkanaście sekund.

Ginny zaczęła się zastanawiać, co powodowało Syriuszem, kiedy postanowił opuścić mieszkanie i wraz z Jamesem udać się do Hogwartu po książki, których tak potrzebowała, a przez które wcześniej nie miała siły się przedzierać. Czyżby ich nocna rozmowa ostatecznie uświadomiła mu, że nic z tego nie będzie i powinien przestać sobie nią zawracać głowę i po prostu jak najszybciej pomóc ją odesłać tam, skąd przybyła? Nie zrobił tego dla jej komfortu, tego mogła być akurat pewna. Chciał z nią skończyć _dla siebie_.

— I Hopkins wam tak po prostu wręczył cenne zbiory Hogwartu? Żadnych pytań? Żadnych warunków? — zapytała po chwili. Mimo wszystko wydało jej się to dość dziwne. Kimkolwiek był bibliotekarz i cokolwiek przykazał mu Dumbledore, rozdawanie hogwarckich woluminów chyba znacząco wykraczało poza jego przywileje.

— Ba, zrobił to dość chętnie, jakby się nas tam spodziewał — podjął James, po którego wyrazie twarzy poznała, że jemu też się to wydało nieco podejrzane. — Może Dumbledore mu kazał.

— A może to twoja sława okazała się tak nieodparta — sarknął Syriusz i cofnął się do kuchni, żeby nastawić wodę na kawę. Potter w odpowiedzi na te słowa jedynie jeszcze bardziej się wyszczerzył, jakby dawno nie słyszał równie wyszukanego komplementu. Oni dwaj stanowili dla Ginny przykład przyjaźni idealnej — nieosiągalnego wzorca relacji, której z nikim nigdy nie udało jej się zbudować. Owszem, miała braci i Harry'ego, miała Hermionę, Lunę i Neville'a, ale żaden z tych przypadków nie był choćby zbliżony do specyfiki związku Jamesa i Syriusza. Odrobinę otuchy dodawał jej fakt, że Harry również tego nie miał — jego przyjaźń z Ronem i Hermioną była silna, owszem, ale nie tak... nieśmiertelna. Może po prostu w ich czasach ten rodzaj więzi nie był już w cenie? Może prawdziwe braterstwo zniknęło wraz z końcem pierwszej wojny?

— Ale serio — szepnął James do Ginny, kiedy woda zaczęła głośno bulgotać, na chwilę uniemożliwiając Syriuszowi podsłuchanie ich rozmowy. — Bądź ostrożna, jeśli chodzi o Hopkinsa.

Pokiwała głową.

— Będę — obiecała i tym razem mówiła zupełnie szczerze. Co innego odmawiać Syriuszowi, a co innego kłamać w żywe oczy Jamesowi, którego troska o nią nie miała nigdy drugiego dna. Nie mogła go zawieść, umyślnie pakując się w kłopoty. Nie musieli jej zresztą po stokroć powtarzać, sama się już parę dni temu zorientowała, że cała ta sprawa śmierdzi z daleka i najlepiej zachować możliwie jak największy dystans. Z drugiej jednak strony... bibliotekarz _wiedział_. Czuła to. Ile, od kogo i co z tym zamierzał zrobić — na te pytania chętnie poznałaby odpowiedzi.

— Kofeina dla jaśnie pani — zwrócił się Syriusz do Jamesa, stawiając przed nim kawę. Czarną ze szczyptą imbiru, jego ulubioną. — Czy teraz możemy się w końcu zabrać za te naukowe bzdury? Mam dyżur wieczorem i chętnie bym się przed nim wyspał.

— A co robiłeś w nocy? — zapytał James i mrugnął łobuzersko. Wyraźnie nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo jego wyobrażenia na temat ostatnich kilku godzin mijały się z rzeczywistością. Ginny sama powoli poddawała swoje wspomnienia w wątpliwość. Czy Syriusz naprawdę powiedział, że ją kocha? I czy ona naprawdę odpowiedziała mu, że nie mogą być razem ze względu na Harry'ego?

Nigdy więcej Zielonej Wróżki, królowej niezręcznych sytuacji.

Pracowali w skupieniu przez bite dwie godziny. Ciszę przerywał jedynie szelest kartek albo uderzanie odstawianego przez Jima kubka o stół, okazjonalnie też ostentacyjne ziewnięcia Syriusza i skrobanie piór o pergaminy, kiedy któreś z nich natrafiło na coś wartego zanotowania. Ginny próbowała się skupić na zadaniu — ostatecznie ważyły się tutaj losy jej powrotu — ale co chwilę przyłapywała się na bezmyślnym przebieganiu wzrokiem przez tekst bez zrozumienia choćby jednego słowa. Nigdy nie miała w sobie cierpliwości do tego rodzaju bezczynności; jej dobre wyniki w nauce miały swoje źródła w praktycznym opanowaniu magii. Bardzo szybko się uczyła i wystarczył jej udział w zajęciach, aby zrozumieć podstawowe zasady i resztę przyswoić sobie metodą prób i błędów. Nie znosiła godzinami ślęczeć nad notatkami i podręcznikami, unikała więc tych czynności, kiedy tylko mogła. Nawet do zaliczania SUM-ów przygotowywała się pobieżnie, zbyt zajęta, cóż... zbyt zajęta całowaniem się z Harrym nad jeziorem. To był _zdecydowanie_ ciekawszy rodzaj aktywności.

Im mocniej próbowała się skupić, tym bardziej jej myśli uciekały we wszystkich kierunkach — najczęściej, co oczywiste, w kierunku Syriusza, który raz po raz podnosił palec wskazujący prawej ręki i dotykał nim koniuszka języka, a potem ze zmarszczonym czołem pochylał się, aby przewrócić kolejną kartkę. Mina Jamesa wyrażała uprzejme zainteresowanie — jakby wcale nie wierzył, że przedzieranie się przez te wodospady literek w czymkolwiek może im pomóc, ale i tak był zdeterminowany do pomocy — Syriusz natomiast wydawał się szczerze strapiony, że dwie godziny intensywnej lektury nie przybliżyły go do rozwiązania nawet o cal. _"Musi mu bardzo zależeć"_ — pomyślała Ginny i chociaż wiedziała, że nie ma do tego żadnego prawa, poczuła pieczenie w gardle i duszący ból w klatce piersiowej.

— Dobra — oznajmił w końcu James, zatrzaskując ostatnią z przypadających na niego książek i zdejmując okulary, aby przetrzeć zmęczone oczy. — Moje wnioski z lektury spisałem tutaj — wskazał na potrójną rolkę pergaminu, podczas gdy zarówno Ginny, jak i Syriusz mieli problem z zapisaniem jednej — i wynika z nich, że... to niemożliwe. — Ginny zamrugała. — Nie ma takiej siły, która cię przeniesie w czasie o dwadzieścia lat, Gin. O precyzyjnym wycelowaniu w okolice twojego zniknięcia nie wspominając.

Spojrzała na Syriusza z nadzieją. Musiało być tam _coś_ , inaczej Hopkins nie wciskałby im tej tony makulatury! Black wzruszył ramionami, starannie unikając jej wzroku. Jeśli miałaby być szczera, nie przypominała sobie, by ich spojrzenia się spotkały, odkąd zasnęła na jego kolanach o świcie.

— Gdyby umieścić zaklęcie lokalizujące na zmieniaczu czasu... — zaczął powoli, ale James przerwał mu uniesieniem ręki.

— Rozerwałoby ją na milion kawałków.

— Cóż. Nie można tego wykluczyć — odparł Syriusz niemal zimno. — A wzmocnienie magii zmieniacza tojadem?

— Też o tym myślałem — przyznał James — ale według _"Fizyki magii"_ mogłoby ją wypluć zarówno w roku dwutysięcznym, jak i gdzieś w mezozoiku.

— A to dopiero ciekawa szkoła przetrwania — zaczął znów Syriusz, więc Ginny postanowiła odpowiedzieć złośliwością na złośliwość.

— Może w takim razie _powinnam_ porozmawiać z Hopkinsem.

— NIE — krzyknęli Syriusz i James unisono, a potem Syriusz dodał z wyrzutem: — Przecież wiesz, że tylko się z tobą droczę.

Zawahała się, a potem podniosła wzrok, napotykając uważne spojrzenie szarych oczu. Determinacja i dystans — to wszystko, co w nich znalazła. Syriusz Black nie był typem romantycznego kochanka wystającego godzinami pod oknem ukochanej i żebrzącego o jej miłość. Ginny słyszała kiedyś pewną prawdę towarzyską, taką z gatunku lekkich żarcików mających na celu rozbawienie otoczenia. _"Prawdziwa kobieta i prawdziwy mężczyzna nie mają szans na wspólny happy end: prawdziwa kobieta nie przyjmie bowiem jego awansów za pierwszym razem, a prawdziwy mężczyzna drugi raz nie poprosi"_. Nagle przestała uważać to zdanie za zabawne, mogłoby przecież stanowić esencję ich historii. Syriusz, któremu odmówiono, nie zamierzał się bawić w nieustanne podchody. Otworzył się przed nią raz i nie planował tego powtarzać, a i ona nie powinna na nic z jego strony liczyć, bo byłoby to najbardziej podłym oczekiwaniem z jej strony. Miał prawo ją teraz odtrącać, ba, nie byłby Syriuszem Blackiem, gdyby tego nie zrobił! A choć rodziło to w niej irracjonalne poczucie osamotnienia, zasłużyła sobie z całą mocą.

— W każdym razie zmieniacze czasu są za słabe i możemy je od razu wykreślić — powiedział w końcu Syriusz po dłuższej chwili milczącego mierzenia się z nią wzrokiem. — Ale gdzieś tutaj wspominali o detektorach zakrzywień, sekunda...

I zaczął szybko przeglądać jeszcze raz wszystkie książki i porównywać zaznaczone partie tekstu ze swoimi notatkami. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę, aż otworzył jeden z najcieńszych podręczników w przypadkowym miejscu i wytrzeszczył oczy.

— Co? — zapytała szybko Ginny. Nie podobała jej się mina Syriusza ani jego rozedrgana żyła w miejscu, gdzie brzeg koszulki odkrywał obojczyk. James przechylił się do przodu w swoim fotelu i również zapytał z ledwie wyczuwalnym napięciem:

— Znalazłeś coś?

Syriusz powoli podniósł wzrok i przywołał na twarz obojętną minę.

— Nic konkretnego — odparł powoli, zupełnie nieprzekonująco. Jednak zanim którekolwiek z nich zdążyło zaoponować, zatrzasnął książkę, wsadził ją sobie pod pachę i narzucił na ramiona skórzaną kurtkę. — Odprowadźcie się, jak już skończycie — rzucił na odchodnym i sekundę później już go nie było.

Ginny przez kilka długich chwil wpatrywała się tępo w drzwi, a kiedy dostrzegła, że James robi to samo, warknęła z irytacją:

— Nienawidzę, kiedy ludzie to robią. Myślisz, że coś znalazł?

Jim wzruszył ramionami.

— Trudno powiedzieć. Zawsze był odrobinę melodramatyczny. Może po prostu przypomniało mu się, że nie kupił chleba, ale na wszelki wypadek wolał zrobić scenę, żeby nas pobudzić.

— Raczej podminować.

— W jego przypadku to jedno i to samo.

— A tak serio?

Zawahał się. Ginny spojrzała na niego wyczekująco — w końcu był najlepszym przyjacielem Syriusza i znał go na wylot, kto lepiej niż on potrafił odpowiedzieć na pytanie o to, co mogło się dziać w tej głupiej głowie zblazowanego arystokraty-buntownika?!

— A tak serio to nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałby coś znaleźć i się tym z nami nie podzielić. Chyba wszystkim nam w równym stopniu zależy na tym, by ci pomóc.

Ale zanim prawdziwość założenia Jamesa zagnieździła się w umyśle Ginny, inna, szalona myśl przebiła się przez pozostałe, a choć Ginny usilnie próbowała się na niej nie skupiać, świdrująca jej głowę nadzieja była nie do pokonania. A może, tylko _może_ , Syriusz naprawdę wpadł na pomysł efektywnego przeniesienia jej w czasie? Skoro i jemu, i jej na tym zależało, dlaczego miałby od razu nie wyjawić tej wielkiej tajemnicy? Chyba że... chyba że wcale nie chciał jej pomóc. Udawał zdeterminowanie, a tak naprawdę po cichu liczył na to, iż wszystkie ich plany spalą na panewce, Ginny zostanie w przeszłości i w końcu sama do niego przyjdzie, błagając, by jej wybaczył.

Ten scenariusz brzmiał dużo bardziej prawdopodobnie, musiała to przyznać. Wiedziała też, że powinien ją oburzać, ale ciepło rozpływające się od jej podołka we wszystkich kierunkach z jakiegoś powodu uniemożliwiało jej chłodną ocenę sytuacji. _Może Syriusz wcale nie porzucił pomysłu uczynienia jej swoją dziewczyną?_ To byłoby tak strasznie głupie, niemożliwe do spełnienia, fatalne w skutkach — ale i romantyczne jak jeszcze nic w życiu Ginny.

Potrząsnęła głową. _"Ocknij się, naiwna dziewczyno!"_ — rozkazała sobie. Znając jej parszywe szczęście w tej rzeczywistości, Syriusz pewnie naprawdę zapomniał kupić chleb.

— Lepiej zabierzmy te książki do mnie — powiedział James, ściągając Ginny na ziemię. — Remmy i Pete lubią tu wpadać bez zapowiedzi, a żaden z nich nie jest na tyle głupi, by uwierzyć, że studiujemy czasoprzestrzeń z czystej ciekawości.

Pokiwała głową. Zgadzała się z Jamesem w całej rozciągłości, choć on nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak głęboko sięgała potrzeba zatajenia przed pozostałymi Huncwotami jej pochodzenia. Czy gdyby miała wybrać jedną rzecz, którą mogłaby zmienić bez konsekwencji, zastanawiałaby się długo? Popatrzyła na łagodną twarz Jima — kochanego, niezastąpionego Jima — i wyobraziła go sobie jako statecznego pana w średnim wieku, mrugającego do Harry'ego zza pleców Lily. _"Tak, Harry, możesz dziś polecieć na miotle do miasteczka, ale niech to będzie naszą słodką tajemnicą. Ani słowa mamie!"_ — mówiłoby jego spojrzenie spod niesfornej grzywki. Ale kim byłby ten Harry? Na pewno nie nieśmiałym chłopcem z blizną zamieszkującym Privet Drive 4 i — z nieodstępującym go na krok cieniem zaskoczenia — dźwigającym na barkach losy świata. Na pewno nie tym człowiekiem, którego Ginny pokochała. A choć z rozważań tych nie wyzierało nic poza czystym egoizmem, mogła sobie na nie pozwolić, bo jeśli czegokolwiek była w tym świecie pewna, to tej jednej rzeczy — nie mogła uratować Jamesa i Lily.

— Masz coś przeciwko temu, żebym podskoczyła po drodze do Andromedy? — zapytała Jima, kiedy otwierała drzwi, by go przez nie przepuścić. Podtrzymywał stos książek brodą i wydawał się z tego powodu dziecinnie wręcz szczęśliwy; prawie widziała, jak po powrocie do domu odhacza na swojej liście "zrobić dzisiaj" podpunkt "być dżentelmenem i nie pozwolić Ginny nieść ani jednego woluminu". — Obiecałam wczoraj, że ją odwiedzę.

To ostatnie nie było do końca prawdą, ale James nie musiał tego wiedzieć. Zapewnił ją, że nie widzi żadnego problemu, ale zanim się rozstali, zapytał jeszcze zmartwionym głosem:

— I nie wybierasz się pod fałszywym pretekstem do Hogwartu?

— Nie.

_"Ale dzięki za pomysł"._

— Widzimy się za dwie godziny?

— Jasne. Zrób coś do jedzenia.

Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że jest koszmarnie głodna. Ostatnim jej posiłkiem były pokruszone krakersy poprzedniej nocy.

— Nie rób niczego głupiego.

— Nie będę.

_"Nie jestem Syriuszem"._

Mogłaby się teraz udać absolutnie wszędzie — w tym, rzeczywiście, również do Hogwartu — ale nie zamierzała łamać słowa danemu Jamesowi. Przynajmniej tyle mogła dla niego zrobić: nie dokładać mu trosk o jej los, skoro jego własny był dla niego niewiadomą. Okręciła się w miejscu i sekundę później wylądowała zgrabnie na znajomym trawniku. Wiele razy pojawiała się tam z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną, aby odwiedzić małego Teddy'ego. Jako jego matka chrzestna czuła się do tego podwójnie zobowiązana, na dodatek Andromeda zawsze była dla niej taka miła — teraz przynajmniej wiedziała, dlaczego. Czy nie uprzedziła jej wcześniej z troski o ciągłość linii czasowej? Bała się, że Ginny stchórzy i przekreśli tym samym możliwość swojego pojawienia się w przeszłości? A może?...

Rozwiązanie było bardzo oczywiste i... _właściwe_. Kiedy tylko o tym pomyślała, serce zabiło jej gwałtowniej, jakby cały wszechświat mówił jej: _"Tak, właśnie to należy zrobić. Brawo, Ginny Weasley!"_. Odetchnęła głęboko i zapukała.

Drzwi otworzyły się już po kilku sekundach, ale nikt za nimi nie stał. Zawahała się i przestąpiła powoli próg, pełna złych przeczuć, kiedy obok jej prawego uda rozległ się rozbawiony pisk. Spojrzała w dół i dostrzegła kulącą się w szczelinie pod schodami małą dziewczynkę — jej czarne jak smoła oczy błyszczały wesoło, kiedy obie piąstki wpychała sobie do ust, by nie robić hałasu. Była bardzo niepocieszona, kiedy Ginny ją dostrzegła.

— Dzień dobry — przywitała się Ginny uprzejmie i zamknęła za sobą drzwi wejściowe. — Ty musisz być Nimfadora.

Bladoróżowe przed chwilą włosy zmieniły kolor na wściekle fuksjowy. Widocznie Tonks od dziecięctwa nie znosiła swojego imienia.

— Dora. Dora Tonks — poprawiła ją z wyrzutem rysującym się pionową kreską pomiędzy brwiami. — A ty?

— Ginny! — krzyknęła Andromeda, nie przejmując się obecnością córki. Zbiegła szybko po schodach i przeniosła spojrzenie z Ginny na wciąż siedzącą pod schodami sześciolatkę, której mina wyrażała aktualnie absolutną niewinność. — Co ja ci mówiłam o otwieraniu drzwi nieznajomym? — I ponownie zwróciła się do swojego gościa: — Przepraszam cię, od kiedy jej się polepszyło, energia ją rozpiera i nie mogę sobie z nią poradzić. Wszędzie jej pełno, zwłaszcza w miejscach, w których nie powinna się akurat znajdować. Wejdź, proszę.

Podążyła za Andromedą długim korytarzem do salonu, z wdzięcznością też przyjęła zaoferowane pierniki. Uderzyło ją w pewnej chwili porównanie pani Tonks z Syriuszem — teoretycznie oboje byli w podobnej sytuacji. Zbuntowani, wyklęci, wyrzekli się swoich rodzin, by żyć zgodnie z przekonaniami. A mimo wszystko w Andromedzie więcej było tej arystokratycznej godności, niemal namacalnej dumy i nieustępliwości, a choć tak miła i dobra dla bliskich sobie ludzi, wciąż idealnie pasowała do obrazu statystycznego, niewyróżniającego się Ślizgona, żadnego tam Malfoya czy Pansy Parkinson, ale takiej Astorii Greengrass albo Teodora Notta, kogoś cichego i niezbyt popularnego, mającego w nosie opinię innych. Syriusz był gryfoński do bólu zębów, a wszystko, co robił, wydawało się czasem zwyczajnie na pokaz. _"Jestem buntownikiem!"_ — krzyczałby, gdyby nie brzmiało to tak koszmarnie tandetnie.

— Udana impreza? — zapytała Andromeda konwersacyjnie, kiedy udało jej się w końcu zmusić Dorę do zajęcia się czymś w swoim pokoju, i z westchnieniem ulgi oparła się plecami o gzyms kominka.

— To zależy, o której jej części mówimy — odparła Ginny i opowiedziała Andy o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, bo czuła, że jeśli będzie to w sobie dusić choćby sekundę dłużej, wybuchnie. Co i tak z pewnością prędzej czy później się wydarzy, jeśli w miarę szybko nie wyniesie się do swojej rzeczywistości.

— Naprawdę ci nie zazdroszczę — odezwała się w końcu Andromeda po bardzo długim przetrawianiu tej lawiny nowości, którą zasypała ją Ginny. — I jemu w gruncie rzeczy też nie. Ile miałaś lat, kiedy umarł?

— Piętnaście. — To jej przypomniało o misji, z którą się tutaj pojawiła. — Ja właśnie w tej sprawie.

— W sprawie śmierci Syriusza? — zapytała Andromeda, unosząc brwi. Wyraźnie nie miała ochoty o tym rozmawiać.

— Nie do końca. W sprawie przyszłości. — Zrobiła pauzę, jak gdyby czekała na grom z jasnego nieba, który ostrzeże ją przed wchodzeniem w tego rodzaju układy, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. — Widzisz, jesteś jedyną poza Dumbledore'em osobą, która _wie_. Syriusz i James... oni już nie istnieją. Reszta nie ma pojęcia, że ja to ja.

Celowo zignorowała fakt, że Remus także wydawał się ją rozpoznawać na Grimmauld Place, ani że Lily czy Peter z pewnością by się zorientowali, gdyby ją znali w przyszłości. Im mniej śmierci znanych Andromedzie osób wspomniała, tym lepiej dla wszystkich.

— Jak mogę ci pomóc? — zapytała pani Tonks rzeczowym tonem, w którym czaiło się gorące zapewnienie, że nigdy nie zrobi niczego niezgodnie z własną intuicją i poczuciem moralności. Niczego takiego Ginny jednak nie oczekiwała. Z perspektywy Andromedy to, o co zamierzała ją poprosić, było nawet rozwiązaniem korzystniejszym.

— Po prostu mi nie mów, okej? Nie próbuj mnie ostrzec, nie dawaj mi wskazówek. Nic nie rób. Udawaj, że nie wiesz.

Jej rozmówczyni przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad tymi słowami, a potem powoli pokiwała głową.

— To mogę zrobić — powiedziała.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się smutno i podniosła się, by wyjść — w końcu obiecała Jimowi, że ta wizyta zajmie jej maksymalnie dwie godziny, a sama rozmowa o wczorajszej nocy zajęła im ponad połowę tego czasu. Nie chciała przeciągać struny.

— Pójdę już.

— Ginny? — Zatrzymała się w pół kroku i odwróciła, odnajdując w oczach Andromedy tę samą troskę, która znaczyła jej twarz zawsze, gdy spoglądała w kierunku małego Teddy'ego. — Gdy już wrócisz i będziesz chciała porozmawiać...

Była pierwszą osobą, która z przekonaniem użyła słowa "gdy" w miejscu, gdzie inni posiłkowali się wątpliwym "jeśli". Wzruszenie chwyciło Ginny za gardło, tak że udało jej się tylko wyszeptać:

— Dziękuję.

— I... kiedy się ciebie spodziewać?

Lodowaty dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż kręgosłupa Ginny, kiedy odpowiadała na to pytanie. Wiedziała, że limit informacji, którymi mogła się podzielić z Andromedą, właśnie został wyczerpany. Czując, że zupełnie się rozklei, jeśli spróbuje się pożegnać z małą Dorą, pominęła tę uprzejmość i skierowała się prosto ku wyjściu. Teraz przynajmniej wiedziała, że jeśli wróci — gdy, _gdy_ wróci — nie będzie z tym ciężarem całkowicie sama.

— Co u Andy? — zapytał James swobodnie i podsunął jej pod nos kopiasty talerz purée, kiedy tylko usiadła przy stole. W kuchni zastała również Larry'ego Albrighta i Marissę Huntington, z którymi czasem zdarzało jej się grywać w quidditcha. Larry wyszczerzył się na jej widok i natychmiast wyciągnął rękę w geście, który nazywał pieszczotliwie "żółwikiem", Marissa zaś pomachała do niej przyjaźnie i z pobłażliwym uśmiechem błąkającym jej się na ustach podsunęła Ginny solniczkę.

— Radzę ci tego nie próbować bez odpowiedniego doprawienia — powiedziała. — Nasz mistrz garnka i patelni jest dziś trochę nie w formie.

James wydął usta jak mała dziewczynka i pośpiesznie rozwiązał fartuszek w bałwanki, który musiał hołubić od czasów, kiedy miał z siedem czy osiem lat, bo w głowie się nie mieściło, by dorosły mężczyzna bezrefleksyjnie przyodział tego rodzaju wdzianko i z własnej woli pokazał się w nim innym ludziom.

— Nie marudzić, tylko wiosłować! — zarządził groźnie. — Czeka nas mecz!

Tego akurat Ginny nie zaplanowała na ten dzień — była zbyt zmęczona i przybita — ale po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia doszła do wniosku, że dlaczego właściwie miałaby się nie rozerwać. I tak by nie zasnęła, nawet gdyby się starała, a quidditch zawsze był świetną okazją do odłożenia wszelkiego rodzaju przygnębiających przemyśleń na później. Tego jej było trzeba! Zaczęła nawet podejrzewać, że James zorganizował ten mecz z myślą o jej podłym samopoczuciu, ale zaraz sobie przypomniała, iż nie miał przecież pojęcia o choćby połowie jej smutków. Syriusz z pewnością nie wyznał mu, co się między nimi wydarzyło w nocy, a Jim nie mógł się domyślić, w jakim celu wybrała się do Andromedy i co z tego wynikło. Jedyne, o czym wiedział, to że bardzo tęskniła do swojego świata i mogło ją istotnie frapować tak wolne przybliżanie się do rozwiązania jej problemu.

Tak jak przypuszczała, mecz oddalił od niej pesymistyczne wizje i przynajmniej na krótką chwilę pozwolił zapomnieć o Syriuszu, Harrym, Andromedzie i wszystkich innych okolicznościach, którym prędzej czy później będzie musiała stawić czoła. Pojawili się jeszcze bliźniacy Prewett, narzekając na dżdżystą pogodę, a także Stewart Lincoln, który jednak spędził ten czas, sędziując — po części dlatego, że wciąż jeszcze był kontuzjowany, a boląca noga uniemożliwiała grę w pełnym wymiarze, a po części dlatego, że ze stałego składu brakowało im Alicji, a zatem mieli nieparzystą liczbę uczestników i ktoś musiał zostać zdegradowany do nudnej roli sędziego.

W końcu też spełniło się marzenie Syriusza, a choć nie było go tutaj, by mógł to oglądać, z pewnością ucieszyłby się na myśl o widowiskowości tego wydarzenia — oto Ginny i James po raz pierwszy zagrali przeciwko sobie jako ścigający. Była ich ledwie garstka, więc zrezygnowali z pozycji obrońców i szukających, liczyło się tylko to, ile kto strzeli bramek i w jaki sposób zostanie mu to uniemożliwione. Dwóch pałkarzy i czworo ścigających, pośród których królowali Ginny i James, okrążając się nawzajem jak dwa wściekłe księżyce. Wiatr dął Ginny w twarz, kiedy — zwodząc przeciwników i zgrabnie wymijając Jamesa i Fabiana — śmigała od pętli do pętli, wbijając gole drużynie Jima. On zresztą wcale nie pozostał jej dłużny, a kiedy zdobył trzy bramki pod rząd, wysuwając swoją drużynę na prowadzenie, z murawy dobiegł ich uszu gwiazdek Stewarta kończący grę.

Wylądowała na ziemi — mokra, zdyszana i absolutnie szczęśliwa — po czym uścisnęła po kolei ręce Jamesa, Fabiana i Marissy.

— Zasłużone zwycięstwo — powiedziała z uśmiechem. Była to absolutna prawda. Choć tak okrojony liczebnie, był to jeden z najlepszych meczy w jej życiu. — Jim, czapki z głów. Te dwa ostatnie strzały... łał.

— Jeszcze nigdy się bardziej nie spociłem, żeby wygrać — przyznał Jim i legł płasko na trawie, nie przejmując się zupełnie chłodem i błotem. — Liga francuska ma cholerne szczęście, rudzielcu.

Miała przez chwilę ochotę rzucić się z nim w to błoto i uścisnąć go z radości, bo tak wiele jej dawał tymi pozornie nic nieznaczącymi gestami, ale musiałoby to wyglądać co najmniej podejrzanie — oficjalnie była dziewczyną Syriusza, a i on niedawno przesunął swój związek z Lily na nowy tor. Żadna z obecnych tu osób nie wiedziała, że James Potter był dla Ginny kimś o wiele ważniejszym niż tylko przyjacielem jej chłopaka. W ramach kompromisu pomiędzy tym, co stosowne, a tym, co prawdziwe, posłała mu w powietrzu całusa, a on udawał, że się wygina, by go złapać, po czym ponownie runął w błoto, boksując podłoże piętami.

— Mam go, mam! Gdzieś tu jest! — wygłupiał się ku ogólnemu rozbawieniu, więc Ginny pokręciła tylko głową i ruszyła w stronę domu. Potrzebowała teraz gorącego prysznica i — w końcu! — kilku godzin porządnego, nieprzerywanego koszmarami snu. Wiedziała, że ten mecz otworzył przed nią tę ostatnią możliwość i zamierzała z niej czym prędzej skorzystać, zanim na horyzoncie znów pojawi się Syriusz ze swoją dramatyczną zmarszczką na czole i o nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniu, ponownie podnosząc jej ciśnienie.

Zrzuciła mokrą szatę już w progu, osuszyła też zaklęciem buty, zanim ruszyła po schodach na górę, zatrzymując się tylko po to, by wymienić kilka grzecznościowych uwag z mamą Jamesa. Lubiła tę kobietę, choć nie potrafiła nigdy rozgryźć, co się działo w jej głowie, kiedy przyglądała się Ginny bystrym wzrokiem albo niemalże matczynym gestem poprawiała jej kołnierzyk w koszuli czy kaptur przy szacie. Dorea Potter nigdy nie zadawała pytań, całkowicie ufała intuicji swojego syna i cokolwiek Jim powiedział, było dla niej święte. Kochała go najmocniej w świecie i Ginny czuła swego rodzaju ponurą satysfakcję na myśl o tym, że kobieta zdążyła opuścić ten świat, zanim jej ukochany jedynak został zdradzony przez jednego z najlepszych przyjaciół.

Potrząsnęła głową w obawie, że pesymistyczny nastrój znowu nią zawładnie, zanim zdąży porządnie odpocząć. Zamknęła cicho drzwi do pokoju, który chwilowo należał do niej, i rzuciła się na łóżko. Ten dzień nie dopełniłby jednak swojego fatalizmu, gdyby udało jej się to bez przeszkód — nie, upadając, musiała zgnieść coś szeleszczącego pod sobą. Zerwała się na równe nogi i, zezując, odnalazła źródło hałasu.

_"To tylko zwykły papier"_ — uspokoiła się w myślach, a westchnienie ulgi dobywające się z jej gardła zabrzmiało niemal jękliwie. Powoli wpadała chyba w jakąś paranoję, doszukując się we wszystkim tykającego jądra bomby czasowej.

Odwróciła pergamin i wtedy okazało się, że nie była to jednak taka zupełnie zwyczajna kartka papieru — trzymała w ręku pakunek zaadresowany do... _Ginny Weasley, pokój na poddaszu, Aleja Parkowa 7, Epping_.

_Ginny Weasley._

Niemal zapomniała, jak się oddycha. _"Spokojnie"_ — powtarzała sobie w myślach. — _"Spokojnie. To na pewno żart Syriusza albo wiadomość od Dumbledore'a. Tak, to z pewnością wiadomość od Dumbledore'a!"_.

Drżącymi palcami rozerwała papier, a ze środka wypadła na łóżko pierwsza strona "Proroka Codziennego". Złapała się poręczy i pisnęła. Napis pod zajmującym niemal całą okładkę zdjęciem głosił:

_"Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy! Zbieg z Azkabanu, Syriusz Black!"_


	18. 1.18

Dłonie Ginny trzęsły się trochę ze złości, a trochę z przerażenia, kiedy mięła w nich nadesłany wycinek. Jeszcze raz przyjrzała się charakterowi pisma na kopercie — z pewnością nie należał do Dumbledore'a czy Syriusza, a poza tymi dwiema przychodziła jej na myśl tylko jedna osoba zdolna do tego rodzaju posunięć, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę Ginny.

Szybko, zanim James zdążył choćby pomyśleć o powrocie z boiska, wypadła z pokoju i uważając, by nie wpaść po drodze na Doreę, ewakuowała się z domu Potterów. James z pewnością długo jeszcze będzie zakładał, że śpi, wykończona po meczu, a to dawało jej bite trzy, może cztery godziny na dochodzenie do prawdy. Tym razem zamierzała zrobić wszystko, by się dowiedzieć, o co chodziło — nie należała do osób, które dają się zastraszać, a taki był zapewne cel nadawcy.

_"Niedoczekanie!"_ — warknęła w myślach i aportowała się na ścieżce za Hogsmeade. A raczej trzy stopy obok niej, w samym środku wielkiej, błotnistej kałuży, bo była tak zła, że nie mogła się odpowiednio skupić.

— Szlag, szlag, szlag, _szlaag!_ — zaklęła w irytacji i jednym susem doskoczyła do brzegu ścieżki, gdzie zamierzała się prowizorycznie chociaż osuszyć, a wtedy od strony Hogwartu rozległy się szybkie kroki i chwilę później zza drzewa wyłonił się... — Syriusz?! Co tu robisz?

Początkowo wydawał się zaskoczony, może nawet dręczony wyrzutami sumienia, jakby przyłapała go na gorącym uczynku, ale kiedy wychynął z cienia w całej swojej zdegustowanej okazałości, wiedziała już, że pomyliła szok i zawstydzenie z wyrazem bezgranicznego rozczarowania malującym się na jego twarzy, ale też mającym odbicie w założonych na piersi ramionach i zmrużonych oczach przysłoniętych opadającymi na czoło czarnymi kosmykami. Syriusz Black był wściekły.

— A już myślałem, że nas posłuchałaś i grzecznie zostaniesz w domu — powiedział sucho. — Właśnie się poddałem i miałem wracać do Londynu.

Nie uwierzył jej. Typowe. Jak niby miała teraz wyjaśnić powód, dla którego pojawiła się w Hogsmeade? Nie mogła mu pokazać wycinka, a w tym momencie był to jedyny dowód będący w stanie go udobruchać.

— Nie rozumiesz... — zaczęła, ale przerwał jej krótkim, szczekliwym śmiechem.

— Nie chcę. — A potem skłonił się nisko i groteskowo machnął ręką w kierunku zamku. — Proszę bardzo, droga wolna. Ja spadam i... nie szukaj mnie, kiedy będziesz potrzebowała pomocy.

Teraz była już irracjonalnie zła. Jak dotąd radziła sobie świetnie bez jego pomocy, właściwie to w większości sytuacji stanowił jedynie niepotrzebną komplikację, rysę na idealnym planie powrotu. To dla niego chciała rewidować swoje plany i spalała się wewnętrznie, próbując wymyślić sposób na powrót do domu i zatrzymanie go przy sobie jednocześnie. Najpierw sam ją zwabił do zamku — przynajmniej w swoim mniemaniu, bo nie mógł wiedzieć o przesyłce — a potem robił jej z tego powodu wyrzuty. Uniosła się dumą i rzuciła w jego kierunku:

— Masz moje słowo.

Po czym obróciła się na pięcie i powlokła się w stronę bramy Hogwartu, z każdym krokiem czując, jak oddala się od Syriusza coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż w końcu — chociaż nie obróciła się ani razu, a w uszach tak jej szumiało, że nie słyszała niczego poza dudnieniem własnego serca — zyskała pewność, że się deportował. Przetarła ze złością oczy i puściła się biegiem przez błonia, a zwolniła dopiero w korytarzu prowadzącym do biblioteki.

Zamek Hogwart był stary i monumentalny, a wszystkim jego ciężkim drzwiom trzeba było zawsze poświęcić kilka dobrych sekund, nim się je zmusiło do ruchu w odpowiednim kierunku, zwłaszcza jeśli się było tak drobną, niewysoką osobą jak Ginny. Tym razem jednak wpadła do biblioteki tak wściekła, że drzwi nieomal wyskoczyły z zawiasów, gdy tylko dotknęła ich palcami. Niekontrolowana magia wytrysnęła strumieniem iskier z koniuszków jej palców, prawe skrzydło uderzyło o ścianę, a echo tego uderzenia potoczyło się po całym pomieszczeniu. Wszystkie szepty natychmiast zamilkły, jakaś dziewczyna pisnęła, wystraszona. Albert Hopkins podniósł się ze swojego fotela i — ani na chwilę nie przestając się uśmiechać — zarządził:

— Biblioteka nie będzie już dziś pracować. Proszę zebrać swoje rzeczy i wrócić do pokojów wspólnych.

Wszyscy uczniowie jeden po drugim pakowali do toreb pergaminy i kałamarze, od czasu do czasu rzucając Ginny zaciekawione albo zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Ona jednak nie poruszyła się, póki ostatnia osoba nie opuściła pomieszczenia, a Hopkins nie przemknął obok niej niczym cień, by zaryglować drzwi. Po jego reakcji od razu się domyśliła, że trafiła w sedno. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni pomiętą kartkę i rzuciła mu ją pod nogi — efekt byłby zdecydowanie bardziej dramatyczny, gdyby nagły przeciąg nie porwał jej i nie uniósł na najwyższe półki stojącego przy przeciwległej ścianie regału, ale zamierzone wrażenie udało jej się mimo wszystko wywrzeć. Hopkins nie wydawał się jednak ani poruszony, ani zawstydzony, co najwyżej lekko rozbawiony.

— Szybciej mógłby zadziałać chyba tylko zakamuflowany świstoklik — powiedział konwersacyjnym tonem i odwrócił się, by ściągnąć kartkę z regału. Syriusz ze zdjęcia przypominał Ginny to uczucie, którego doświadczała niemal każdego dnia na swoim drugim roku — strach, bezradność i troskę o Harry'ego. _Co by się stało, gdyby Black go dopadł? W zeszłym roku ją uratował, może teraz powinna mu się odwdzięczyć? Ale jak? Nie miała żadnego pomysłu, w jaki sposób mogłaby przekonać seryjnego mordercę, że czyhanie na życie Harry'ego Pottera nie jest wcale takim dobrym pomysłem i najlepiej byłoby, gdyby się dobrowolnie oddał w liszajowate ręce dementorów._ Długowłosy, zarośnięty mężczyzna zupełnie nieprzypominający Syriusza, którego znała ze swojej i jego przeszłości, posyłał mordercze spojrzenie osobie stojącej po drugiej stronie obiektywu. To spojrzenie nie było Ginny obce, podobnie jak czające się na dnie jego oczu szaleństwo. — Przepraszam za ten wycinek, lubię dramatyzm.

— Jedyne dramatyczne inspiracje, jakie _mnie_ przychodzą na myśl, to ostatnie akty antycznych tragedii. Wiesz, te, w których... w telegraficznym skrócie... wszystkich trafia szlag. Kim jesteś?

— Wydaje mi się, że już ci się przedstawiałem, Ginny. Nic się w tej materii nie zmieniło od naszego ostatniego spotkania.

— _Skąd_ jesteś? I nie udawaj, że nie rozumiesz pytania! — zagroziła, z góry pozbawiając go możliwości udzielenia głupiej odpowiedzi w stylu: "Z Wielkiej Brytanii".

— Na pewno znasz mojego brata...

— Wade'a?

— Wade'a. Muszę przyznać, Ginny, że dużo więcej radości czerpię z tego rodzaju dyskusji, kiedy ludzie są mniej domyślni.

— Przynajmniej czerpiesz z tego _jakąkolwiek_ radość — zauważyła cierpko. — Dumbledore wie?

— To on mnie tu przysłał.

— To on... _co?_

Ale Hopkins nie od razu wyjaśnił jej okoliczności swojego pojawienia się w tym świecie. Obrócił się na pięcie i zniknął między regałami, nucąc coś pod nosem, jakby ta sytuacja nie różniła się zbytnio od jego codzienności, a kiedy wrócił, niósł w ramionach stosik pozornie niepowiązanych ze sobą przedmiotów — wycinki artykułów, jakieś książki, niektóre o tytułach w obcych językach, kilka różnokształtnych zmieniaczy czasu, niezidentyfikowanego przeznaczenia misy i tarcze... Wszystko to wyglądało, jakby pośpiesznie zgarnął z biurka zalegające tam od miesięcy szpargały.

— Jak pewnie słyszałaś, byłem niewymownym w Departamencie Tajemnic. Pracowałem z Dorothy Smith nad zakłóceniami czasoprzestrzennymi, próbowaliśmy skomponować jakiś spójny schemat załamań linii czasowych w wyniku ingerencji...

Ale choć Ginny bardzo chciała poświęcić całą swoją uwagę słowom Hopkinsa, trudny do zignorowania szum w głowie skierował jej myśli daleko w przeszłość, do jej czwartego roku nauki w Hogwarcie.

 

_Siedzi z podkurczonymi nogami w oszczędnie udekorowanym salonie domu przy Grimmauld Place 12. Wszystkie przedmioty nadające charakteru temu pomieszczeniu zostały już albo zniszczone, albo oddane do analizy zespołowi Shacklebolta. Ginny tęskni za kominkiem w Norze i inwigilacyjnym zegarem mamy, za porozwieszanymi wszędzie czerwonymi skarpetami na prezenty i wyciem ghula dochodzącym ze strychu. Boże Narodzenie na Grimmauld Place w niczym nie przypomina ciepła jej rodzinnego domu, nawet mimo obecności wszystkich bliskich jej ludzi: Rona, Harry'ego, bliźniaków, rodziców, Hermiony... Na przeciwległym brzegu kanapy rozwalił się Syriusz, a choć na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na czującego się niemal jak "u siebie" — "To głupie, przecież jest u siebie!" — i on za czymś wyraźnie tęskni. Czy wspomina święta u rodziców Jamesa? — zastanawia się Ginny, spoglądając na jego nieobecny wyraz twarzy i poruszające się nerwowo palce, kiedy Black udaje, że czyta gazetę._

_— Widziałeś? — pyta Shacklebolt i do Ginny dopiero teraz dociera, że to on był tym cieniem, który kilka sekund wcześniej przysłonił jej jakże fascynujący widok na gobelin z drzewem genealogicznym. Auror nawet się nie zatrzymuje, by się z nią jak zwykle grzecznie przywitać, tylko podchodzi prosto do Syriusza i stuka niecierpliwie w jego gazetę._

_— Co?_

_Syriusz w końcu wraca na ziemię, jego pozbawione emocji spojrzenie przenosi się z Kingsleya na Ginny i tam już zostaje niemal do końca tej krótkiej rozmowy. I chociaż Ginny po kilku sekundach odwraca wzrok i udaje, że analizuje powiązania Malfoyów z Nottami, czuje podskórnie, jak dwa szare punkty badają jej twarz cal po calu w poszukiwaniu... czego właściwie?_

_— Hopkins z Departamentu Tajemnic — odpowiada Shacklebolt cicho i urywa. Z pewnością nie ma ochoty odbywać tej rozmowy w obecności Ginny, Syriusz natomiast wyraźnie nie ma ochoty odbywać jej w ogóle._

_— Nie on pierwszy i nie ostatni — mówi bez przejęcia i urywa temat, zupełnie jak nie Syriusz. Czy nie powinien się przejmować czyimś zniknięciem? Nawet Ginny wydało się ono podejrzane, kiedy rano wraz z Hermioną przeglądały nowe wydanie "Proroka". — To nie ta sekcja. Jest w naszym kontekście bezużyteczny._

_— Syriuszu! — syczy Kingsley ostrzegawczo i rzuca zaniepokojone spojrzenie w kierunku Ginny. Jakby do tej pory nie zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić, że porozumiewają się nad jej głową półsłówkami i co chwilę sprawdzają, czy przypadkiem zbyt wiele z tych ich tajemniczych pół-konwersacji nie zrozumiała. Traktują ją jak małe, nieświadome niczego dziecko — do tego stopnia, że czasem nie przejmują się nawet jej obecnością, kiedy za pomocą skomplikowanych kodów, gestów i min próbują sobie przekazać jakąś istotną wiadomość. Dawno przestała się już temu dziwić. Hopkins z Departamentu Tajemnic jest dla niej niczym więcej jak tylko kolejnym nazwiskiem dodanym do bardzo długiej listy martwych i zaginionych._

_Shacklebolt chrząka z irytacją i wychodzi, a Syriusz ze złością przerzuca kolejne strony gazety. W końcu nie wytrzymuje i warczy pod nosem:_

_— Hopkins, psia jego mać!_

_Ginny ma wrażenie, że pomimo wyraźnego ignorowania jej obecności od kilkunastu minut, ta akurat uwaga Syriusza jest przeznaczona dokładnie dla jej uszu._

_— Czekaj! Przeniosłeś się tu z dziewięćdziesiątego piątego?_

To zdumiewające, jak początkowa niechęć do zwracania się do Hopkinsa per "ty", kiedy myślała jeszcze, że jest regularnym, pełnowymiarowym bibliotekarzem, rozmyła się zupełnie pod wpływem złości.

— Tak.

— Ale... dlaczego?

Pytanie, które pojawiało się na jej ustach co i rusz, odkąd postawiła nogę w siedemdziesiątym dziewiątym, w końcu doczekało się mglistej, majaczącej jeszcze niewyraźnie na horyzoncie perspektywy w miarę satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. _Dlaczego się tu pojawiłam? Dlaczego nie potraficie mnie zwrócić moim czasom? Dlaczego nie mogę zmienić historii Jamesa? Dlaczego nie mogę zabrać ze sobą Freda i Syriusza? Dlaczego Harry nie jest Syriuszem i jednocześnie Syriusz nie jest Harrym?_ Dlaczego, dlaczego, wszechobecne, wiercące dziurę w brzuchu, odbijające się echem od sklepienia czaszki _dla-cze-go_. Poczuła wzbierającą falę ekscytacji, która jednak natychmiast została przysłonięta przez znacznie wyższą falę wątpliwości i rozczarowania. Jeśli to Hopkins jest jej odpowiedzią, to znaczy, że pożegnanie z Jamesem i Syriuszem, z Remusem, Lily, Fredem... — że zbliża się jego czas?

— Pewnego dnia pojawił się u mnie Dumbledore i zapytał, czy chcę wziąć udział w niebezpiecznym przedsięwzięciu, które znacznie rozszerzy moją znajomość dziedziny, którą zgłębiałem całe swoje dorosłe życie. Głupie pytanie zadane Krukonowi. Oczywiście, że chciałem!

— Dumbledore wysłał cię, żebyś mi pomógł wrócić?

— Tak. Tak podejrzewam.

— _Podejrzewasz?!_ Ale wrócę, tak? — zniecierpliwiła się. Może i nie była jeszcze gotowa na powrót do swojego świata ot tak, bez choćby słowa pożegnania, ale chwilę temu zyskała niemal całkowitą pewność, że Hopkins jest tutaj, by jej to umożliwić. Czy zamierzał teraz postawić na jej drodze kolejną przeszkodę?

— Nie wiem. Zrozum, Ginny, przecinanie się linii czasowych jest bardzo delikatnym zagadnieniem, Dumbledore nie mógł mi zdradzić zbyt wiele. Musiał być równie tajemniczy jak ty w tym świecie. Powiedział tylko, że mam znaleźć sposób na wydostanie cię stąd, a kiedy zapytałem, dlaczego ja... Uśmiechnął się i wyjaśnił po prostu, że to już się stało. Że się zgodziłem. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego był taki pewny swego, dopóki nie zorientowałem się, jaka była jedyna opcja dokonania niemożliwego. Bo musisz wiedzieć, nawet w _naszych_ czasach cofanie się w czasie wiele lat obwarowane jest wieloma warunkami.

— Jedyna opcja? — zapytała Ginny. Wiedziała, że to niegrzecznie z jej strony wyłuskiwać z opowieści Hopkinsa jedynie kluczowe informacje istotne dla jej "być albo nie być", ale po prostu nie mogła inaczej. Gotowała się od środka w oczekiwaniu na jakiś strzęp dobrej wieści, ale rozkoszujący się nieśpiesznym biegiem swojej opowieści Hopkins wydawał się zupełnie nie dostrzegać jej poruszenia. Dla niego bardziej liczył się naukowy przełom, którego chyba w swoim mniemaniu dokonał, aniżeli los pojedynczej jednostki, który to los stał się przecież motorem całego tego oświeconego bełkotu.

— Czas jest istnieniem, i to istnieniem zmyślnym, przebiegłym, nieskorym do zawierania układów z bytami równie nietrwałymi jak my, ludzie. Jeśli moje kalkulacje nie zawierają żadnych istotnych przekłamań, jedynym sposobem na przywrócenie cię twoim czasom jest... moje pozostanie tutaj. Na zawsze albo do momentu, w którym czas przestanie pobłażliwie traktować tę ingerencję i wymaże mnie z historii.

Ginny zagapiła się w przestrzeń pomiędzy ramieniem Hopkinsa a oknem. Miała już w swoim życiu do czynienia z ludźmi, którzy poświęcali swoje życia dla ratowania innych, czasem dla chwały i sławy, czasem ze zwyczajnej głupoty... Ale ten siedzący naprzeciwko niej młody mężczyzna o nieschodzącym z twarzy uśmiechu klauna był pierwszym przypadkiem poświęcania życia dla nauki. Było to z jednej strony surrealistyczne, a z drugiej budziło swego rodzaju podziw — Ginny nigdy, przenigdy by się na nic podobnego nie zdobyła. W swoim pragmatycznym podejściu do wiedzy nie widziała miejsca na poświęcenia "dla większego dobra"; ani siebie, ani nikogo innego. Ciekawe, czy kiedy Dumbledore zwracał się do niego z prośbą o pomoc, skazywał go na śmierć. Czy Hopkins umarł? A może czas go oszczędził i pozwolił dożyć sędziwego wieku na pożyczonej osi?

— Czy Dumbledore powiedział coś jeszcze? O mnie, o tym, kiedy...

— Nie. To znaczy określił tylko, kiedy zniknęłaś. I przyniósł mi ten wycinek — wskazał pomięte zdjęcie robiącego groźne miny Syriusza z Azkabanu — mówiąc: "Pozostaw sprawy własnemu biegowi". Nie wiem, co miał na myśli, ale mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz, z kim się zadajesz.

— Nie twój interes — odparła Ginny sucho. Rozumiała, dlaczego Dumbledore nie mógł niczego wyjaśnić Hopkinsowi, zanim go wysłał do czasów pierwszej wojny, być może na zawsze, ale nie znaczyło to wcale, że Hopkins musiał prezentować taką oceniającą postawę. Ostatecznie żyła w ich świecie nieco dłużej niż on. — A właśnie... Dlaczego przeniosłeś się już w dziewięćdziesiątym piątym? Nie mogłeś poczekać, ostrzec mnie, może spróbować wyciągnąć już z miejsca zdarzenia?... Skoro mówisz, że czas wymaga poświęceń, to dlaczego nie zniknęłam dokładnie w momencie, w którym ty się pojawiłeś? Czyżby _czas_ nie zrozumiał twojej subtelnej aluzji?

— Sarkazm jest zbędny — warknął. Fascynujące było, jak potrafił się uśmiechać i ciskać w nią piorunami jednocześnie. — Być może powinienem wspomnieć, że w pierwotnym planie Dumbledore'a tak właśnie miało się to odbyć... Niestety trochę zbyt intensywnie eksperymentowałem z różnymi teoriami i wystrzeliło mnie wstecz parę lat wcześniej, niż zakładałem.

— _Miało_ się odbyć?! _Miało?!_ To znaczy, że zepsułeś czas? — zapytała na wydechu, niemal płacząc. Czuła, że to irracjonalne zmartwienie: przecież dyrektor z przyszłości musiał już wiedzieć, z którego roku przeniósł się Hopkins. Ale czy miała całkowitą pewność, że nie dało się wtrącić całej historii na alternatywny tor jedną pozornie nieznaczącą manipulacją? Ostatecznie wszystko, co wiedziała o czasie i jego wariacjach, sprowadzało się do gigantycznego, migoczącego znaku zapytania. Czy Dumbledore powiedział mu wyraźnie, że ma się cofnąć z jakiegoś konkretnego punktu w przyszłości? A może tylko Hopkins go tak zrozumiał, a tak naprawdę nie miało to znaczenia? Co jeśli nadgorliwość siedzącego przed nią człowieka nagięła linie czasowe do granic niemożliwości i nic już nie będzie takie samo, nawet jeśli uda jej się wrócić, chociaż przecież tak bardzo się starała nie nabroić? Cała się trzęsła z niepewności i, jeśli to możliwe, była na Hopkinsa jeszcze bardziej wściekła niż wtedy, kiedy jej niekontrolowany wybuch magii niemal roztrzaskał o ścianę drzwi biblioteki. Co Dumbledore sobie myślał, wybierając na swojego posłańca człowieka tak podnieconego wizją przekroczenia granicy poznania, że nie zważał przy tym na konsekwencje swoich działań? Westchnęła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

— To tylko mała nieścisłość, Ginny. Nie ma powodu do paniki.

— Och, z pewnością. Mała nieścisłość — ironizowała. — Tobie i tak przecież nie zależy, skoro planujesz się stąd nigdzie nie ruszać w najbliższej przyszłości. — Nie obchodziło jej, że jest niesprawiedliwa i skupia się wyłącznie na swoim nieszczęściu. Hopkins nie wyglądał na zdruzgotanego wizją rozstania z rodziną i przyjaciółmi, opowiadał o swoim poświęceniu z dumą i pasją, przywodził jej na myśl Percy'ego i jego kociołki, _jego głupie, nikogo nieobchodzące kociołki!_ Gdyby chociaż było mu przykro, ale nie, próbował ją ugłaskać i zapewnić, że cokolwiek się stanie, będzie to dobre, bo przecież poczynione w imię nauki. — Ale skoro już tu jesteś... Czy wrócę? Czy umiesz sprawić, żebym wróciła?

Odchrząknął. Jego białe zęby błysnęły w bladym świetle lampy, kiedy pochylał się w jej kierunku, by konspiracyjnym szeptem oznajmić:

— Daj mi parę dni, jestem o cal od właściwej kombinacji okoliczności.

I wskazał stos przytarganych wcześniej rupieci.

— Okej — odparła Ginny i podniosła się z krzesła. Nogi prawie odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa, zmuszała je do wykonywania olbrzymiego wysiłku. Krok po kroku zbliżała się do drzwi, a biblioteka Hogwartu jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała się tak wielkim pomieszczeniem. W uszach jej piszczało, w gardle czuła zaś taką suchość, jakby od kilku dni nie wypiła ani kropli wody. Jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu się tak nie bała — ani o Harry'ego, ani o rodziców, ani o Rona, Neville'a, Gwardię czy Syriusza. Była przerażona i — co gorsza — całkowicie bezradna.

Do domu Potterów wkradła się tylnym wejściem, modląc się w duchu, by na nikogo nie trafić w drodze do pokoju. Nie miała na razie siły zmierzyć się z gradem pytań i wątpliwości Jamesa, w zupełności wystarczały jej własne. Chwilę nasłuchiwała, ukryta za schodami, aż z salonu dobiegły jej uszu dwa przyciszone głosy — droga wolna, to Jim konwersował z Doreą.

— ...nie zjadłeś, a po treningu tym bardziej powinieneś. Jesteś taki chudy, Jimmy.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, gdy wyobraziła sobie zirytowaną minę przyjaciela odpowiadającego na odczepnego:

— Zjem potem.

— Może twoja koleżanka ma ochotę na trochę puddingu? Ona też nic nie jadła. Oj, dzieci, dzieci... — umartwiała się pani Potter, a Ginny tymczasem na palcach pokonywała schody, zaklinając je w duchu, by nie ważyły się zaskrzypieć.

— Mamo, Hermiona śpi. Jak wstanie, to ją zapytam.

Oho. To oznaczało, że Syriusz nie zdążył na nią jeszcze naskarżyć. Wyglądało na to, że miała co najmniej godzinę lub dwie na zażycie odrobiny snu, bo chociaż od otrzymania tajemniczej przesyłki była aż zanadto rozbudzona, to niedostatek snu w nocy i huśtawka nastrojów powoli dawały jej się we znaki — prawdopodobnie mogłaby się skulić na tym ostatnim schodku z głową wspartą o barierkę i spędzić w tej pozycji najbliższą dobę. Po dotarciu do swojego pokoju i ostrożnym zamknięciu drzwi od razu rzuciła się na łóżko — prawdopodobnie, ponieważ ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zapamiętała, było ściąganie dłoni z klamki.

Nie dane jej było jednak porządnie wypocząć, bo ledwie kilka minut później poczuła wyraźne, regularne dźganie w bok. Ze złością przeturlała się na drugą stronę łóżka, niepewna, czy jej się to przypadkiem nie przyśniło, ale dźganie nie ustawało. Z wysiłkiem rozchyliła powieki i ujrzała pochylonego nad nią Jamesa. Brwi miał zmarszczone, a uśmiech niepewny. No tak.

— Syriusz już ci powiedział, co?

Potter zamrugał.

— O czym?

— O... Hopkinsie? — wymamrotała z wahaniem. Wróciła pamięcią do wydarzeń sprzed paru chwil, a choć wydawały się niewyraźne i zamglone, jakby miały miejsce całe lata temu, to jednak była pewna, że nie były jedynie częścią sennych majaków, jakkolwiek mocno by sobie tego nie życzyła. Czyżby Syriusz nie wykorzystał okazji do podzielenia się z Jamesem swoją opinią na temat beznadziejności Ginny?

— Hej, dobrze się czujesz? — zmartwił się Jim. — Śnił ci się Hopkins?

— Nie. — Podniosła się na łokciach i przetarła oczy. — Zanim się położyłam, byłam w Hogwarcie. Przepraszam, musiałam! — usprawiedliwiła się, kiedy brwi Jima podjechały do góry i zniknęły pod zmierzwioną grzywką. — Wysłał mi coś... nieważne. Która jest?

— Czwarta.

— Rano?!

Nie widziała powodu, dla którego miałby ją budzić o tej nieludzkiej porze.

— Po południu. Gin, spałaś prawie dobę. To jest... jeśli nie liczyć twojego wypadu do szkoły, ale kiedy przyszedłem wieczorem zapytać, czy nie miałabyś ochoty na kolację, chrapałaś w najlepsze. Do jedenastej się tutaj w ogóle nie fatygowałem, ale od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiałem się, czy może nie umarłaś. — To ostatnie wypowiedział żartobliwie, ale z wyraźną przyganą, która nie mogła mieć nic wspólnego z jej zbyt długim spaniem, a zatem...

— Hej, może dasz mi chwilę na prysznic i spotkamy się za kwadrans na dole, opowiem ci, co mogę.

— Jasne.

Rzucił jej jeszcze jedno czy dwa trudne do odczytania spojrzenia, zanim opuścił pokój i zjechał po poręczy na dół. Wiedziała, że to zrobił, bo nie słyszała tupania, za to moment później gwizdał już gdzieś z okolic kuchni albo jadalni. Weszła do łazienki i odkręciła kurek z gorącą wodą. Hopkins nigdy nie wrócił do ich czasów, nie tuż po swoim zniknięciu i nie przed rokiem dwutysięcznym, a więc prawdopodobnie mówił prawdę, na zawsze miał pozostać uwięziony tam, skąd Ginny tak desperacko próbowała uciec.

 

_Wade jest na roku Harry'ego, chodzili razem na zielarstwo i czasami rozmawiali o bzdurach, gdy spotykali się w korytarzach Hogwartu. Teraz Harry podziewa się Merlin jeden wie gdzie, podobnie jak Ron i Hermiona, a Ginny siedzi w Pokoju Życzeń z większością ich kolegów z klasy i słucha opowieści o tym, jak to Ron przypalił sobie kiedyś uszy podczas podgrzewania cętkownicy stonogiej, a Hermiona podała profesor Vector złą odpowiedź na zadane pytanie (ten jeden jedyny raz, a więc oczywiście wszyscy o tym pamiętają). Ludzie, których Harry czy Ron pewnie ledwie kojarzyli, bo Ginny wątpi, czy znali ich imiona, a i w myślach Hermiony zagościli zapewne raz czy dwa, być może wyłącznie w kontekście zajęć. Teraz Ginny razem z nimi pomieszkuje, spożywa posiłki, dzieli się największymi obawami. To oni, nie Harry, nie Ron i Hermiona, zamierzają ocalić szkołę przed całkowitą destrukcją w wykonaniu Snape'a i Carrowów._

_Wade jest niewysokim chłopcem, wyglądem nawet przywodzi Ginny na myśl Harry'ego — jego włosy również są czarne, a z nosa co chwilę zsuwają się zbyt szerokie okulary. Tylko oczy ma w ciepłym odcieniu brązu, nie tak skupione i smutne jak oczy Harry'ego. Wade siada obok Ginny i kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu — cała Gwardia jest wciąż wstrząśnięta porwaniem Luny. Następnego dnia to może być Ginny albo Neville, a potem którekolwiek z nich, po kolei, w dążeniu do całkowitej eliminacji._

_— Nic jej nie będzie, zobaczysz — mówi Wade pocieszającym tonem. — Wiemy, dokąd ją zabrali, i wiemy, co chcą tym osiągnąć. Nie mają powodu, by ją zabijać, bardziej im się przysłuży żywa._

_Niewielkie to pocieszenie, ale czy w obecnej sytuacji można liczyć na większe?_

_— Boję się — szepcze Ginny, pozwalając sobie na tę jedną chwilę słabości. Może to podobieństwo Harry'ego i Wade'a działa na nią w ten sposób? Do tej pory jedynie przed Neville'em zrzucała maskę opanowania i pewności. — Moi rodzice... Fred i George. Bill. Nawet Percy, głupi, nadęty Percy, który nie ma pojęcia, w co się wpakował, a jeśli ma, to i tak jest już za późno, by mógł się wycofać. I jeszcze gdzieś tam Harry, Ron i Hermiona, dzieciaki w samobójczej misji. Nie wiem, co muszą zrobić, nie wiem, jak im to wychodzi, nie wiem nawet, czy jeszcze żyją. Wszystko jest do dupy, Wade. Strasznie się o nich boję._

_Hopkins mocno zaciska jej dłoń w swojej._

_— Żyją. Wszyscy żyją, nie wolno ci myśleć inaczej, bo wpadniesz w obłęd jak moja matka. — Ginny rzuca mu pytające spojrzenie, a Wade wzdycha głośno i wyjaśnia: — Mój brat. Zniknął bez słowa, kiedy Sama-Wiesz-Kto dochodził do władzy. Na moim piątym roku, pamiętasz, Umbridge, wywiad z Harrym w "Żonglerze", wszechobecna atmosfera podejrzeń i Knot udający, że nic się nie dzieje... — Pamięta. Pamięta, jakby to było wczoraj. Pamięta w każdym najdrobniejszym szczególe. — Pewnego dnia po prostu poszedł do pracy i już nie wrócił. Nigdy nie znaleźliśmy ciała. Moja matka miesiącami odchodziła od zmysłów, podskakiwała na każdy szmer za drzwiami, nie spała nocami i miotała się po całym domu, szepcząc jego imię. Nie wiemy, dlaczego zniknął, nie jesteśmy nawet pewni, czy na pewno nie żyje. Był jednym z niewymownych, może Sama-Wiesz-Kto do czegoś go potrzebował? — Wzrusza ramionami. — W każdym razie za jednym zamachem straciłem brata i matkę. Już nigdy nie wróciła do siebie, z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej przypomina roślinę. Nie można dać się zwariować, Ginny. Trzeba wierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze._

Nawet ich nie ostrzegł. Nie mieli szans, by się na to przygotować. Po prostu pewnego dnia pani Hopkins obudziła się w świecie, z którego ktoś wymazał jej syna bez żadnego wyjaśnienia. Może zamierzał jakoś ich uprzedzić w przyszłości, a może wydawało mu się, że to tylko nieistotny szczegół. Czy w ogóle obchodziły go uczucia bliskich, których pozostawił w latach dziewięćdziesiątych, by już nigdy do nich nie wrócić?

Te niezbyt radosne przemyślenia towarzyszyły Ginny nie tylko podczas prysznica i potem gdzieś w tle rozmowy z Jamesem, ale właściwie do końca dnia. Zdała sobie sprawę, że czynnikiem, przez który nie potrafiła współodczuwać z Hopkinsem, było jego całkowite niezaangażowanie emocjonalne w tak ważny aspekt swojego poświęcenia. Gdyby to o nią chodziło, pękłoby jej serce, jeśli naraziłaby na podobne cierpienia rodziców albo braci, Harry'ego, Hermionę... Nie wyobrażała sobie nawet, by miała opuścić ten świat bez odpowiedniego pożegnania z Jamesem czy Syriuszem, a przecież oni doskonale sobie zdawali sprawę, że prędzej czy później może dojść do jej zniknięcia. Może to z nią było coś nie tak — z jej zbyt intensywnymi uczuciami, zbyt silnym przywiązaniem — a może z Hopkinsem. Czy miała w ogóle prawo nim pogardzać? Może cierpiał wewnątrz i nie chciał jej tego pokazać, a napuszenie i duma wynikające z faktu dokonania niemożliwego stanowiły jedynie zasłonę dymną? Odsunęła te rozważania na dalszy plan, kiedy zeszła na dół i zastała Jima czekającego na nią w kuchni za stołem suto zastawionym prawdopodobnie każdą potrawą, o jakiej Ginny zamarzyła na przestrzeni ostatnich kilkudziesięciu godzin.

Uczta wyglądała iście królewsko, prawie jak wspólne posiłki w Hogwarcie, a chociaż Ginny wiedziała, że skurczony z głodu żołądek pomieści ledwie parę kęsów tłuczonych ziemniaków, to nie mogła sobie odmówić pożerania wzrokiem zawartości absolutnie każdego półmiska.

Opowiedziała Jamesowi o wszystkim, co wydało jej się istotne, a czego nie czuła się w obowiązku zataić — a zatem wycinek z "Proroka" pominęła wymownym milczeniem — a on słuchał uważnie i prawie nie przerywał, dopóki nie zaczęła wypowiadać na głos swoich przemyśleń na temat nieczułości Hopkinsa i swojego względem niego braku szacunku.

— Czekaj! Hopkins też jest z przyszłości?! — zdumiał się James, zupełnie jakby przez ostatnie dziesięć minut nie tłumaczyła mu wszystkich szczegółów po siedemnaście razy, obracając je w myślach na wszystkie możliwe sposoby i próbując dopasować te puzzle rozsypanki, które jeszcze nie znalazły się w swoim miejscu przeznaczenia. — Jeszcze jedna osoba, której powinienem się bać? Podróże w czasie powinny zostać natychmiast ukrócone!

— Boisz się mnie? — zapytała pół żartem, pół serio. Właściwie faktycznie można się było czuć przytłoczonym odpowiedzialnością, kiedy się przebywało w takim towarzystwie... Ginny nie potrafiła sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak sama by się zachowała, gdyby nagle w jej przyszłości (lub przeszłości, bo powoli oba te oznaczenia zaczęły jej się ze sobą pleść i oznaczać to samo) pojawiła się postać znająca wydarzenia dwadzieścia lat naprzód i oceniająca aktualne zachowania Ginny pod kątem wydarzeń dla siebie już zaszłych. Miała wrażenie, że z dnia na dzień jej mózg pracował na coraz większych obrotach, tak że lada moment groziło mu wybuchnięcie z przegrzania. Coraz więcej zagadnień wykraczało poza jej zdolność percepcji rzeczywistości.

— Czasami — odpowiedział James z uśmiechem. — Ale teraz bardziej się boję Hopkinsa, bo go nie znam, a z twojej historii nie wyłania się przesadnie ostrożny typ. Kto wie, do czego się może posunąć, żeby osiągnąć swój naukowy cel, cokolwiek to jest.

— Ale Dumbledore powinien go chyba jakoś kontrolować, nie? Skoro to on go przysłał, musiał mu się wydawać godny zaufania.

— Swoją drogą to bardzo zmyślne z jego strony — zauważył Jim i irracjonalnie się ucieszył. — Spotkał cię, wrócił do Hogwartu, pomyślał, podumał, uznał, że nie ma szans na wykopanie cię w miarę bezboleśnie do twojej rzeczywistości, nawinął brodę na palec, zarzucił nogi na biurko i pomyślał: "Oleję sprawę, za kilkanaście lat przypomnę sobie o tym i wyślę kogoś, żeby to naprawił". Bum! Trzy sekundy później ma przed sobą Hopkinsa. Gdybym był mugolem, i tak nazywałbym go czarodziejem. Co za mózg.

Ginny roześmiała się na tę wizję. Właśnie dlatego uwielbiała Jamesa: nawet najgroźniej wyglądające sytuacje potrafił obrócić w żart, czyniąc moment zdecydowanie mniej dramatycznym. _"Zupełnie jak Fred i George"_ — pomyślała ze smutkiem i natychmiast przestała się uśmiechać.

— Zastanawiam się, dlaczego wybrał właśnie jego. Jeśli jest takim geniuszem, to dlaczego od początku wydaje się wszystko psuć? Najpierw się wystrzelił cholera wie gdzie i po co, skoro wyraźnie nie był przygotowany, teraz chyba zupełnie się pogubił... Nie wiem, może się mylę, ale mam wrażenie, że on nie do końca wie, co robi. Wydaje się traktować mnie jako uroczy eksperyment i dam sobie uciąć głowę, że niespecjalnie go obchodzi, czy miejsce, w które mnie wyśle, będzie choć nieznacznie przypominało moją prawdziwą przyszłość, tę, którą opuściłam miesiąc temu.

James obszedł stół i przytulił ją mocno, zupełnie niewspółmiernie do wagi problemu, który nie przybrał przecież żadnych krytycznych rozmiarów... _na razie_.

— Nie spotykaj się z nim sam na sam, okej? — mruknął w czubek jej głowy. — Następnym razem pójdę tam z tobą. Jeśli chcesz, możemy nie mówić Syriuszowi.

Wyswobodziła się z jego objęć, bo na wspomnienie Syriusza jeszcze jeden obraz zapłonął w jej głowie niezwykle żywo.

— A propos Syriusza...

I opowiedziała mu o tym dziwnym spotkaniu przy bramie Hogwartu i o jej zaskoczeniu na wieść o tym, że Black się jeszcze nie pojawił u Potterów, by wylać na głowę Ginny wiadro pomyj.

— To dziwne — przyznał James. — Syri nigdy nie wkurza się w samotności. Jaki to ma sens, jeśli nie ma w pobliżu nikogo, na kogo mógłby nawarczeć, ewentualnie trzasnąć jakimś zaklęciem między oczy... W ogóle się do mnie nie odzywał od wczoraj rano. — Po tych słowach wyciągnął z kieszeni dwukierunkowe lusterko i przetarł je rękawem, zanim szepnął weń: — Hej, szpiegu z krainy dreszczowców!

Odpowiedź nadeszła po mniej niż dziesięciu sekundach.

— Czego? — burknął Syriusz, ale jego zmarszczki wokół oka — tego, które przystawiał do lusterka — zdradzały oznaki rozbawienia. — Stęskniłeś się?

— Bardzo. Słuchaj, Gin wspominała o twoim czajeniu się w krzakach...

— Nie chcę o tym gadać. Mam już dość niańczenia tej...

— ...siedzącej obok mnie...

— ...nieodpowiedzialnej, upartej dziewuchy. Cześć, Gin.

Przywitał się z nią oschle, ale przynajmniej nie zignorował jej obecności. Po ich pożegnaniu Ginny mogła się spodziewać naprawdę wszystkiego, Black nie należał do najbardziej obliczalnych ludzi w jej otoczeniu — ani teraz, ani nigdy później, nawet kiedy próbował udawać rozsądnego ojca chrzestnego.

— Ginny może robić ze swoim życiem, co jej się tylko podoba, mam nadzieję, że o tym pamiętasz. Ale zanim wyłożę ci wszystkie racje Wujka Dobrej Rady, lepiej aportuj swój tyłek do mnie. Jest sprawa.

— Nie mogę się doczekać — sarknął Syriusz, a jego oko oddaliło się i znikło. Pozornie wszystko wydawało się w porządku, ale coś ostrzegało Ginny, że zachowanie Syriusza to tylko cisza przed burzą. Nadchodziło coś naprawdę dużego, coś, czego być może żadne z nich nawet się nie spodziewało.


	19. 1.19

Kiedy przekazali Syriuszowi rewelacje o Hopkinsie, nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego — przeciwnie, jego pełna samozadowolenia mina świadczyła o tym, że ledwie się powstrzymywał przed powiedzeniem: _"A nie mówiłem?"_.

— Z tym typem od początku było coś nie tak — mruknął w końcu, kiedy po trzech kwadransach wyczerpali temat, zastanawiając się, co z tym dalej począć. Syriusz wsadził pod pachę kurtkę i zeskoczył z krzesła. — Nie żebyś miała mnie posłuchać, ale i tak to powiem... Nie łaź tam sama i nie podejmuj pochopnych decyzji.

Tym razem nie musiał jej tego wcale wykładać jak małej dziewczynce, a jadowity ton ostatniego zdania nie służył mocy — zapewne płynącego z głębi serca, ale wciąż przepełnionego nieuzasadnioną pretensją — przekazu. Kiwnęła głową, choć uczyniła to z niemałym wysiłkiem, bo całą sobą pragnęła ostentacyjnie się odwrócić i udawać, że Syriusz Black jest niczym więcej jak tylko czarną, irytującą plamą na ścianie. Być może powinna po prostu pójść teraz prosto do Hopkinsa i poprosić, by się pośpieszył i zwrócił ją schyłkowi dwudziestego wieku już dziś, tak żeby nie musiała oglądać więcej tego wewnętrznie sprzecznego człowieka, którego raz kochała do szaleństwa, a raz nienawidziła mocą tysiąca słońc. Ostatnio głównie to drugie. Dlaczego się tak na nią dąsał za złamanie jakiejś głupiej obietnicy? Przecież wiedział, że Hopkins pracował dla Dumbledore'a, a ten nie naraziłby Ginny na żadne wyraźne niebezpieczeństwo — chyba że jej "zdrada" miała dla niego znaczenie symboliczne, w końcu niedorzecznie namiętnie hołdował różnego rodzaju ideologicznym rytuałom spajającym ze sobą ludzi. Czy to nie on jako jedyny z Huncwotów trząsł się ze strachu na myśl o cieniu innego rodzaju emocji — romantycznej miłości, przywiązania — padającym na bratersko-rycerski wymiar ich przyjaźni? To było takie niesprawiedliwe i takie krótkowzroczne z jego strony, dąsać się na Ginny o coś, do czego sam ją sprowokował. Jedynie Jamesowi wspomniała o tajemniczej przesyłce, ale w ogóle nie zagłębiała się w opisywanie jej zawartości, Syriusz natomiast musiał sobie wyobrażać, że podążyła tam wyłącznie dlatego, że on wystrzelił z mieszkania jak proca bez żadnego wyjaśnienia. Czy to o to chodziło? Czy myślał, że mu nie ufała; że chciała go kontrolować?

— Już idziesz? — zapytał James, rozczarowany. — Myślałem, że masz dziś wolne.

Syriusz przewrócił oczami.

— A jednak tęskniłeś. Wybacz, jeszcze rano nie wiedziałem, że będziemy rozpracowywać strategie szaleńca z przyszłości, umówiłem się już z Pete'em. Widzimy się jutro, okej?

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, James również nie wydawał się przyjmować tego wyjaśnienia jako wystarczająco wiarygodnej wymówki. Oto Syriusz po dwóch dniach niewidzenia się z najlepszym przyjacielem, kimś, za kogo gotów był zabić absolutnie każdego, i to z zimną krwią, oznajmiał, że nie ma dla niego czasu, bo spotyka się z Glizdogonem, którego do tej pory traktował raczej jak małego, zabawnego pieska — wyrzucić nie wypada, bo się przywiązał, jak ujada, rzucić mu kość, może się czymś zajmie przez chwilę. Czasem po prostu dobrze posiadać u nogi istotę, w oczach której było się królem albo rycerzem, kimś idealnym i nieskalanym, postacią ze średniowiecznych eposów. Zachowanie Syriusza robiło się coraz bardziej dziwaczne, nawet jak na niego.

— Okej — mruknął Potter bez przekonania, a Syriusz machnął im przelotnie na pożegnanie i tyle go widzieli.

A choć tak gorliwie zapewniał Jamesa, że na pewno się spotkają, następnego dnia wziął w Kwaterze podwójny dyżur za chorą Marlenę McKinnon, który odsypiał prawie dobę. Wpadł do Epping w czwartek tak wcześnie, że Ginny spała jeszcze kamiennym snem i dowiedziała się o tej wizycie podczas śniadania — okazało się, że przez parę dni mieli Syriusza w ogóle nie widywać, bo pracował nad czymś dla Zakonu — oczywiście "na polecenie Dumbledore'a", choć nawet Jimowi odmówił podzielenia się szczegółami i Ginny mogłaby się założyć, że to tylko przykrywka dla czegoś bardziej osobistego. Ale czego? Przecież nie mogło chodzić jedynie o to, że wciąż był na nią zły. Syriusz gniewał się intensywnie, ale krótko — zawisał nad głową ofiary niczym prawdziwa nawałnica, miotał piorunami, łamał drzewa i siekł deszczem po twarzy, póki starczało mu energii, a potem stopniowo uspokajał się i w końcu zapominał o sprawie. Nigdy nie unikał konfrontacji, nie tłumił pretensji w środku i nie izolował się od ludzi tylko dlatego, że go zawiedli. Nie, jego dziwne zachowanie musiało mieć głębsze korzenie. Ginny z irytacją zdmuchnęła włosy z czoła. Była na siebie zła, że zajmował tyle jej myśli i że... tak strasznie, przeogromnie za nim tęskniła.

James potraktował sprawę po męsku i w końcu przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego — "chce trochę dystansu — dajmy mu trochę dystansu" — zajął się organizowaniem meczów, które czasem stawały się pretekstem do załatwiania Ginny nianiek, kiedy sam musiał zrobić coś dla Zakonu. Wyraźnie bał się ją zostawić samą, chodził więc za nią jak cień: towarzyszył jej podczas posiłków i na spacerach, latał z nią na miotle i co trzy minuty pod byle pretekstem wpadał do jej pokoju, gdy informowała, że musi odpocząć. Larry i Marissa niemal zamieszkali w posiadłości Potterów. Po części dlatego, że James co najmniej raz dziennie musiał gdzieś zniknąć na parę godzin, a myśl o zostawieniu Ginny samej przyprawiała go o mdłości; po części po to, by jakoś wyjaśnić jej obecność Lily — w wersji oficjalnej pokłóciła się na śmierć i życie z Syriuszem, więc pomieszkiwała u Jamesa, ale znacznie lepiej to dla niego wyglądało, kiedy otaczali Ginny inni członkowie drużyny. Ci zaś wydawali się nie mieć zwykle nic lepszego do roboty i kręcili się po kuchni ku uciesze Dorei, która w końcu miała dla kogo gotować, bo Larry i Marissa (w przeciwieństwie do Jamesa i Ginny) byli w stanie pochłonąć każdą ilość jedzenia i wciąż wydawać się nienasyceni.

To, jak Jim się o nią troszczył, jakim był opiekuńczym "starszym bratem", zaciskało Ginny na sercu metalową obręcz wyrzutów sumienia i wątpliwości. Jak to możliwe, że została cofnięta w czasie tylko po to, by obserwować jego powolne zmierzanie drogą ekspresową ku śmierci? Jak nikomu innemu należało mu się długie, cudowne życie i śmierć ze starości u boku ukochanych osób, nie ta wojenna, niepotrzebna śmierć w obronie Harry'ego, która wcale nie musiałaby mieć miejsca, gdyby nie Peter.

_"I Syriusz, bo to był jego zasrany pomysł!"_ — pomyślała ze złością i po raz kolejny tego dnia skierowała w stronę Blacka falę negatywnych emocji. Nie widziała go już tydzień z hakiem i zdążyła stworzyć w swojej głowie tysiące scenariuszy, w których umiera właśnie jakąś bolesną śmiercią z rąk Voldemorta albo, dużo mniej bohatersko, rozbija się gdzieś pośrodku pustkowia na tym swoim ryczącym motorze, a wieść o tym nadejdzie za miesiąc albo dwa, kiedy jakiś przypadkowy podróżny natknie się na rozsypane po polu szczątki... Była na siebie wściekła o to, że tak beznadziejnie intensywnie jej go brakowało — przecież miała Jamesa, najwspanialszego przyjaciela w tym świecie, a może w ogóle w całym swoim życiu, bo przecież jak daleko sięgała pamięcią — nigdy wcześniej nie udało jej się z nikim zbudować tego rodzaju więzi. I jeszcze Hopkins. Zerknęła w kalendarz i jeszcze głębiej zapadła się w fotel. Chociaż nie odzywał się do niej od ostatniego spotkania i nic nie wskazywało na to, by jej powrót był już gotowy, podskórnie przeczuwała, że jej dni w roku siedemdziesiątym dziewiątym są już policzone. Podniosła głowę i napotkała zatroskane spojrzenie Dorei, powstrzymała więc łzy i sięgnęła po jedno z leżących na stole ciastek. Babcia Harry'ego. Siedziała przed nią babcia Harry'ego, której ten miał nigdy nie poznać, podobnie jak nie pamiętać Jamesa czy Lily. W głowie Ginny pojawiła się szalona myśl, ulotna i spontaniczna, ale natychmiast zgasła, przygnieciona przez lawinę potencjalnych konsekwencji. Przecież nie mogła tego zrobić!

James wrócił do domu wcześniej, niż zapowiadał, a minę miał tak nieszczęśliwą, że Ginny od razu cała się spięła.

— Coś z Syriuszem? — zapytała na wydechu. Wiedziała, po prostu wiedziała, że ten człowiek znowu wpakuje się w jakieś tarapaty! Ale James pokręcił tylko głową i popatrzył na nią z rezygnacją.

— Hopkins. Wydaje mi się, że coś ma.

Poczuła, że krew odpływa jej z twarzy prosto do serca, które nagle zaczęło obijać się głośno o żebra w próbie przekazania jej tego, ze sformułowaniem czego niedotleniony mózg miał wyraźny problem: _"Nie wolno ci tego zrobić! Nie wolno ci zniknąć!"_. Wyszła za Jimem do kuchni i przysiadła na brzegu stołka — bała się, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, upadnie. Nogi miała jak z waty i cała drżała. Gdyby ktoś parę miesięcy wcześniej powiedział jej, że trafi do czasów pierwszej wojny, a na myśl o opuszczeniu ich i powrocie do swojego świata zareaguje atakiem paniki... Ach, jakżeby go wyśmiała.

— Skąd wiesz? — zapytała słabo.

Jim zrobił przepraszającą minę i wyciągnął z kieszeni pergamin opisany jej imieniem i nazwiskiem.

— Przekierowałem całą pocztę przychodzącą na siebie. Od śmierci ojca jestem pełnoprawnym właścicielem domu, więc mogłem to zrobić bez dodatkowych pozwoleń. Nie chciałem, żeby cię próbował stąd wywabić pod moją nieobecność. — Spuścił głowę i dodał: — Jeśli jesteś na mnie zła...

— Nie jestem. — I naprawdę nie była. W przypadku wszystkich innych ludzi na świecie potraktowałaby to jako próbę ingerencji w jej życie, decydowanie za nią, co w danej sytuacji będzie najlepsze. Ale Jim tyle dla niej zrobił, na dodatek zawsze pytając ją o zdanie, że nie potrafiła mieć mu tego za złe. — Czytałeś?

— Trudno było nie zerknąć, nawet nie ma koperty.

Podał jej przesyłkę, która tym razem stanowiła jedynie niewielki kawałek poszarzałego pergaminu z jej imieniem, nazwiskiem, adresem i jednym słowem dopisanym poniżej bardzo starannie, jakby autor czerpał przyjemność z kaligrafowania absolutnie każdej pojedynczej litery: _"Zapraszam"_.

— To jego pismo — mruknęła.

— Tak podejrzewałem. Jest i sygnatura na odwrocie.

Obróciła "list" w dłoni, w prawym, górnym rogu faktycznie widniały inicjały AH.

— Co teraz? — zapytała nieśmiało, nie mogąc się zmusić, by podnieść na Jamesa oczy. To mogło być jedno z ich ostatnich spotkań.

— Miałem cię zapytać o to samo. Nie musimy tam iść, jeśli nie chcesz.

— Nie chcę — powiedziała szybko. — Nie chcę i chcę jednocześnie. Tak bardzo nie wiem, co czuję, że to aż boli. Ale jakie mam wyjście?

Całe szczęście Jim milczał, jakby pokonany siłą ostatniego argumentu, bo jeśliby tylko poprosił: _"Zostań"_ , zapewne na jedną krótką chwilę emocje wzięłyby górę nad logiką. Gdyby tylko Harry wiedział, jakiego miał ojca; gdyby mógł z nim chociaż przez chwilę pobyć... James złapał Ginny za rękę i uśmiechnął się do niej uspokajająco — była zaskoczona, że potrafił to zrobić, ona sama prawie osłabła z przerażenia. Nie ufała do końca Hopkinsowi, co stanowiło istny paradoks, bo to właśnie on był jej jedyną szansą.

W drodze do Hogwartu nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa, jedynie mocno ściskali się za ręce, pokonując ścieżkę pośród skąpanych w mroku kwietniowego wieczora drzew. Nawet po Bitwie o Hogwart zamek jawił się Ginny jako miejsce, do którego zawsze chciało się wracać, choćby tylko pamięcią, ale po doświadczeniach ostatnich tygodni najchętniej już nigdy nie postawiłaby tam stopy. W końcu dotarli do biblioteki, a Hopkins na ich widok uniósł brwi w wyrazie zdziwienia.

— Myślałem, że przyjdziesz sama — powiedział.

— Myślałam, że dostanę bardziej kompetentnego strażnika czasu — odcięła się Ginny cierpko, bo mimo iż strach mroził ją od czubka głowy po koniuszki palców, to widok bibliotekarza rodził w niej niekontrolowaną agresję. Dużo pewniej by się czuła, mając przy tej rozmowie Dumbledore'a, ale nie mogła za nim przecież chodzić i prosić o protekcję, miał z pewnością dużo poważniejsze problemy na głowie niż zagubienie nieznaczącej jednostki w czasoprzestrzeni. Sprowadził Hopkinsa i na tym się pewnie w jego mniemaniu kończyła ta ingerencja, reszta zależała już od ich współpracy — jak dotąd wyjątkowo opornej.

— Co jest, Hopkins? — wtrącił się James z niezbyt dobrze maskowanym przejęciem. — Masz coś?

Albert skłonił się nisko, jakby był aktorem schodzącym ze sceny po wyjątkowo udanym występie — jego długie, jasne włosy prawie dotykały podłogi — a potem poderwał się, dumny i pyszny, z wyrazem twarzy towarzyszącym zazwyczaj ludziom przy odkryciach pokroju wynalezienia koła czy powstrzymania śmierci.

— Jutro trafisz do zupełnie innego świata — zwrócił się do Ginny z taką radością malującą się na twarzy, że miała ochotę mu w nią splunąć i opowiedzieć historię o szaleństwie jego matki i rozpaczy całej rodziny, kiedy zniknął. Szczęśliwie się powstrzymała, już bez tego czuła do niego irracjonalną niechęć, a słowa, które wypowiedział, zabrzmiały niepewnie i fałszywie.

— Nie chcę zupełnie innego świata — burknęła. — Chcę dokładnie ten sam świat, tylko dwadzieścia lat później.

— Tak, tak, _dokładnie ten sam świat_ — zgodził się jakby na odczepnego. _"Wpadasz w paranoję"_ — upomniała się Ginny w myślach. — _"Dlaczego niby miałby nie chcieć ci pomóc?"_. — Zrób, co masz zrobić, dokończ, co masz dokończyć, a jutro o tej porze wróć tutaj gotowa na małą... podróż.

— Czy to bezpieczne? — zapytał znowu James, a groźna nuta w jego głosie dopowiadała za niego: _"Bo jeśli nie, to znajdę cię choćby na końcu świata i wtedy będziesz żałował, że się w to w ogóle zaangażowałeś"_.

— Bezpieczne? — powtórzył Hopkins i zaśmiał się szyderczo. — Bezpieczne przenoszenie się w czasie o dwadzieścia lat, o tak, niedługo zaczną sprzedawać takie rozrywki dzieciom na targu. Ale jeśli pytasz, czy wiem, co robię, to odpowiedź brzmi: tak, wiem. Jestem najlepszym specjalistą w dziedzinie czasu do roku dziewięćdziesiątego piątego, jak zapewne pamiętasz, więc jeśli ktokolwiek jest w stanie zrobić udany eksperyment na pannie Weasley, to jestem to ja.

— I tego się właśnie obawiam — odparł sucho Jim. Zapewne, podobnie jak Ginny, nie spodobało mu się użycie słowa "eksperyment". Co Hopkins zamierzał zrobić i dlaczego nie wyjaśniał procedury szczegółowo?

— Panie Potter...

— James. Nie jesteśmy na jakimś pieprzonym sympozjum naukowym. Mówimy o mojej przyjaciółce, żywej osobie!

— Mówimy o kimś, kto należy do innego świata — poprawił go Hopkins.

— A ty niby jesteś odpowiednią osobą do prawienia kazań o należeniu do innego świata, tak? — sarknął James, już nie na żarty wkurzony. Ginny stała pomiędzy nimi, nagle bardzo odległa, odurzona perspektywą zdania się na łaskę bądź niełaskę szalonego naukowca, i słuchała tej kłótni jak przez grubą szybę. Mogła schować się przed przeznaczeniem w zacisznym pokoju na piętrze w domu Potterów i czekać na rozwój sytuacji bez pomocy Hopkinsa, a mogła mu zaufać i wylądować cholera wie gdzie — w swoim świecie, na księżycu, w mezozoiku... Nie potrafiła prześwietlić umysłu bibliotekarza i ocenić, na ile naprawdę chce jej pomóc, a na ile pomoc ta jest tylko stopniem w jego karierze, okazją do udowodnienia wszystkim, jak wybitnym jest naukowcem. Czy zamierzał opublikować jakieś prace na ten temat, zanim dopełni się czas, zanim w ogóle tego typu manewry staną się wytłumaczalne? Nie mogła tego wykluczyć, a przecież nic mocniej nie wstrząsnęłoby światem niż takie zachwianie na osi czasu — ktoś taki jak on powinien być tego świadomy. Tylko czy się tym w ogóle przejmował? Skoro pogodził się z wizją śmierci i nikt ani nic go nie obchodziło, dlaczego miałby się starać do końca życia chodzić na palcach, by przypadkiem nikomu nie wyrządzić krzywdy? Podczas żadnego ze spotkań z nim nie odkryła śladów człowieczeństwa w jego nazbyt radosnym uśmiechu, przesadnie błyszczących oczach, wyważonych słowach i dumnych pozach. Zaufanie Albertowi Hopkinsowi było jak chowanie się pod spróchniałą brzozą podczas burzy. Uniosła rękę i obaj zamilkli.

— Skąd będzie wiadomo, czy się udało? — zapytała.

— Och, to moja ulubiona część. I wspaniała, wspaniała innowacja. Jeśli zadziała, na zawsze zmieni oblicze świata nauki.

— _JEŚLI_ zadziała?!

— Bez obaw, samego procesu przenoszenia w czasie nie mogłaby zakłócić podobna drobnostka. Wylądujesz dokładnie tam, gdzie cię wyślę, zaufaj mi.

_"Ani myślę"_ — szepnęła w duchu, ale na głos wypowiedziała jedynie:

— A więc do zobaczenia. — I wybiegła z biblioteki.

James, nie do końca nadążający za rozwojem sytuacji, zamrugał z wysiłkiem i podążył za nią.

— Ginny, nie sądzę...

Ucięła dyskusję jednym spojrzeniem.

— Porozmawiamy w domu, okej?

W głowie szumiało jej od rodzącego się tam szalonego planu niemającego szans na spełnienie, bolesnych decyzji, które musiała podjąć, a także niezwiązanych z niczym myśli, które akurat teraz postanowiły wypłynąć na powierzchnię, żeby panujący dookoła nich chaos uniemożliwił Ginny racjonalne wnioskowanie. Z każdym krokiem czuła się lżej i ciężej jednocześnie, a wewnętrzne sprzeczności dezintegrowały ją do tego stopnia, że niemal czuła, jak po drodze gubi kolejne atomy swojego istnienia i powoli rozpływa się w zupie czasowej. Jeszcze jedna nieszczęśliwa myśl, z którą musiała sobie poradzić; od teraz wszystko miało już wisieć na włosku z groźbą runięcia w przepaść w krytycznym momencie.

— Nie chcę ci niczego sugerować — odezwał się Jim, kiedy wrócili do domu i zamknęli się w pokoju Ginny. Dorea przyjmowała w salonie panią Longbottom, a ostatnie, czego pragnęli, to bycie podsłuchanym podczas tak prywatnej rozmowy. — Naprawdę, musisz podjąć tę decyzję sama i ja nie będę cię do niczego zmuszał. Ale czy po tym wszystkim, co powiedział, po tym _jak_ to powiedział... nadal uważasz, że można mu zaufać?

— Nigdy tak nie uważałam i nie zmieniłam zdania.

— Ale chcesz zaryzykować?

_Zaryzykować_. O tak, ten czasownik idealnie opisywał to, co chciała zrobić.

— Chcę.

Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, stykając się kolanami. James zdjął okulary i przetarł je rękawem swetra, co sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej się ubrudziły. Mimo wszystko ponownie wsadził je sobie na nos i westchnął.

— W razie gdybym, wiesz... nie umarł...

— James...

— Odwiedzaj czasem starego zgreda.

— James.

— A gdyby wszystko było po staremu... Opiekuj się Harrym. I Lily. — Ginny nie była pewna, czy chce jej się wyć, czy wymiotować. — I bądź miła dla starego Syriego, pewnie nie ma przyjaciół, bidula, wszystkich już zabił albo odstraszył.

— James!

— Dobrze, już dobrze, po prostu o mnie pamiętaj. W końcu skopałem ci tyłek w tylu dobrych meczach! I nie daj się, bo ze wszystkiego są zawsze jakieś dobre wyjścia.

Uśmiechnęła się, rozczulona, choć tak bardzo chciała mu na tę ostatnią uwagę odpowiedzieć: _"I tu się akurat mylisz"_.

— James, to nie jest pożegnanie.

— Mówię na wszelki wypadek. Pewnie chcesz teraz...

Kiwnęła głową. To zadziwiające, jak dobrze ją rozumiał, jak wiedział, czego potrzebowała. Zupełnie jakby czytał jej w myślach. Tym bardziej upewniała się, że być może podejmuje słuszną decyzję, choć i ta ostatecznie miała zależeć od przebiegu kolejnej rozmowy — a tu nie mogła już mieć żadnej pewności, w końcu chodziło o Syriusza, człowieka, który nie rozmawiał z nią od tygodnia, a na tle pełnych pasji codziennych kontaktów wydawało jej się to okresem dłuższym niż wszystkie ery tego świata. Pocałowała Jima w czoło, w irracjonalnie czułym odruchu zmierzwiła mu też włosy i wyszła, zostawiając go siedzącego ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na łóżku, które w ostatnich tygodniach należało do niej. To głupie — zwłaszcza w kontekście wszystkiego, co postanowiła — ale nie zdążyła nawet zejść ze schodów, a już za nim tęskniła. _"A więc tak czują się ludzie, którzy znajdują prawdziwych przyjaciół"_. Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na widoczne z kuchennego okna boisko i zamknęła za sobą drzwi domu Potterów.

 

Zawsze lubiła Londyn nocą. Było coś absolutnie magicznego w tym pozornie mugolskim na wskroś mieście — śpieszący się gdzieś przechodnie skąpani w świetle latarni, warczące groźnie piętrowe autobusy, nawet ten padający sennie deszcz rozchlapujący się o pomarszczone tafle kałuż pod jej nogami. Aportowała się pod świętym Mungiem z zamiarem przespacerowania się do mieszkania Syriusza, spodziewała się przy tym zatęsknić do miasta, która pamiętała ze swojej przeszłości, nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca — Londyn z końca lat siedemdziesiątych czarował dokładnie tak samo, a może nawet bardziej, bo wszystko wydawało się jakoś tak... mniej _oczojątrzące_ i fluorescencyjne. Zanim dotarła do kamienicy, w której mieszkał Black, była już cała przemoczona i z niewiadomych przyczyn uradowana. Zapukała zgodnie z ustalonym kodem, a po drugiej stronie drzwi rozległo się jakieś szuranie, kilka świstów, a w końcu trzaskanie zasuw i w szparze pomiędzy drzwiami a framugą pojawiła się głowa Syriusza.

— A, to ty — mruknął z zaskoczeniem, nie poruszając się.

— Mogę wejść? — zapytała w końcu Ginny, kiedy przedłużająca się cisza nie została przez niego przerwana rozwarciem drzwi na taką szerokość, by mogła to uznać za zaproszenie.

— Jasne.

Cofnął się i pozwolił jej prześliznąć się obok siebie. Musiał wcześniej zajmować się czymś incognito, bo jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał tak mugolsko: zapięta do połowy szara bluza z kapturem, spod której wystawała koszulka z nazwą jakiegoś zespołu muzycznego, Led Ze-cośtam, a także jasne, przetarte na udach jeansy czyniły z niego zupełnie innego człowieka. Łagodniejszego — to jest dopóki nie wróciło się wzrokiem do jego zniecierpliwionej miny.

— Gdzie byłeś? — zapytała trochę może nazbyt oskarżająco, ale nagle czuła się w jego obecności niezręcznie, taki był odległy i zdystansowany.

— Tu i tam — odparł oględnie. — Coś nie tak?

W głowie zabrzmiało jej jego ostatnie ostrzeżenie. _"Nie szukaj mnie, kiedy będziesz potrzebowała pomocy"._ Ciekawa była, jak zakwalifikowałby sprawę, z którą do niego przyszła.

— Właściwie wszystko po staremu. Poza tym, że ledwie mieszczę się w swoje stare spodnie, odkąd pozwalam mamie Jima się karmić. — Czekała na jakiś cień uśmiechu, ale widać tego dnia Syriusz potrzebował o wiele więcej, by mógł przestać się na nią boczyć. Jeśli nie żartem, to może terapią szokową? — Jutro wracam.

— Planujesz spędzić tu noc? — zapytał, w końcu okazując odrobinę więcej zainteresowania.

— Jutro wracam _do domu_ — uściśliła szybko. Już wiedziała, że to nieprawda, ale była zdeterminowana, by wymóc na Syriuszu jakieś silniejsze emocje, choćby miał w nią rzucać talerzami czy wrzeszczeć. On jednak po raz pierwszy, odkąd go znała, zatrzymał się w pół ruchu i przez chwilę trwał tak, nieporuszony, szukając w jej oczach jakichś oznak zaprzeczenia.

— Jutro?... _Co?_ Hopkins... przecież miał... — zaczął nieskładnie i zupełnie niezrozumiale, przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał się za chwilę rozpłakać. Tego się zupełnie nie spodziewała. — Ja jeszcze... jeszcze nie... Ginny. — Opamiętał się w końcu, złapał ją za łokieć i zmusił, by popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy. — Nie możesz mu zaufać. Nie możesz tego zrobić, jest inny sposób, ja...

Ale Ginny nie skupiała się w ogóle na ostatnich słowach, bo wszystkimi jej myślami zawładnęło jedno pragnienie — pocałować Syriusza tak, jak on kiedyś pocałował ją: nagle, z zaskoczenia i z pasją. Nie zastanawiała się długo, zanim wprowadziła ten plan w życie, a swoim zachowaniem zupełnie wytrąciła go z rytmu. Sekundę czy dwie wahał się, jedną rękę wciąż zaciskając na jej łokciu, a drugą wymachując w powietrzu, jakby w swojej głowie nadal prowadził z nią tę przerwaną dyskusję, ale w końcu zareagował na bieg wydarzeń zgodnie ze swoim temperamentem — podniósł ją i usadził na blacie, odpowiadając na jej pocałunki z taką samą mocą i tęsknotą. Tak bardzo brakowało jej zapachu jego skóry, szorstkości policzków i długich palców przesuwających się od kręgu do kręgu w górę pleców; tak bardzo tęskniła za tymi brutalnymi pocałunkami z otwartymi oczami, zupełnie jakby wcale nie wymieniali czułości, ale prowadzili pojedynek na śmierć i życie, szukając słabych punktów w przeciwniku i obezwładniając go... Teraz Syriusz przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej, jedną rękę zaplatając tak ciasno wokół jej talii, jakby zamierzał ją udusić, a drugą ciągnąc ją za kucyk, by odsłonić sobie szyję, w którą ułamek sekundy później wpił się jak głodny wampir, całował i gryzł, doprowadzając Ginny niemal do utraty zmysłów.

— Chcę zostać... — jęknęła.

Było jej tak dobrze, tak nieprzyzwoicie, bezwarunkowo przyjemnie, że mogłaby już wiecznie kłócić się z Syriuszem i godzić, dąsać się na niego i nienawidzić go, a potem pozwalać mu robić ze sobą takie rzeczy, na myśl o których sama się później rumieniła.

— Przecież cię... — szepnął i oderwał się od jej szyi, by przygryźć dolną wargę — nie wyganiam...

Zamknęła oczy, nie pamiętając już, czego dotyczy dyskusja i dlaczego w ogóle rozmawiają, zamiast pogłębiać kontakt fizyczny, którego wciąż było jej mało. Z każdym ruchem uzależniała się coraz bardziej od tego zawstydzającego uczucia całkowitego poddania jego woli; mógłby z nią teraz zrobić cokolwiek, _cokolwiek_. O dno jej umysłu obijały się jeszcze dwa słowa — nie miała pojęcia, po co tam były, ale chciała się ich pozbyć, całkowicie oczyścić umysł ze wszystkiego poza imieniem Syriusza i niekontrolowanym potokiem wydmuchiwanych w jego ucho przedłużonych samogłosek, więc oderwała się od niego na kolejną bardzo długą sekundę i wyrzuciła z siebie:

— Nie wracam.

Z jakiegoś powodu wyznanie to podziałało na Syriusza tak otrzeźwiająco, jak gdyby wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek. Odsunął się od niej i zapytał poważnie:

— O czym ty mówisz?

Że też w ogóle zachciało jej się odzywać! To oczywiste, że Syriusz tak namiętnie ją całował, bo wziął jej wizytę za ostateczne pożegnanie. A i ona nie powinna pod wpływem kilku impulsów negować wszystkiego, czego dowiedziała się o czasie od początku swojego pobytu w tej rzeczywistości, na dodatek głupim pomysłem było wspominanie o tym Syriuszowi w takim momencie.

— Masz rację — wyjaśniła, odpychając go od siebie i zeskakując z blatu, bo nie chciała przeprowadzać tej rozmowy rozpraszana tymi wszystkimi czynnikami, które jeszcze chwilę temu oddzielały grubym murem pasję od rozsądku. — Hopkins nie mówi mi prawdy. Ciągle powtarza coś o eksperymentach i "zupełnie innym świecie". Nie chcę, żeby się mną bawił. Chcę zostać. Chcę zostać z tobą i Jamesem, i Lily, i Remusem, chcę uratować Freda i nie obchodzi mnie, co stanie się ze światem, co stanie się ze mną... Mam już dość ciągłych wątpliwości i trosk, ważenia każdego słowa, zamartwiania się o losy ludzi, którzy się jeszcze nawet nie urodzili. Chcę, żeby moi bliscy żyli. — _"Chcę żebyś ty żył. I żeby żył James"_. — I chcę z tobą być, nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę — dodała w przypływie natchnienia, zanim opadły emocje, bo wtedy nie byłaby w stanie wydusić z siebie takiego wyznania nawet łamana kołem, a tak bardzo chciała, żeby Syriusz to wiedział. Wypluwała słowa bez ich wcześniejszego przeanalizowania, ale to właśnie czuła — jednocześnie rezygnację i podekscytowanie. Perspektywa przyszłości przedstawiała się niejasno, trochę nielogicznie, ale czy ktoś kiedyś udowodnił jej, że nie miała prawa niczego zmienić? Skoro taki specjalista jak Hopkins nie potrafił sobie poradzić z jej problemem, nie był w stanie wyjaśnić konsekwencji nieodpowiednich decyzji, ba! — sam wydawał się stawiać wszystko na jedną kartę, choć z nieco innych powodów — dlaczego miałaby dać się pozbawić nadziei? Może gdzieś tam istniał ułamek prawdopodobieństwa, że stara Ginny w starym świecie będzie istnieć dalej, a nowa Ginny w nowym świecie napisze nową historię — z pokonaniem Voldemorta jeszcze przed przepowiednią, z oszczędzeniem tysięcy ludzkich żyć, ze szczęśliwym Syriuszem, Remusem, Jamesem... _zwłaszcza_ Jamesem! Nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego wcześniej nie zdecydowała się podjąć tego ryzyka. Hopkins mógł przepaść na zawsze — nie obchodziło jej, co się z nim stanie. Nagle jasno i wyraźnie ujrzała to, co musi zrobić. Musi zostać. Musi pomóc.

Syriusz nie wydawał się podzielać jej radosnego podniecenia. Wyraz jego twarzy zmieniał się z każdym jej słowem, jakby oglądała cały wachlarz możliwych min Łapy w kalejdoskopie. Niedowierzanie. Radość. Niepokój. Strach. Wahanie. Niepewność. Żal. Nadzieja. Rozpacz.

W końcu zamrugał i westchnął. Zrezygnowanie. Przy tej ostatniej emocji kalejdoskop zatrzymał się na dłużej.

— Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł?

Prychnęła.

— Czy nie tego chciałeś przez ten cały czas, kiedy próbowałeś mnie za wszelką cenę zatrzymać? — zapytała gorzko, bo po części to dla niego to robiła, uginając się w końcu pod ciężarem argumentów i próśb. Chyba nie zmienił zdania? A może była łakomym kąskiem jedynie wtedy, kiedy wydawała się całkowicie niedostępna?

— Cały czas tego chcę — obruszył się. — Chyba zdążyłaś mnie już wystarczająco dobrze poznać, żeby wiedzieć, że nigdy nie rezygnuję z walki o coś, na czym mi zależy. Nawet mi nie próbuj sugerować, że nie jesteś dla mnie wystarczająco ważna, bo jeszcze nigdy w życiu tak bardzo nie straciłem głowy dla kobiety. Nie ja. To Jim jest tym kochliwym Romeo, panem romantycznym idealistą, co to by mógł nawet sonety układać, gdyby akurat uznał, że to się przysłuży sprawie. Obruszam się o jego umizgi do Evans, a sam nie mogę się na niczym skupić, bo myślę o tym, jak bardzo cię nienawidzę, co jest cholernym, _cholernym_ zaprzeczeniem. Po prostu nie umiem się przyznać do tego, że... Nieważne. To wszystko jest nieważne. Ginny, czytałem książki, które wypożyczył nam Hopkins, sprawdziłem...

— Nie — przerwała mu. — Tylko nie racjonalne argumenty. Mam już dość racjonalnych argumentów. Zwłaszcza po tobie bym się ich nie spodziewała. Czy nie możesz być dziś po prostu sobą, ucieszyć się, że wygrałeś, spędzić ze mną noc, jakbyśmy byli dwójką zwyczajnych nastolatków w bardzo zwyczajnym świecie?

I w końcu się do niej uśmiechnął — nie tak szeroko i szczerze, jak by sobie tego życzyła, było w tym uśmiechu coś bolesnego i niepokojącego, ale przynajmniej w tej chwili mogła liczyć na odrobinę normalności, cokolwiek ona dla nich teraz znaczyła.

— Jak sobie życzysz — odpowiedział ciepło i otoczył ją ramieniem. — Tylko że, wiesz... ni choroba nie mam pojęcia, co mogą robić zwyczajni nastolatkowie w zwyczajnym świecie. Grać w karty? Upijać się przy akompaniamencie największych hitów Beatlesów?

Podniosła na niego wzrok. Wiedziała, że dalsze rozważania na temat tego, co mogliby robić, niechybnie zaprowadziłyby ich do sypialni, więc zaproponowała szybko:

— Chodźmy na spacer.

Nie sądziła, że ten prosty pomysł tak bardzo napełni ją wewnętrznym spokojem, odsunie na bok wszystkie potencjalne problemy i po prostu pozwoli cieszyć się chwilą, choćby ulotną. Do tej pory w tym świecie spacerowała jedynie z Jamesem po lesie, a i to wyłącznie na przestrzeni ostatnich kilku dni, żeby jakoś zabić pełne napięcia oczekiwanie na "wezwanie" od Hopkinsa. Teraz, przemierzając niemal opustoszałe ulice Londynu z palcami prawej dłoni splecionymi ciasno z palcami Syriusza, czuła się taką właśnie zwyczajną dziewczyną; nastolatką na jednej z pierwszych randek. Jeśli tak miało odtąd wyglądać jej życie, mogła zapomnieć nawet o Harrym i całej trudnej przyszłości. W końcu gdyby udało jej się zmienić historię i wymusić pojawienie się alternatywnej linii czasowej, przyszły Harry nie wiedziałby nawet o jej istnieniu, nikt nie mógłby cierpieć z powodu jej zniknięcia, nikt nie popadłby w obłęd. Podczas tego spaceru mocno jak nigdy wcześniej wierzyła w powodzenie swojego planu.

Zanim rozsiedli się na omszałym kamieniu nad brzegiem Tamizy, Syriusz przylewitował do siebie dwa gigantyczne hamburgery z budki na rogu — sklepikarz pochrapywał smacznie z głową opartą na dłoni, a w okolicy nie było poza nimi żywej duszy.

— Nawet bym mu zapłacił, ale wydałem ostatnie funty na paliwo — mruknął, podając Ginny jej porcję. — A galeonów chyba nie przyjmuje.

Zagapili się na wielki szyld nad głową sprzedawcy, czerwono-pomarańczowe lampki podświetlały wypisane koślawymi literami: _AMERYKAŃSKIE JEDZENIE. HOT DOGI. HAMBURGERY. PIZZA. BRAK PŁATNOŚCI W DOLARACH, TYLKO FUNT!!!_

— Ciekawe, kim byśmy byli w ich świecie — zagaiła Ginny, odwracając się od budki i wlepiając spojrzenie w gładką powierzchnię wody. Przynajmniej w tych ciemnościach nie dało się dojrzeć, jak brudna była rzeka. Syriusz wgryzł się w swojego hamburgera i natychmiast splunął.

— Sałata — oznajmił z obrzydzeniem. — Nie znoszę sałaty.

Ginny roześmiała się i sięgnęła do jego kanapki, by wybawić go od konieczności spożycia tego z pewnością niezwykle psującego smak warzywa. Niechęć Syriusz do sałaty — a także świeżych ogórków i łagodnych ziół — wynikała z przekonania, że zielonym jedzeniem mogły się żywić co najwyżej małe, puchate zwierzątka, a on, Syriusz, mężczyzna z krwi i kości, spadkobierca wielu pokoleń genów dominujących, po prostu nie mógł brać do ust tego rodzaju pokarmów. To nie była kwestia smaku, tylko dumy i godności. Ginny przewróciła oczami. Czasem budził się w Syriuszu rozkosznie nieświadomy nieistotności swoich problemów czteroletni paniczyk Black: gdyby sprzyjały ku temu warunki, pewnie tupnąłby nogą i rzucił sałatą o ścianę. Tak, nawet tym niewielkim, podgniłym listkiem z kradzionego hamburgera.

— Mogłabym na przykład niańczyć potomków rodziny królewskiej — kontynuowała swoją ostatnią myśl w kontekście zachowania Syriusza, ale nie zrozumiał przytyku. Zbyt był skupiony na sprawdzaniu, czy oby na pewno pozbyła się wszystkich zielonych elementów z jego jedzenia. — Albo uprawiać jakiś ich sport. Tylko co to za sport bez mioteł...

— _Wszystko_ jest lepsze bez mioteł. Wolałbym wszędzie chodzić pieszo niż przemieszczać się w powietrzu z kijem pomiędzy nogami. Serio, co wy macie z tymi miotłami? Gdzie te czasy, kiedy szczytem marzeń porządnego czarodzieja był własny kawałek dywanu...

Na tę myśl Ginny głośno parsknęła. Wyobraziła sobie Syriusza sunącego po niebie na wielkim, czerwono-złotym dywanie z frędzlami. Dookoła niego unosiły się arabskie księżniczki dosiadające dżinów, a w tle pobrzmiewały dźwięki fletu.

— Ty byłbyś... — Spojrzała na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. — Właściwie nie wiem, kim mógłbyś być. Gdybyś większym szacunkiem darzył stroje formalne, może prawnikiem albo bankierem?

Nie umiała stwierdzić, kogo bardziej nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić jako pełnoetatowego mugola — siebie czy Syriusza.

— Jak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz? — obruszył się Black. Choć pochłonął hamburgera jeszcze zanim Ginny zdążyła w ogóle odpakować swojego, nie miał na twarzy ani śladu po majonezie. Ona sama zawsze paćkała się nim jak małe dziecko. — Pracowałbym w warsztacie samochodowym, sam na sam z ryczącymi bestiami, najlepiej strzelającymi ogniem z rury wydechowej i...

— Mówisz wciąż o samochodach, czy już o smokach?

Uśmiechnął się i objął ją ramieniem.

— Tak naprawdę nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym mógł robić cokolwiek innego niż teraz.

Pomyślała o quidditchu, o być może czekającej na nią w jej dawnym świecie pozycji w drużynie Harpii. Czy i tu mogłaby grać, skoro nie miała nawet własnego imienia i nazwiska, żadnego pochodzenia; skoro nie należała ani do "tam", ani do "tutaj"? Już otwierała usta, by powiedzieć: _"Ja też nie"_ , ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała. Może to nieprawda. Może wyobrażała sobie siebie w innym miejscu i z zupełnie innym zadaniem do wykonania?

W drodze powrotnej całowali się w każdym możliwym zakątku Londynu — w przejściu podziemnym pokrytym obrazoburczym graffiti, na skrzyżowaniu, czekając na zielone światło, pod zabytkową latarnią w jakiejś ślepej uliczce, na schodach muzeum i w mugolskim autobusie miejskim, na przejażdżkę którym uparł się Syriusz, a potem przez całą drogę głośno komentował "technologiczne bajery mugoli". Było to tak naturalne i... idealne, że prawie nie mogła uwierzyć, iż przeżywa to wszystko z Syriuszem, _tym_ Syriuszem, który tydzień wcześniej prawie dał jej do zrozumienia, że nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Nawet gdyby rozpłynęła się w niebycie już następnego dnia, nie żałowałaby ani sekundy.

— Masz gęsią skórkę — zauważył w końcu Syriusz, kiedy znajdowali się kilka przecznic od jego mieszkania. Rozpiął swoją bluzę i zarzucił jej ją na ramiona — teraz paradował przez miasto w tej swojej głupiej koszulce z nazwą zespołu, w głupich powycieranych jeansach, z głupimi włosami wpadającymi mu do oczu i zasłaniającymi prawdopodobnie cały widok, a na dokładkę z głupim, zupełnie nieprzystającym do niczego uśmiechem, który gasł jednak z każdym krokiem, a w mieszkaniu zmienił się niemal w bolesny grymas.

— Ogarnę trochę syf w sypialni, kiedy będziesz się kąpać. Nie spodziewałem się gości, a już na pewno nie _tam_ — oznajmił i spojrzał na nią wymownie, a potem wyciągnął z szuflady swoją pomiętą koszulę i wręczył ją Ginny, mrucząc pod nosem coś o tym, że znalazł wprawdzie jej starą piżamę za komodą, ale wykorzystał ją jako szmatę do wycierania smaru.

Kopniakiem wsunął stertę jakichś wycinków z gazet pod kanapę i zamknął się w sypialni, z której natychmiast zaczęły się wydobywać odgłosy szurania i trzaskania szafkami, a Ginny uśmiechnęła się do siebie — pierwsze poważne zachwianie na ciągłej linii czasu: Syriusz zaczynał doceniać znaczenie porządku! Nie mogła się doczekać reakcji Jamesa na wieść o jej decyzji, zamierzała też od razu udać się do Dumbledore'a i wyłożyć mu całą prawdę na temat horkruksów. Nie była pewna, czy potrafi dokładnie wyjaśnić ich lokalizację, ostatecznie znała tę historię jedynie z opowieści, ale z dokładną ich liczbą i listą wykorzystanych przedmiotów nie miałaby raczej problemu. Musiałaby się też pilnować przy swoich rodzicach — a może mogłaby się przed nimi ujawnić? Początkowo nie byliby może zachwyceni takim obrotem sprawy, ale była pewna, że w końcu znalazłaby w Norze dom, tak samo ciepły i przyjazny jak ten, który opuściła.

Gdy weszła do sypialni i ułożyła się obok Syriusza w pościeli, nie rzucił się na nią wcale, jak się tego spodziewała, ale objął od tyłu ramieniem i życzył dobrej nocy, a potem długo bawił się jej włosami, aż zrobiła się całkowicie senna i zamknęła oczy, gotowa zakończyć ten perfekcyjny wieczór bez fajerwerków, po prostu leżąc obok i czując się tak bardzo _na miejscu_. Uznała też, że nie może ryzykować ewentualnego zniknięcia bez ostrzeżenia go o czekającym go losie, jeśli rzuci się ratować Harry'ego do Departamentu Tajemnic. Musiała mu powiedzieć — miał prawo żyć, była mu to winna. Syriusz szepnął coś w jej włosy, ale zrobił to tak cicho, a ona była już tak bliska odpłynięcia, że nie potrafiła ocenić, czy było to: _"Kocham cię"_ , czy może _"Masz łupież"_. Poczuła, jak coś zimnego zaciska się wokół jej nadgarstka i w ostatnim przypływie świadomości pomyślała głupio o... kajdankach. _"Że też nie miało mu się kiedy zebrać na zabawy erotyczne"_ — zamajaczyła, rozbawiona. Westchnęła cicho — wiedziała, że za sekundę będzie już spać kamiennym snem, bo Syriusz jakby się odsunął, stał się mniej realny. Uwielbiała ten moment zasypiania, tę trudność w oszacowaniu, co jest jeszcze otaczającą ją rzeczywistością, a co wytworem wyobraźni.

_"Dziękuję"_ — zdążyła jeszcze pomyśleć bez związku, a potem zaparło jej dech od gwałtownego szarpnięcia i nagle cały świat wokół niej zaczął wirować.


	20. 1.20

Mimo pulsującego bólu, jakby przewiercono jej czaszkę na wylot, Ginny zmusiła się do rozchylenia powiek. _"Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie-nie-nie!!!"_ — błagała w myślach, rozglądając się dookoła. Nadal znajdowała się w łóżku Syriusza, ale już bez jego ciężkiego ramienia przerzuconego przez jej talię, za to pośród stosu starych listów i połamanych modeli motorów. W całej sypialni unosił się ohydny smród stęchlizny i od lat niewymiatanego kurzu.

— Syriusz! — krzyknęła, miotając się po łóżku, jakby spodziewała się zastać go pod pościelą, śmiejącego się z figla, jaki jej spłatał. — _SYRIUSZ!_

Drzwi do łazienki trzasnęły, na korytarzu rozległy się czyjeś kroki. Półprzytomnie zerwała się z łóżka i wybiegła z sypialni, ale to nie Syriusz spoglądał na nią z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i strachu. To Ron i Hermiona.

— Nie! Nie, nie, tylko nie to, tylko nie to! _Dlaczego?!_ — Obróciła się dookoła własnej osi, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie zwariowała. — Syriusz!

— Ginny. — Spojrzenie Rona wyrażało zaniepokojenie, kiedy łapał ją za ramię i dotykał zimną dłonią jej czoła. — Masz gorączkę. Co się dzieje? Dotknęłaś czegoś?

Nie miała na to czasu, musiała wiedzieć, zanim...

— Ile mnie nie było?

— C-co? — wyjąkał Ron. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

— Ile cię nie było? — powtórzyła pytanie. — Ginny, wołałaś mnie. Wołałaś mnie przed chwilą.

A choć Ginny bardzo starała się nie wpaść w panikę, zupełnie nie potrafiła powstrzymać tego potoku łez, które spływały jej po twarzy. Czy Syriusz?...

— ...nie żyje? — zapytała. Ron zamrugał. — Syriusz.

— Przecież dobrze wiesz, że nie.

— I... James.

— James? _James Potter?_

Mina Rona mówiła jej wszystko, co chciała wiedzieć. Rozpłakała się na dobre, prawie nie zauważając, jak osuwa się po ścianie i brudzi jakimś paskudztwem śnieżnobiałą koszulę, jedyną pozostałość po miesiącu spędzonym w czasach pierwszej wojny. Miesiącu! W świecie, który opuściła, nie minęła nawet sekunda. Ron i Hermiona wymienili wymowne spojrzenia, a chociaż wszystko musiało się dziać stosunkowo szybko, Ginny miała wrażenie, jakby ich postacie były niezwykle odległe i poruszały się w zwolnionym tempie. Ron ukląkł naprzeciwko niej i coś mówił — a może krzyczał? — ale słowa do niej nie docierały, istniał tylko wysoki dźwięk na granicy słyszalności i dudnienie w głowie. Próbowała zebrać myśli, których jeszcze niedawno miała wręcz nadmiar, ale teraz w jej umyśle zalegała jedynie ciężka cisza. Wszyscy nie żyli. Nie miała z kim dzielić swojego bólu. _"James, to nie jest pożegnanie"._

Hermiona przykucnęła obok i złapała ją za rękę, a Ginny dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że badała złotą bransoletkę, za którą zatknięta była różdżka Ginny i jakiś zwinięty pergamin. Wyrwała się Hermionie i trzęsącą się ręką wysunęła wiadomość zza zapięcia. Odręczne pismo Syriusza; koślawa, kreślona w pośpiechu informacja: _"Przepraszam. Wyjaśnię, gdy wrócisz"._

Szlochała tak rozpaczliwie, że nie mogła oddychać. Świat kręcił się dookoła jej głowy, chciała wstać i biec — dokądkolwiek, byle dalej od nierozumiejących spojrzeń Rona i Hermiony, byle dalej od mieszkania informującego każdym calem kwadratowym: _"Syriusz umarł"_ — ale nogi wcale nie chciały jej słuchać. Czuła się prawie jak wtedy wiele, wiele lat temu, opętana przez Toma z dziennika, niepotrafiąca kontrolować swojego ciała, całkowicie zależna od czyjejś woli, pozbawiona umiejętności samodzielnego myślenia, bezbronna... Zabiła Jamesa. Zabiła Lily i Syriusza. Jak mogła teraz spojrzeć Harry'emu w oczy?

_Harry._

Niespodziewanie ta jedna myśl dodała jej sił. Pozwoliła Ginny przebić się przez zasłonę wyrzutów sumienia i cierpienia spowodowanego stratą bliskich osób na tyle, by mogła w końcu porozumieć się z Ronem i Hermioną, którzy teraz naprawdę znajdowali się już na skraju paniki. Musiała im powiedzieć, przecież z pewnością myśleli, że dotknęła jakiegoś czarnomagicznego świństwa i bredzi. Tylko jak to ująć w słowa?

— Zegarek — szepnęła i wskazała drzwi do sypialni, by poniewczasie przypomnieć sobie, że przecież nie mogło go tam być. Zniszczyła go, kiedy próbowała na własną rękę wymusić swój powrót. Syriusz musiał znaleźć inny sposób. Czy pomagał Hopkinsowi? I czy James o tym wiedział? — Przeniósł mnie w czasie do... pierwszej wojny. — Gdyby nagle wykwitło jej pośrodku czoła jelenie poroże, miny Rona i Hermiony nie uległyby znaczącej zmianie. — James i Syriusz, oni... Ja...

Ale nic więcej nie potrafiła z siebie wydusić. Każda mijająca sekunda coraz dobitniej podkreślała fakt jej powrotu. Hermiona odsunęła się od niej, nieprzekonana, i zwróciła się do Rona:

— Majaczy. Może Syriusz zastawił tu jakieś pułapki na intruzów? Powinniśmy chyba wezwać kogoś z ministerstwa, a Ginny...

Ron popatrzył na nią, jakby oszalała.

— Przecież mówi, że cofnęła się w czasie — burknął i ponownie pochylił się nad Ginny. — Co się stało? Spotkałaś Syriusza? Walczyłaś z?... — urwał, kiedy udało mu się w końcu uspokoić na tyle, by mógł się przyjrzeć długiej, męskiej koszuli, która — poza bielizną — stanowiła jej jedyne odzienie. — Co ty masz na sobie?

— Piżamę — odparła wymijająco. To nie była odpowiednia pora, by wgłębiać się w charakter jej relacji z Syriuszem. Coś mówiło Ginny, że Ron nie byłby przesadnie wyrozumiały dla tego romansu. — Spałam. Sy... Ktoś mnie przeniósł z powrotem. Myślałam... Myślałam, że już nigdy nie wrócę.

Głos jej się załamał, chociaż gdzieś pod skórą poczuła słabe, ale dość bolesne ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Ostatniego dnia dała się ponieść emocjom; postanowiła zostać z Syriuszem, Jamesem, Remusem, Lily... Z własnej woli zgodziła się zaryzykować wszystko i nie korzystać z pomocy Hopkinsa. Może Syriusz odesłał ją do domu, bo nie mógłby budować niczego z kimś tak zmiennym, tak _niestabilnym_? Tę ostatnią myśl jednak bardzo szybko odrzuciła. Wszystko można było powiedzieć o Syriuszu, ale sugerowanie, że kierowała nim szeroko pojęta definicja moralności jako takiej, a nie osobiste pobudki — nie, to zupełnie nie pasowało.

Jeszcze raz spojrzała na cztery nabazgrane przez niego słowa i przygryzła wargę. Gdy Syriusz umierał, była uziemiona obok chichoczącego Rona i nieprzytomnej Hermiony w sali obok. Złamana noga bolała okrutnie, a wszystkie myśli ogniskowały się na Harrym. Jedno spojrzenie na jego bladą z przerażenia i wściekłości twarz wystarczyło, by podejrzewać, że stało się coś strasznego. A potem Lupin stanął obok i zapytał grobowym głosem: _"Wszyscy jesteście cali?"_ — i już wiedziała.

Black nie spodziewał się tej śmierci i dlatego pojawił się w Departamencie Tajemnic jak gdyby nigdy nic, dlatego śmiał się Belli w twarz, dlatego upadał ze zdziwieniem. Nawet jej przy nim nie było, by mógł jej posłać ostatnie, oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. Mówiłoby: _"Oszukałaś mnie, Ginny. A przecież obiecałem, że będę na ciebie czekał"_.

— Jak długo?... — zaczął Ron i zawahał się, niepewny, jak ująć w słowa swoje pytanie. — To znaczy... Nie było cię może kilka sekund.

— Minął miesiąc.

Hermiona, choć wciąż wyglądała na bardzo skupioną, jak gdyby robiła w głowie listę klątw, które mogły wywołać u Ginny halucynacje w postaci imaginowanej podróży w czasie (jak zawsze do bólu pragmatyczna), głośno wypuściła powietrze.

— To niedorzeczne — oznajmiła takim tonem, jakby po raz kolejny chciała im zasugerować zapoznanie się z _"Historią Hogwartu"_ albo inną super-ważną książką. — Ron, ona nie mogła się przenieść w czasie o tyle lat, nie istnieje taka magia, która...

Ron ją zignorował.

— Miesiąc?! — stęknął, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia i troski. Z jakiegoś powodu postanowił jej uwierzyć. I choć nie powinno jej to tak dziwić, skoro wcześniej wielokrotnie ufał słowom Harry'ego, jeszcze zanim zrobili to wszyscy inni, to na tle rozsądnej Hermiony jawił się dość osobliwie. — Ale... jesteś cała.

Z ich perspektywy musiało się to wszystko wydawać poplątane i nielogiczne, na dodatek nie było nikogo, kto...

W jednej sekundzie przestała płakać. Podobnie jak myśl o Harrym przed chwilą dodała jej sił, tak wspomnienie Andromedy jakby naładowało Ginny porcją energii na tyle skondensowaną, że w końcu mogła stanąć na nogi i ocenić sytuację... cóż, jeśli nie _chłodno_ , to przynajmniej odrobinę mniej chaotycznie niż jeszcze chwilę temu. Ze wszystkich osób znających jej sekret w roku siedemdziesiątym dziewiątym jedynie Andromeda została przy życiu — być może ona zrozumie koszmar, jaki przeżywała Ginny tak gwałtownie odesłana z powrotem. Może — tylko _może_ — Syriusz wyjaśnił jej swoje pobudki, choćby i oględnie.

— Muszę się zobaczyć z Andromedą — oznajmiła pewnie. — Ona będzie mnie pamiętać.

Przede wszystkim musiała się wydostać z tego mieszkania. Nie tylko dlatego, że na sam widok stanu, w jakim się znajdowało, pękało jej serce, ale też aby uniknąć spotkania z Harrym. Mimo fali ciepła, jaka rozchodziła się po jej ciele na samo brzmienie jego imienia, nie była gotowa na widzenie się z nim w najbliższej przyszłości. Nie potrafiłaby się teraz zmierzyć z lawiną uczuć i wspomnień; nie umiałaby go ani okłamać, ani wyznać mu prawdy. Mogła uratować dla niego Jamesa i Lily, ale zamiast się tym zająć na poważnie, najpierw wolała obściskiwać się z Syriuszem, zaczarowana wizją wspólnego... czego niby, starzenia się? Ależ była naiwna.

— Wydaje mi się — zaczęła Hermiona nieśmiało, jakby obawiała się reakcji Ginny na te słowa — że powinien cię obejrzeć jakiś magomedyk.

Wciąż powątpiewała. Typowe. Ginny posłała jej wściekłe spojrzenie, całe szczęście miała po swojej stronie Rona, który, ignorując propozycję Hermiony, wyciągnął w kierunku Ginny wolną rękę.

— Ja to zrobię — mruknął, po czym spojrzał na Hermionę wyczekująco. — Idziesz?

— Ron...

— _Idziesz?_

Kiwnęła głową i złapała Ginny za drugą rękę, tę, w której trzymała różdżkę, po czym cała trójka zniknęła z mieszkania Syriusza i chwilę później lądowała gładko — choć w przypadku Ginny nieco chwiejnie — na trawniku przed domem Andromedy. Czar antydeportacyjny dawno przestał już działać, nie musieli więc nawet wspinać się na strych, żeby się przemieścić. Serce Ginny ścisnęło się z żalu, ale zaraz potem jakby spuchło — boleśnie nie mieściło się w klatce piersiowej, kiedy unosiła rękę, by zapukać do drzwi. Dom Tonksów w gruncie rzeczy wyglądał tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy odwiedzała Andromedę po raz ostatni w czasach pierwszej wojny. Tym razem nie miała jednak ujrzeć małej Dory... _"Dora!"_ Świetny powód, by nienawidzić Ginny całą mocą.

Najpierw usłyszeli rozbawiony pisk Teddy'ego, a potem przez szybę zamajaczyła rozmazana sylwetka powiększająca się w miarę przybliżania do wejścia i chwilę później stała przed nimi Andromeda — nie, _pani Tonks_ — w całej swojej smutnej, godnej okazałości.

Ginny była tak przejęta wydarzeniami ostatnich godzin, że prawie zapomniała, czego powinna się spodziewać. Andromeda nie była już tą młodą, trzydziestoletnią "starszą koleżanką", ale kobietą już po pięćdziesiątce, _babcią_ , czarownicą, która przeżyła tak wiele trudnych chwil w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu lat. Może nawet nie pamiętała...

— Ginny — powiedziała tylko, zanim, zupełnie niespodziewanie, pochyliła się i uściskała ją ze współczuciem. — Tak mi przykro.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptała Ginny i znowu zaczęła płakać. — Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałam. Nie chciałam...

— Cii — przerwała jej Andromeda i, nie przestając pocieszająco gładzić jej po włosach, gestem zaprosiła całą trójkę do środka. Ron gdzieś ponad ramieniem Ginny posłał Hermionie spojrzenie mówiące, w wolnym tłumaczeniu, _"Ha!"_ , a ta wzruszyła ramionami i pochyliła głowę, by ukryć wykwitający na policzkach rumieniec zawstydzenia. Ginny wcale nie miała jej za złe tego wcześniejszego popisu zwątpienia, ostatecznie kto o zdrowych zmysłach usłyszałby taką historię i z miejsca przyjął za istotnie zaszłą?

— Czekałam na jakieś wieści od kilku dni — powiedziała Andromeda i wychyliła się, by sprawdzić, czym zajmował się mały Teddy. Nie wykazał zainteresowania gośćmi, więc z pewnością obmyślał aktualnie nową psotę, nie należał bowiem do dzieci, które z pokorą przyjmowały okresy nudy i bezczynności. — Pamięć płata figle w pewnym wieku, nie byłam przekonana, czy dobrze zanotowałam datę. Siadajcie, proszę.

Pociągnęła Ginny za sobą na kanapę. Ron i Hermiona zajęli fotele po drugiej stronie stołu. Żadne z nich nie czuło się tam szczególnie komfortowo, Ginny natomiast jako matka chrzestna Teddy'ego bywała czasem u pani Tonks, chociaż zazwyczaj po prostu towarzysząc Harry'emu. Podczas tych wszystkich wizyt, kiedy Andromeda przyglądała się jej z mieszaniną smutku i zrezygnowania, jedna z nich była już pogodzona ze wszystkim, co dopiero miało stać się częścią życia drugiej. Właściwie mogły to uznać za wyrównanie rachunków. Żadna nie mogła pisnąć słowem o cierpieniach, które będą czekały tę drugą w przyszłości — Ginny dwadzieścia lat temu, a Andromeda na przestrzeni ostatnich dwóch lat.

Bardzo długą chwilę panowało pomiędzy nimi wyczuwalne napięcie — Ginny nie odzywała się, niepewna, czy Andromeda nie zacznie jej robić (w pełni zasłużonych!) wyrzutów, Andromeda z kolei wyraźnie czekała na zachętę ze strony Ginny. Ron i Hermiona skulili się w swoich fotelach i tylko przenosili spojrzenia z jednej na drugą. Oboje wyglądali, jakby zostali siłą zaciągnięci na czyjąś intymną randkę.

— Syriusz mnie odesłał — wybuchła w końcu Ginny, bo nie mogła już znieść kotłujących się w niej emocji. Odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy Andromeda nie wykazała zdziwienia, ale odparła jedynie:

— Wiem.

Ta zwięzła odpowiedź rodziła nadzieję, że Ginny nie spędzi reszty życia, zastanawiając się, co takiego mogło kierować Syriuszem, kiedy postanowił zacisnąć jej tę chrzanioną bransoletkę wokół nadgarstka. Spojrzała w dół — wciąż lśniła złotem na jej przegubie, tuż pod podwiniętym, zbyt długim rękawem koszuli służącej jej niemal za sukienkę. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, jak żałośnie musi wyglądać — rozczochrana, bosa, z odsłoniętą połową ud... I wciąż pachnąca Syriuszem.

— Dlaczego?

Prawdopodobnie miała już dość tego pytania na resztę życia.

— Szczegóły mi po tylu latach umykają, a zasługujesz na pełną historię — powiedziała Andromeda i otaksowała Ginny spojrzeniem, które próbowało nie być oceniające. Doskonale wiedziała, gdzie znajdowała się Ginny tuż przed powrotem, być może miała nawet na temat tego, co się tam działo, własne, nieco mniej niewinne od rzeczywistości wyobrażenie. — Dlatego zachowałam dla ciebie to.

Podała jej małą fiolkę wypełnioną... dymem?

— Co to takiego? — zapytała Ginny, przyglądając się zawartości naczynia. Była przekonana, że już gdzieś słyszała o czymś podobnym.

— Wspomnienie. — To nie Andromeda udzieliła jej odpowiedzi, ale Hermiona. Ron natychmiast skorzystał z okazji i wtrącił się, skonsternowany.

— Znałyście się? To jest... w przeszłości.

— Dwadzieścia lat temu — uściśliła Andromeda.

— I... był tam Syriusz? — Ginny kiwnęła głową. _"Dużo, dużo Syriusza"_. — Mówiłaś też coś o tacie Harry'ego.

— James — jęknęła nagle pani Tonks, jakby dopiero teraz sobie przypomniała. — Tak strasznie mi przykro! Wiem, że byliście bardzo blisko.

I ponownie ją objęła, a wtedy Ron przechylił się w swoim fotelu tak mocno, że prawie upadł twarzą w dół. Zamachał szaleńczo rękami i w ostatniej chwili oparł się o brzeg stołu.

— _Ty i James Potter?!_ — zawarta w tym pytaniu przygana dała Ginny przedsmak jego reakcji na wieść o Syriuszu. Obiecała sobie w tamtej chwili, że zrobi wszystko, żeby nigdy, ale to nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział.

— Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, Ron — odpowiedziała zmęczonym głosem. — Ja i James byliśmy... _przyjaciółmi_.

Nawet wypowiadanie na głos jego imienia bolało. Zerknęła na Hermionę, ciekawa jej opinii, ale ta jedynie otwierała i zamykała usta w niemym szoku. Gdziekolwiek znajdował się teraz Harry, wciąż był cudownie nieświadomy tragedii Ginny — a także swojej własnej, biorąc pod uwagę, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby zaingerowała w tamten świat wcześniej, pozwoliła swoim przyjaciołom żyć... Odsunęła od siebie tę nieszczęśliwą myśl i ponownie spojrzała na fiolkę ze wspomnieniem.

— Przypadkiem byłam świadkiem na pewno bardzo interesującej cię rozmowy — wyjaśniła Andromeda, napotykając jej pytający wzrok. — To Syriusz miał teraz przed tobą siedzieć i się ze swojej decyzji tłumaczyć, ale nie wiedział niestety, jaki los jest mu pisany. Do końca też się nie spodziewał śmierci Jima — dodała ostrożnie, być może bojąc się jakiejś dramatycznej reakcji w wykonaniu Ginny. Ale ona była na razie zbyt odrętwiała, by próbować sobie wyobrazić, jak szalenie musiał jej wtedy nienawidzić. Co myślał, natykając się w progu na martwe ciało? _"Martwe ciało"._ James. James nie żył. Człowiek, którego śmierć wstrząsnęła nią jeszcze jako fakt historyczny, kiedy była małą dziewczynką. Dopiero teraz rozumiała jednak pełny jej wymiar: niesprawiedliwa, okrutna, rozszczepiająca serce na tysiące ostrych kawałków prawda wstrząsnęła nią do tego stopnia, że zapomniała nawet wyjaśnić Andy, jak strasznie było jej przykro, kiedy musiała zatajać przed nią prawdę o Tedzie i Dorze. — Kiedy się spotkaliśmy raz na krótko przed akcją w Departamencie, żałował, że nie czytał uważniej twoich sygnałów. Twierdził, że zagrałaś wszystko doskonale, ale Petera nigdy nie udało ci się polubić. Rwał sobie włosy z głowy i miał do siebie ogromny żal...

— O boże — wtrąciła się Hermiona, która wyraźnie nie mogła już wytrzymać. Obiema rękoma zatykała sobie usta i kiwała się w przód i w tył, jak to zwykła robić w chwilach największego poruszenia. — Wiedziałaś to wszystko i nie mogłaś im powiedzieć. _Przez miesiąc._ O boże.

A potem zerwała się z fotela i podbiegła do Ginny, żeby ją przytulić, czym wprawiła obie — Ginny i Andromedę — w sporą konsternację. Ron wydawał się podzielać uczucia swojej dziewczyny, ale nie dał się ponieść jak dotąd żadnym porywom serca, po prostu siedział i słuchał, przerażony i pełen podziwu jednocześnie. Do Ginny dopiero teraz powoli docierało, czego dokonała. Spędziła miesiąc w roku siedemdziesiątym dziewiątym, niczego nie zmieniając. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć o załamaniu z ostatniego dnia, a także decyzji, której konsekwencją miało być wymazanie ich wszystkich z historii. Początkowo wydawało jej się, że egoistycznym byłoby zachwianie czasem w jego linearnej ciągłości — później do rangi zdrady urosło niezrobienie tego. A wniosek z tych wszystkich rozważań płynął jednoznaczny: tu nie istniały dobre rozwiązania.

Zacisnęła dłoń na fiolce i spojrzała pytająco na Hermionę.

— Myślisz, że w Hogwarcie jeszcze?... — zaczęła, a myśl o powrocie do zamku wydała jej się niemal okrutna. Kiedy Harry na spotkaniach z Dumbledore'em odwiedzał wspomnienia z młodości Toma, czy nie korzystał przypadkiem z jednego z magicznych artefaktów dyrektora? Ale Andromeda pokręciła głową i wstała.

— Nie, nie — powiedziała. — Mam dla ciebie prezent.

Po czym wyciągnęła z komody owiniętą w szary papier paczkę dość sporych rozmiarów i wręczyła ją Ginny, która spodziewała się dobrych kilkunastu funtów, dlatego podczas odbierania pakunku z rąk Andy prawie straciła równowagę — był lekki jak piórko.

— Czy to?... — zaczął Ron, zaskoczony.

— Myślodsiewnia — zakończyła Hermiona, równie przejęta i chyba odrobinę wytrącona z równowagi. — Ale... gdzie?... Przecież one są...

— Bardzo rzadkie? — dokończyła Andromeda. — Nie przeczę, znalezienie tego egzemplarza nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Ale miałam na przygotowanie się na powrót Ginny całe lata, _całe lata_ — podkreśliła ni to z żalem, ni z wyrzutem. Ginny spuściła głowę.

— Nawet nie wiem, jak ci dziękować. Mogę ją... zabrać ze sobą? — poprosiła, nieco zawstydzona. Nie potrafiła dłużej patrzyć na Andy bez tego palącego poczucia winy układającego się w dwa tak ważne dla pani Tonks imiona: _"Ted. Dora."_

— Jest twoja. I... Ginny. Chciałabym, żebyś wiedziała, że nie mam do ciebie żalu. Nikt z nas nie miał. Postąpiłaś słusznie i bardzo, bardzo odważnie.

Co do tego ostatniego istniały pewne wątpliwości — przecież stchórzyła, ostatniego dnia stchórzyła i postanowiła zostać — ale wolała się nimi nie dzielić z Andromedą. Zamierzała wrócić do niej następnego dnia — albo kiedykolwiek, gdy już zdąży się uporać z wewnętrznym rozdarciem — i porozmawiać na spokojnie i bez świadków. Kochała Rona, a Hermiona była jedną z najbliższych Ginny osób na świecie, ale ich miny świadczące o tym, że tak bardzo starają się zrozumieć i tak bardzo nie potrafią... Nie umiała czuć się przy nich swobodnie. A teraz marzyła tylko o jednym, choć ta jeszcze nierozszczepiona Ginny sprzed kilku godzin według naturalnej linii czasu popukałaby się na myśl o tym w głowę: wrócić do domu. Zobaczyć mamę i tatę.

 

Zabroniła Ronowi i Hermionie wspominać o jej _"przygodzie"_ komukolwiek, choć miała niejasne przeczucie, że któreś z nich zrobi wyjątek od tej reguły i poinformuje Harry'ego — zapewne dla dobra samej Ginny oraz dlatego, że trudno było sobie wyobrazić istotne wydarzenia w magicznym świecie niesygnowane jego nazwiskiem, nawet jeśli w postaci sędziego i doradcy "po fakcie". Cały magiczny świat oszalał na jego punkcie — to zabawne, jak szybko ludzie zapominali o wszystkich złych słowach i oskarżeniach, byle przypadkiem nie ominęła ich przyjemność płynąca z grzania się w blasku czyjejś sławy — i Ginny mogła się założyć, że gdyby "Prorok..." albo inny dziennik brytyjski prowadził kącik porad, po Bitwie o Hogwart zastąpiono by go zdjęciem Harry'ego i uniwersalnym podpisem: _"W razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości poproś o radę Wybrańca"_.

Tatę zastała w warsztacie. "Rano" pożegnali się dość chłodno — o co poszło, nie miała nawet szansy pamiętać. Chyba w końcu na odczepnego stanął po stronie mamy podczas kolejnej trudnej rozmowy i Ginny niepotrzebnie na niego nawarczała, ale miało to miejsce tak dawno temu i było tak nieistotnym dla Ginny szczegółem, że całkowicie zatarło się w jej pamięci. Teraz przez chwilę obserwowała, jak w pocie czoła próbuje dopasować do siebie jakieś przewody, i uśmiechnęła się czule.

— Cześć, tato — mruknęła i przelotnie pocałowała go w policzek. Zdziwił się i podrapał po nosie, dosuwając okulary bliżej oczu. Otaksował przy okazji jej niezbyt odpowiedni strój: Hermiona pośpiesznie i niezbyt wprawnie przerobiła koszulę na krótką sukienkę, a całości dopełniały za duże o dwa rozmiary buty Andromedy.

— Cześć, kochanie — odpowiedział. — Już po wszystkim?

Zastanawiała się dłuższą chwilę, o co mógł pytać, ale w końcu do niej dotarło: _"Mieszkanie Syriusza. Porządki"._

— Można tak powiedzieć. Mama w domu?

Kiwnął głową.

— Nie bądź dla niej taka ostra, dobrze? — poprosił jeszcze, zanim zniknęła na ścieżce prowadzącej do domu. — Molly zawsze lubiła Norę pełną dzieci.

O tak, kiedy Ginny ostatni raz widziała Norę, zdecydowanie był to dom _pełen dzieci_ : z małym, dumnym Billem na straży, z krnąbrnym Charliem, rozkosznym Percym, z bliźniakami... Pchnęła drzwi kuchenne i niemal od razu wpadła na mamę.

— Ginny! — krzyknęła Molly, jedną ręką ugniatając coś w misce, a drugą celując różdżką w skaczące po kuchennym blacie radio. — Dobrze, że jesteś! George kombinował wczoraj przy odbiorniku, teraz nadaje tylko jakąś młodzieżową mugolską stację, a kiedy próbuję przekręcić regulator, ucieka.

Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów ponownie machnęła różdżką i bladoniebieski promień śmignął w kierunku urządzenia, a to zachichotało — tak, właśnie _zachichotało_ — wyhodowało pajęcze nóżki i na nich zaskoczyło z blatu, by schować się pod stołem. Popisowy numer George'a. Ginny pochyliła się i zwinnie chwyciła radio w obie ręce, zanim zdążyło przewidzieć atak i ponownie uciec.

— Zabiorę je na górę — powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Jeśli istniał powód, dla którego jej powrót do roku dwutysięcznego był pozytywną okolicznością, z pewnością był nim — obok rodziców, Harry'ego czy Rona — George i jego potrzeba wywoływania śmiechu, _mimo wszystko_. — Przepraszam za rano — dodała z wahaniem, bo chociaż nie pamiętała, o co się posprzeczały, to był to jej sposób na powiedzenie: _"Kocham cię, mamo"_.

— Ja też — odparła Molly i odrzuciła różdżkę na bok, by zanurzyć w cieście obie ręce. Minę wciąż miała nieco urażoną, ale jej oczy zrobiły się błyszczące. Zapewne po to, żeby ukryć wzruszenie, zarządziła sucho: — A jeśli już skończyłaś wałęsać się po domach innych ludzi, mogłabyś mi pomóc w kuchni.

Najwyraźniej również Harry nie zasłużył sobie jeszcze na przebaczenie.

— Zejdę za pół godziny.

— Pół godziny! Pół godziny! O osiemnastej będą na podwieczorku Kingsley i Roberts, a wszyscy nagle mają ważniejsze... — perorowała Molly, całe szczęście radio wybrało sobie akurat ten moment, by ponownie wpaść w obłęd i, trzęsąc się i brzęcząc w ramionach Ginny, zacząć transmitować jakiś głośny, składający się głównie z dudnienia i łomotów koncert.

Wykorzystała zamieszanie, by uciec do swojej sypialni i zaryglować za sobą drzwi. Nora bez dzieciaków, plam z jedzenia na ścianach i rozdzierających uszy pisków nie była już tak radosnym miejscem i Ginny nie mogła się dziwić mamie, że tęskniła do dawnych czasów. Te jednak nie mogły wrócić — wiedziała o tym jak nikt inny, doświadczyła prawdziwości tego stwierdzenia całą sobą, i to na przestrzeni ledwie kilku ostatnich godzin — a sztuczne podsycanie atmosfery wspomnień jedynie czyniło perspektywę pożegnania bardziej raniącą.

Nie była pewna, czy jest gotowa na własne ostateczne pożegnanie, ale jednocześnie miała świadomość, że im dłużej by to odwlekała, tym trudniej byłoby się zmierzyć z konsekwencjami. James i Syriusz byli martwi i nic nie mogło wrócić ich światu, choćby Ginny odnalazła w sobie siłę, by przetrząsnąć całą kulę ziemską w poszukiwaniu rozwiązania. Tłumaczyła sobie, że Syriusz, którego pamiętała z Grimmauld Place, był przecież w gruncie rzeczy martwy — umarł z Jamesem w Dolinie Godryka, a Azkaban i trzy lata umykania wymiarowi sprawiedliwości jedynie podkreśliły jego agonię. Śmierć w Departamencie Tajemnic była jedyną słuszną opcją, teraz w końcu Huncwoci mogli być razem — James, Syriusz, Remus... Znając Jima — nawet Peter dostałby drugą szansę, gdyby naprawdę, ale to naprawdę o nią poprosił.

Wyjęła z kieszeni szklaną fiolkę i odpakowała myślodsiewnię. Faktycznie, widziała w gabinecie Dumbledore'a podobne naczynie, tylko większe i zdecydowanie jaśniejsze, jakby płonące wewnętrznym światłem. Wersja, którą otrzymała od Andromedy, jedynie lśniła srebrzyście, a regularne obręcze wyżłobione na brzegach przyprawiały o zawroty głowy. Ginny ustawiła misę na szafce obok łóżka i odkorkowała fiolkę, a potem — zanim ponownie dałaby się zawładnąć ponurym myślom — wytrząsnęła jej zawartość na dno myślodsiewni i szybko zanurzyła twarz w formującej się dookoła kałuży światła.

 

_Po krótkim wirowaniu wylądowała obok pukającej do drzwi Syriusza Andromedy, której wyraz twarzy nie wskazywał na żadne poruszenie, więc Ginny od razu się zorientowała, że kobieta nie miała pojęcia o jej zniknięciu. Drzwi nie otwierały się jeszcze dłużej niż wtedy, kiedy to Ginny wpadła z ostatnią wizytą, tym razem panowała też za nimi absolutna cisza. Po minucie Andromeda zapukała ponownie, donośniej, i w końcu Syriusz zareagował._

_Ujrzenie jego upiornie bladej twarzy i podkrążonych oczu wywarło na Ginny jeszcze większe wrażenie niż na samej Andy, która zapytała z przerażeniem:_

_— Coś się stało? Wyglądasz okropnie._

_Syriusz nie odpowiedział, ale machnął ręką na znak, żeby weszła do środka, a Ginny szybko podążyła za nią — i dobrze, że to zrobiła, bo prędkość, z jaką Syriusz zatrzaskiwał drzwi za kuzynką, zaniepokoiła je obie. Nie spodziewała się ponadto, że potrafi w tej formie przenikać przez ściany: dźgnęła się palcem w udo i napotkała stanowczy opór. Wydawała się dość materialna. Wróciła spojrzeniem do twarzy Syriusza i nabrała natychmiastowej ochoty, by go przytulić, ale od razu ofukała się w myślach. Nie wolno jej się rozklejać. To tylko echo. Ten Syriusz od dawna już nie żyje._

_— Poważnie — nalegała Andy. — Umarł ktoś?_

_Zamrugał i wzruszył ramionami._

_— Ginny — odparł krótko._

_— Ha, ha — skwitowała Andromeda kwaśno i założyła ręce na piersi. Nie wydawała się w nastroju do żartów, czekało ją więc niemałe zdziwienie na wieść, że Syriusz wcale nie żartował. Tylko dlaczego był taki przybity? Skoro ją własnoręcznie odesłał, to chyba powinien być na jej zniknięcie bardziej przygotowany niż na to wskazywał jego żałosny wygląd. — Byłam się z nią zobaczyć w Epping, ale James powiedział, że spędziła noc z tobą, a potem pognał gdzieś jak na złamanie karku. Wy wszyscy powinniście się zapisać na jakiś kurs chłodnej oceny sytuacji. To co z Ginny?_

_— Wróciła do domu._

_"Pewnie sama, bez niczyjej pomocy" — sarknęła Ginny w myślach, ignorując rozszerzające się ze zdumienia oczy Andy i bladą twarz Syriusza wciąż nieudzielającego jej odpowiedzi, na którą tak niecierpliwie czekała._

_— Jak?... — zaczęła Andromeda i wtedy drzwi łupnęły głucho, wszystkie zasuwy puściły w jednej sekundzie i spadły z brzękiem na podłogę, a do środka wpadł James — spocony i z błędnym wzrokiem._

_— Ginny! — rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby spodziewał się ją zastać siedzącą na krześle w kuchni albo rozłożoną w najlepsze na kanapie. — GINNY! — powtórzył nieco bardziej rozpaczliwie, a serce Ginny ścisnęło się z żalu._

_"Tu jestem" — miała ochotę odpowiedzieć zupełnie bez sensu._

_— James... — zaczął Syriusz i położył rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela, ale ten tylko wzdrygnął się i odsunął._

_— Ginny. Gdzie jest?_

_— James..._

_— GDZIE JEST GINNY?!_

_Zapanowała pełna napięcia cisza, kiedy wszyscy spojrzeli na trzymaną przez Jima szatę z purpurową lamówką i długą, lekko wygiętą bukową różdżkę. Obie te rzeczy należały do Alberta Hopkinsa. Ginny głośno nabrała powietrza, a Syriusz pokiwał głową, jakby uspokojony. Wydawał się jedyną osobą w pokoju, która rozumiała sytuację._

_— Jim, Ginny jest w domu._

_— Ale... — Głos Jamesa załamał się, a on sam oparł się plecami o ścianę. — Jak mogłeś na to pozwolić? Hopkins coś wyraźnie planował, sam mówiłeś..._

_— To nie Hopkins — wyjaśnił krótko Syriusz. — To ja._

_— CO?! — zdziwili się James i Andromeda jednocześnie. Tylko dla Ginny nie było to nowością, ale akurat jej obecność w tej scenie przydarzyła się dwadzieścia lat za późno i była zdecydowanie zbyt bierna._

_— Ty — upewnił się James, zanim jego twarz przybrała siny odcień, trudno powiedzieć, czy z przerażenia, czy z wściekłości. — Myślałem, że ci na niej zależało. Myślałem..._

_Ale Syriusz mu przerwał._

_— Co zostało z Hopkinsa? — zapytał._

_James wskazał brodą przyniesione ze sobą rzeczy i mruknął:_

_— To i kupka popiołu._

_— Tak myślałem. To samo planował zrobić jej._

_Ginny nie mogła powiedzieć, że przyjęła tę informację ze spokojem. Było w Hopkinsie coś fałszywego, ale nie sądziła, że mógłby chcieć ją... zabić? Wzdrygnęła się, to samo zrobiła Andromeda. James tylko potrząsnął głową, jakby i jemu nie do końca odpowiadało założenie Syriusza._

_— Czekaj, stary, skąd ty w ogóle wiedziałeś?..._

_— Pamiętasz, jak przytargaliśmy ze sobą te książki i szukaliśmy czegoś o podróżach w czasie? — James kiwnął głową. Andromeda tylko przenosiła spojrzenie z jednego na drugiego, próbując nadążać za tokiem opowieści. Ginny zamarła w oczekiwaniu. — Pamiętasz, jak potem wypadłem z mieszkania i kiedy spotkałem Gin w Hogsmeade, udawałem, że tam na nią czekam?_

_— Udawałeś?_

_"Udawał?"._

_— Cóż, byłem w Hogwarcie spotkać się z Hopkinsem. To, co nam dał, to były śmieci. Bezwartościowe brednie, mające na celu nas na jakiś czas zająć i sprawić, że będziemy się czuć potrzebni i zaangażowani. — Tylko niewyraźne wspomnienie wyniesionych z domu manier mogło go powstrzymać przed pogardliwym splunięciem po tych słowach. — Ale jedno opracowanie... Przez przypadek spojrzałem na datę wydania, dziewięćdziesiąty drugi rok. Nie wiem, czy się pomylił, czy od początku chciał mnie tam zwabić, ale ani nie wydawał się zaskoczony, kiedy wróciłem, ani nie nabrał żadnych podejrzeń, kiedy zacząłem udawać, że chcę, żeby pomógł mi się jej pozbyć. Chyba do jego czasów nie udało mi się jeszcze zostać wielkim wojennym bohaterem ratującym kociaki z pożaru i przeprowadzającym staruszki przez ulicę — dodał z przekąsem. — Widać cokolwiek robię, nadal się można po mnie spodziewać wypłynięcia na wierzch prawdziwej natury Blacków. Bez urazy, Andy._

_"Ach" — pomyślała Ginny ze smutkiem. — "Gdyby tylko wiedział, z czego naprawdę wynikała jego zła sława za czasów Hopkinsa"._

_— Uwierzył ci? Żartujesz! — zdumiał się Jim. On nigdy nie wątpił w Syriusza i za to właśnie Ginny go kochała — nawet nie potrafił uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek mógłby dać się w podobny sposób nabrać. Było to prawdziwie gryfońskie i prawdziwie naiwne. Tak samo uwierzył w Petera i tak samo stawiał czoła Voldemortowi w ostatniej minucie swojego życia. Gdyby to Syriusz był teraz na jego miejscu, zrobiłby aferę o to, że został ze wszystkiego wykluczony, a dopiero w dalszej kolejności wysłuchałby, co James ma do powiedzenia._

_— Cóż, specjalista z niego może i dobry, ale tak poza tym to koszmarny idiota. Nie wszystko mi powiedział, ale też niewiele ukrył, chociaż czasami bardzo się starał. Otóż okazuje się, że kłamał wam w żywe oczy, kiedy twierdził, że potrafi zwrócić Gin jej czasom. Ta droga została zablokowana, kiedy ten kretyn przeniósł się w czasie przez przypadek i to znacznie wcześniej niż powinien. Czas jest równie mało bystry, jak i ten zakichany specjalista od niego, więc nie załapał idei ofiary i poświęcenia, bla, bla, bla, czymkolwiek Hopkins próbował nas karmić. Gdyby wszystko poszło zgodnie z tym planem, przeniósłby się w czasie dokładnie w tym samym momencie co Ginny, więc ją automatycznie zassałoby z powrotem w momencie jego pojawienia się._

_— A wiesz to bo?_

_— Trochę mi powiedział, a trochę... cóż, właściwie to ukradłem jego książki._

_James — mimo napięcia i smutku z powodu rozstania — wyszczerzył się aprobująco. Trudno było wyplenić z Huncwotów ich łobuzerskie odruchy._

_— Cały ten czas myślał, że mu pomagasz?_

_— Czy ja wiem? Na pewno wydawało mu się, że mu nie przeszkadzam. Powiedziałem, że mam dość tej upiornej dziewuchy, a wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że potrafię o tym mówić wyjątkowo przekonująco. — "O tak" — zgodziła się Ginny w duchu, a Andromeda posłała kuzynowi ironiczny półuśmiech. — Okazało się, że swoim pojawieniem się nie tylko niczego nie naprawił, ale i jeszcze bardziej zepsuł. Oboje z Ginny powoli rozpadali się na kawałki i na przestrzeni kilku miesięcy mieli po prostu zniknąć, i to wcale nie tak ładnie jak Hopkins dzisiaj._

_Fala ulgi tak intensywna, że zagłuszyła odpowiedź Jamesa i następne pytanie Andromedy, zalała Ginny od stóp do głów. Syriusz wcale nie odesłał jej dla własnego widzimisię. Odesłał ją, bo musiał to zrobić, inaczej sama by zniknęła, by się już nigdy — w żadnym z tych światów — nie pojawić. A ona wyskoczyła tak głupio z zostaniem na zawsze. Nic dziwnego, że się przeraził. I wtedy, kiedy spotkali się na ścieżce prowadzącej do Hogwartu — był zły na Hopkinsa, nie na nią. Wszystko miało znacznie głębszy sens, a ona, niczym zadurzona trzynastolatka, przez tydzień wmawiała sobie, że to jej wina. Na tę myśl prawie straciła do siebie resztki szacunku._

_Mimo wszystko czułaby się znacznie mniej rozbita, gdyby, zamiast zatajać prawdę i załatwiać wszystko na własną rękę, podzielił się z nią i Jamesem swoimi podejrzeniami, by razem mogli znaleźć sposób na wysłanie jej z powrotem, przy okazji przygotowując się na pożegnanie._

_— ...więc kiedy powiedziała mi wczoraj, że zgodziła się na plan Hopkinsa, wpadłem w panikę. Ten skończony dupek planował zatrzymać swoje znikanie, z jakiegoś powodu uznając, że jest bardziej wartościową jednostką niż Ginny i jemu bardziej należy się przetrwanie. — Cały się trząsł, kiedy o tym mówił, a i szczęka Jamesa zacisnęła się boleśnie, jakby żałował, że nie przeklął bibliotekarza, kiedy miał ku temu okazję. Andromeda wydawała się najspokojniejsza z nich wszystkich, choć i jej oczy błądziły ponad głowami chłopców, a usta układały się od czasu do czasu w niezbyt cenzuralne wyrażenia, które powstrzymywała zawsze w ostatniej chwili. — Założył, że i tak się nigdy nie dowiemy, co zrobił z Ginny, zamierzał nam wmówić, że wróciła i ma się dobrze, sam żyłby sobie wygodnie na garnuszku Dumbledore'a i wszystko byłoby cacy. Sukinsyn!_

_I wtedy Ginny przypomniała sobie o Dumbledorze. Skoro przysłał Hopkinsa mimo wszystko, musiał pogodzić się z tym, na co go skazuje. Czy wymierzał w ten sposób sprawiedliwość? To do niego nie pasowało. Chyba że uznał po prostu winę Hopkinsa za fakt dokonany, coś, co zaszło już w przeszłości i nie należało podejmować się jakiejkolwiek ingerencji, zwłaszcza że w dobie odradzania się Voldemorta miał znacznie poważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Ostatecznie Albert skazał się na tę śmierć sam, podejmując takie decyzje i przedkładając swoje istnienie jako osoby wybranej, naukowca, ponad nieznaczące jego zdaniem życie Ginny. Nie potrafiła go żałować. Nie po tym, co zamierzał jej zrobić._

_— Nie będę się czepiał tej atmosfery tajemnicy, Syri — powiedział w końcu James — chociaż uważam, że powinieneś był mi powiedzieć._

_— Zaprzyjaźniliście się._

_— I ta terapia szokowa miała złagodzić moje cierpienie?_

_— Przecież i tak myślałeś, że jutro zniknie._

_— Ale nie podejrzewałem, że to ty ją stąd wykurzysz. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie... ty. Jeszcze wczoraj skoczyłbyś za nią w ogień, a teraz..._

_— Ona by umarła, Jim. Teraz przynajmniej mogę mieć nadzieję, że pozwoli sobie wyjaśnić w przyszłości, dlaczego to zrobiłem._

_— Tak, za dwadzieścia lat — burknął James._

_— Ani się obejrzysz, a znowu ją spotkamy — odparł Syriusz, a wtedy James i Andromeda wymienili bardzo krótkie, bardzo intensywne spojrzenia. Andromeda spuściła głowę, bo ona wiedziała przecież jeszcze więcej niż James — wiedziała, że i Syriusz nie powinien oczekiwać tego spotkania. Nie za dwadzieścia lat. Nie po powrocie Ginny. Natychmiast się jednak opanowała i zwróciła do Syriusza:_

_— Na razie twoja historia nie trzyma się kupy. Powiedziałeś, że Hopkins zablokował możliwość powrotu Ginny do jej czasów, a mimo wszystko twierdzisz, że ją tam wysłałeś. Skąd wiesz, co się naprawdę wydarzyło?_

_— Tego się dowiemy pewnie dopiero za dwadzieścia lat, ale sądząc po braku kupki popiołu na moim łóżku, raczej jej nie zamordowałem. Trochę czasu mi jednak zajęło zdobycie tego, czego potrzebowałem. Jim, pamiętasz ten wielki tom, który spadł ci na stopę?_

_— Bardzo boleśnie. Co z nim?_

_— Był najsensowniejszy z nich wszystkich, chociaż bardzo ogólny. Autorem jest jakiś Hindus, znalazłem gościa w bibliotece ministerstwa, okazało się, że napisał tego całe góry makulatury, większość pozamykana szczelnie w działach zakazanych albo w zbiorach Departamentu Tajemnic._

_— Znowu się gdzieś włamałeś? — zapytał James, a w ustach każdej innej osoby na świecie zabrzmiałoby to karcąco. No, może nie w ustach Freda czy George'a, Rona albo Harry'ego. Oni powitaliby tę perspektywę z równie wielką ekscytacją._

_— Nie tym razem. Uznałem, że prościej będzie się pofatygować prosto do tego całego Yamaraja i z nim pogadać. Gość koszmarnie mówi po angielsku, prawie go nie rozumiałem._

_— Czekaj, czekaj — wtrąciła się Andromeda i wypowiedziała na głos pytanie, które i Ginny przyszło na myśl: — Chyba nie byłeś w Indiach?_

_— Dlaczego nie? — zdziwił się Syriusz i tym razem nawet James nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Widać dla Huncwotów egzotyczne wyprawy w celu odnalezienia hinduskich speców od czasu wydawały się zjawiskami na porządku dziennym. — U nas się tak nie eksperymentuje z magią, nic dziwnego, że trudno wpaść na jakiekolwiek rozwiązanie wykraczające poza "usiądź i czekaj", skoro nie prowadzimy żadnych poważnych badań, a Departament Tajemnic zatrudnia takich idiotów jak Hopkins. Yamaraj okazał się równym staruszkiem, coś tam pobredził po szamańsku, dał mi złotą bransoletkę i wyjaśnił, że ona tylko cofa poprzednie przesunięcie, więc raczej nie mogłem posłać Gin w żadne inne miejsce niż to, z którego tu wpadła. Zapytałem, czy to na pewno bezpieczne, ale tak gorliwie mnie zapewniał, że "wszystko dobra, wszystko dobra"... — Przerwał na chwilę i rzucił Jamesowi oraz Andromedzie wyzwanie, którego żadne z nich nie podjęło. — Nie miałem innego wyjścia. Chciałem potem sprawdzić, czy mnie nie zrobił w balona albo nie naopowiadał bajek, ale jak Gin rzuciła, że jutro wraca, a potem nagle zmieniła zdanie i postanowiła zostać na zawsze..._

_— CO?! — James, który od jakiegoś czasu wydawał się spokojniejszy i jakby pogodzony z utratą przyjaciółki, ponownie posiniał i zaczął się miotać po salonie. — Postanowiła... NA ZAWSZE? CO?!_

_— Nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Znasz ją, na pewno planowała wszystko jak najszybciej pozmieniać, a to by ją od razu zabiło._

_— Powiedz, że przynajmniej ją uprzedziłeś. — Cisza, która zapadła po tych słowach, była niezwykle wymowna. — Kurwa!_

_Ginny była wzruszona faktem, że tak się przejął jej pomysłem — z jednej strony ucieszył, a z drugiej wyglądał na wkurzonego na Syriusza, że ten postanowił zdecydować za nią. W świetle wszystkiego, co zostało powiedziane podczas tego spotkania, Ginny zaczynała jednak coraz bardziej się skłaniać ku decyzji Blacka. Jeśli to, co mówił o Hopkinsie, było prawdą — a dlaczego miałoby nie być — uratował ją przez niechybną śmiercią. Troszczył się o nią. Zależało mu. Udał się nawet do Indii, żeby ją uratować — sam, bez pomocy przyjaciół, zdany na własną ocenę sytuacji. I powstrzymał wszystkie swoje obsesyjne odruchy, po raz pierwszy i być może ostatni do tego stopnia przykładając wagę do tego, co wypadało zrobić, odsuwając na bok egoistyczne pragnienia. Albo przynajmniej zamrażając je na bardzo, bardzo długi okres, którego miał nie przeżyć w całości. Czy istotnie chciał na nią czekać?_

_Reszta rozmowy nie była już tak interesująca, gdy Ginny dowiedziała się już tego, czego potrzebowała. Mimo wszystko pozostawała we wspomnieniu tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe, po raz ostatni chłonąc chłopięcy zapał i nadzieję na lepsze jutro w oczach Jima (mimo wizji śmierci, którą nie wydawał się w ogóle przejmować), a także wodząc spojrzeniem po ciele Syriusza i przypominając sobie ten ostatni, perfekcyjny wieczór, który razem spędzili. Tak właśnie miała się potoczyć ta historia. Musiała wrócić i musiała znaleźć w sobie siłę, by cieszyć się powojenną rzeczywistością — może bez Jamesa i Syriusza, ale za to z Hermioną, Neville'em, Luną, ze wszystkimi Weasleyami i... z Harrym. Choć rozstanie z nowymi przyjaciółmi należało do najtrudniejszych rzeczy, jakie Ginny musiała przeżyć w swoim życiu, nie mogło położyć się cieniem na całej reszcie. No i nie była w tym wszystkim sama, miała jeszcze Andromedę. Westchnęła i podeszła tak blisko Jima, że prawie słyszała bicie jego serca._

_— Będę się opiekować Harrym. Obiecuję._

Obraz urwał się, a myślodsiewnia wypluła Ginny z powrotem na łóżko. Przyłożyła głowę do poduszki i pozwoliła sobie na tę jedną chwilę słabości, zanim ostatecznie wróci do żywych. Płakała, myśląc o historiach, które by przepisała, gdyby miała tę możliwość. Wspomnienie Syriusza rodziło jedynie palące poczucie winy, więc odsuwała je na bok, wracając myślami do Jima, Lily i Remusa. Ten ostatni nie miał pojęcia o prawdziwej tożsamości "Hermiony", a dojście do prawdy po latach musiało być dla niego prawdziwym ciosem. Chyba właśnie to, że nie mogła mu powiedzieć, plasowało się na drugim miejscu listy najbardziej niesprawiedliwych okoliczności tej historii, tuż po śmierci Jima. I Lily... Roześmiana Lily drocząca się z Jamesem w kuchni domu Potterów; Lily udzielająca jej porad, jak sobie radzić z Syriuszem; Lily, która umrze, choć dostanie wybór...

Nagła myśl zaświtała w głowie Ginny. Chyba miała pomysł, jak naprawić jedną z niesprawiedliwości — bardzo niewielką i w ogólnym rozrachunku nieznaczącą, ale istotną dla kogoś bardzo ważnego. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła, ale instynktownie czuła, że zabiera się do tego właściwie. Zamknęła oczy i przytknęła różdżkę do skroni; o ściany jej czaszki obijało się jedno słowo: _"James"_.


	21. 1.21

Minęło pół godziny, a potem godzina i dwie, ale Ginny nie ruszyła się z łóżka, a Molly jakby o niej zapomniała — może nie potrzebowała tak bardzo jej pomocy, a może uznała w końcu prawo córki do posiadania własnych planów na przyszłość wykraczającą chociażby nieznacznie ponad pięć najbliższych minut; w każdym razie nie dopominała się o jej obecność w kuchni. Na dole panował gwar, z pewnością goście już się pojawili. Z jednej strony Ginny miała ochotę pozostać w swojej sypialni jak najdłużej, w samotności uporać się z tęsknotą i smutkiem, wypłakać za wszystkie czasy i za wszystkie życia, z drugiej jednak obawiała się momentu, w którym Harry wróci do domu — może już wrócił? — i dowie się od Rona i Hermiony tego, na opowiedzenie czego Ginny nie była jeszcze gotowa. Nie jemu.

Zupełnie jakby życie postanowiło posłać jej ironiczną odpowiedź na ten dylemat, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. _"Proszę, niech to będzie mama z zamiarem zrobienia mi awantury"_ — pomyślała Ginny z nadzieją, ale na wszelki wypadek naciągnęła kołdrę po samą brodę, planując udawać, że śpi. Po kilkunastu sekundach ktoś złapał za klamkę i wszedł do środka bez zaproszenia, podłoga zaskrzypiała pod lekkimi krokami.

— Śpisz? — zapytała Hermiona cicho. Ginny otworzyła oczy i uniosła się na łokciach.

— Nie — przyznała. — Próbowałam zasnąć, ale nie mogę. Myślałam, że to Harry.

— Wróci dziś później. Przyniosłam ci omlet. Wiem, że jedzenie nie jest teraz zbyt wysoko na liście twoich priorytetów, ale twoja mama powiedziała, że od dwóch godzin nie wyszłaś ze swojego pokoju i pomyślałam...

Przyjęła talerz z wdzięcznością i posłała Hermionie słaby uśmiech. Wiedziała, że troska ta wynikała po części z wyrzutów sumienia — Hermiona wstydziła się swojego zachowania i usiłowała w ten sposób przeprosić Ginny. Zalała ją ponadto fala ulgi, ponieważ okazało się, że miała jeszcze parę godzin na wymyślenie, w jaki sposób zacząć rozmowę z Harrym. Nie spodziewała się, by do tej pory nagle ją olśniło, ale przynajmniej nie chciało jej się już wymiotować z nerwów. Hermiona cofnęła się, by zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi, i usiadła na brzegu łóżka Gin.

— Chcesz pogadać? — zapytała nieśmiało, nie patrząc Ginny w oczy. Nie otaczała się na co dzień — zupełnie jak Ginny — osobami rozprawiającymi chętnie o zawartości najgłębszych zakamarków ich dusz, więc nie mogła mieć zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w przeprowadzaniu takich konwersacji. Jedyna szczera odpowiedź, jaka przychodziła Ginny na myśl, zawierała się w zwięzłym: _"Nie"_ , ale nie mogła tego zrobić Hermionie, skoro ta ewidentnie starała się być pomocna i wspierająca. Wzruszyła więc ramionami i odparła:

— Musiałam sobie wymyślić pseudonim artystyczny. Wiesz, żeby nikt się nie zorientował. Wszyscy poza kilkoma osobami myśleli, że nazywam się Hermiona Thomas. — Nie wiedziała, czy większe wrażenie wywarło na Hermionie użycie jej imienia, czy może opatrzenie go nazwiskiem Deana. — Tylko Syriusz, James i Andromeda znali prawdę. No i Dumbledore.

— Dumbledore! — powtórzyła Hermiona, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w wyrazie niedowierzania. Z pewnością ze wszystkimi innymi śmierciami już dawno sobie poradziła, być może aż tak jej nawet nie dotknęły — bo czemu niby miały? Nie znała Jima i nie kochała się w Syriuszu, o Lily Evans też co najwyżej jedynie słyszała. Ale Dumbledore — ten potężny czarodziej, którego życie było jedyną pewną rzeczą w całej wojennej rzeczywistości — mający szansę na zmienienie biegu historii i niewykorzystujący jej... Bo przecież Hermiona musiała wiedzieć, co generowała jego świadomość tożsamości Ginny; ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie ona jedna mogła się tego domyślić jeszcze zanim Ginny przekazała jej swoją opowieść w pełnym brzmieniu.

— Rzadko go tak naprawdę widywałam, ale jeśli już się spotykaliśmy, to był jak zwykle sobą. Mówił rzeczy, których nie rozumiałam, mieszał mi w głowie i znikał. Czasem miałam wrażenie, że świetnie się bawił.

— Ale co tam robiłaś? Gdzie mieszkałaś? Syriusz... Syriusz cię pamiętał? Wiedział, kim jesteś?

I wtedy Ginny zaczęła mówić — opowiedziała Hermionie o tym, jak się przeniosła, o reakcji Syriusza na tę historię, o pierwszym spotkaniu z Jimem, o Alicji, Lily i Remusie, o ich przyjaźni i o Fredzie... Pominęła jedynie charakter swojej więzi z Syriuszem, chociaż Hermiona kilka razy zmarszczyła podejrzliwie brwi, kiedy Ginny próbowała wybrnąć gładko z takich zagadnień jak: _"Dlaczego wyprowadziłam się od Syriusza"_ albo _"Mimo że miałam do dyspozycji stare ubrania Dorei, na pewno istnieje jakiś sensowny powód mojego paradowania w męskiej koszuli"_. Pierwszą osobą, która dowie się o Ginny i Syriuszu, powinien być Harry. Ze wszystkich bezsensownych rzeczy, na jakie wpadła od czasu powrotu, ta wydawała się wbrew pozorom najbardziej logiczna.

Hermiona, poza okazjonalnymi piskami i permanentnym wyrazem szczerego przerażenia na twarzy, okazała się wdzięcznym słuchaczem. Nie kwestionowała żadnej z decyzji podjętych przez Ginny w czasie pobytu w roku siedemdziesiątym dziewiątym, a raz nawet wyraźnie się ucieszyła, kiedy Ginny wspomniała o podrzuceniu Dumbledore'owi książki o horkruksach.

— To niesamowite, że oni wszyscy wiedzieli — powiedziała w końcu i westchnęła. — Dumbledore, pani Tonks... Ale i tak najgorszy jest Syriusz. To dlatego zawsze się tak dziwnie zachowywał w twoim towarzystwie.

— Nie żeby potrzebował do tego koniecznie mojego towarzystwa.

Wymieniły się posępnym uśmiechami.

— To prawda — przyznała Hermiona. — Ale przy tobie to było jeszcze bardziej widoczne. Myślałam, że może po prostu przypominasz mu mamę Harry'ego. Nie możesz sobie jednak wyrzucać, że go przed niczym nie ostrzegłaś. Być może myśl o spotkaniu cię w przyszłości pozwoliła mu uciec z Azkabanu. Skoro wiedział już, że prędzej czy później się uwolni, tym łatwiej było mu na pewno tego dokonać.

To była pocieszająca myśl i Ginny była wdzięczna Hermionie za tę szybką dedukcję. To nie Ginny zabiła Jima, to nie ona wpakowała Syriusza do więzienia i to nie ona posłała go za zasłonę. Być może darowała mu jedynie tych kilka pożyczonych lat życia, dzięki którym miał szansę poznać Harry'ego. Nie zmieniając przyszłości, nie wydała wyroków śmierci, a jedynie przypieczętowała nieuniknione. Nawet jeśli Syriusz jej nienawidził, to nie bardziej niż samego siebie.

Po raz kolejny rozległo się pukanie i po raz kolejny drzwi otworzyły się bez żadnej zachęty z jej strony.

— Czy nikt w tym domu nie czeka na zaproszenie? — burknęła w kierunku Rona, ale efekt zepsuł pobłażliwy uśmiech wykwitający jej na twarzy. Nawet sobie nie zdawała sprawy, jak bardzo za nim tęskniła.

— Ginny, Harry będzie za jakąś godzinę. Nie wiem, czy chcesz się z nim widzieć...

— NIE! — oznajmiła nieco zbyt gwałtownie. Ron i Hermiona wymienili takie spojrzenia, jakby rozmawiali o tym wcześniej, a jej reakcja nie różniła się zbytnio od ich przewidywań.

— Tak myślałem. Wracam właśnie z Muszelki, Bill leci zaraz do Egiptu na parę dni i przekonałem go, że powinien kogoś zostawić z Fleur na wypadek, gdyby zaczęła wcześniej rodzić. Oczywiście Fleur zaczęła protestować, bo myślała, że chcę przysłać mamę... W każdym razie zaproponowałem ciebie, ale jeśli nie chcesz, to ja mogę...

Hermiona posłała mu takie spojrzenie, że Ginny przystałaby na tę propozycję nawet gdyby akurat nie wydawała się ona najwspanialszym prezentem, o jakim mogła zamarzyć. Miała autentyczny powód, by się na chwilę wynieść z Nory, na dodatek nawet mama nie mogła mieć do niego żadnych zastrzeżeń — w końcu chodziło o pierwszego wnuka Weasleyów!

— Tak! Tak, tak, po stokroć tak! — ucieszyła się irracjonalnie, nie martwiąc się nawet o rzeczywisty wymiar tej "przysługi". Co najmniej dwa dni z Fleur, szykowała się prawdziwa zabawa. — Dziękuję, Ron.

— Co mam powiedzieć Harry'emu?

— Nic. Nic mu nie mów, po prostu daj mu to. — Wyciągnęła spod poduszki fiolkę ze wspomnieniami o Jamesie i podała ją Ronowi. Wybranie odpowiednich fragmentów okazało się zadaniem wyjątkowo trudnym, zwłaszcza że wspomnienia związane z Syriuszem co chwilę próbowały się wydostać z jej głowy i spocząć na dnie szklanego naczynia obok meczów quidditcha i wspaniałej kuchni Dorei, a brak doświadczenia w tego typu eksperymentach wcale nie pomagał. Teraz mogła się właściwie jedynie modlić, by żaden namiętny pocałunek czy miłosna deklaracja nie zmarszczyła gładkiej tafli myśli, kiedy Harry będzie poznawał swojego ojca od strony, od której Jim powinien być mu przedstawiony dawno, dawno temu. Bardzo chciałaby móc go przez to wszystko prowadzić za rękę, ale byłoby to zdecydowanie zbyt bolesne i na razie nie była w stanie się na to zdobyć. — I powiedz, że potrzebuję przez jakiś czas pobyć sama, poukładać to sobie w głowie.

— Jasne — zgodził się Ron i podsunął sobie fiolkę pod nos. — Czy to są myśli o jego rodzicach?

— Tak. Głównie o Jamesie. To jest po prostu coś, co powinien wiedzieć. Wystarczająco wiele się nasłuchał o tym, jakim jego ojciec był aroganckim, rozpieszczonym kretynem...

— No chyba nie myślisz, że się przejął słowami Snape'a — przerwał jej Ron. — Facet był ześwirowanym zgredem i miał obsesję na punkcie jego matki.

— Tak czy siak ma prawo poznać Jamesa z mojej perspektywy.

Oczy Hermiony zalśniły, z pewnością ze wzruszenia — ta dziewczyna autentycznie potrafiła się rozpłakać choćby z powodu źle dobranych skarpetek — więc Ginny szybko zeskoczyła z łóżka i wrzuciła do plecaka kilka niezbędnych rupieci, by niecałą minutę później stać już gotowa przy drzwiach. Pobyt w czasach pierwszej wojny nauczył ją, że prawdopodobnie jedynym atrybutem, którego potrzebowała bezwzględnie podczas przemieszczania się w czasie i przestrzeni, była jej własna różdżka. Reszta miała zdecydowanie mniejsze znaczenie.

 

Tak jak podejrzewała Ginny, mama nie wyraziła sprzeciwu wobec pomysłu jej przenosin na parę dni do Muszelki, za to przekonanie Rona, iż czuje się już dobrze i nie potrzebuje asysty podczas teleportacji, okazało się zadaniem niewykonalnym. Tak bardzo poczuł się odpowiedzialnym starszym bratem, że nawet nie chciał słyszeć o jej samotnej podróży, więc w końcu na odczepnego złapała go za rękę i pozwoliła się poprowadzić do domu Billa i Fleur, który wkrótce miał się stać miejscem narodzin pierwszego przedstawiciela nowego pokolenia Weasleyów.

Wylądowała zgrabnie na plaży i odesłała Rona do domu, bo już z daleka dostrzegła Billa siedzącego na poręczy przed wejściem i wypatrującego jej niecierpliwie. Kiedy ostatni raz go widziała, miał ledwie osiem lat, okrągłą, roześmianą buzię i musiał wchodzić na stołek, żeby wyciągnąć talerz z szafki. Teraz sam miał zostać ojcem.

— Hej — powitała go ze śmiechem, który po raz pierwszy od powrotu wydał jej się naturalną emocją. Lekki wiatr wiejący od morza, kwietniowy wieczór pachnący obietnicą pięknego, ciepłego maja... A do tego wszystkiego Bill szczerzący się do niej już z odległości kilkuset metrów, dumny jak paw i tryskający radością życia. Kogo obchodziło, że dwadzieścia... — _kwietniowy_ — nie, dokładnie dwadzieścia jeden lat temu Ginny zniknęła ze starego świata, by ponownie zjawić się w nowym?

— Mama musi ci już nieźle dawać popalić, skoro wolisz spędzać czas sam na sam z Fleur niż w domu — zaczął wesoło i odepchnął się od poręczy, żeby ją uściskać na powitanie. Bardzo mocno się powstrzymywała przed zapytaniem go, czy pamięta może dziewczynę Syriusza, która opiekowała się nim przez chwilę, kiedy był jeszcze małym chłopcem. Po co miałaby mu psuć nastrój ledwie chwilę przed narodzinami dziecka?

— To zajęcie biło się o pierwsze miejsce z czyszczeniem kurnika i niestety wygrało — rzuciła uszczypliwie. Bill uwielbiał stawać w obronie Flegmy, czasem więc demonizowała ją jedynie po to, by sprawić bratu przyjemność i dać mu możliwość bycia przez moment szlachetnym rycerzem i obrońcą honoru swojej damy.

— Hola! Mówisz o mojej żonie! — zaprotestował. — I o swoim bratanku!

— Albo bratanicy.

— Wiesz, bez urazy, ale geny żeńskie nie mają w tej rodzinie zbyt wielkiego przebicia.

— Opowiedz tę słodką historię siostrze swojej żony, a potem czterem siostrom ich matki, okej?

Burknął coś pod nosem, a potem wystawił jej język i zmierzwił włosy. Cóż, może i minęło ponad dwadzieścia lat, ale Bill był czasem niezmiennie tym entuzjastycznym ośmiolatkiem, którego pamiętała ze starego świata. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jak bardzo pragnął mieć syna — do tego stopnia wierzył w pierworodnego, a nie pierworodną, że dał Fleur wolną rękę w kwestii imienia dla dziewczynki. Oczywiście wymyśliła coś francuskiego, na dodatek podnoszącego ciśnienie Ronowi, który przekonywał wszystkich, którzy tylko chcieli go wysłuchać, że Victoire to na cześć Wiktora Kruma, z którym Fleur, podobnie jak Hermiona, pozostawała ciągle w bardzo dobrych, zażyłych stosunkach. Sprawa miała się rozstrzygnąć już za nieco ponad tydzień, a na tym etapie Ginny było już absolutnie wszystko jedno, czy urodzi się chłopiec, dziewczynka, wila, czy może wielbiciel krwistych steków. Będzie ciocią! I to nie tylko matką chrzestną, jak w przypadku Teddy'ego, nie. Z dzieckiem Billa i Fleur łączyły ją autentyczne więzy krwi.

Podążyła za bratem do środka, gdzie czekała już na nią Fleur — jak zwykle nieskazitelnie piękna nawet pomimo ogromnego brzucha i ogólnego napuchnięcia.

— Ti nie musiała tego robici, Ginny — oznajmiła bratowa tuż po tym, jak usadziła ją przy stole i poczęstowała lampką wina, uśmiechając się przy tym olśniewająco. Pomyślałby kto, że mogłaby się po tylu latach nauczyć w końcu mówić płynnie po angielsku. — Bill wyjeżdża tylko na pahę dni, a ja się czui dobrze. Ale bahdzo miła, że się zgodziłasi.

Wszystko było lepsze od pozostawania w Norze od razu po powrocie z przeszłości, nawet jeśli było to towarzystwo koszmarnego akcentu Fleur, który o dziwo wcale nie irytował Ginny tak bardzo, jak to zapamiętała, na dodatek jej bratowa mogła się poszczycić tą wspaniałą cechą niewtykania nosa w nieswoje sprawy. Gdy się ją zbywało, nie nalegała, zajmowała się po prostu sobą, przyjmując za naturalne prawo drugiej osoby do prywatności i posiadania sekretów. Z perspektywą rychłego wyjazdu Billa wiązała się z pewnością niepisana umowa między paniami o niewchodzeniu sobie w drogę i byciu dla siebie wyjątkowo słodkimi i uprzejmymi. Ostatecznie Ginny nie chciała denerwować przyszłej matki kolejnego Weasleya w rodzinie, a i obcowanie z nią stało się dużo przyjemniejsze, odkąd przestała traktować Ginny jak małe dziecko. Harry z pewnością nie zawita do Muszelki, wiedząc, że może się tam spodziewać jedynie ciężarnej Fleur sam na sam z Ginny, co dawało jej dodatkową przewagę — sama mogła zdecydować, w którym momencie narazić się na tę konfrontację. Obdarowanie Harry'ego wspomnieniami o Jamesie nie dawało jej zbyt wiele czasu.

Bill opuścił Muszelkę chwilę po północy, upewniając się wcześniej, czy Fleur oby na pewno czuje się dobrze i oby na pewno nie nalega, by został z nią do rozwiązania, ignorując zobowiązania ministerialne. Wprawdzie pracował teraz w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale przez wzgląd na swoje doświadczenie w terenie często był wysyłany do Egiptu albo Libii w związku z jakimiś nowymi odkryciami, które dla lokalnych łamaczy klątw stanowiły zbyt duże wyzwanie.

Fleur przygotowała dla Ginny sypialnię na piętrze, a choć sama ledwie chodziła, co najmniej trzy razy wdrapywała się po schodach na górę, aby sprawdzić, czy Ginny ma wszystko, czego potrzebuje.

— Fleur, niczego mi nie brakuje — nie wytrzymała w końcu Gin, zezując na wielki wazon pełen frezji stojący w kącie sypialenki. — Jeśli to się zmieni, to do ciebie zejdę, okej?

— Ui, jak ti chce — zgodziła się Fleur i cofnęła się, by odejść.

— I... Fleur. Gdyby coś się działo, to mnie zawołaj, dobrze?

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

— Jasny. Dobranoc, Ginny.

Próbując zasnąć przy otwartym oknie, wsłuchana w odległe odgłosy fal uderzających o klif, nie mogła żałować, że pozwoliła historii biec swoim własnym torem, tak by Bill i Fleur mogli w końcu ułożyć sobie życie w tej sielance, którą dla siebie stworzyli — z morzem za oknem, uroczym domkiem, dzieckiem w drodze i bez jakichkolwiek zmartwień. Nie mogłaby im tego zagwarantować w innej rzeczywistości, nie mogłaby nikomu niczego zagwarantować i nieustannie żyłaby w strachu, że próbując ratować kilka drogich sobie żyć, zagroziła całe mnóstwo innych. Nie była w stanie sterować historią, była do tego zbyt małym, zbyt nieznaczącym człowiekiem. Musiała przyjąć rozwiązanie, które wybrał dla niej — a tym samym również dla siebie, dla Jima i Lily, dla Remusa — Syriusz. A choć tęskniła za nimi wszystkimi do tego stopnia, że pogodzenie się z losem odczułaby niemal jak zdradę, była przecież silna. Była Ginny Weasley, dziewczyną, która przeżyła opętanie przez najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika wszech czasów, a potem dowodziła Gwardią Dumbledore'a. Co kilka miesięcy znajdowała swoją podobiznę na jednej z kart dołączanych do czekoladowych żab i żadne ze zdań pod fotografią nie informowało, że była kiedykolwiek dziewczyną Harry'ego Pottera, bo na znalezienie się pośród bohaterów wojennych zasłużyła sama. Z tą pocieszającą myślą zasnęła, kołysana do snu szumem fal, w pokoju wypełnionym delikatnym zapachem frezji.

Kolejne dwa dni spędziła wyciągnięta na plaży obok Fleur pod gigantycznym parasolem w elfy. Niewiele rozmawiały, zatopione we własnych myślach — Fleur z pewnością pochłonięta była wyobrażaniem sobie najbliższej przyszłości z Muszelką rozbrzmiewającą dziecięcym kwileniem, może zastanawiała się nad płcią malucha albo jego wyglądem, może błagała w duchu, żeby nie był rudy. Mogła sobie kochać Billa do szaleństwa, ale tylko głupiec nie pragnąłby potomka o tym samym srebrzystym odcieniu włosów, teraz falujących łagodnie na wietrze, kiedy Fleur próbowała poradzić sobie z odpowiednim wykończeniem haftu na śliniaku. Niewątpliwie miała ambicję udowodnić Molly, że świetnie sprawdzi się w roli troskliwej, kochającej matki, nie gorzej niż jej teściowa planowała się sprawdzić w roli babci.

Obecność Fleur obok była dla Ginny niemal kojąca — Francuzka stanowiła realny łącznik pomiędzy tym, co odległe, a tym, co nierozerwalnie z nią związane. Prawdziwe wydawało się też jej przekonanie, że poród nie nastąpi przed terminem, co pozwoliło Ginny w pełni wykorzystać ten pobyt jako ucieczkę od własnych zmartwień, a nie jako konieczność skakania wokół kapryśnej bratowej w pełnym napięcia oczekiwaniu. _Flegma_ — ach, powinna przestać ją tak nazywać — nie była wcale taka zła, jeśli się do niej podchodziło bez uprzedzeń, a było to odkrycie ciekawe i zaskakujące. Trzeciego dnia poprosiła Ginny o zrobienie małych zakupów na Pokątnej, a ona postanowiła wykorzystać tę okazję do spotkania z osobą, za którą tęskniła ostatnio najbardziej.

— Ho, ho, ho, kogóż to przywiało do sklepu w tę koszmarną pogodę? — powitał ją George zza lady, gdy przekroczyła próg Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów i potrząsnęła wyczarowaną na poczekaniu parasolką. Choć wybrzeże rozpieszczało Ginny słońcem, Londyn powitał ją ulewnym deszczem siekącym tak zaciekle, że nawet pomimo parasolki przemokła od stóp do głów na tym krótkim odcinku pomiędzy apteką a sklepem George'a. — Co mogę ci zaoferować tym razem, hm? Eliksir usypiający, proszek dematerializujący, a może nasz najnowszy hit: Głosozłodziej? Jeszcze co prawda w fazie testów, ale podobno nie szkodzi płodom, więc...

Ginny wyszczerzyła się w odpowiedzi.

— Nie jest tak źle. Właściwie to jest dużo lepiej, niż się spodziewałam.

George przyjrzał się jej podejrzliwie.

— Czar wili, co?

— Raczej cisza i spokój oraz brak zapachu mielonki w całym domu.

Fizycznie byli do siebie zupełnie niepodobni, ale śmiejące się oczy George'a, jego niewymuszone poczucie humoru i swobodne ruchy przywodziły Ginny na myśl Jima. Może i było go w tym drugim z bliźniaków nieco mniej niż we Fredzie, ale trudno było nawet tę ilość zignorować. Według starej rachuby czasu widziała się z bratem niecały tydzień temu — według nowej właściwie podobnie, tyle że w tamtej formie był niemowlakiem występującym zawsze w liczbie mnogiej. Okrążyła kontuar i chwyciła dziwnie zaokrąglone nożyce, które natychmiast wystrzeliły w kierunku jej twarzy w niemalże udanej próbie odcięcia jej nosa.

— Hej! — zaprotestował George i machnął od niechcenia różdżką, a nożyce znieruchomiały. — Mówiłem, że nie wolno dotykać próbników! Chcesz stracić oko?

— A ty? — odparowała Ginny, rozcierając sobie nadgarstek nadwyrężony od zbyt nagłego wykręcenia. — Nie wolno ci znosić niedopuszczonych do sprzedaży testerów do głównego pomieszczenia, tu przychodzą dzieci!

Podążyła za rozbawionym spojrzeniem brata i dostrzegła dwie na oko trzynastoletnie dziewczynki rozprawiające o czymś zawzięcie pod półką z eliksirami miłości. Najwyraźniej niezależnie od wieku nękały ludzi te same problemy, wszystko sprowadzało się do odwiecznego dylematu: _"Kocha, nie kocha?"_. Prawie zrobiło jej się wstyd na myśl, że większość jej życiowych dylematów na przestrzeni ostatnich kilku dni kręciło się wokół Syriusza i Harry'ego. To jest oczywiście kiedy nie rozmyślała o Jimie, ale ileż mogła rozkładać tę znajomość na części pierwsze?

— Te, siostra.

— No?

— Pamiętasz o sobotnich eliminacjach?

O tak. Dzień wcześniej Ginny dostała sowę od ministerialnego selekcjonera, z którym jakiś czas temu spotkała się w sprawie wolnych miejsc w brytyjskich drużynach, że Harpie w końcu ogłosiły nabór na zwalniającą się pozycje ścigającej. Gwenog Jones zażyczyła sobie młodej, żwawej dziewczyny z doświadczeniem i według pana Summersby Ginny wpisywała się w te warunki idealnie. Ona i siedemnaście innych dziewcząt.

— Nie wiem, czy... — zaczęła, ale George od razu jej przerwał.

— Tere-fere. Idziesz. I wygrasz je.

Nie czuła się na siłach, by dać z siebie dwieście procent, a Gwenog Jones była ostatnią osobą na ziemi, przed którą chciałaby dać popis braku umiejętności, ale czy szansa taka jak ta nie zdarzała się raz w życiu? Zawsze marzyła o karierze sportowej, a plakaty Harpii od lat pokrywały ściany jej sypialni. W dzieciństwie śniła o wygranych meczach, wiwatach, tłumach kibiców na trybunach i dopingujących rykach zlewających się w jej głowie z łomotaniem serca... Emocje, których nie da się opisać słowami, były w zasięgu ręki, musiała tylko zmusić się do silnego chwytu. Po tym wszystkim, czego nauczył ją James i czego doświadczyła, grając z nim, miała szanse większe nawet niż przed tygodniem w tym świecie. Mogła ponadto liczyć na wsparcie George'a i Harry'ego, a to nie pozostawało bez znaczenia. Czy nie tego chciałby dla niej Jim? Czy nie byłby z niej dumny?

— A ty co robisz w sobotę?

— Dosypuję do herbaty Gwenog Jones Proszku Zniewolonej Woli, a co?

Roześmiała się.

— Może chciałbyś posłużyć za doping na trybunach?

— Jasna sprawa!

Co jej szkodziło spróbować? Najwyżej nie zostanie zwerbowana, świat się od tego nie zawali — skoro nie zawalił się mimo jej podróży w czasie, to tym bardziej nie zrobi tego po przegranych kwalifikacjach do drużyny quidditcha. Nie spróbować byłoby policzkiem nie tylko dla przekonania Ginny o własnej sile i zdecydowaniu, ale i dla wspomnienia o Jamesie Potterze. Skoro Harry mógł robić to, o czym od zawsze marzył, nawet jeśli chwilowo jego zadanie ograniczało się do noszenia stosu papierów za szefem Biura Aurorów, to i Ginny powinna poważnie się zabrać za realizację swojego wspaniałego snu o przyszłości. W szóstej klasie, kiedy przykładała głowę do poduszki i próbowała zapomnieć na chwilę o koszmarze otaczającej ich wojny, widziała siebie w przyszłości: bez Voldemorta, za to u boku Harry'ego. I byli tam wszyscy Weasleyowie, quidditch, Ron z Hermioną, Neville, Luna, wszyscy cali i zdrowi, szczęśliwi, uśmiechnięci... Może nie było już Freda, ale reszta snu — reszta snu zasługiwała na spełnienie.

Pozostawała jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz, którą musiała zrobić przed spotkaniem z Harrym. Umówiła się z George'em na sobotnie przedpołudnie, rozłożyła parasolkę i wyszła na tonącą w strugach deszczu Pokątną, a potem spacerkiem — nigdzie jej się nie śpieszyło, w końcu Fleur miała ją powiadomić przez patronusa, gdyby cokolwiek się działo, a i bardziej mokra już się stać nie mogła — zawędrowała na drugi brzeg Tamizy, gdzie kilka przecznic od szpitala znajdowało się mieszkanie należące niegdyś do Syriusza. Harry w dni powszednie codziennie do piętnastej uziemiony był w ministerstwie, zatem szanse spotkania go tam były nikłe — miała chwilę na niczym niezakłóconą nostalgiczną wizytę w miejscu, które dostarczyło jej tylu przeżyć na przestrzeni ostatniego miesiąca.

Większość zapleśniałych dywanów, przestarzałych rupieci i różnego rodzaju śmieci bez konkretnego przeznaczenia zniknęła już z salonu, tylko sypialnia wydawała się pozostawać w takim stanie, w jakim ją Ginny zastała miesiąc temu — lub opuściła przed trzema dniami, bo przecież oba te momenty dzieliło jedynie kilka sekund. Fotografia przedstawiająca braci Black leżała tam, gdzie Ginny ją zostawiła, tuż obok kupki prywatnych listów Jamesa do Syriusza.

Usiadła na brzegu łóżka — skrzypiącego, starego, bezużytecznego mebla — i wlepiła wzrok w okno. Syriusz proponował kiedyś Harry'emu, by ten zamieszkał z nim w tym mieszkaniu, gdy ministerstwo oczyści go już z zarzutów. _"Gdy"_ — nigdy _"jeśli"_. _Gdy oczyszczą mnie z zarzutów, gdy wrócisz do swoich czasów, gdy się ponownie spotkamy..._ Tak pewny był równowagi we wszechświecie — po tylu latach cierpień i pożyczonego życia liczył na złoty wiek, a zamiast tego dostał najgłupszą śmierć, o jakiej tylko Ginny mogła pomyśleć. Co z tego, że umarł podczas walki, skoro nie pozostawił po sobie nawet ciała? Dlaczego Departament Tajemnic nie zniszczył nigdy Łuku Śmierci, tylko pozwolił mu istnieć i zabierać kolejne życia — wiedziała, że było ich wiele, Neville opowiadał jej o dochodzących zza zasłony szeptach ofiar. Czy to tylko echa, czy może pozostawali tam uwięzieni na wieczność? I czy Syriusz odnalazł swoją drogę od zasłony do lepszego świata? Te pytania dręczyły ją tuż po śmierci Blacka i powróciły ponownie po powrocie z przeszłości. Zacisnęła usta i pochyliła się, by przejrzeć jeszcze raz stos dawno zdezaktualizowanych listów, z których kilka było nawet opatrzonych datą dzienną. Czując jedynie niewielkie wyrzuty sumienia, wybrała ten wysłany do Syriusza piętnastego czerwca siedemdziesiątego dziewiątego roku i rozwinęła pergamin, by przez chwilę celebrować formujący jej się pod powiekami obraz Jima pochylonego nad kartką i kreślącego tę wiadomość — jak zawsze starannie, jak zawsze stawiając zamaszyste przecinki i długie ogonki.

 

_Łapo,_

_Twoje poduszki śmierdzą szczurem. Jeśli łączy Cię zakazana zwierzęca miłość z Glizdogonem, proszę, nigdy mi o tym nie mów. Tak czy owak wyprałbyś od czasu do czasu pościel. Oczywiście nie myśl, że jestem niewdzięcznym lokatorem: podlewam wszystkie twoje roślinki! Jeśli wydaje Ci się, że nie masz roślinek, to muszę Cię niestety zmartwić. Dostałeś w prezencie od mojej uroczej dziewczyny dwie dorodne pelargonie._

_Nie ma za co._

_Ha ha._

_A przy okazji — jakoś nieswojo się czułem w tej sypialni bez Os, więc zostałeś posiadaczem gigantycznego plakatu. Kłamię. Dwóch plakatów. I znowu kłamię. Masz całą ścianę w plakatach drużyn quidditcha, w razie gdyby pelargonie wkurzyły Cię niewystarczająco mocno i nie zechciałbyś przyśpieszyć trochę swojej ślimaczej rosyjskiej misji. Wielka Brytania w mojej skromnej osobie trochę się bez Ciebie nudzi._

_PS Przekaż Luniowi rogate uściski._

_PS 2 Od trzydziestu sekund masz trzecią pelargonię do kolekcji. Lily przesyła całusy._

_PS 3 Siedziałem wczoraj w krzakach w Epping. Ci idioci myślą, że nadal barykadujemy się w domu i trzęsiemy tyłkami ze strachu. Zastanawiam się, czy trzeba zdać jakiś test na kretyna, zanim się zasili szeregi Lorda Straszna-Morda._

_J._

_"To wyjaśniałoby plakaty"_ — pomyślała Ginny, śmiejąc się przez łzy. A więc i James pomieszkiwał przez jakiś czas pod tym adresem... Podeszła do ściany i spróbowała podważyć palcem zatrzask pod jednym z plakatów, spodziewając się, że okaże się to niemożliwe, ale odskoczył z łatwością. James nie użył żadnego trwałego zaklęcia, to po prostu Syriusz nie zamierzał się żadnego z tych niechcianych "prezentów" pozbywać. Może wcale mu nie zależało na wyglądzie ścian własnej sypialni, a może nie zrobił tego przez sentyment, w każdym razie nie tylko spuścizny po Syriuszu mogła się tu spodziewać. Przejechała dłonią wzdłuż poręczy łóżka, a potem podniosła z podłogi połamany model motoru i złożyła go jednym machnięciem różdżki. Ktoś musiał przeszukiwać to miejsce na jakimś etapie nieobecności Syriusza — czy to jeszcze podczas jego pobytu w więzieniu, czy już po ucieczce, a może w ogóle po śmierci — bo nie wyobrażała sobie, by jego właściciel mógł pozostawić w tym stanie rzeczy, które swego czasu były dla niego istotnym elementem wyposażenia. Może i był bałaganiarzem, ale nie połamałby swoich modeli ot tak, zwłaszcza że w jednym momencie, w którym byłby do tego zdolny, znajdował się daleko od Londynu — w Dolinie Godryka.

Zwinęła odczytany list i schowała go sobie do kieszeni. Harry z pewnością nie miałby jej za złe przywłaszczenia sobie tej jednej pamiątki po Huncwotach, a dla niej wraz z każdym żartem Jima i każdą wielgachną kropką otwierało się morze emocji związanych z ich autorem. Jeszcze raz wzięła do ręki fotografię braci Black i dotknęła opuszką kciuka włosów Syriusza, jakby spodziewała się, że ponownie poczuje pod palcem ich miękkość.

— Chyba dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co? — usłyszała za plecami głos Harry'ego i tak się wystraszyła, że aż upuściła ramkę, a ta spadła na ziemię i roztrzaskała się na dziesiątki ostrych kawałków. Bardzo powoli odwróciła się w stronę drzwi.

Nie przyśniło jej się to spotkanie. Stał tam — dawny, kochany Harry — z miną wyrażającą ni to zawstydzenie, ni to ulgę, a obraz ten tak wyraźnie przysłonił jej wszystkie wątpliwości, jakich doświadczała na przestrzeni ostatnich tygodni, że bez zastanowienia rzuciła mu się na szyję i mocno wtuliła w kołnierz. Objął ją pewnie i bez wahania. Nawet jeśli zaskoczył go jej nagły wybuch uczuć, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Tak bardzo jej go brakowało, tak strasznie się o niego bała. Teraz wszystko to nie miało znaczenia, bo Harry trzymał ją w ramionach i delikatnie gładził jej włosy.

— Przepraszam cię, Harry, tak bardzo cię przepraszam — powiedziała cicho, bo nie bardzo wiedziała, jak inaczej powinna się odnieść do wspomnień, które obejrzał. A zrobił to, poznała po jego minie i po słowach powitania. Harry odsunął ją od siebie delikatnie i spojrzał na nią pytająco.

— Za co konkretnie? — zdziwił się. Ten głos, ten zapach, te zmierzwione włosy i blizna w kształcie błyskawicy, to wszystko tak wyraźnie mówiło jej: _"Witaj w domu"_.

— Mogłam ich uratować.

Prychnął.

— Mogłaś zginąć. Myślisz, że oczekiwałbym od ciebie czegoś więcej niż to, co już zrobiłaś?

— Nic nie zrobiłam, Harry, w tym rzecz. Pozwoliłam...

Przyłożył jej palec do ust i uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem.

— Ty _naprawdę_ wyrzucasz sobie nieingerowanie w tę historię! Ginny, posłuchaj mnie. — Pociągnął ją za sobą na łóżko, tak że teraz siedzieli jedno przy drugim na jego skraju i Ginny spokojnie mogła wybrać spoglądanie w swoje kolana z poczuciem winy albo uważne badanie szczegółów na plakatach, ale zamiast tego wolała chłonąć każdy cal twarzy Harry'ego, nawet jeśli w pewnym momencie spodziewała się tam ujrzeć choćby niewyraźny cień rozczarowania. — Hermiona powiedziała mi, co dla nas zrobiłaś w związku z horkruksami i Regulusem. Pomogłaś nam wygrać wojnę, a potem uratowałaś moją mamę i Snape'a.

— Nie rozumiesz. Gdybym od razu powiedziała Dumbledore'owi o horkruksach, mógłby zabić Voldemorta prawie dwadzieścia lat wcześniej. Lily, James, Syriusz, Remus...

— Może by żyli — zgodził się Harry i mocno ścisnął jej rękę — ale nie masz pewności. Sam fakt, że jest ci z tego powodu przykro... Gdyby to się przydarzyło komukolwiek z nas, mnie, Hermionie, Ronowi... Nie poradzilibyśmy sobie nawet w połowie tak dobrze. — Choć Ginny tak bardzo marzyła o podobnych słowach płynących z ust Harry'ego, nie do końca wierzyła, że istotnie mógłby je wypowiedzieć, więc jego zrozumienie i wsparcie było dla niej najważniejszym oddźwiękiem odbytej podróży. Odwzajemniła jego uścisk i zacisnęła mocno wargi. Nie mogła teraz płakać. — A poza tym dałaś mi coś, o czym ee... nikt wcześniej nie pomyślał, chociaż tyle osób znało mojego tatę. Te wspomnienia — zawahał się — te wspomnienia znaczą dla mnie więcej, niż cała alternatywna historia, która mogłaby się wydarzyć, gdybyś cokolwiek zmieniła. Do tej pory znałem go tylko z perspektywy Snape'a. Jak się możesz domyślać, twoja podoba mi się znacznie bardziej.

Wyszczerzył się do niej, a ona słabo odwzajemniła uśmiech. Powoli pozbywała się z serca ogromnego ciężaru. Harry wcale nie zamierzał jej oceniać.

— Jim byłby z ciebie dumny — powiedziała.

Objął ją i siedzieli tak dłuższą chwilę, oboje zanurzeni we wspomnieniach o ludziach, których nigdy już nie spotkają, a Ginny zastanawiała się przy tym, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie wyznać Harry'emu prawdę o Syriuszu. Gdy zobaczyła go dziś stojącego w progu sypialni zapomniała o bożym świecie, nie liczył się żaden inny wymiar, tylko tu i teraz. A skoro tak łatwo było jej zapomnieć o przeszłości w tym jednym momencie, może uda jej się kiedyś całkowicie wyprzeć ten romans. Udawać, że go nie było. Syriusza to już nie zrani — od dawna nie należał do ich świata — a Harry nie będzie musiał się zmierzyć z brzemieniem takiej informacji. Tylko czy potrafiła budować z nim jakąkolwiek przyszłość, zatajając tak istotny szczegół? O ile oczywiście związek z Harrym wchodził po tym wszystkim w grę, bo tego jeszcze nie ustaliła.

— Muszę wracać — powiedziała w końcu, wyswobadzając się z uścisku. — Fleur od kilku godzin siedzi sama, a obiecałam Billowi, że nie będę spuszczać jej z oka.

Harry pokiwał głową.

— Zobaczymy się za parę dni. Będę na eliminacjach.

— Nie musisz...

Prawdę mówiąc zmartwił ją nie sam fakt tak nagłego powrotu Harry'ego do jej codzienności — to akurat wydało jej się o wiele bardziej naturalne, niż się spodziewała, zupełnie jakby ani na chwilę się z nim nie rozstawała i nie zakwestionowała w międzyczasie sensu jego istnienia — ale zapowiedź jego obecności na trybunach. Ktoś mógłby ją jeszcze oskarżyć o granie kartą Wybrańca dla zyskania wyższej pozycji pośród startujących na zwalniającą się pozycję. Nie miała jednak serca mu tego powiedzieć wprost, więc tylko wzruszyła ramionami, mając nadzieję, że w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni sam na to wpadnie.

Zanim opuścili mieszkanie, Ginny schyliła się i spośród odłamków szkła wydobyła zdjęcie Syriusza i Regulusa. Wsunęła je do kieszeni obok listu od Jima i podążyła za Harrym do wyjścia. Pożegnali się u wylotu ulicy — Harry teleportował się do Nory, a Ginny wróciła do Muszelki, gdzie zastała Fleur czytającą książkę w bujanym fotelu na werandzie.

— Dziękui — powiedziała, naprawdę szczerze wdzięczna, kiedy Ginny podała jej paczkę z apteki i kilka drobiazgów zamówionych wcześniej w galanterii. — Miły spotkanie?

Ginny przez chwilę mrugała, zaskoczona, zanim zorientowała się, że Fleur musiała odnosić się do nieschodzącego z jej twarzy szerokiego uśmiechu, który przed spotkaniem Harry'ego ujawniał się jedynie od czasu do czasu w postaci lekkiego uniesienia kącików ust. Usiadła obok bratowej, nagle czując się w nastroju na przyjacielską pogawędkę.

— Tak. Widziałam się z Harrym — oznajmiła radośnie.

— Ui? Ja nie widziała 'Arry cali miesiąci. Ti i on?... — zapytała Fleur, unosząc swoje idealne brwi i rzucając Ginny wymowne spojrzenie.

— Och, nie — odparła Gin i ledwie się powstrzymała przed dodaniem: _"Niestety"_.

Fleur uśmiechnęła się wszechwiedząco i mruknęła jeszcze, zanim ponownie pogrążyła się w lekturze:

— _Jeszcze_ nie.

 

I tak w stanie zawieszenia Ginny spędziła kolejne trzy dni. Ledwie się obejrzała, a obudziła się w sobotę bladym świtem: adrenalina uderzyła jej do głowy tuż po rozchyleniu powiek, tak że nie było już mowy o ponownym zaśnięciu. Bill miał wrócić dopiero wieczorem, a Fleur termin porodu miała wyznaczony na następny dzień, więc Ginny była trochę niespokojna. Bratowa jednak pytana o samopoczucie za każdym razem robiła tajemniczą minę i odpowiadała: _"Ti się nie martwi, jeszcze trochi"_ — zupełnie jakby miała jakikolwiek wpływ na to, gdzie i kiedy mały Weasley postanowi przywitać ten świat. W każdym razie Hermiona zgodziła się zastąpić Ginny na posterunku w czasie eliminacji — quidditch interesował ją w podobnym wymiarze co Syriusza, to znaczy chętnie obserwowała zmagania przyjaciół i cieszyła się z ich sukcesów, ale żeby latanie porywało ją w szerszym znaczeniu? Niekoniecznie.

Na miejscu okazało się, że prawie każda kandydatka przyprowadziła ze sobą grupę wsparcia, więc obecny na trybunach Harry miał szansę wtopić się w tłum i nie wywołać zbyt wielkiej sensacji, zanim Ginny zdąży zaprezentować wszystko, co przyswoiła podczas swojej sportowej szkolnej przygody i czego potem nauczył ją Jim. Obecność George'a, Rona i Harry'ego — zwłaszcza Harry'ego — dodawała jej otuchy, a prawdziwie uskrzydliło ją zdanie sobie sprawy z tego, że przecież gdyby złożyć kilka cech tych trzech świetnych facetów w jedną osobę, otrzymałoby się kogoś bardzo podobnego do Jamesa Pottera. Uniosła wysoko głowę i wyszła na murawę, gdzie uścisnęła jej dłoń sama Gwenog Jones.

— Ginny Weasley — przedstawiła się, starając się brzmieć jednocześnie pewnie i przyjaźnie.

Gwenog uśmiechnęła się szorstko i odparła głębokim głosem:

— Wiem, kim jesteś.

Po czym machnęła ręką i wszystkie dziewczyny ustawiły się w jednej linii, a potem na dźwięk gwizdka wystartowały ze swoich pozycji, dając popis zwinności i sprawności. Grały z całą drużyną podzielone na trzy grupy, a każda z nich składała się z sześciu ścigających. Był to najdziwniejszy, najbardziej dynamiczny mecz, w jakim Ginny kiedykolwiek brała udział. Pragnienie zwycięstwa mieszało się w jej żyłach ze szczerą radością płynącą z latania, zdarzało jej się nurkować z kaflem pod pachą albo lawirować między pozostałymi ścigającymi bardziej dla zabawy niż z prawdziwym zacięciem. Gdzieś na dnie jej umysłu James śmiał się do rozpuku i uchylał się przed tłuczkiem Alicji, potem Harry łapał znicz, a tłum kibiców niósł na ramionach Rona i śpiewał radośnie: _"Weasley jest naszym królem"_. Zamachnęła się po raz ostatni przed gwizdkiem i posłała kafla prosto w nos zdezorientowanego obrońcy, który uchylił się w ostatniej chwili, ale nie zdążył zablokować obręczy... GOOOL.

Gwenog ściągnęła je wszystkie na ziemię i pogratulowała udziału. Ginny kątem oka dostrzegła, jak Ron i George dyskutują o czymś zawzięcie, a Harry opiera się o barierkę, nieświadomie wodząc wzrokiem za wciąż pozostającym na wolności złotym zniczem. Gdzieś za rogiem już czaił się jakiś paparazzi, nie dalej niż następnego dnia mogła się więc spodziewać w którymś z dzienników krzykliwego nagłówka: _"Harry Potter pojawił się na eliminacjach, by wspierać swoją dziewczynę"_. Przewróciła oczami, powstrzymując chęć zdzielenia dziennikarzyny miotłą przez głowę.

Zajęta posyłaniem mu fal niechęci nie zauważyła, kiedy Gwenog stanęła naprzeciwko niej, a stała się w pełni świadoma tego faktu dopiero wtedy, gdy ta chrząknęła niecierpliwie.

— Ginny Weasley.

Zamrugała.

— Tak, to ja — odparła głupio.

A potem Gwenog coś powiedziała, gdzieś za plecami Ginny rozległo się przeciągłe gwizdanie, chyba w wykonaniu George'a, ktoś zaczął klaskać, ktoś inny poklepał Ginny po plecach, a jakaś ciemnowłosa dziewczyna splunęła jej ze złością pod nogi i odeszła. Zatopiona w tej feerii dźwięków i barw Ginny próbowała odzyskać kontakt z rzeczywistością — czy to możliwe, że ostatnimi słowami Gwenog Jones były: _"Witaj w drużynie"_? Nie, z pewnością chodziło o coś innego.

— Od początku wiedziałam, że to będziesz ty — odezwała się znowu pani kapitan, potwierdzając to, o czym Ginny jeszcze jakiś czas temu nie marzyła nawet w tych najśmielszych wyobrażeniach. Została członkinią jednej z najlepszych drużyn quidditcha w kraju! — Summersby ma nosa do takich spraw, aż żałuję, że odchodzi na emeryturę. Hej, mała, odebrało ci mowę?

— Ja... — wyjąkała Ginny, wciąż jeszcze nieco zszokowana. — Dziękuję.

— Ha! Patrzcie no. Dziękuje! — zaśmiała się Gwenog i Ginny zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy będzie w stanie polubić ją w kontakcie twarzą w twarz. Jako niedościgniona idolka zawsze wydawała się Ginny idealną mieszanką talentu i ekstrawertyzmu, teraz wiele by dała za odrobinę zdroworozsądkowego wsparcia z jej strony. Na uginających się nogach zeszła z boiska, ledwie notując konsekwencje swojego zwycięstwa. _"Obecność Harry'ego Pottera na trybunach zapewnia jego dziewczynie zwycięstwo w eliminacjach"_. Potrząsnęła głową i uniosła wysoko rękę, kiedy napotkała uśmiechy George'a, Rona i Harry'ego. Czy kiedykolwiek przejmowała się tym, co wypisywały gazety? Jeśli planowała robić karierę, musiała być przygotowana na wiele raniących słów spod piór zgorzkniałych, niepopularnych zgredów — większości tego chłamu nie zamierzała zaszczycić nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

— Gratulacje! — George walnął ją między łopatki z takim impetem, że prawie straciła oddech, a potem Ron postanowił dopełnić morderczego aktu i zamknął ją w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Harry z kolei bardzo przelotnie musnął ustami jej policzek, ledwie o cal mijając usta. Poczuła mrowienie w palcach i spuściła wzrok, jakby nigdy wcześniej w całym swoim życiu nie została przez nikogo pocałowana.

A przecież była ostatnio całowana bardzo często i dopóki Harry się o tym nie dowiedział, nie mogła, po prostu nie mogła... a może mogła? Ona i Harry nie byli parą od bardzo dawna, więc jej związek z Syriuszem nie był jego sprawą. Mogła, ale wcale _nie musiała_ mu o tym powiedzieć, a skoro wydawało się to teraz tak bardzo ponad jej siły, może nie powinna się do niczego zmuszać?

 

Wieczorem — wyjątkowo w Muszelce, żeby Fleur nie poczuła się wykluczona z powodu swojej niemobilności — wszyscy Weasleyowie, a także Harry, Hermiona i Neville świętowali sukces Ginny. Nawet mama nie kręciła nosem, jak to miała w zwyczaju zawsze, gdy Ginny wspominała o swoich sportowych ambicjach, a jedynie pochlipywała, wzruszona, twierdząc, że to najpiękniejszy dzień w jej życiu, odkąd Ron dostał się na kurs aurorski. I pozostał najpiękniejszym aż do wtorku, kiedy w drugą rocznicę Bitwy o Hogwart przyszła na świat najpiękniejsza dziewczynka, jaką Ginny widziała w całym swoim życiu — Victoire Weasley.


End file.
